


Stamped for Murder

by Foxflannel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Chloroform, Death, Dismemberment, Dreams and Nightmares, Gun Violence, Hypnotism, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Knifeplay, Mass Death, Mental Instability, Mind Control, Murder, Needles, Other, Sadism, Torture, lapse in memories, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 98,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxflannel/pseuds/Foxflannel
Summary: AU NDRV3 where Hope's Peak is a school with regular kids on top of the Ultimates.  Each month, the Ultimates receive flashback lights to help them remember bits of their talents again as rewards; however, for the newcomer, Shuichi, the lights have a devastating, over-time effect...





	1. Silence

In time, the world recovered reeling from the events at Hope’s Peak academy, and the book seemingly closed on the subject for many. After all the speculations, news reports, evidence, and diagnostics from the event, everything eventually grew quiet. Nobody spoke a word of the tragic event, it had become an eerie subject, a tender word on the lips of many. Eventually, the world shuddered and grew still.

In time, the school had become renovated and cleaned up, the new symbol of hope for gifted students. Under new management, so said the rumors.  
Nobody believed them.  
But yet, enrollments happened and gifted, talented students began to enter under the promises of a good education, financial support for college and beyond, and even funding for projects for several of the students in the more hands-on arts. For many, this was the grandest of all opportunities. To live their dreams and study under the greatest teachers the country could offer, importing teachers from other countries in several cases.

For those without talents, the school was still a powerful asset. The highest of educational standards, top of the line classrooms and facilities, safe dorm rooms to live in, and a school boasting the #1 test scores and curricula the country had ever seen.

In time, the school had become the largest symbol of despair and destruction into the shining beacon it always claimed to be. In time, it had erected itself in the history books as a domain for tragedy and loss, and now had become the most prominent location of advancing the talents of students at exponential rates. With education that powerful, doctors, lawyers, surgeons, scientists, engineers and more began to slowly churn out into the world and worked on bettering the country.

In time...that, too, changed.  
\-----------------------------------------

Classroom 2-A was fresh into the school year. Seniors at last. By now, they had the entire school’s routine burned into their heads and had no trouble navigating the labyrinthine building. The bell for homeroom has rung moments ago and people began to move to their desks—no longer assigned but never changed after day one of the year—and shuffled papers and books from their backpacks.

The teacher was late at always, but the students all promptly opened their books and notebooks, looking at the lesson etched onto the blackboard for them to begin with.  
“Page 198. Chapter 13. Do all problems 1-6 A and B” the board read in the teacher’s signature scrawl.

Kaede was already reading down the paragraph when she felt something tickle her hair.  
Ignore her, she thought, you know what she’s like first thing in the--  
Kaede’s hair got touched again, the familiar feeling of paper entangling itself in her golden strands. She inhaled, steeling herself to be cheerful, and reached for the paper. It was folded into a sloppy little crane, but she had to admit, Tsumugi was getting better.  
Kaede glanced around. No teacher.  
Opening the paper, she smoothed it out and read: ‘Transfer student today. Gross!”  
Kaede scoffed through her grin and turned to look at Tsumugi, all smiles.  
“Right?” her friend asked, spinning a finger in the air.  
“This late in the year? Are they crazy?”  
Kaede shrugged and reached for her highlighter.  
“Crazy or just desperate for that scholarship money.” she responded.

The classroom door swung open and as usual, their disheveled teacher stumbled through the door, hair a mess, books, coffee, and a sweater all bundled in their arms.  
“OK, class, today we’re gonna--”  
The class said nothing, all glancing at the writing on the blackboard. The teacher placed their junk on their chair and turned to look at the class, and then the writing.  
“Ah. Right.” Ms. Shiro sat down and sighed, propping her heeled feet on the wood and tipped her head back.  
“So, uh...just get to it, then. Reminder that loss of grades means loss of access to your laboratories, so do your best and…uh. Just...do your best.” she spoke, defeated, moving to her bags to find their old assignments and papers to grade.

Kaede returned to her assignment but it didn’t take more than three minutes before Tsumugi cleared her throat. The first cough was subtle, the second, third, and fourth became louder and more urgent. Ms. Shiro glanced up but quickly looked away and Kaede turned sharply to glare at her friend who was pointing at the door with her pen.  
She only saw a glimpse of what appeared to be a male walking with the principal past the door. She didn’t catch any details of either person but assumed it was the new transfer student.  
Paper quickly bounced off her desk. Kaede sighed and picked it up, catching her friend’s legs bouncing quickly in excitement.  
Reading the new message, Kaede rolled her eyes and smiled again.  
“A boy. All these boys and we’re still single!”  
Kaede glanced at the teacher before cupping her hands and writing back:  
“So what? We’re almost done with school. Don’t you want to be successful? Get the hell out of here?”  
The paper slid under the desk, caught underneath Tsumugi’s shoe who gracefully picked it up quickly and without much notice or movement at all. Kaede had to admit she was a bit jealous; she had the hands of a pianist but she couldn’t compete with Tsumugi’s dexterous, lithe fingers.  
She returned to her assignment and tried to ignore the frantic scratching of her friend’s pen on the scrap of paper.

There was a knock at the classroom door and Ms. Shiro got up as the principal entered, murmuring he needed to see her and giving a quick smile to the talented class, leaving just as the teacher did.

The silence hit the classroom for a moment before there was a sharp ‘ow!’ from Keebo a few desks over, a pencil case smacking the floor, tossed by, presumably, Kokichi. He’d been waiting to do that all class, Kaede though, scrawling a final few letters and closing her textbook.  
“Really?” Tsumugi teased, waving the piece of paper lazily between her fingers.  
“The scholarship money isn’t what I’m worried about. Nobody would really find use in a cosplayer, after all.” she muttered, seemingly hurt. It was true; Tsumugi’s talent was that of cosplaying and she could pull it off with aplomb. Her sewing skills were perfection and the way she could style and color wigs and shoes were incredible. But nobody would ever want to drop thousands on a cosplayer. If nothing else, Tsumugi would simply go on to be a tailor, or a glorified clothing designer and she knew it had to sting her friend’s pride.  
“Besides, things here were getting too boring! A fresh breath of air would-”  
“Shouldn’t you be doing your work?”  
Both girls turned their attention to the desk in front of Tsumugi where Kirumi sat, closing her book and turning her body to look at them. As always, the class representative wasn’t handling any funny business.  
“Done already,” Tsumugi added, showing her quick, curly penmanship and slapping the paper to her desk, “Besides, you can’t tell me you’re not curious about the new transfer kid. Nobody with a talent ever joins in their senior year.”  
“Oh, him?” Kirumi chuffed and began packing up, “Yeah, it’s nothing too peculiar, we had several join last year, didn’t we? The more students here with talents, the better, there’s still so many empty rooms and nobody knows quite what they’re for.”  
“So? What do you think?” Tsumugi asked, adjusting her glasses, “What talent do you think he’s got?”  
Kaede smiled. As always, Tsumugi was quick to jump the gun and even quicker to get excited.  
“Who cares,” came a fresh voice, this time in front of Kaede, and with a brush of her long, black hair, Maki turned around.  
“As far as we’re concerned, he’s just gonna join the class and be a huge pain. Nobody’s going to volunteer-”  
“I will!” Tsumugi chimed in.  
“-to babysit him every time he has to go to a new class. There’s five floors, a basement, and even rooms outside of the school. By the time he figures everything out, it’ll be next year and we’ll be gone.” she stated.  
“True,” Kaede agreed, but she couldn’t help but frown. The worst time to join a school, the end of the year. She, herself, joined in the middle of sophomore year and without Tsumugi to help her, she’d probably still be stumbling around.  
“Well, Tsumugi already volunteered so I guess we’re going to be the ones to help him. Miss class rep is going to be too busy trying to tutor after class and Maki, we know once class is over and you’re done with your ‘extracurricular’ class, you’ll be rushing for your dorm.” Kaede said.  
“So? My dorm’s quiet, unlike yours,” she replied, stuffing a book into her backpack, “and besides, the less people I get to deal with the better.”  
With that, she turned back around and propped open a smaller novel from her bag.  
“If you guys volunteer, then I--”  
Kirumi spun sharply as the door opened and Ms. Shiro and the principal stepped inside.  
“Sorry everyone for the commotion,” the principal said, “I’m sure you’re all aware today that we have a transfer student today. He’s finishing up his paperwork and he’ll be joining your classes tomorrow. He’s been assigned a dorm room and will be given his schedule and books tomorrow. Please give him a warm welcome and do your best!” he stated, leaving the room and feeling the hush fall over the students as the squeaky door shut.

Tomorrow, there’d be a new face at the academy. Kaede couldn’t wait.  
\---------------------------------------------  
There was an echo of a piano key in the room and Kaede let it linger, gently letting her toes lift off the foot pedals and feeling the light vibration of the piano beneath her fingertips. The announcement for the ‘extracurricular’ classes was over, and with that she had several choices. The students with talents had their own dorms and essentially never left the academy grounds. There were stores, food facilities, extra rooms for activities, and more placed throughout the school grounds. They could shower, wash their clothes, and return to their dorms. They were akin to hotel rooms, truthfully, a bed, television, shower and bathroom, shelves for storage, and more. Students with talents got the privilege to live here in the promise their grades were up. On top of that, only these special students got the opportunity to use the extra rooms.  
Kaede was granted the music room. This room was shared with regular students, smaller instruments around the place, music sheets, guitar picks in a jar and small, wooden guitars on the walls. Posters and CD players were in a corner, used whenever. The music teacher didn’t have to teach Kaede of course, so the room—and grand piano—were hers for the taking. After classes, she loved to come here. No talented students NEEDED the facilities, but here, they felt at home.  
For Kaede, this WAS home. Every song in the CDs, she could hear clearly in her head, every time she touched the ivory, cold keys, her soul felt at peace. She knew it was cheesy, but it was the truth. Sighing, she stood and closed off the piano gently, giving it a loving swipe with her fingertips and whispering she’d be there tomorrow. It would be Friday, the last day of her classes and that meant she could spend the next two days playing piano to her heart’s content.

She made her way to the cafeteria and found it surprisingly empty. The other students must have already eaten or carried food to their rooms, another right given to them. Kaede made a quick meal of soup, bread, and milk, ate, and washed her dishes before placing them in the dishwasher. The custodians would wash the dishes and restock the fridge every other day, so she did her best to keep the things she used clean. The rest of the students did, too. She couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty though.

The night was warm for September and she couldn’t help but take a big breath. Crisp, flavored winds greeted her, the promise of crunchy leaves and wet grasses were soon around the corner. In a few more weeks, she’d need to bring her jacket, but for now, her long-sleeved shirt and vest kept her warm enough. Leaving the dining room she made her way down the cobblestone path, the winding curve leading her to the dorms. Her room was given an assigned number and nameplate, much like the others, and though all the rooms were furnished equally-male and female alike-, hers was homely.  
Small plants lined a wall behind her bed, posters of musicians and album covers lined the wall across from that. There were a few shirts and pants tossed to the floor she needed to pick up but she just always forgot in her rush to head to class. Tomorrow, she always promised tomorrow.  
Outside of that, the room was relatively the same room she was given. Signs of living lined the place, hairbrushes, textbooks, pencils, and a desk she used to write music and finish assignments. Every student was given a small laptop but she hardly used hers. She preferred writing if possible.  
Opening the dormitory doors she was surprised to see someone standing there, bag slung over their shoulder. They were glancing down at a piece of paper and murmuring to themselves.  
“Excuse me?” she asked and the person jolted a bit, not hearing the door.  
“Oh, sorry!” he responded, “I’m a little lost, can you help me?”  
Without a doubt, it was the transfer student.  
He wore a light-grey suit and matching suit pants, dark grey shoes, a white undershirt, and a pale blue tie. A ballcap the same shade of his suit was on his head, a pale white star on his left side. The hat covered most of his eyes but she caught the color quickly, a pale olive-brown which were looking at the words and numbers on the paper in his hand. She noticed the long eyelashes just barely masked by his dark blue hair. She laughed internally, Tsumugi would be all over this poor boy.  
“Yeah, so you’re...” she looked around at the dorms and pointed to the leftmost one near the staircase to the second floor. “Right there. You might need to jiggle the door before you use your key, some of these doors haven’t been used for a bit and they stick.”  
“Ah, thank you,” he stuffed the paper in his pocket and extended a hand, “I’m Shuichi Saihara, thank you for your help.” he beamed.  
Kaede blinked. A handshake? Unexpected from someone like him, though she hardly knew him, he didn’t seem the type.  
“Kaede Akamatsu. I guess I’ll be seeing you around a lot, huh?” she laughed, taking his hand firmly and pointing to her own dorm room.  
“If you need any help, I’m right there. Oh! My friend and I volunteered to help you out from now on, so once you’re ready in the morning, we’ll meet up here and walk with you to class, if that’s ok. This school’s huge and it’ll take months to find out where to go.”  
“Yeah, that’s fine. Thank you.” he said again, gave her a little nod and a quick good night, and headed to his room.  
Kaede hesitated, watching the door click shut. What a nice guy, she thought. Considering the amount of...character her class had, it’d be nice to have someone calm around here.  
She shook her head and turned to go to her own dorm room, opening the door and locking it behind her, flopping hard onto her bed and stretching with a groan.  
“New kid, huh?” she muttered and laughed gently. “Hope he does ok, here. Oh, I didn’t ask for his talent, did I? I’ll find out tomorrow, I guess. Time to get ready for bed and get closer to the weekend!”  
Kaede headed for the shower room and locked the door behind her.  
\---------------------------------------

Shuichi dropped his backpack on the floor and took off his shoes, glancing around. A bed, some shelves, a TV, desk, bathroom. Pretty impressive for a dorm room, he admitted. He hung up his hat and smoothed down his hair, frowning when he realized his cowlick wouldn’t go down, as always, and giving up instantly.  
“Hope’s Peak Academy, huh?”  
He sat on his bed and flipped through the paperwork he was given, looking at the classes on the sheet.  
Breakfast in the dining hall, English, Math, Science, Lunch, History, Gym on Tuesday and Wednesday and...what was this? Extracurricular activities with the words ‘detective’ scribbled next to it. What the hell did that mean? He’d ask tomorrow. After that was dinner and ‘free time’ until 10PM, when students had to be in their dorm rooms.  
Seemed easy enough, he thought, and got up. Opening his bags, he re-folded his clothes and began to set them away in the shelves, took a quick shower, watched a little bit of TV and laid down. Tomorrow, he’d start his days as a student of Hope’s Peak Academy. Had to admit, he wasn’t entirely thrilled to start school so late, but it had to be done. He wanted to become a detective, wanted to work on the title he’d been given, and what better way than at the world’s most prestigious school?  
“Just gotta work at it,” he reminded himself, and he closed his eyes.  
Tomorrow would be the beginning of the best road he’d been able to take in years.  
He’d do whatever it took to graduate.  
He had to.

 

The morning announcements played and students made their way to the dining hall or classes, whichever their preference was.  
Kaede was finishing getting ready and placing her favorite musical note pines in her blonde hair, fluffing her tips and looking in the mirror. Friday, finally. Just a few quick classes and she’d have the weekend to herself and the music room.  
Stuffing the final books and papers into her backpack, she opened her dorm room door and locked it behind her, spinning quickly to see the boy from yesterday, staring directly at her, arm pressed back across his shoulder and holding his backpack. His free hand sheepishly waved.  
It took Kaede a moment to remember she told him to wait for her and she quickly apologized for being late. Much like herself, his outfit had changed, a matching dark grey getup of pants and a button-up shirt that crossed across his chest and clasped. Both top and bottom had lightly colored, thin stripes trickling from the top to the bottom of the outfit. There were two rows of silver buttons, two for each row. On his right shoulder, five long clasps, and across his left breast, a weird symbol she couldn’t place. It was white and looked sort of like...glasses and a hat? Today, however, he didn’t wear his hat but he still avoided her gaze. First day jitters, she assumed.  
“We’re just waiting for Tsumugi.” But the girl didn’t show after five minutes.  
“She’s usually here by now...” Kaede murmured, glancing at her phone. Breakfast hall closed in half an hour.  
“Well, let’s get something to eat, we can catch up with her later, unless she’s already there. Let’s go!” she spoke enthusiastically and jogged to the dorm doors, Shuichi trailing behind her and asking her to wait.

The breakfast hall was near empty when they arrived, most of the students finishing their meals and cleaning up. Kaede brought Shuichi up to speed, telling him about the food selection and about the card he was given, which they used to ‘purchase’ the food. In truth, it was more like an inventory manager, it helped the custodians and school district find out what foods and ingredients were used so they could easily buy more.  
Kaede’s tray was nothing more than oatmeal, some blueberries, milk, and a yogurt. Shuichi, however, didn’t grab much more than a single muffin.  
“You’re not hungry?” she asked, blowing on her oatmeal and he shook his head.  
“I don’t generally eat breakfast but I didn’t really eat last night, so...”  
Kaede dropped her spoon and apologized.  
“Oh my god, I’m sorry! I should have asked if you were hungry yesterday! The dining hall’s open until 10PM, so-”  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m ok.” he replied, smiling gently.  
Kaede didn’t press the subject further but she still felt bad for being so forgetful. For someone like her, she knew she could get food whenever she needed to, she didn’t remember he didn’t know the routine, and probably not the location, either.  
Tsumugi didn’t show up for breakfast.

The classroom bell rang and they both went to class. Everyone went to their seats and looked at the board for today’s assignment, but slowly eyes began to wander on the new subject of ‘interest’, looking around the class and avoiding gazes.  
“You can sit here,” Kaede said, pointing to the desk behind hers. She would have suggested the desk behind Tsumugi, but the poor kid wouldn’t get any work done.  
“Hey, Kirumi,” Kaede asked. Kirumi hesitated but replied with a curt, “Yes?”  
“Did you see Tsumugi today?” she asked.  
“No, I don’t think so. She asked for my assistance last night at her laboratory, but after that, I didn’t see her. Why?”  
“Why?” Kaede asked, “because she’s not here? She wasn’t at breakfast either.”  
“It’s cold season,” Maki answered, clearly upset by the noise, “maybe she’s sick. You can go a class without her, I’m sure.”  
“Yeah, but...” Kaede trailed off as the teacher barreled through the door, her purse hitting the ground with a loud smack.  
“Today—oh, come on—today’s going to be a little different,” Ms. Shiro said, throwing her junk on her seat and grabbing her purse, “Today we have the new student joining us. Where is he?” she asked, squinting. Kaede heard a sharp inhale of air behind her and felt a light breeze. Shuichi’s arm raised and the teacher nodded.  
“Everyone, this is Mr. Shuichi Saihara, he’ll be joining us from now on, so be sure to help him out.”  
There was a varying degree of accepting murmurs and comments and the class eventually died down.  
Kaede, channeling her inner best friend, slid a paper underneath her arm and wiggled it a few times. No response.  
Sighing, she began to frantically wiggle the paper under her arm and, getting the hint, Shuichi grabbed it and opened it.  
‘You okay?’ it read.  
Passing notes on the first day? What was this, junior high? He couldn’t help but smile and wrote back, placing the note on his foot and slipping it under her desk, angling his leg so the paper was close to knee level. Kaede tried to bite back a smile; Tsumugi had some competition.  
Shuichi straightened up before the teacher saw what happened, but by then, Kaede was pretending to do her work, squinting at the blackboard and subtly undoing the paper in her fingers.  
‘I’m fine. I just hate the spotlight, you know?’ Shuichi’s handwriting was a bit frantic, the nerves must have gotten to him but she could relate. She performed for crowds, for audiences, for packed stadiums sometimes. Nerves were a bitch.  
Now, how would she pass the note back? No way she’d let that flashy move go to waste.  
She stretched and groaned, making a fist and slowly twisting it back, the paper dropping.. She couldn’t see what happened but she heard the swipe of his hand as it closed around the ball in mid-air. Nice one, new guy.  
More gentle scrawling.  
Silence.  
Scrawling and silence.  
Kaede flinched, a paper hitting her from the front. Maki? Maki was in on this, now?! How unlike her.  
‘Quit flirting.” was all it said, but she could see a small smirk on the girl’s lips.  
Kaede rolled her eyes and whispered ‘ass’ to the girl, the smile spreading. Kirumi heard but pretended she didn’t, straightening her posture and clearing her throat in response. No horsing around, of course, not on her watch.  
Eventually, the paper was returned to her, the edges a bit crinkled and the entire sheet was warm. He had it under his hand for a while, Kaede thought.  
‘What’s the extracurricular stuff?’ the paper said.  
Kaede wrote back ‘You get a laboratory that helps assist with your talent. What’s yours? I can find your lab for you.’  
Shuichi unraveled the paper but he didn’t write back for a long time. The silence was unnerving. Was it something embarrassing? Did he not like telling people?  
The paper came back.  
‘It’s not exactly my talent. You saw the patch on my shirt, yeah? I’m a detective. It’s dumb, I know, but, it’s what I was scouted for.’  
Kaede noticed his handwriting improve drastically, the nerves must have came and went. A detective? Hm.  
There was that room up a few floors, though it looked more like a nurse’s office than anything. It was cozy, a fireplace in the back center, a desk and thick chair with an inkwell and pen. To the left of the room was a filing cabinet loaded to the top of the room. The drawers were all locked, though, same for the cabinet on the right. It was filled with a whole mess of clear or brown vials, the words immense and lengthy. Kokichi had joked once it was all poisons and then dared Keebo to drink one, who immediately protested and told the boy not to make jokes like that.  
That cabinet, however, was locked, and behind the locks it was barred, and behind the bars was another lock. The students all began to believe what Kokichi had said and never looked back at the poisons.  
Outside of that, the room was relatively empty and small. After all, what would a detective do but look over cases?  
‘I think I know where it is. After classes are done, I’ll show you’  
She tossed the paper back and Shuichi didn’t respond.

 

Eventually, lunch came and went and classes finished. Tsumugi didn’t come to class at all today and Kaede would check up on her later. For now, she was leaving her last class with Shuichi and walking to the stairwell, passing students and moving away for others. They made it to the proper floor and saw no students.  
“What else is up here?” Shuichi asked, glancing at the weird statues that lined both walls.  
“Um, Tsumugi’s lab.” she said, pointing to the room on the left.  
She walked down the right hallway and looked at the door.  
“I think this is it. Did you get a key?” she asked.  
Shuichi shrugged but fished around in his pocket until he pulled out six keys. One for the dorm, for the laundry room, dining hall, pool, gym, and his lab. He fiddled with all the keys until one finally fit with a click. He wiggled the key and ‘hmmed’ when it got stuck, wiggling the key harder until the door ground on the frame. It was stuck, never opened since sophomore year, at least.  
Shuichi looked at Kaede who gave a reassuring smile and he stepped inside.  
“Um.” he managed, not saying anything else in the dark.  
“What?” she asked.  
She caught a small light, the dim hallway reflecting off of his eyes and leaving a small source of both light and creepiness, she thought.  
“I can’t find the--”  
The room brightened instantly, his fingers spread across the wall and two fingers finding the light switch.  
“Oh. Nevermind.” he said, looking around the room and studying its contents. Kaede assigned herself the large office chair and swiveled it left and right, watching him.  
“Yeah, this is your lab. Apparently they got labs for every kind of kid here. They’re designed to give every student with a talent the ultimate experience for them to study their talent and improve it. For most of us, it’s just free time, but for others, it’s a time to work.”  
“I see,” he murmured, looking at the filing cabinet, “what’s your talent?” he asked.  
“Me? Oh. I’m the ‘ultimate pianist’,” she said, “but I can play all sorts of music. I just really love the piano, have since I was a kid.”  
“That’s amazing, mine’s nothing special like that,” Shuichi said, sitting down across from her on a small fainting chair.  
“I doubt that, you’re at Hope’s Peak, after all.” she said.  
“No, it’s the truth. I just have a good eye for detail. Happened upon a case the cops couldn’t solve and noticed they were missing important pieces of evidence, just staring them in the face,” he said, “and when I told the local authorities, they brushed me off. The case went unsolved for another few months. Someone must have relayed the information or they got desperate, I don’t know. Either way, they ended up using the evidence I told them about and within 24 hours, the man was arrested.”  
“See, that’s underselling yourself! You solved a crime professionals couldn’t. I’d say that’s worthy of an ultimate title,” Kaede beamed.  
“Well, okay. I just don’t see it that way. If they just looked over the case again, I’m sure anyone would have...” Shuichi trailed off, looking at the cabinet on the right.  
“Is...is it safe to have these just...sitting here?” he asked.  
“Hm? The bottles?”  
“Yeah. This is Succinylcholine and this is dangerous to have just sitting here.” he stated, clearly bothered by the bottled substances.  
“Well, you’re the only one with access to these bottles, and they’re, like, triple locked,” Kaede said.  
“I guess.” Shuichi said, still clearly shaken by the bottles. Just how bad was that stuff?  
“Anyways, what do you...do?” she asked, immediately feeling like a jerk.  
“Well, that depends,” he asked, looking back at her but avoiding her gaze, “I study cases and try to see if there’s missing evidence, I document and establish settings and things like weapons used, body locations and status, entomology reports and forensics reports, all sorts of stuff.” He sighed.  
“Unfortunately, my “talent” is only as useful as the dead are. I’m not exactly help until someone dies, so...” he trailed off again, looking at the floor. She understood; a talent like that only felt useful if he could prevent the danger.  
“Well, even so, if you can solve crimes after they happened, that’s evidence and assistance for a later case, right?”  
Shuichi looked up, clearly confused.  
“I mean...hm. Well, if you can find a unique way someone was murdered, then, that could be useful for a future case with similar circumstances, right?” she asked.  
“I suppose, but...”  
“I’m sorry, I don’t really know much outside of what’s on TV.”  
He gave a small laugh and shrugged, “It’s ok, most people don’t.”  
They sat in silence, Shuichi returning to the filing cabinet and thumbing through them idly.  
“Well...do you want to come to my lab?” she asked.  
“Yours?” he replied, scratching the back of his head, “sure, I guess. It’s almost time for dinner anyways.” he said, placing the file back into the case and fiddling with the lock to get it to shut.  
“Mine’s not far,” she promised, “make sure to lock the door!” she said.  
“Ah, right, yeah.” he answered, fiddling with that lock also for a little bit and giving the door a testing push. Satisfied, he followed her, glancing back at the lab door one last time before sinking down the stairway.

With a click, the lab door opened and she waved him inside.

Looking around the room he stepped in. Kaede smiled.

“So, what do you think?” she asked, arms outstretched.

He didn’t answer for a few seconds, taking in the entire room.

“Can you play all these instruments?” he asked finally.

“Yup! Well, I’m mostly a pianist, it’s my favorite instrument, but I can play them all. If it’s not the piano it’s usually the violin.” her finger pointed to the wooden instrument hanging on the wall, propped up with an ornate clasp, the wood glossy and the strings pulled taut.

“This is one of the few labs that’s open to the whole school but they take good care of everything and put things back when they’re done. In my sophomore year, I’d substitute if the teacher was ill or running late.”

“You’d teach a whole class?” he asked, clearly impressed.

“Well…not so much teach as play for them,” she admitted sheepishly, “but it was still enjoyable for the class. Like playing a miniature concert!”

 

Shuichi walked over to the piano and ran his fingers along the cover.

“Pianist, huh?” he smiled, “Well, it suits you.”

“You think?” Kaede shrugged, “I’ve always been a huge music buff, so, I guess it’s natural it suits me. Do you like music too, Shuichi?”

He frowned a little, “I can’t say I don’t like it, but, I’m not very familiar with it. I listen to music and stuff, but I couldn’t name most of the instruments or read a sheet of music if it was in front of me.” he stated.

Kaede couldn’t help but laugh. It was normal for someone who was just a dabbler, after all, but for her? All the CDs, albums, vinyls, and labels she could name easily. She could read a sheet of music in a heartbeat and get the song down the first or second attempt easily. She was tempted to open the piano and play him something but she was afraid it would come off a little show-offy.

“Well, what kind of music do you like?”

“Um…well,” he scratched his head, thinking, “I’m not sure I have a preferred genre. I just like what I like, I guess. Sorry that’s so vague.”

“Not at all!”

Kaede dropped her backpack and started fishing into the contents, eventually pulling out a large pink square covered in a wire.

She dragged the backpack to the corner of the room underneath the blackboard and used the backpack as a pillow for her head, patting the ground next to her.

“Come here,” she said, adjusting her purple skirt and untangling the wires.

Shuichi followed suit, sitting next to her on the ground, looking a bit uncomfortable by the ordeal.

“Here,” she said, handing him a part of the earbud, her own hand holding the second one, “I think I got some songs you’ll enjoy.”

He nodded and put the bud in his ear, holding it, a quiet static buzz whispered in his hearing while Kaede thumbed through her music choices.

“This one,” she said, pressing play. 

For a second or two, no sound played. When it did, he was introduced to a quiet flute and an instrument he remembered called a koto. The song was slow and sad but somehow…uplifting. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kaede, hands pressed together on her stomach over the MP3 player, eyes looking straight at the window. She looked…at peace. Like everything in the world didn’t exist but her and the song. He couldn’t blame her; even he felt swept up by the emotions in it.

The crest of the song happened and a shiver ran down his back, the familiar itch of goosebumps up and down his arms. He caught Kaede smile a little, her eyes closed. He could tell why this was one of her favorite songs. The feelings were powerful, the instruments played so well in tune it felt natural, like music had evolved from this one song.

Every pang of nervousness he had the past two days melted away with the beat, his own eyes closing, taking himself away to a world of wonder.

In time, he laid down much like she did, balling up his overshirt and placing it under his head, the two students being whisked away from world to world with each song. Some were quick and catchy, both of their feet twitching with the beat.

Some were slow and sad, bringing chills down his spine again.

Some were loud and angry, his heartbeat racing, Kaede’s hand patting the other in turn.

And some were loving and quiet, both of them laying completely still and drinking in the lyrics.

 

It took some time before they started talking to each other outside of Kaede naming the musicians and song names. The conversations weren’t anything important, just small talk, but for some reason they had both become so intrigued by it. He couldn’t help but smile whenever he caught her lips mouthing the words she was too shy to sing. She really did love music, after all. A bitter pang hit his chest; if only he loved his own talent so much to be able to share its heart and soul with someone he just met. But yet, he felt so lucky to be able to share her universe, even for a little bit.

 

A loud bell rang and they both jolted, looking around.

“Oh god, I lost track of time!” she yelled, throwing her earbud out and jumping up, “it’s almost 10PM! We should go get food quick before they close off the dining hall.”

Shuichi snapped himself back to reality and put his overcoat back on, wiping off any chalk dust and nodding, handing her her earbud.

“Thank you for this, it was fun,” he smiled, getting one of hers in turn.

“It was my pleasure. We should do this again some time.”

They left her laboratory and let her lock the door before heading to the stairwell.

“Right, Tsumugi! I completely forgot. I should bring her some food and see how she’s doing, do you wanna come with me?”

“S-Sure, is that allowed?”

“Yeah, there’s no rules against visiting other people’s rooms, you just can’t spend the night in them for…obvious reasons.”

He nodded. 

 

They made it to the dining hall and ate a small meal before Kaede made Tsumugi a tray of foods she had seen her grab before. Kaede wrapped the foods up with some plastic wrap, grabbed a milk carton, and they headed to the dorms.

 

Shuichi knocked on the door since Kaede’s arms were full and got no response. Pouting, Kaede peeked through the keyhole but didn’t see much, there was only a small side table lamp lit and the vision it gave off wasn’t much.

“Tsumugi, we brought you dinner,” she said.

Silence.

“Hm,” Kaede was obviously bothered.

“Is she at the nurse’s office or something?” Shuichi suggested.

“I don’t think so,” Kaede said, turning to look at him, “she’s normally always in her dorm if she’s not in class. She’s usually engrossed in her work so–”

Shuichi blinked, “What?”

“You!” she said.

“Me, what?” he replied.

“Tsumugi, the new transfer student’s here with me, and-”

There were quick footsteps and the door unlocked.

Kaede couldn’t help but smile and nudged the door with her foot, leaving a dumbfounded Shuichi behind her.

 

“You should have said so earlier!” Tsumugi stated, patting her bed quickly for Kaede to join her on.

Shuichi just stood there despite an empty chair next to him.

“Why weren’t you in class today?” Kaede asked, and Tsumugi looked down to hide her reddening face.

“Um…” Kaede’s eyebrows raised and she nodded quickly, “Right, got it.”

“Never mind that! I’m Tsumugi, I was supposed to meet you both this morning, I’m sorry,” she bowed her head.

“Um…you don’t…” Shuichi looked nervous but let it go, “It’s ok. I’m Shuichi.”

“Annnnd?” Tsumugi asked.

“S-Saihara?”

“Annnnnd?” she leaned forward, hands clasped, her excited eyes looking all the bigger behind her glasses.

“Detective.” Kaede helped.

“Really?!” Tsumugi frowned, tilting her head side to side. Sizing him up like a prey animal with its kill, her lips pouting in thought.

“Well, I suppose TV can only replicate so much.”

“Tsumugi is VERY into her television. Knowing her, she’s watched a cop drama with a really muscular detective.”

“Nope,” Tsumugi corrected, “Muscular AND with white hair, yellow cat eyes, and a demon sidekick!”

“Well, I must have been given the wrong starter kit,” Shuichi teased. Tsumugi’s jaw dropped before cranking into a smile.

“I already like him.”

Kaede rolled her eyes, of course she did. She liked any person with a pulse, after all.

 

It was any wonder Tsumugi finished her food, her mouth didn’t stop moving, chattering up every single story she could think of and listening to what happened in class today as well as a bit of backstory for Shuichi. Despite his ordinary upbringing, she hung on to every word. She was the same way with the other transfer students, of course, but she was a bit excitable. Eventually, Shuichi sat down and listened to everything the girl had to say, catching Kaede mouthing ‘I’m sorry’ from the corner of his eyes and doing his best not to smile.

 

The night time announcements played, alerting students to go to bed and all three watched the screen messages play before turning back to each other.

“Well, I guess we should get going,” Kaede spoke a little to enthusiastically, practically jumping to her feet. Saved by the bell after all.

“Oh, right,” Tsumugi replied. Her tray was placed next to her bed, she’d return it in the morning for breakfast. The weekend started tomorrow after all so the teachers weren’t going to be on her case about it.

“It was nice to meet you,” Shuichi said and bowed, the girl smiling in response, hand on her cheek.

“You don’t need to do that. If you guys ever need anything, I’m here,” she waved a little and walked them—two feet—to the dorm door.

“Welcome to the school!” she called after them as the door swung shut and clicked behind them.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kaede rubbed her chin, “She really likes new students.”

“It’s okay,” Shuichi answered, spinning and finding his familiar spot by the main doors on the left.

“Well, tomorrow’s the weekend so we don’t have class, but there’s a meeting tomorrow morning for the…well, students like us. I hate saying talented. Even the regular students have a talent,” she huffed.

“But that’ll be a bit later in the morning, so I’ll see you there. Meet at the same spot today?” she asked. He nodded.

“Sounds good. Thank you for today, we should do that again…sometime.”

Kaede beamed, “Yeah! No doubt! I’ll have more music for next time.”

She turned and waved, heading to her bedroom as he followed suit to his own.

 

 

The next morning, the announcements played and the three students met up in front of the dorm stairwell, ate their breakfast, and headed to the gym for their meeting. It was an odd place for a meeting, Shuichi thought, but perhaps it was a confined area where the teachers and students could talk in peace. He wasn’t sure. Didn’t meetings have places with chairs and desks?

The gymnasium door opened and he was greeted with several other students, turning to see who entered and returning to their conversations. He recognized both Maki and Kirumi from class, a familiar few heads of hair but nothing more. He was only here for a day, he didn’t know the names or faces quite yet.

Kaede whispered each name, pointing to the person, stating their talents and a bit about the person but it was all a blur to him. He’d get it in time.

Loud static screeched through the auditorium and several students groaned, others covered their ears or winced.

“Hello? Hello?” A high-pitched voice entered the room and echoed.

“Hello, talented students of this wooonderful academy! I have seen your recent behaviors and test scores and I’m so pleased with all of you! It’s been quite a long time since we last had a…bonding experience. So! In the chest in the corner of the room you’ll find a familiar object. When you all entered this school, we made sure to train your bodies and minds, but we neglected your poor talents! It’s been quite some time since we last…jumpstarted them.”

The auditorium erupted into excited whispers and boisterous talking.

Shuichi looked around confused.

What the hell did that mean?

Kaede and Tsumugi began excitedly talking, whatever just happened they understood well.

“What’s going-?”

“As the shining beacons of hope for the world, do your best and another reward will be soon!” The static cut off and the voice fell quiet. Instantly, there was a stampede of feet as they rushed to the chest and fumbled through the contents.

Day two and Shuichi was already so lost with this school.

“C’mon!” Kaede tugged on his sleeve and yanked him towards the chest. He caught some students holding what looked to be a…flashlight? No, it was something else. Large, thick wires, screws, and buttons lined the “flashlight”, which was large enough for two hands to hold. 

“Kaede, what–?”

“Here,” she handed him a flashlight and grabbed one herself, Tsumugi already holding hers with a smile.

“I got an idea. Let’s go to the courtyard and use ours.” Tsumugi suggested, Kaede agreeing.

Shuichi looked down at the heavy object and felt a pit in his stomach. Whatever this was, it didn’t feel right at all and he didn’t know why.

 

 

The weather was surprisingly warm, a crisp breeze cutting through their clothes tenderly, enough to send a small chill of cold.

“Ok, we ready?” Kaede asked.

“No,” Shuichi answered, “What is this thing?”

“Well, we’re not sure. Every time we do well on exams or impress someone of importance, we get one of these,” Tsumugi held hers up, “They sort of…they basically…um. Well, I’m not sure.”

Kaede sighed and brushed her blond bangs behind her ears.

“So, whenever we use one of these, we remember something we forgot in our past.”

“Something you forget? How does that-?”

“To join the school you need to be…conditioned,” Tsumugi spoke. Her usual pep was gone, her words cold and quiet.

“We get important memories wiped. As encouragement to get these back, we work as hard as we possibly can to keep the school at the very top of the listings and charts and we…get to remember. Sometimes it’s an important aspect of our talent, sometimes it’s something simple like our families.”

Shuichi’s mouth opened and closed. What were they talking about? He remembered everything. He could recall his parents’ faces, their eye color and…

Wait. What color were their eyes? Their hair? Their voices…? 

A sharp pain stung his head making him whimper.

“Don’t…try to remember,” Tsumugi told him simply. “You’ll just hurt yourself. Instead, use this and see what you can get back.”

She flipped her switch and stood there, eyes moving rapidly. If he didn’t know any better he’d assume she was watching an action-packed movie. Her mouth moved a bit, her fingers twitched. Eventually she fell still and blinked. It seemed like she was only daydreaming with how naturally she came to.

“I finally remembered how to do that cross-stitch I’ve been failing at…and the proper way to airbrush that same wig I keep replacing! Finally, I can stop spending all of that money for that simple edging and airbrushing,” Her sad voice was gone, excitement back to lacing every syllable.

“Ok, me next!” Kaede didn’t wait for a response and flashed hers on. A similar effect occurred for her and she simply went limp and twitchy. In time, she, too, returned to reality and smiled.

“Ok, that song I forgot the other week? I totally got it back! I need to write it down,” she said, hurrying to her backpack and fishing out a pen.

“Your turn, Shuichi!” Tsumugi stated, gently touching his hand, “It seems scary at first but don’t worry. It’s a really cool aspect of the school once you get used to it.”

That didn’t sound all that reassuring, Shuichi thought.

He glanced down at the mechanism. How would a flashlight make you remember things? In fact, when did he ever forget anything important? He couldn’t remember, of course he couldn’t. What kind of school WAS this?

Swallowing a few times, Shuichi inhaled…and thumbed the switch.

 

The world went fuzzy, colors and noises seemingly swirling around. Where there was pain from trying to remember on his own, the light brought the visions back in a golden warmth. The pain became a ribbon of pleasure, cradling his pained scalp and bringing back the colors and sounds.

He was…standing. The world around him had gone from the grassy schoolyard to a cold, brick building. An alleyway, to be exact. He took cautious steps, feeling something in his hand but his head wouldn’t look down.

This was a crime scene, he could faintly make out a red and blue spatter of light hitting the bricks. The smell of trash and the wet puddles from apartment gutters assaulted his senses immediately. There was thick smells of trash, but there was something more foul.

What was it?

He kept walking, the alleyway never shrinking, his position never moving. Walking in place. He took off in a run, trying to make it to the end, but he remained in the same location.

Why?

Why couldn’t he move any further?

There was the sound of a police radio in his ears, the noise faint at first but growing louder as he ran. The noise was gaining on him, faster, closer, and his feet frantically kicked on the pavement. He wasn’t moving. It was a nightmare. Was he remembering a damn nightmare!?

“–80” he heard. A male’s voice through static, a cop radio. He was confused. He kept running but he realize he couldn’t stop.

“10-80” the words were clear. Shuichi froze. Chase? Who were they chasing? He turned his head but saw nothing, the alleyway repeating on both sides. He remembered this case. He was in training, riding with a patrol officer. And then…Shuichi saw something, unbuckling his seatbelt and bolting from the car with the cop yelling through the open door.

What did he see?

Who were they chasing?

Why couldn’t he remember?

The soft ribbon from the light began to die out and the pain started assaulting his skull as he ran.

What didn’t he remember?!

A hand clasped on his shoulder and he tried to shake them off. The radio kicked on.

“10-96” was all he heard. What? Who?!

“Drop your weapon and put your hands up.” The hand gripped his shoulder tighter, his skull erupted in sharp pain.

“I–” Shuichi started.  
“DROP IT!” the cop was louder. He recognized that voice.

Drop what?

Shuichi felt the object in his hand but he was unable to look.

Instead, he felt his arm start to raise and the cop raised his own arm. But where Shuichi didn’t see or feel his hand, he certainly saw the cop’s, and in his, a pistol, aimed right at Shuichi’s face.

The pain began to make the vision dissipate. What did he forget?! What couldn’t he remember? The vision began to blacken and in the last instant, Shuichi caught sight of the object in his right hand, a large chef’s knife clasped so tightly his knuckles went white, the red and blue of the cop’s lights bouncing off of the wicked curve, and then lodging into the cop’s chest.

 

Shuichi snapped to and instantly fell to his knees, wheezing, eyes wide and tearing up. His body began to quake, every breath was shuddering in his ribcage, vision swirling and blurring. He felt sick. Every breath made the nausea rise. The hammering of his heart in his ears was as strong as a battering ram, every frantic beat made his arms grow weaker and weaker.

Tsumugi and Kaede came to his aid immediately, Tsumugi shaking his shoulder, Kaede waving lightly in his face, both calling his name.

But he didn’t hear them.

He didn’t hear anything but the knife sink deep into the bone and flesh of the cop.

He didn’t hear anything but the cop’s gurgled, wet scream as blood filled his throat and his own frustrated scream as he did it.

He didn’t hear his body hit the ground but he welcomed the lack of consciousness and the pain began to fade.


	2. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking from the effects of the flashback light, Shuichi tries to piece together what happened and what's reality. In the midst of this, things get confused and a student is sent to the hospital.

There was a stunned silence after Shuichi collapsed. Tsumugi ran off to get help and Kaede, in her panic, did what she could to roll the boy both to his side and see if he had injured himself. Aside from some dirt here and there, he just seemed unconscious for the time being, which was both a relief and a cause for concern.  
Typically, the lights would induce something similar to a gentle trance, as dangerous as someone daydreaming in class. Something to be completely and wholly absorbed in. But what she just witnessed was still shaking her to the core. He was terrified. She could still see the fear in his eyes, the trembling that went from head to toe, the tears welling in the corners of his vision.  
At first, she assumed he just remembered a case from earlier on, but now, she wasn’t so sure. While he looked somewhat peaceful now despite being unconscious on the ground, she knew whatever it was was still nagging at his heart.  
She was powerless.

Eventually, help arrived in the form of Gonta. Concern was clearly written on his face as Tsumugi pointed to the courtyard, the tall man’s strides quick and urgent. He scooped Shuichi up easily in one arm, placing him gently over his shoulders and letting the girls follow him in tow to the nurse’s office. Kaede didn’t really remember was happened after that; it all sort of blurred together and she found herself snapping awake, sitting on a small chair in a hospital room.  
They were normally uses for all sorts of ailments from a simple cold to full-blown surgery. A school with as many conflicting talents would be cause for there to be medical staff on hand at every waking minute.  
Unfortunately for her, the main nurse was off in the city, gathering supplies and doing her own medical procedures in a local hospital. However, since it didn’t appear the situation was life threatening for Shuichi, they had some assistance with getting him checked in and looked at. Kaede recalled exactly what she was told, piecing it together slowly.  
“It’s not uncommon for people to have adverse effects to the light,” The voice was Korekiyo, in place of his face mask, he wore, instead, a cloth respirator, his dark hair thrown up sloppily in a ponytail, “though I can’t say anything like this has been documented. Probably shock from the sudden affects, if I had any guess.”  
He was looking into a large book, flipping through the pages, amber eyes quickly darting across the words. He WAS a quick reader, so if he had any information, it’d be best of he discovered it.  
“Just sudden trauma according to Mikan. It’s anybody’s guess when he’ll wake up but you’re welcome to stay here. We’ll keep an eye on things and if anything changes, I’ll be sure to get in contact with her again.”  
“Thank you,” she remembered saying.  
She got up from the chair and moved the curtain back on the bed.  
Shuichi was still asleep, at least, that’s what it looked like. His vitals were fine, there was no real cause for concern...medically, anyways.  
Kaede couldn’t help but feel guilty. Her and Tsumugi knew exactly what they were getting in to. They’d done it dozens of times. Every time, they got back a small flood of happy memories, of useful intelligence, of delicate secrets and promises they had all made throughout their lives. It was a little scary, sure; she didn’t doubt that. Everything in her desperately clawed at the secret Shuichi had seen. That was NOT a proper response to the flashback light at all. It was like watching a car crash right in front of him. A simple instant and a deep wound left behind.  
Sighing, she sat on the foot of the bed and watched him, the guilt gnawing deeper and deeper. How would he react once he woke up? Would he remember what happened? Would he freak out again? She didn’t know. How could she? In the entire years she was here, that had never happened. Tsumugi had taken the light to Miu to see if it had malfunctioned or anything of the sorts but there was no word back. It had been around three hours, now.  
Kaede was growing anxious. What if he DIDN’T wake up? What if the effect was so bad, the collapse was so bad, that he went comatose?  
She slapped her cheeks.  
“They said he’s fine, stop making it worse!” she hissed at both herself and nobody. Three days. He’d been here three days and now this. Would he reconsider joining the school? Being their friend? Kaede bit her lip and stared hard at the floor. How could they have known this would have happened?  
She went to her backpack and fished out her MP3 player and sat back on the bed, turning it on. Immediately, a song she had recently found flashed on the screen. That’s right, she thought, I promised him I’d find new songs for us to listen to. And the guilt came back.

She was so entranced in the music that she didn’t notice the bed moving at first until she felt something hit her in the thigh, making her jolt and pull her ear buds out.  
Shuichi was stirring, finding his way to a sitting position and groaning, rubbing his forehead where he smashed it on the ground.  
“Hey, easy!” Kaede adjusted herself and placed a hand on his knee, “You had a bad accident, move slowly.”  
He groaned again in response, bleary eyes blinking into focus.  
“Where am I?” he asked.  
“The fifth floor hospital,” she replied, concern lining her brows, “You...” How would she answer this delicately? “You...fainted.”  
He ruffled his hair and sighed, meeting her gaze slowly.  
“I did?”  
“Yeah. Do you remember what happened? I guess not, if you don’t remember fainting.”  
Shuichi looked at his lap, eyes moving left and right, piecing together everything he remembered.  
“We were in the courtyard? Then we used those lights and-” Instantly, he winced, hand pressing to his forehead and scalp. His fingertips ground into his hair and Kaede noticed they were shaking slightly. What did he remember?  
“It’s ok, take a breath. What did you see?”  
“I saw...” His eyes squeezed shut.  
“Don’t try to think about it, I’m sorry.”  
Shuichi gulped some large breaths of air and felt the headache slowly subsiding.  
“We had some help bringing you here. They said you just fainted so you should be ok to return to your dorm if you want. I’ll help you get there. There’s a staff elevator but if a medical emergency happens, we can use that without getting in trouble.”  
He didn’t reply for a long while, clearly still shaking the trauma slowly from his being.  
“Yeah. I just need a few minutes,” he said, his fists digging into the sheets across his lap.  
Kaede nodded and began to clean up her belongings, letting Shuichi gather his own self into one whole piece. He was still so shaken from the event. She couldn’t help but notice the bags under his eyes, the way he looked so pale even in the white hospital room. The way his fingers dug deep into his hair, trembling…  
“Have you ever...” he tried to make words into a thought and failed. Kaede waited, sitting on the bed and looking at him. She could practically see the gears working in his head, avoiding the pain from remembering but trying to explain what HAD occurred.  
“Do you ever feel like you did something...awful, but can’t remember?” he asked.  
It was her turn to be confused.  
“You mean like...bullying or something as a child and forgetting about it?”  
“Um...sort of?” He shook his head, “Worse, though.”  
“Hm...no, not really. Why?” she asked.  
“I...it’s just...what I remembered.”  
This was it, he was going to let her know what had hurt him so badly. She nodded, letting him continue, but instead of words, she saw his eyes welling up again and the curiosity instantly melted away. Everything in her urged her to comfort him, to talk to him softly, but instead, she just sat there, staring at him.  
“I did…something bad but I don’t...remember doing it.”  
“Something bad? Like what?” she was slowly urging him to continue, but he wasn’t able to. He pressed his palms to his forehead and began to shiver again.  
“Hey, Shuichi, if it hurts then-”  
“Murder,” the word came out a whisper, and she saw the tears fall behind his obscured vision. Him? Kill someone? She tilted her head.  
“I doubt that happened, Shuichi. Are you sure you’re not just remembering wrong? You did kinda hit your head on the way down. Plus, it’s not uncommon for the light to only give you half of a memory. Maybe you just got it in a weird order and it came out making a vision you don’t remember happening, that’s all.” Her voice was cheery, trying to get him to take a step back and breathe.  
It was some time before he composed himself but in time, the tears and shaking stopped and edged off, leaving his body hunched over and slumped, fatigued. As far as she knew, perhaps the vision just came out so realistic with the steps being jumped over. It made the most sense. After all, how the hell could a detective—someone who helps solve murder cases—be eligible for that position if they, themselves, did the killing?  
“Maybe you’re right,” he managed eventually, rubbing his tired eyes.  
“It just hit me like a truck. I didn’t know what to think. It felt so real. I could smell things, could hear and feel them like it JUST happened...”  
“Yeah, the lights are pretty amazing. Honestly, they can be overwhelming when you use them sometimes. You must have had a really long memory. It probably just shocked you and you fainted.” she shrugged, “We’re not sure. Tsumugi is having Miu take a look at it, and-”  
The door opened slowly, a soft face peering through.  
“Um...Gonta didn’t mean to interrupt, but...”  
“No, it’s ok, come on in!” Kaede urged. The door shut briefly and swung open with the man’s knee, ducking through the doorway and holding what looked like a small tea tray and two cups. Kaede couldn’t see or smell the contents, but she noticed a large trail of stream pouring from the tops.  
“Kirumi told Gonta to bring these for you. She said it’ll make you both feel better.”  
“Shuichi, this is Gonta, he helped you to this room. He’s usually out in the courtyard but he’s been helping the nurses here with their research. He...really likes bugs.”  
“Mhm! Bugs can be used for medicine and leeches are good for-!” Gonta stopped, looking at Shuichi who looked just terrible and silenced himself.  
“Sorry. Another time.” he helped, excusing himself from the room after giving them their cups.  
From the smell, Kaede guessed it was Kirumi’s famous tea. Even with just a few simple ingredients Kaede used in her own tea, Kirumi managed to make a perfect, tasty cup every time. Shuichi held his cup in his hands, warming his numb fingers and just staring at the liquid.  
“You don’t have to come to class on Monday. You can stay in your dorm and rest, it’ll be ok. I can bring you your assignments and fill you in.”  
“Are you sure?” His voice was somehow hoarse and she nodded, “Yeah, it’s fine.”  
“I might need that,” he answered, taking a delicate sip and then, slowly, drinking more and more.  
“Kirumi is a great cook on top of being class president. She’s a maid so anything that needs to be done WILL be done. A cup of tea like this is nothing to her. If you ever need something for a pick-me-up, she’s your girl,” Kaede giggled, her own cup drained dry.  
“Well, we should get going to your dorm. Let me know when you’re ok to go and you can get some sleep.”  
Shuichi nodded and in time, they both left the hospital and made their ways to the dorms.

He didn’t much feel up for it but he somehow found his way into the tub and eventually dressed for bed and flopped on the blankets, curled into a ball on his left side. He was staring ahead intently but wasn’t quite focused on anything. He heard the knife sink into the police officer, heard his own anguished scream. Was he protecting the man? Himself? Was he chasing a dangerous person HIMSELF and the cop surprised him? Got them confused? He didn’t stab the cop anywhere too dangerously; maybe he survived?  
Shuichi didn’t know. Every time he started to think about it, the pain slammed against his skull and he had to stop. Maybe the next light would tell him more.  
Sighing, he closed his eyes and rolled to his back, staring at the ceiling.  
If he couldn’t recall it, did it even happen? Was Kaede right in assuming that maybe it was just pieces of memories all squished together and making an incorrect scenario? She was right; how was he a detective if he killed someone?  
His fist hit the bed hard and jiggled him a little. Nothing made sense after that damn light. The stress was making his stomach turn. He just needed to forget about the ‘memory’ and move on with his life. The school year was brand new and he had lots of things to distract himself with.  
Reaching next to the bed, he grabbed his hat and stuck his face into the headband, cutting out the light from the room and shutting his eyes.  
Sleep. He needed sleep. Everything would be better in the morning.

 

Shuichi managed to make it to the dining hall for breakfast and was immediately bombarded with Tsumugi and Kaede expressing their concern and asking if he was ok. He brushed them off gently and stated he was, managing to eat a small amount of food he didn’t even taste, and listened to their small talk without quite hearing it.  
His mind was still in a tizzy over last night’s events and he didn’t even try to act like he was alright. He did, however, try to involve himself back into the fresh routine, albeit poorly. However, the girls caught on and didn't try to press him for involvement. They instead let him try to wean into it on his own as he had on day one.  
“Well...” Kaede turned to them and smiled, “Kirumi is starting the preparations for the school festival. We should all help her out, she could use all the help she can get.”  
“Yeah, that’s right, I almost forgot.” Tsumugi added, “Later tonight, right? I know she has some help from the class already but an extra few hands couldn’t hurt. What do you say, Shuichi?”  
“Hm? Yeah, sure. Sounds good.” he replied, and though he smiled, the fatigue was obvious on his face.  
“Ok then, we’ll head up there later today and see what we can’t do to help her. As far as I know there’s...cooking, cleaning, decorating, fliers and banners, music choices—that’s probably me—building and set up.” Kaede said, counting on her fingers and listing off what she knew.  
“Is there a computer lab?” Shuichi asked suddenly.  
“Um...not particularly? You’d have to go to Miu or Keebo’s lab. They have some computers you can use. Why?” Tsumugi asked.  
“No reason I just need to...look something up really quick. I’ll join you guys later, I promise!” he said, getting up and quickly leaving the dining hall to the confusion of both girls.

 

Shuichi sat down at the small table and watched as the white-haired robot stared at him from across it. It was obvious he didn’t have many visitors, and the hundred questions he got the second he knocked on the door was overwhelming. Keebo meant well, he was a friendly machine-person, but it was a bit too much for Shuichi’s current state of mind.  
“Did you find what you were looking for?” he asked, and Shuichi shook his head.  
“No, not quite...” the webpage was being scrolled quickly, Shuichi’s eyes darting all around. He had to find it. He knew the officer’s name, he knew his face. He had to know if he was ok, if Kaede was correct.  
He typed a bit more, his fingers awkwardly tapping at the keys, growing even more messy with Keebo’s hawk-like stare at him. The page refreshed, loading…  
His own face stared back at him, the brown uniform he wore day one barely visible from the headshot. Shuichi’s stomach plummeted as he read his own ‘stats’. Height, weight, eye color, hair color, physique...no, this isn’t what he wanted. Blurry documents from a scanner were placed on the webpage. His scores for the academy, his tests, the letters he wrote for the case he solved, the sloppy signature of his...no, this isn’t what he wanted. No no no no no.  
“Take your time, you’ll find it.” Keebo’s words were comforting but they couldn’t quite cut through the anger he felt right now.  
The scroll wheel clicked feverishly and Shuichi stopped.  
Mental stability.  
His heart jumped to his throat as he read the paragraph.  
He wasn’t even sure if he read the words in his panic. ‘Reliable’ ‘Shy’ ‘Engrossed’ ‘Inquisitive’, the words all blurred together. If he did hurt someone…  
Finally he scrolled to the bottom and found a small sentence. “Enlisted’.  
He was still a detective!  
Relief washed over him. Keebo smiled and gave him a small pat on the shoulder.  
“You already look much better. I take it you found what you needed?”  
“Yes, thank you. I’m sorry for bothering you but...I had to know.”  
“No worries, you know where to find me.” Keebo said, waving, escorting him to the door.

 

“I didn’t hurt anybody. That’s a relief.” Shuichi pressed his back against the cold brick of the academy. Kaede was right after all. It was just a muddled mess of memories. What was he so worried about? He didn’t have it in him to harm anybody, much less carry a knife around. Chances are he apprehended the suspect and he was seeing things from, presumably, the perp’s point of view or something crazy, that was all. Why would he jump out of the cop car JUST to kill the cop he was riding with? It was all so silly to him now.  
“There you are!” Kaede’s voice rung out from...above?  
He looked up, seeing her smiling face looking out of a window.  
“Hey, we’ve been looking for you! We just started if you want to come help. Can you grab the cutlery and table cloths from the dining hall? I’ll be down in a few minutes to grab the spices Kirumi needs, she’s making a list. A list! For spices!!”  
“Be right there!” he shouted back, watching her blond head disappear from the window. Cutlery and table cloths. Easy enough.  
He made his way to the dining hall and...on the table, folded neatly, were the table cloths of all different colors and, on top of that, a large square box of knife handles and covers. Spatulas, knives, skewers, some soup spoons and wooden spatulas. He saw a sharpening block, a cutting board, and a long wooden box. He assumed chopsticks went in there.  
He grabbed everything he was asked to and made his way to the room he saw Kaede in. 

He peered inside each room until he found the room he needed and opened the door.  
Inside were several students who didn’t even so much as look up. Kirumi was, of course, hard at work with several portable stoves making...something. He couldn’t be sure but it smelled incredible.  
He recognized Gonta in the corner of the room, his hair tied up in a massive, wild ponytail, hanging up banners with ease. He was massive, after all. Kaede was in the corner, fussing over...CDs. Of course. Tsumugi was in the closet, fumbling around with supplies. He couldn’t tell what she was doing until she pulled out a large, old sewing machine and began to look it all over.  
Maki was heard in the hallway, talking to a male, the sound of drills drowning them out every few seconds.  
He didn’t recognize anybody else so far but judging by how popular this room was, he knew it’d be a matter of time for the cavalry to arrive.  
“Ah, Shuichi, bring those here, please,” Kirumi instructed, waving her hand but not looking up.  
Placing the objects on the table he handed her the utensils and watched her deftly grab every single utensil she needed without so much as touching their handles.  
“Wow,” he said, and she smiled, “Finding what I need is child’s play.”  
Inside the stoves, he saw all manners of foods. Curry, rices, stews, what looked like dumplings, a bubbling hotpot and more. It all looked so amazing.  
“Kaede, the spices?” Kirumi asked and there was a clatter. Kaede spilled the CDs off her lap in her rush and Shuichi couldn’t help but laugh.  
“I can go get them; where’s the list?”  
“Here,“ Kirumi handed it to him, “I’ll also need a colander and shearing scissors if you wouldn’t mind. I seem to have forgotten them on the linens.”  
“Sure, be right back,” he said, and off he went. He grabbed the two objects she needed and the basket of spices he made, checked them off one by one. So many spices for so many dishes, Kaede wasn’t kidding, he wasn’t even sure what half of them went to.  
He was reading over the list and mumbling to himself when he was smacked in the back by another student, instantly scowling at him.  
“Watch it, dude,” the student huffed, glaring.  
“S-sorry...” Shuichi managed, unsure of where the student came from or why him, standing still, was the issue.  
“Whatever,” the student rolled their eyes, muttering something about ‘talented kids’ under their breath. Shuichi frowned and shook his own head, looking down at the list again and adjusting the scissors in his hand and almost dropping them. He nudged his leg out and caught them against his palm and thigh, grabbing them by the handle and looking back at the list. But for some reason, he couldn’t focus on the words.  
“Rude kid,” he murmured, sighing and glancing back at the words...but he couldn’t read them. They were moving, wiggling from his vision. He blinked quickly in confusion but he didn’t get any clarity. The words continued to worm around and the headache began again. Maybe he should go back to the nurse’s office, he thought, rubbing his eyes with the back of his scissored hand and making his way back to the school. He felt fine, but perhaps he hit his head harder than he thought.  
He turned up the stairs and went to the party floor, giving Kirumi what she needed before stating he was heading back to the nurse’s office.  
“That’s fine, please be safe on your way there,” she said and he nodded. If nothing else, maybe some headache medication would be helpful.  
He was heading down the stairs when he heard a female’s voice followed by a male’s quieting hers down. Shuichi hesitated, peering from behind the shelter of a wall by the stairwell. The male was cornering the female and visibly upset. She was stuttering apologies, using pet names. Were they dating? Why was he being so harsh to her?  
The male’s hand hit the wall beside her head angrily and he began to speak to her quickly, his entire posture emanating anger. The girl’s eyes were darting around for an exit. Would he hit her?  
Shuichi didn’t recall moving, but somehow, he was halfway down the hall and the girl was staring at him with wide, tear-drenched eyes. The male student saw her vision locked on something and he turned, seeing the same kid who wouldn’t get out of his way.  
“You again? Fuck, can’t you go somewhere else and mind your own busin-?”  
The girl darted under his arm and flew down the closest stairwell, the male student yelling after her before turning wildly to face Shuichi.  
“You gonna fucking tell?” he glared, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out something long and yellow that Shuichi quickly saw as an X-acto knife. It was a small object easily hidden and most schools didn’t require pat downs. Shuichi had learned how to disarm knives in cases of danger; this wouldn’t be too difficult with an irrational thinker like the kid in front of him.  
The student brandished it with a few clicks, angrily stepping slowly towards him.  
“Fucking “talented’ students like yourselves wouldn’t fucking get it. Struggling just to stay in a school like this. Perfect grades, perfect attendance, paying for tuition like it’s some top-tier bullshit of a school. Most of us have talents, too, but we don’t GET a free ride. Some of us have to rely on the better kids to do the work for us, you get it?”  
So that girl was presumably doing his homework or taking his tests, huh? How pathetic.  
“And?” Shuichi stated, keeping his composure calm. If the man charged, he’d have to dodge and then…  
“AND? And?! Some of us work ten times harder than ANY of you and it still isn’t good enough!”  
Click. One more notch locked.  
“You think someone with your attitude, living off of someone else, is more worthy than someone who could change the world?” Shuichi said. He was taunting him but trying to find reasoning.  
The student yelled, his brown eyes furrowed in anger, his tie unkempt.  
Just grab the bottom of his wrist and twist, reach for the elbow…  
The student didn’t respond. His feet hit the hallway, the knife brandished, aiming for any part of Shuichi it could reach. But he knew it was coming a mile away and did just what he was trained to. The knife hit the ground and, despite being thin, Shuichi turned the student’s body against himself, his arm bent crooked, a yelp of pain.  
The knife clattered by their feet and Shuichi pulled the student closer, reaching an arm around his neck and holding tight, his other hand holding the bent arm behind the student. From here, the student tried to kick backwards for the genitals but his legs couldn’t quite reach and he instead struggled angrily, screeching and roaring in anger. Disarmed, humiliated.  
“You really think they let you into the school because you deserve to be? Maybe your tuition is paying for mine.”  
What was he saying? That wasn’t Shuichi. He couldn’t understand why he was saying such things and so cockily. The student screamed and ducked down, twisting so that Shuichi’s grip loosened and he made a mad lunge for the knife. Shuichi stumbled back and caught himself, but the student was already lunging, the knife held straight ahead, point aiming up. He couldn’t dodge to the side and, in a panic, Shuichi reached for the wrist again. Twist and angle it back just as you side step.  
He saw the maneuver so many times, had done it himself. He wasn’t the best at combat training, but he knew how to do this.  
He reached and spun his own wrist as the student lunged, his hand twisting as it grabbed the student’s dominate wrist. Twist and angle…  
There was a stunned silence in the air. Shuichi had done the maneuver perfectly. So why…?  
The student’s eyes were wide, looking down at their chest. Shuichi had grabbed his wrist, twisted and angled it away...but that away was…  
The student gasped and tried to pull the knife away but Shuichi’s grip was locked in place. Bright blood splashed against his uniform, against the floor. The student was choking on their own blood and spit, eyes wide and panicked. Shuichi gently put his left hand over the student’s own and he locked eyes with him. Where the bully’s were wide, Shuichi’s were somewhat calm, calculated, but slowly widening at the realization of what had occurred. That wasn’t how the maneuver went, that’s not the way he angled his arm.  
“I didn’t...” he began, his grip still tight against the student’s own. The kid’s hand shakily loosened, the knife dropping from his grip but not his chest. He opened his bleeding mouth to respond, but nothing came out. The kid simply fell to his knees, Shuichi’s hand dropping to his side.  
The student was twitching and gurgling in anguish, his blood pooling slowly from the knife still protruding from his body. In an instant, Shuichi took a step back and looked around frantically. Help. They needed help.  
He quickly made his way to the nurse’s office and explained what had happened to the people there. In an instant, they came for the boy, still bleeding. Shuichi was told the student would need emergency surgery and, judging from the appearance of the student, still clutching the knife into his chest, that it was a scuffle turned into a suicide attempt. Shuichi couldn’t believe the sight, the student bleeding out onto the stretcher, his wide eyes locked on Shuichi’s own, the fear evident. He didn’t mean to aim for the kid, he tried to aim the knife away, so why did that happen?  
In his panic, he tried to slow down what happened. Did the kid angle his OWN hand after the first time it was grabbed? He couldn’t recall feeling the wrist twist, but he wasn’t too sure ANYTHING had happened. It was a split second of movement, of motion, he was trying to disarm him again and yet…  
He felt sick. The bright blood was splattered across his chest and hand, some on his right pants leg. Blood from a hot-tempered kid with an attitude, who was being rushed in for surgery…  
Blood on the floor. Blood on the lockers…  
Blood.  
The same blood that splashed from the cop…  
He placed his hands to his ears and tried to drown out the sound of the knife, both plunging into the cop and into the student. The rip of fabric, the bite of flesh being impaled. It echoed over and over and over…  
Shuichi took a step back, looking at the blood on the floor.  
Bright, wet, full of life…  
Bright...like the light.  
Bright...like the cop’s lights in the distance.  
Bright like…  
Shuichi began to run. He didn’t even know where. He just knew he had to MOVE. Down the hallway he began, waiting for it to keep him in place, to go on forever and ever and ever…  
But he ran, and he kept running.  
He made it to his dorm, the entirety of his travel a blur. He turned the shower on hot and stepped in, scrubbing at his black clothes earnestly, desperately, soaping every part of his body he could reach in a blind panic. The more blood washed off, the more he began to freak out. He couldn’t hear his frantic breaths under the loud shower head. Ragged, quick, every gasp felt like fire, his head spinning. He made a student stab themselves.  
He leaned against the shower wall, the world spinning, nausea rising. He had...stabbed someone. Again. No! It was an accident. It was the first time. It was an accident. It was the first time.  
Accident. First time. Accident. First time. Again. Accident. First time. Again. Again. Again.  
No. Nonononononononono!  
His forehead pressed against the glass, the water running clear against his clothes and shoes.  
But where the water was clear, he only saw the bright pink blood, growing dark and darker.  
You did this.  
You.  
Stabbed.  
Blood.  
Again. Again. Again.

The world was spinning too fast for him and he felt his breakfast escape him. He had…  
He had...he…  
He had stabbed a student.  
And got away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters might be a bit slow. It's the holidays here in America and, on top of that, my computer is dying. I'm going to get it looked at soon and hopefully have some good news.  
> I didn't get the chance to finish the image for this chapter (computer issues as stated) so the next chapter might have two instead.
> 
> As always, if you enjoy, please follow me on Tumblr or support me on Ko-fi  
> http://www.ko-fi.com/lilythekitsune


	3. Newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede gets some help from Miu in deciphering the events of the day prior and a former schoolmate enters the fray with some dire news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for delays, everyone, my computer's been dead for the past month and, living in a tiny-ass town, the closest repair shop is 40+ minutes away and they wanted triple what I was quoted so repairs might take a bit.
> 
> I also fixed the previous chapters; for whatever reason one chapter was missing the last 1/3 of it, so I highly recommend going back if the story seemed funky. That was an error on my part.

Light filtered in from the closed blinds, engulfing the darkened room in orange claw marks.  
The ceiling fan was on low, swinging lazily in a circle, every swipe of the blades bringing in a gentle gust of fresh air. But the breezes, barely felt, were chilling him to the bone. Constant waves of nausea and fear ate at him, made his legs move ever so slightly or he'd start bouncing them, the flush of heat followed by a cold sweat, over and over again. He had only been here for a few moments, but those moments were agony. The clock's ticking was grinding in his pounding ears, but his heart wasn't loud enough to drown out the tick tick tick mocking him.  
Reminding him of where he was.  
What he did.  
The police chief sat in front of him, hands splaying papers and folders sloppily in front of him. Documentations, records, police files, evidence gathered, and an envelope with a clear bump in the shape of a DVD. Shuichi's eyes locked on it briefly until the chief's cough forced his eyes back to their spot on the table in front of him. In the corner of his eye he could see the figure of a dark blue uniformed man, arms crossed, leaning against the wall. He could feel the glare burning into his back.  
“Of all people I expected to interrogate on this matter, Saihara.” The chief shook his head, the salt-and-pepper hairs of his eyebrows knitting into a raged expression.  
“Do you know what they're calling this incident? 'The past repeating itself'. An attempted assault on a Reserve Course student, no less. What were you thinking?”  
“I-”  
The chief's hand raised, silencing the jumbled thought about to spill out of the young man's mouth.  
“Luckily for you, you had me there to cover for you. I trained you myself, I know what you're capable of. A detective of your caliber is something we don't see often and quite frankly, if your psychological exam didn't come back crystal clear, you'd be subjected to re-training and possible jail time for this.”  
The chief gestured broadly at a manila folder on the table where his name was seen clearly, frayed a bit on the edges from storage and viewing. Sticky notes of different colors poked out wildly from the top.  
“On top of that,” he continued, “to an untrained eye, it looked like an assault attempt. However, to a trained professional, that maneuver is relatively easy to spot. I've done it hundreds of times, both in training and on the field. You did it flawlessly the first time according to this,” he reached for the envelope with the DVD, “but the second time, it was hard to tell.”  
The chief sighed and got up from his creaking chair to step towards the window, leaning against the blinds. Even in the dark room, Shuichi could see the cloudy expression of the man's grey eyes. Disappointment, perhaps. Confusion.  
“Your only saving grace is that your fingerprints weren't found on the weapon. Anywhere, actually." Shuichi looked confused. But didn't he...?  
“They were found on the boy's hands, however. If you were doing the disarming, that's to be expected; considerable force is required to both grab the weapon and turn the attacker's arms and wrists away. However...”  
He swallowed hard. Here it comes. Jail time. Worse.  
“The tapes and the student's records show him assaulting other students. We have reason to believe that you didn't instigate or start the ordeal. If it wasn't for your clean record and your time on the field, I have no doubt that you'd have been pinned for this whole incident. And, even luckier for you...the boy's gonna be just fine. Mostly.”  
“Mostly?”  
“Yeah,” the chief sighed again and crossed his arms.  
“There was some damage to the boy's intestine. They had to cut a small section out of it and graft it shut. He'll probably have some stomach issues for the rest of his life, but thankfully, the knife wasn't fully extended so the damage was a lot less than it could have been. Another click of that notch and it'd have pierced right into the center of the intestine and probably out of it.”  
Shuichi felt sick. No. It wasn't his fault, he didn't mean to hurt the boy. He didn't even know his name, didn't even know his business. Besides, Reserve Course kids were supposed to be in THEIR building, so what was he even doing in Hope's Peak?  
“He trespassed.”  
Shuichi blinked. The chief seemingly read his mind and nodded.  
“Kid was scoping out Hope's Peak. His girlfriend stopped coming to visit and he came to find her. On top of that, there was a small looting found in his backpack. Seems like he stole food, school supplies and a few electronics. Unsure why at this time, but either as souvenirs or a prank. Regardless, it didn't seem like he was going to return anything so we took the liberty of returning the items to where they came from.”  
“...and me?” he couldn't help but ask meekly. It was an accident, sure, but an “attempted” murder didn't look good for anybody.  
“Well, I pulled some strings. You'll be returning to school under the presumption that this was a misunderstanding. The kid most likely won't be returning to the Reserve Course and his parents haven't showed up as the hospital. Unsure if they even will...” the chief frowned, mustache twitching.  
“Either way, don't expect to be sued or anything. The surgery was covered bu the school and the boy's tuition refunded. As far as anybody's concerned, there were no witnesses, nor was there any evidence to suggest an incident even happened. The blood was cleaned and the floor's quarantined until we can ensure all evidence is cleaned and sanitized properly. Classes on that floor will resume next week most likely once the reports are finished being written and filed.”  
There was a silence hanging in the room. He heard the words but he didn't quite process them.  
“That's it?” Shuichi's own voice stunned him out of his thinking. The chief raised his eyebrows.  
“I almost killed a kid...and this is it? A slap on the wrist and I go back like nothing happened?” He didn't mean to let his anger seep into his voice but it happened regardless, coating his words thicker and thicker.  
“Are you suggesting we put you away, Saihara? Slap some 'cuffs on you and throw you away for an accident? The boy survived. You were doing your job and an accident occurred. What else am I supposed to tell you?” the chief asked.  
“I-I don't know, anything!? I'm still covered in BLOOD, sir,” he said, raising an arm to show the blood splashed on his sleeve, dark and dry despite his scrubbing earlier yesterday morning, “He twisted the knife towards himself with the force of MY hands, I felt the knife sink in a-and you're just...letting me go!?” His voice was cracking, tears welling at the corner of his eyes. He hadn't realized he was standing, fists clenched on the table.  
“Saihara.” The Chief's voice was firm, his eyes narrowed.  
“My decision is final. This is what the courts decided. Would you prefer jail time? A tarnished record? Or would you prefer returning to school and graduating and securing a spot in the elite top forces as a detective? No matter how you look at it, you tried to disarm a student who stabbed himself. The only way people will see it as a scuffle turned into a suicide attempt. That's it.”  
The chief stepped towards him and clapped a hand on his shoulder, smiling softly yet sadly.  
“I have always had high hopes for you, Saihara, why can;t you have them for yourself?”  
He opened his mouth but nothing came out. His trembling was apparent under the chief's warm hand.  
“Go back to your dorm, go get some rest, and try and put this ordeal behind yourself, ok? You've always had backup, of course you'd be shaken your first time alone in the field, especially against an assailant. That wasn't practice; that was the first real time. It didn't go as planned. Accidents happen. Go get some food and rest and focus back on your studies. I expect great things from you. So chin up.”

Kaede waited outside of the dorms until there were thirty minutes left for breakfast but Shuichi didn't show. In fact, his room was quiet and she couldn't see or hear him through the door. Was he still feeling sick?  
She made her way to breakfast, ate, and went to class, stepping in as the bell rang. On the board were the words 'Not here, please take this time for study hall' on the blackboard.  
Instantly, her eyes went to the large mass of students gathered around a desk. It didn't surprise her when she heard Kokichi's voice through the mass, excitedly yammering away to the students listening intently. Another story from his organization, probably. She sat in her desk and started undoing her bag when she overheard the conversation, despite her attempt to ignore it.  
“so when the cops left, you're not going to believe who they were taking away. The new kid, Shuichi, in handcuffs!”  
Kaede's stomach dropped right on top of her breakfast and she put her hand on her mouth.  
What!?  
In a flash she was surrounding his desk, hands on the edges.  
“What happened to him?”  
Kokichi blinked in surprised before his face melted into the amused grin everyone was used to.  
“Ooh, you didn't hear?” he laughed and kicked his legs onto the desk, leaning back and resting his hands under his head.  
“Mhm, new kid is already starting some serious shit,” he hissed through a smile, “Kaito told me he saw the new kid being talked to by police and by the time I came to investigate...”  
“What...?” Kaede asked, her tone lowering. Several students looked at her with bewildered expressions; she wasn't the type to threaten or raise her voice.  
“He was facedown in the grass with a cop sitting on his back. Cuffed him right then and there out in the courtyard. Apparently,” Kokichi dropped his legs and got close to Kaede, “they said yesterday night he stabbed a Reserve Course student in cold blood. Took an X-acto knife from his sleeve and –WHAM—got him in the stomach. Student had to be rushed in for surgery. I heard he didn't make it, poor guy. Killed by the new kid for no discernible reason!”  
Kaede swallowed several times but nothing went down. Her throat was dry.  
“You're lying.”  
“I get that a lot. But no. If you don't believe me head up a few floors. It's taped off. There's still some blood on one of the lockers under the little slits. They've had people cleaning it since this morning but they keep disappearing. And, if you don't believe THAT,” he smiled and shrugged, pointing out the window, “that horndog, Miu, has access to all the security tapes. I saw the whole thing after some bribery. Watched him stab the kid and run off. It was actually pretty cool...if it wasn't, you know, a murder or whatever.”  
Kaede couldn't breathe.  
Right after Shuichi used the light, he mentioned he saw himself murder someone else...did he see into the future with his somehow? They were supposed to bring back memories, so how did that happen? How did he know he would stab someone?  
No! He didn't stab someone. He wasn't that type of person....right?  
“Where is he now?” Kaede heard herself ask and Kokichi shrugged.  
“Don't know. I'd assume with the police, no? Kinda what happens when you KILL someone. I'd imagine he's sitting in a jail cell right now, all sad and alone and bloody. Man, Hope's Peak just lets ANYONE in, don't they? Ultimate Sleuth or whatever and he didn't even hide the evidence. Kind of a huuuuuge slap in the face to those with talents we actually use properly, isn't it?”  
Some of the crowd murmured, others took to raucous talking and made their way to their desks to talk about the news they just got.  
Kaede numbly walked back to her desk and opened her notebook to see some papers. One of them was crumpled; the notes she passed Shuichi the first day of school.  
She stared blankly at the handwriting, listening to the class in the back of her mind.  
The new kid stabbed a Reserve Course student in cold blood...the cops handcuffed him and drove off with him. He was in a jail cell...  
Kokichi was known for fibbing but somehow...she didn't feel like he was lying. Not completely, anyways. She had to know for herself.

It wasn't exactly frowned upon for Hope's Peak students to ditch class and go do something relating to their talents; in fact, it was practically encouraged. But for someone like Kaede who showed up to every class, it was a bit naughty of her to skip class, especially to go talk to a student she hardly interacted with. But here she stood, at Miu's lab instead of the next period's class.  
She knocked and waiting. No answer.  
“Of course,” she mumbled, looking around at the blacked out windows and knocking again.  
“WHAT.”  
“Oh, she is here.” Kaede laughed. Keep pestering genius and a vein would pop.  
Kaede helped herself in and was greeted with the familiar opening of Miu's lab. Large tubes led all around the room. Benches, tools, components, screws and bolts, snipped wires and bulbs...it was littered all over the floor and tables. In the corner of the room she saw Miu's back, clad in her pink dress, a large mask over her face while she was using a blowtorch on...something. Kaede didn't want to know.  
“Hey, Miu, I-”  
“Not now! Can't anyone see I'm fucking busy!?” the female scowled back, never looking towards Kaede.  
She briefly remembered why she never came here but continued to walk towards Miu anyways, placing her hand on the table.  
“I need your help,” Kaede stated, glaring at the large mask.  
“And I need some fucking ROOM.” Miu answered, angrily flipping off her mask and glaring.  
“And I know the principal doesn't know about the...nature of half of these.” Kaede said, gesturing around the room with a growing grin. “So...you're gonna help me. Okay?”  
Miu's scowl dropped, her entire head did.  
“He doesn't have to know...” she whispered, her voice raising instantly, “so what the FUCK sis so important that you had to come ALL the way from the music room for? You break a speaker? You need a new radio? Well forget it! I'm not using this talented brain of mine for your shitty taste in music.”  
Kaede felt a small pang of pain in her pride but decided it was better to just ignore it AND her.  
“Kokichi told me you have the security tapes of yesterday. I need to see them.”  
“For what?” Miu asked, “You got a crush on killers or something? Not the type of fetish I'd see coming from a goody goody like you, piano girl. Unless you're into something more...restrained?” she asked, “Everyone knows handcuffs are only good for-”  
“Show me the tapes.” Kaede demanded, slamming her palm on the table. Miu jolted.  
“F-Fine! Could have said please, both of you.” she whimpered, going into a back room. Kaede quickly rubbed her red palm and whispered a brief 'ow'.

Miu came back with a laptop and put one of the CDs into the DVD slot, a video popping up and loading. It was the hallway of one of the top floors and...sure enough, it was a RC student and Shuichi. There was no audio and the tape was a little fuzzy from the black and white aspect. The student was moving their arms a lot. Shuichi wasn't moving. The student reached into their pocket and pulled out a knife. Shuichi still didn't move. The student was still yelling, waving the blade around.  
Kaede blinked. This didn't seem right for someone who killed someone. Allegedly.  
The student lunged and Shuichi did too. Except where the student was aggressive and enraged, Shuichi was deft and precise. His hands pulled out and twisted, taking the knife from the kid and holding him, back to chest. Subdued.  
Kaede blinked. She had no idea he was capable of that! I mean, he was so...average.  
The student broke free, grabbed the knife and Shuichi moved again. Pulled and twisted his arms and...  
She heard herself gasp. The student wasn't moving. Shuichi was in front of him, holding the student's hands...into the boy's stomach. The kid was coughing blood, a panicked pose on his body. His expression was a bit hard to read but Kaede assumed raw panic. The student was slumping, falling to the floor and Shuichi, splashed in blood was stepping back, looking down at the body—and the puddle of blood forming underneath it—before slowly stepping around the body and moving into a brisk walk. He disappeared down the stairs. The tape continued with the student bleeding on the floor and twitching horrifically, trying to unwedge the knife from his body as the blood spread.  
Eventually, paramedics arrived and rescued the boy. Then police came and began to snap pictures. The footage was quick, sped up most likely by either whoever made a copy or Miu herself. They began to quarantine off the floor and the tape ended.  
Kaede frantically fumbled for the next CD and when it was inserted, it took a bit to show anything. It was the courtyard. She could see the lighting change rapidly, red and blue. This camera was in color?  
There was a small group of police officers, she counted three, squatting on the ground. A fourth was nearby. Just as Kokichi said, she made out the uniform of Shuichi but didn't see his face. He wasn't moving, but she could see him being jerked somewhat upwards, his arms behind his back. Handcuffed. He was being helped to his feet, walking with assistance to a cop car and being placed inside of it.  
Kaede felt her heart sink. He didn't seem like he tried to run so why was he captured like that? Pinned to the ground like a...criminal.  
“Miu, do you know what happened to the boy that got stabbed?”  
“Didn't he, like, die or something?”  
“I'm asking you!” Kaede replied.  
“I dunno. I could check the computers or something. Nobody's allowed in the surgery wing right now but they should have something listed.”  
“Please. Please check.”  
Miu frowned and took the laptop back.  
“Sure but...aren't you being a bit too chummy with the new kid? Do you really care so much about what happened? People die here all the time, so-”  
“Miu. Just...do it. Please...” Kaede didn't feel with arguing with her today. Her arms were crossed and she fell quiet. Miu read the mood and brushed her blond hair back, typing frantically. Minutes passed and it felt like an eternity. The clacking of keys was getting to Kaede quicker than it should have until she couldn't handle it anymore and rose quickly.  
“Here,” Miu said at the same time and handed her the computer.  
Kaede took it and quickly looked at the medical record, skimming through everything until she found what she needed.  
“Thank god. He's alive. But...”  
“But what? He's a cripple?”  
“NO. Well...he might have some issues later in life, but...”

 

Miu glanced over her shoulder and looked at the hospital listings. Just a bunch of stuff she didn't understand or care to but she simply shrugged and laughed.  
“Well, serves him right. To think he got his ass handed to him by a beanpole. Seems a little bit BM if you ask me.”  
“That's not--!” Kaede fell quiet.  
A Reserve Course kid trespassed and got stabbed. No matter how she looked at it, all she saw was the fear in Shuichi's eyes. It was an accident, right? So why did she feel so uncomfortable about the whole situation? She didn't know. Maybe it was because she knew he would never harm anybody, even if she only knew him for a few days. Or maybe it was because all she felt was sympathy for him, knowing his first week here was a nightmare and it was from no fault of his own.  
“Are you able to make copies of these, Miu?”  
“Huh? Why?” there was a genuine sort of confusion in her voice.  
“I...don't really know. Something doesn't feel right, I guess.”  
“Well,” Miu began, “they're not doctored or anything if that's what you're thinking. That sort of shit's illegal, not like I'd know...or anything. But if you give me a day I can make a copy for you. On one condition: you owe ME a favor sometime.”  
Kaede nodded.  
“Yeah, that's fine. Oh, right! Tsumugi said she gave you the light, did you find anything out?”  
Miu crossed her arms and sighed deeply, shaking her head.  
“No. Looks to be the same as everyone else's. Nothing new or interesting about it. Everything came out normally so I dunno why the things happened happened. Everything I tested it under showed it was a normal light, all things considered. Same wavelengths, same synthetic sounds, same effect. I even 'rewound' it and used it on myself. Was the same memory I had last time.”  
Kaede looked at her in disbelief and back to the video on the screen, paused.  
“So...it's a real memory?”  
“Who the hell knows? With this school, everything's a whole fuckin' mess. Well, luckily for you, there's someone else who could help you out. They had a similar...situation.”  
“He's back?” Kaede asked. Miu shrugged.  
“Not...completely. There's still some gaps here and there and as far as I know he's not enrolled here completely. Though I heard he's some sort of fill-in for the teachers. I dunno, it's worth checking out, maybe he can help you. I did everything I could and found nothing so it's not necessarily the flashlight's fault.” Miu said.  
“Well...I guess I could. I didn't plan on heading back to class any time soon, not until I know Shuichi's okay.”  
“Suit yourself. I got shit to do. But I'd still check his lab and see if he can help you. Just don't push anything, ok? You know how he was, or at least how the rumors went.” Miu tsked, walking back to the farthest section of her lab for a scrunchy and tossing her hair up quickly and sloppily.  
“Thanks, Miu, you're the best!” Kaede called back, getting a “Whatever!” in response, but catching the bluish that dawned the inventor's face before she left.

It wasn't that she was afraid of the place she was going to. But after all the rumors from last year and all the events that happened afterwards, though it was all swept under the rug, it was freshest for the students of Hope's Peak. Yet, here he was again, a fill-in for some folks. That didn't make sense. Why have someone like HIM be a sort of substitute? She frowned, her legs climbing the stairwell slowly but with purpose. If anybody could help it was him, she knew that, but she couldn't fight back the butterflies frantically flapping in her belly. After all, she had only spoken to him a handful of times and while he didn't seem inherently odd or dangerous, she still felt uneasy.  
Yet here she was, standing in front of the red doors. There was a subtle hum sort of sound coming from behind them, light spilling under the door in the dark hallway. She couldn't help but place her fingertips on the door, feeling the bumps from the dark painted decals. She felt her fingers run down the jagged linework, rounding at the top of what looked like a handle.  
“You know, it helps to knock first.”  
She jolted and spun quickly, heart in her throat.  
A tall man waved timidly from the hallway, holding what looked like a key in his hand, a filled knapsack slung over his right shoulder. Even in the dark, she could see a dim light glinting off of his piercings and strands of hair.  
“Though, I guess if I wasn't inside that wouldn't do any good, huh?” he smiled, walking past her and unlocking the door to his lab, pressing it open and nodding his head towards it.  
“Come on in. I was told you'd be coming so I got here as fast as I could.”  
“T-Thanks...” Kaede made her way in and felt her heart starting to pound once the door shut—and locked—behind her.  
“So,” the man started, dropping his bag on a worn-down desk and then placing himself on top of it, legs bent from how low it was to the ground, “We got another...'player', huh?” He crossed his arms and sighed, sadness lining his words.  
“Yeah, I can see why you'd make it here, then. I'm still called the survivor, after all. So...let's get to work then, yeah?” he said, smiling.  
“You're awfully calm about this,” Kaede said, looking around the dark red and black room, fingertips lightly gliding over the banister of what appeared to be a witness stand, years of abuse chipping the paint from the wood.  
“Yup. I am,” he said, brushing his bangs away from his eyes, “but I did that song and dance last year so I know nothing I say will be new or shocking. But, I was given this,” he fumbled in his bag and pulled out what looked to be a miniature version of a flashback light.  
“Know what this is? I hope you do; you should be very well versed in it. This one, though, is what they called a 'catalyst'. It was used on me, several times over the course of last year when I was given a buggy flashback light. Know what it does?”  
Kaede shook her head. Somehow she knew it wasn't the normal effect.  
“'Course not. Nobody does but me and several of the higher-ups. Let me show you.”  
Without warning, the man aimed it at her and put his finger on the switch.  
“Rantaro, wait!” Kaede shouted. She couldn't help but throw her hands up as if to protect herself from the light.  
“Hm?” his head cocked to the side. “It's not going to bite you know.”  
“I-I know that but...”  
“Yeah, I know. But the only way to explain it is to show you. I'd recommend sitting down, you might fall forward afterwards.”  
Kaede sucked in a breath. What did he mean? Is that why Shuichi collapsed?  
“Okay...” She glanced around for a seat but sat on the ground instead, smoothing her skirt over her legs and taking a breath.  
“How bad is it?” she asked.  
“Not too bad. About the same as the original one. It just leaves a bit of a sting.”  
“Why can't you just explain it to me instead?” she replied, her nervousness making her tremble a bit.  
“I would if I could but...I can't. You have to learn like this. Just try and imagine the first week you got here at school, how you flipped the switch without knowing what it did. How weird it felt. I'm sure you'll do fine.”  
His words were calm, as they always had been. In fact, she didn't know how she suddenly felt so calm, she was in HIS lab. The same Rantaro who left school last year.  
The same guy who simply turned his back to her in the basement. Covered in blood.  
The same guy who held tight to a chainsaw, blades spinning sluggishly covered in dried viscera and gore, shrugging lightly as the class before them—those that survived—were shouting questions at him, begging for their lives, trying to run.  
The same man who simply walked after them and drowned out the sound of the school bells and frantic screaming with the revving of the stained machine.  
“I know what you're probably thinking,” he began, frowning, “but I promise you that wasn't me. And I can promise you it won't be the new kid, either...but you have to trust what I'm about to do, Kaede. Just please...you can trust this, if nothing else.”  
She was trembling, but she felt the resolve in her breast strengthen. She knew she had to do this. If not for her...for Shuichi.  
“Yeah...I'm ready.”  
Rantaro nodded and stood in front of her, aiming the small flashlight to her face.  
“You'll be okay, Kaede, I promise. No weapons. No locked escapes.”  
He crouched and gave her the key to his lab, closing it into her fist tightly and standing back up.  
“I promise. You'll be alright.” he said one last time, his words piercing into her heart.  
“3...2...1...” he counted down and slid his thumb up the button.  
Kaede's world went white and warped. She felt like she was on a boat in the middle of a storm; everything was rocking, sloshing, her balance felt off. She was pretty sure she hit the ground but her body was paralyzed. Rantaro's form began to melt away, drowned out by the whiteness of the light, the red room turning pink then bright, brighter still. The floor felt cold underneath her head, her entire body felt sick and scared all at once...  
Eventually, color returned to the world. But it was...bizarre. It was like a kaleidoscope of colors and sounds, a record playing backwards, a sad song being yelled into her ears. Nothing made sense here. Everything began to wobble and shake. She was being thrown around, the colors spinning and swirling, going inverted until her eyes began to hurt.  
And just as it started, it was over.  
The world began to melt slowly back into existence and a firm warmth touched her back, pushing her to a sitting position once more. The scent of cologne was growing in her nose and eventually, she made out Rantaro's concerned form, holding her tightly as she slumped.  
“Kaede, if you can hear me, take slow breaths. Take your time.”  
Slow breaths? Her head felt like it was lead, her neck weak in Rantaro's arms. But she tried. Each breath was shaky and some cut each other off. Eventually, she slowly came to until she was strong enough to sit up and cradle her head. By this point, Rantaro was worming around in his bag and handed her a bottle of aspirin and what looked like a bottle of juice. It was warm, but she welcomed each sip until the medication was gone with it.  
“What the heck was that...?” she managed.  
Rantaro looked at her and glanced away guiltily.  
“I'm...not sure I should say. There's a lot you don't know about last year and I'll be able to tell you in time, but...just know this: not all of the lights are being used for good. I'm not sure why, but, the new kid got the shitty luck of the draw.”  
“What do you mean?” she asked, still feeling the world spin beneath her.  
Rantaro chewed on his bottom lip.  
“Are you sure you want to know? Nothing I say can fix what's happening. None of the higher-ups will listen because...they're not real.”  
“Are you hearing yourself/” she snapped, glaring at him. Was this a joke?  
“No. None of the teachers exist, either. They do, but...they don't. They're like...holograms. Or robots. I know, it's stupid, but you need to believe me.” Rantaro's voice was cracking.  
“Say I believe you. Explain.”  
“I...” he sighed and fumbled with a curl of his hair, “This is all a test. I think. I'm not sure how to explain it. But...the light I was given? I asked for it...”  
Kaede said nothing and he looked away.  
“I mean, not specifically. We all signed up for this. And...that light we were given. It's a test. Like, a human experiment. Or something. See, all of us had our memories wiped, right? Do you remember what happened last year with me, and the others?”  
Kaede nodded slowly, rubbing the back of her neck.  
“We all signed up for it. Our lights gave us memories, sure, but they weren't real. They were, like...hm. I guess you could say we were like Pavlov's dog. Every time we used a light—same as you all- we were being slowly conditioned.” Rantaro stated.  
“To do what? Kill people? Do you know how stupid that--?”  
“I know. But it's true. It doesn't work on everybody. If it did, you'd be looking around for something to beat me with.”  
“...that's why you told me no weapons...?”  
“Yeah, mostly,” he replied, “though it was more for you to trust me. Truth be told...the new kid was probably given one of those lights and it was compatible with him. I still don't know the pattern of who they work on or not. Most of us had nothing in common. Very few of us shared even blood types. So, whatever it is, it's working on him slowly. Whether or not he meant to stab that new kid remains to be seen, though...”  
Rantaro trailed off and frowned.  
“There...is a “cure” of sorts. Unfortunately, it was dumped out with the rest of the lights.”  
“What!?” Kaede jumped to her feet and stumbled, catching herself on the wall.  
“But, hey, there's no guarantee the new kid's even affected. He's a cop or something, right? Maybe he really did try to disarm the kid and stuff went wrong. Nobody knows for sure. So, try and relax until there's more information. I'll see what I can do from my end. God knows we don't need another incident like that...” he trailed off, his face paling in the dim room.  
“Anyways, I'd just get some sleep and try and focus back on what you need to. The festival's soon and I know Kirumi needs help with it.” he said, giving a weak smile.  
“Oh, I'll need that key back...I don't have a copy,” he said sheepishly. Kaede returned it to him and made her way to her dorms slowly.  
A light that made you want to kill other people? The teachers and staff were...fake? Nothing was making sense to her. She'd touched the teachers before, all of them warm and firm like a human. She'd run headlong into some of them on several occasions, so...why? Somehow, she didn't believe Rantaro was lying; he had no reason to. But why didn't that make sense at all?  
She frowned, making her way to her door and fumbling for her keys when she heard steps behind her. Turning, she caught the familiar silhouette of Shuichi, face covered by the shadow of his cap, his body somewhat slumped while he unlocked his room.  
“Hey!” she called out and he immediately jolted, dropping his key and watching it slide across the tiles.  
“Ah, hi.” he replied, walking to get his key and avoiding her gaze.  
“What...what happened? The whole school's talking about-”  
“I'm tired. I'm going to bed. I'm...sorry.” he gently replied, heading back to his room and heading inside quickly.  
Kaede stood in the circular room. She was alone, now. Everything in her screamed for her to go bang on his door, to demand to talk to him, but the other half demanded she go to bed. From the quick glance she got of him, he looked ragged and worn, cheeks flushed from either being scared or...  
“Had he been crying?” she spoke to herself. A surge of guilt washed over her. Of course he had a long day, she saw the damn tapes. Sighing, she made her way into her room and got ready for bed. They'd talk tomorrow...but instead of falling asleep with a fresh mindset, she couldn't help but envision Shuichi where Rantaro stood, walking slowly towards his former classmates, chainsaw revving, dragging his feet through the puddles of blood he helped make.


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of the broken flashback light is revealed to Shuichi, wounding him both physically and mentally, as Kokichi tries to replay yesterday;s events for himself, leaving a classroom stunned and bloodstained and Rantaro on edge.

Things returned relatively to normal within the next few hours. It didn't take long for Kaede to get ready for school, brushing the snarls out of her honey hair and smoothing out her white shirt with an iron before hastily throwing her pink vest over it and clasping the pin to her breast. She wasn't sure what compelled her, but once she left her room, she made her way to Shuichi's and knocked. No answer. Of course. She wasn't quite sure what she was expecting but she was crazy if she assumed the outcome would be anything other than silence and a locked door standing between them both.

Her chest tightened remembering the state of him last night, the flush of his face and the streaks of what looked like dried tears as he hastily made his way to his room and latched the door shut on her face. Who could blame him, though, after everything that transpired?

Assuming he would stay the day in his room, she met up with Tsumugi and they both made their way to the breakfast nook.

As usual, Tsumugi was FAR too cheerful and talkative first thing in the morning but somehow, it was a welcome change to get the crinkles out of Kaede's thoughts.

“--but as far as I can tell, it worked out. What about you?”

“Huh?”

Kaede's hand hovered over a muffin, peering at her friend's inquisitive blue eyes.

“Are you even home?” Tsumugi tapped against Kaede's head--hard--and beamed.

“I asked what you got for the homework last night. That last math problem is still making my head hurt.”

“Oh...” Kaede trailed off, finally snatching up the muffin and putting it on her tray.

“You're worried.” Tsumugi smiled again, this one having a heavy sense of false enthusiasm plastered. It would have been obvious to anybody who knew Kaede; she was silent and not at all cheerful herself. She did what she could to appear presentable, at least, but that only worked for superficial things like clothes and her hair. It did nothing to mask the worried wrinkles on her forehead, the way her eyes glazed over in thought.

“Yeah, I am.” Kaede sighed, reaching for a hot drink, not even seeing the contents and fumbling for a fork. She was glad for her best friend's company but at the same time she was enraged at how honest Tsumugi could be. Especially in times like these.

“I'm just...I don't know. Everything's feeling kind of hazy. I ran into him last night and he didn't seem...right. Dropping things, fumbling, looking a mess.”

Tsumugi shrugged, “That's to be expected. I can't imagine he'd act casually on the opposite side of the interrogation table.”

Kaede's face must have grown pale because Tsumugi was putting the hard edges of a cookie into her lips. Kaede growled, but felt her open her mouth, much to Tsumugi's enjoyment.

“If you're so worried about him, why don't you go talk to him?”

“I can't. He didn't want to see me yesterday and I don't think he's in the mood to talk.”

Tsumugi shrugged and gave a coy smirk.

“Then...I'LL go talk to him.” she stated, nodding her head to a table in the far back where a figured was sitting. Kaede cursed her good eyesight; it was easy to make out Shuichi's form, even when he was hunched over, face plastered in coffee cup, papers and books strewn about a table.

Kaede shot a look at Tsumugi who slyly took a long step towards the table and, taking the hint, Kaede started briskly walking past her friend, hearing herself make a noise with her tongue sticking out and promptly making her way to the table. It was a short trip, perhaps only a few steps, but it felt like she was walking in place. What was she even going to say to him? 'How was jail?' She could kick herself right then and there but even as she mulled over the right words to say, she found her legs bending over the bench and placing her tray down.

His head lifted slowly, mechanically almost, not quite registering what had happened until his eyes flicked up and met hers, and then the trademark jolt happened.

“Ah!” He practically dropped his cup, scrambling to keep it in his hand and looking flustered, eyes dropping back down.

“Don't DO that!” he hissed, scowling.

Kaede couldn't help but feel her heart flutter. It was such a...normal conversation. Normal reaction.

“S-sorry...” she said, biting back a smile.

He sighed in response but his face melted from scowl to neutral rather quickly. His poker face would have been impressive...if the last five seconds didn't happen.

“What's all...this?” she said.

“Um...” he tried to answer but his investment in whatever he was reading was taking the focus from his lips. Kaede had to shuffle around the papers and grabbed a manila envelope, flipping it over to the back and then the front. There was nothing on it but the inside was quite thick. She flipped it open and was greeted with a black and white photo of a somewhat younger Shuichi. He was staring blankly ahead, the relaxed arch of his eyebrows only somewhat visible behind the bill of his hat. Next to that was some statistics, big words she didn't know outside of the usual like height, weight, blood type, birthday, and-

“Measurements? For what?”

“Hm?” his eyes glanced up, down, then sharply back up, slapping the folder from her hands and tucking it under his elbow.

“I don't-” he glanced around and then locked his eyes on hers, “I'm not supposed to technically have this, so don't go waving it around so others can-”

“A Virgo?” Tsumugi's amused voice echoed behind Kaede's head, this time making them both jump.

Shuichi shot Kaede a knowing look, arching an eyebrow and quickly shuffling the rest of the papers away under his book.

“Good morning, Shirogane.” he stated, watching as she helped herself on the bench next to Kaede and seeing her beam, as usual, her glittering eyes trained to his behind her spectacles.

“Well, I'm just here because Kirumi hasn't showed up yet. I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind if I asked a few questions?”

Kaede's eyes widened. What the hell was Tsumugi thinking?!

“Ah...” Shuichi paused, lips on his coffee cup. “Sure...?”

“GOOD!” Tsumugi clapped her hands together and smiled.

“Well, you see, I'm a cosplayer and-” she froze, “Well, I do tailoring, too, but that's not really important information, right? See, I do everyone's uniforms and I wasn't sure if I ever got yours done for you for the festival? I'll just need your measurements and your choice of colors and then I can get started.”

Shuichi simply blinked. What the hell kind of conversation jump was this?

“S-sure...I can get them for you-”

“Great! You can come to my lab after class hall's morning announcements and we'll get those done in no time, I'm rather quick at them!”

“Um-”

“Oh, it's nothing personal, really! Chest, waist, arms, legs, inseams, shoulders, neckline, it'll only take about five minutes!”

Shuichi glanced at Kaede pleadingly who just returned the expression with pursed lips and a sorry sort of reply.

“Okay, I can do...that” he answered and Tsumugi smiled. The smile quickly slid down, however, as she glanced behind Shuichi and briskly stood up, taking her tray.

“I should go find Kirumi, so, uh, see you guys later!”

With that, she was gone. Kaede paused, following her friend's eyes, and feeling her face do the same sort of slip.

Behind Shuichi stood Rantaro, nodding at her and pressing a finger to his lips, bringing a lanky leg over the bench next to Shuichi and sitting himself down, smiling politely.

“Excuse me, I don't mean to bother,” he said, his voice calm as always, as it was yesterday. Despite his appearance, he was always that way: courteous, polite, soft-spoken. Even when he raised his voice, it was laced with guilt.

“What can I help you with?” Shuichi asked, turning to see the newcomer clearly. Rantaro simply shook his head and raised a ringed hand.

“Oh, well, I don't need help with anything, really. I just came here to introduce myself. I'm Rantaro Amami, I'm a graduate from last year and a substitute teacher THIS year. I'm also a friend of Kaede's”

Kaede had to fight hard to choke back a hitched breath. Friend? After what happened last year? _Then again_ , she thought, _I never had a negative experience with him, and he was a great tutor._ Maybe friend wasn't that strong of a word after all.

“Ah, is that so?” Shuichi didn't sound entirely convince but decided to roll with it, “Shuichi Saihara, the new kid, I suppose.”

Rantaro grabbed his free hand and gave it a firm shake, smiling, “Pleasure's all mine. I figured I'd come around since I had to ask Kaede a question.”

Kaede's eyebrow knit upwards and Rantaro simply glanced at her knowingly.

“I was going to ask if there was anything I could...assist with.”

Oh god, here it comes. He's going to say something stupid or bring up what happened yesterday.

“No, everything is FINE.” Kaede practically hissed through a strained jaw.

“Oh, good! Because it seems to me like something's not right here.”

Shuichi looked between them both, obviously confused.

“Nope, nothing.” she insisted, her eyes practically darkening in her glare.

“Glad to hear it,” Rantaro said, the calming smile back on his cheeks, “Because I stopped by your classroom earlier and I was told by a certain someone that there was a situation. And as your “teacher” it's my duty to make sure everything is fine.” Rantaro said. He was being coy, being subtle, but it only raised more questions for Kaede. Certain someone, huh? That was obvious, there was only ONE blabbermouth in her class. After all, that's how she got her information. Shit. The double-edged sword strikes hard.

“What else did this 'certain someone' say?” Kaede asked.

“Um.” Shuichi tried to interject but was cut off.

“Nothing, really. Same old, same old. Told me to come teach today, said he had something to...share with the class.”

Fuck, of course. Kaede chewed on the inside of her mouth knowingly, feeling the sting of her teeth pressing a bit too hard. 'Something to show the class'. It wasn't...the tapes, was it? She felt her body flush cold, knew she was growing pale. He wouldn't. Would he...?

“Well, that sucks. I had some plans with Shuichi today, we weren't planning on showing up to homeroom.”

“Is that so?” Rantaro frowned, crossing his fingers together on the table.

“Well, that's a shame. He wanted the whole class there. I suppose we can push it back to another time.” he said.

“Or...not!” Kaede exasperated. “You KNOW how he is, it's probably a prank. Last time he said he had something to show the class, he put hornet nests inside our desks and it took 3 days to kill them all off. I don't know if Gonta could go through that again...” She could practically hear him wailing as he scooped up the fallen nests, brushing the dead bugs lovingly into his palm. It was awful. She almost felt sorry for the wasps.

Rantaro's face grew serious.

“I highly suggest you both come to class. I don't want to have to track you both down and you know I will.”

 _Of course you will_ , she felt her throat go dry, _you were good at tracking people down...at finding them and..._

“Fine.” Kaede caved, rubbing some color back to her cheeks.

“Excellent. I'll see you there. It was nice meeting you, Shuichi.” he gave another small wave and was away from the bench, disappearing into the crowd.

Kaede didn't realize she was holding her breath until her chest ached and she let out a loud exhale. Shuichi turned back to her and frowned.

“I think I know what the class presentation is.” he said, somewhat miserably and sighed.

“Of course everybody would know what happened. It's not often police show up to a school and quarantine a whole floor. Not to mention I know there's cameras inside and outside. It's relatively obvious it was filmed.”

Kaede blinked in surprise. He knew?

“Of course I knew,” he practically read her mind, “and it makes what happened even worse. Nobody can tell if it was self defense or _attempted murder_.” the words were acid on his tongue, he practically spat them out on the table, washing the bile back with a sip of his coffee.

“But, it's to be expected, I knew it would happen.” he scooped up all his papers and book, using a free hand to grab his coffee, “Well, are you coming?”

“Shuichi, how are you so calm about this whole situation?”

He froze.

“I'm not, actually...” he looked down at his coffee but it was obvious he wasn't focusing on anything in particular but the floor.

“It's happened before. Not this exact situation, but, similar ones. In this line of work, everybody's curious: kids, adults, peers. It's bound to happen. I just have the clause of the new student on my back on top of what happened so of course it doesn't look good. I just know that once I walk into the room, everybody's gonna start to stare, and...” he cut himself off, practically using his bangs to shield his eyes. He hated the spotlight; the exact opposite of Kaede who practically thrived from it. All eyes—and ears—on her, the lights dancing across the stage as her fingers grazed the keys with purpose.

“A-Anyways, we should go get this done with already.” his voice was meek but he stood up straight and gripped his drink just a little tighter with white knuckles.

 

 

The walk up the stairs was quick but Kaede sort of wished it would last far longer than it was. Every step she watched Shuichi visibly pale, saw the way his shoulders tensed and locked, practically seeing the cogs in his head turning as he went through every single scenario that would happen. Kaede was worried, too, but for a different reason.

Rantaro.

He had to “substitute”, only because he was either curious of what had happened and was a silent observer or...he was going to test him, himself. Who else would know if Shuichi was being affected but by someone who had been plagued by the same situation only a year ago?

Shuichi halted in front of the door and stood as still as possible, his body stiff as a board. His hand was on the knob and trembling but he was twitching his fingers. Kaede saw his lips move but she couldn't quite make out the words he was whispering. She imagined they couldn't be good. He inhaled, grabbed the knob, and slowly turned it.

The door opened easily—too easily—and opened to the sound of classroom chatter and chairs being moved around across the tiled floor. Shuichi hesitated before walking somewhat quickly to his desk. But he didn't make it far before he heard an excited male voice gasp and call his name out.

Kokichi was standing on his chair, overlooking the usual crowd surrounding his desk, a bright grin on his soft face. He was waving frantically, calling after him, and Shuichi ignored it, sitting down and placing the papers and book into his bag. He could feel eyes slowly turning to him, so he made sure to take EXTRA precautions and put his backpack on the floor, looking into it and gently putting in every paper. He was stalling—poorly--avoiding the confrontation staring him in the face.

“Aww, c'mon, don't be like that! We all want to welcome you back to class after what happened!” Kokichi's voice was cheerful as always, ignoring the shuffle of uncomfortable students and flickering eyes to the new student.

Kaede sat in front of Shuichi and turned around to face him, her voice sad yet encouraging.

“You can leave if you want. Or just focus on me. He'll get bored eventually and-”

“Hellooooo?” Kokichi was stepping ON the desks, making his way nimbly to Shuichi, stepping on his desk and glancing down, arms crossed and beaming.

Shuichi took a visible breath and glanced up with narrowed eyes.

“Ooh, so scary! Is this was that RC student saw?”

“Kokichi, stop-” Kade tried but was silenced by a louder voice.

“Hey, hey! Is it true he _died_?!”

Shuichi said nothing.

“Oh, man, so it IS true!? Hey, did you guys hear that? Hey, teacherrrr? They stopped letting murderers in school after what happened last year, riiiight?”

Kokichi twisted to see Rantaro, sitting at the teacher's desk. He was sitting with his legs open, arms folded between them, propped up by his elbows on his legs. His face was stern, shallow almost, his eyes locked on Kokichi's. Seemed his buttons were pushed too...or maybe that was Kokichi's intention. Nobody really knew.

“He didn't die, stupid,” Maki's voice growled low from her desk, turning to look at Kokichi, Kaede, and Shuichi. “Besides, he was trespassing; he would've got kicked out either way. I doubt Shuichi would be sitting here if he killed someone. It was self-defense.” Her red eyes locked on Shuichi's. “Right?”

“What else would it be? He came at me with a knife.” his words were low and he was clearly done with this whole ordeal already. Kaede swallowed and glanced at Rantaro. His eyes were staring at Kokichi still, his expression was indescribable. Just like then. Just like-

“Well, I wanna play too!” Kokichi grinned, jumping from the desk and backing slowly towards the chalkboard at the front, reaching into his pocket and pulling out...

A switchblade.

The entire class jolted back, hushed whispers and a single scream echoed in the room.

“Kokichi!” Kaede's voice was higher than she expected but she couldn't help it. Nobody had ever brandished a weapon in her face. She could practically feel the air between her and Shuichi shift and heard the scratch of nails against wood.

By the time she turned to see him, he was standing, holding his hands palm flat at Kokichi.

“We don't need this.” His voice was low, and despite his body quivering it was somehow steady. Commanding. The work of a detective.

“Kokichi, if you don't put that back-” Rantaro's voice was low as well, though his more threatening, eyes locked on the knife rather than the student. His face was visibly flushed with worry, his clasped hands tight and white into each other. Rantaro began to stand on shaky feet, but Shuichi was already stepping towards Kokichi.

“You want to see if I really tried to disarm him...right?” his voice was soft, his steps slowed down and gradual.

Kokichi laughed, that same throaty, breathy laugh.

“Well, duh! I mean, who doesn't wanna go toe-to-toe with a detective! You don't seem all that impressive for your stature. So, let's find out the truth.” he was grinning, swishing the knife left and right slowly. Kaede watched Maki roll her hands into a fist underneath her desk but she said nothing.

“I-” Shuichi was taken aback when Rantaro stood up and pushed the teacher's desk over.

“If it'll stop all these misconceptions...I'll allow it.”

“What!?” Kaede jolted to her feet, “You can't be serious!? What if something bad happens to one of them and-”

“I'm serious.” Rantaro's eyes were dark, locked again on the knife in Kokichi's hand.

“Shuichi.” He turned to face him and gave a little sigh, “Listen. I'm putting my trust in this. You know what this could mean.” He raised a ringed finger towards the back of the classroom at a small camera, the entire front of the classroom visibly on display.

“I do.” His voice was small. “I...want to clear my name.”

“Alright then. Everyone, back your desks up.” Rantaro ordered, and with a slow, gradual scuffle of wood and tile, chairs and desks were pushed off to the side of the room where the students clamored. There was a large section of the classroom's middle hollowed out, the light filtering across the floor.

The students were whispering now at the turn of events. This homeroom was fucking nuts.

Shuichi walked over to Kaede and gave her a small, weary smile, unclasping the buttons on his overcoat and undoing it, placing it hastily on the location of his pushed-aside desk and then unbuttoning the clasps on his wrists, rolling his white sleeves up above his elbow.

“I don't think this is regulation.” Kokichi joked, smiling. His fingers danced slowly across the handle and he stepped forward.

“So...how does one STAB another? A direct thrust?” Kokichi jerked the knife forward, “A slice?” The knife made a diagonal line in the air, the wind audibly whooshing shut.

“Or...?” Kokichi grinned, adjusting his feet, a soft screech of rubber on the tiles.

Shuichi felt sick. It was the RC student all over again, it was training, where he failed and felt the claw of the knife across his stomach.

He couldn't help but press his fingers to his chest above his navel, gripping the fabric beneath his trembling fingertips.

“Well, _I'VE_ never killed someone, so you'll have to give me pointers, Shuichi, riiight?” Kokichi was taking delight in this, seeing the pained expression on Shuichi's eyes and he slowly circled him, running his thumb across the metal screw of the knife, his knuckles tight on the handle.

Shuichi opened his mouth to answer but it was too late; Kokichi had rushed him and, in a last-ditch movement, Shuichi danced to the side, watching the student stumble and right himself.

“That's not how it happened!” Irritation lined Kokichi's voice. What did he mean? The tape? Of course it did; Shuichi had moved to the side and-

Kokichi was lunging again, a female student screamed as contact was made. There was a loud crack that echoed in the room. Kaede didn't see much, only Shuichi's hunched shoulders, the white of Kokichi's clothes in front of that. Rantaro made a pained sound and the class was quiet.

Kokichi's foot moved slightly and then relaxed, the student glancing up at Shuichi. The knife was aimed at Kokichi's own chest, the blade placed underneath his armpit, his own arm twisted back, Shuichi's locked on his wrists.

“Oh!” Kokichi gave a grin, jerking his arm but getting nowhere.

“I see. So, maybe you were protecting yourself after all. Except...my chest is, clearly, still closed.”

“Shut up,” Shuichi's voice was a low growl in the student's ear, getting that horse-like giggle in response.

He let go of the kid's wrists and backed off, looking at Rantaro and then the class before doubling into himself, closing his arms around his chest and frowning.

“Are done here?” he asked, his voice uncertain, eyes looking everywhere and nowhere. Avoiding the gazes he just realized were stuck to him. Too many eyes, too many thoughts. Too many people. He was suffocating in the stares. The adrenaline was wearing off of his body and he felt the high ride down.

Until...he heard the squeak of shoes. The surprised scream of Kokichi as he lunged again.

Rantaro yelled something but Shuichi didn't hear it. He had turned in time but just barely.

There was a loud thud, a splash of blood on the floor, and the knife was kicked off to the side. It spun a few times, clinking into the metal of a chair leg just to bounce off and a student screamed again. This time...he recognized it as Kaede.

He didn't know what happened. He just “acted”. And now, he was leaning on Kokichi's back, pressing his knee into his spine, Kokichi's left arm pinned back against his body and the rightflat on the floor, Shuichi's right arm holding him down and pressing the left against the back of the boy's head. It took him a moment to realize that the blood was HIS and that he'd been stabbed—rather, grazed. Kokichi's face was pressed flat onto the tile, his body still and confused.

“What...was that?” he asked weakly, giving a little test jerk resulting in Shuichi's hand clamping tighter on his wrist.

“Self defense.” Shuichi whispered back, getting another hearty laugh from Kokichi, who simply whispered back “You're a liar.”

He don't know what compelled him, but the knee on Kokichi's spine lifted higher, pressing down into the gap below his neck and shoulder blades, getting a pained gurgle from the boy underneath him, his arm pulled up high.

“That's enough.” Rantaro's voice was stern. Shuichi didn't know when the “teacher” had gotten behind him and he didn't care. He took a second before climbing off the student and pressing a hand to his bleeding chest. Peeking through the hole in the shirt, he saw the wound was long but not deep. It was staining his shirt a dark purple, a few splashes here and there on the tiled floor. The class was murmuring now, noises of agreement or fear, Shuichi couldn't tell.

“There's a first aid kit in the back of the classroom,” Rantaro told Shuichi, “Everyone else, get this classroom back to normal.”

There was a hushed silence in which nobody moved, prompting Rantaro to put his hands on his side, sigh, and repeat the command with a stern 'Now'.

Tsumugi was glancing over at Shuichi and then Kaede, a sort of blush on her face though she was trembling.

“I didn't know we had THAT at the academy!” the blue-haired girl chattered softly into Kaede's ear, watching as Shuichi pulled back his shirt enough to get at the wound and begin to clean it off.

“Isn't it dreamy? Having a man like that come to your rescue at gunpoint!” Tsumugi's eyes were glittering now with fantasies, and while Kaede would normally roll her eyes and nudge her friend with an elbow, she felt transfixed, watching the boy patch himself up. He had moved quickly, throwing the knife back and pinning Kokichi in one swift movement. Had she blinked she felt she would've missed it for sure.

Kokichi, on the other hand, was dusting himself off dramatically, hpmhing as he made his way back to his desk and pushed it towards the window, planting his ass and staring outside the rest of homeroom without a word.

 

 

Once homeroom ended, Shuichi practically bolted from the classroom, being tailed hard by Tsumugi and Kaede who didn't miss a beat. After the events, he was quiet, sitting in the back of the class being obscured by an old locker, thankful for some respite. There was a persistant soft sting of pain under the bandage he hastily applied. Just like training, just like the first time he almost succeeded in the disarm.

Why was this such a fucking enigma for him? Something he hardly used—hardly liked to use—suddenly everywhere in his face. Like some beacon of despair he couldn't claw from. And in that despair, he realized, he would probably be haunted by this for the rest of his life.

“Wait!” Kaede called after him and he paused with a shoe on the first step upstairs.

“Come to Tsumugi's lab...please.” Kaede said, somewhat out of breath already. Shuichi wasn't overly tall by any means, but the boy was mostly legs and he could _USE_ them.

“I know I said I would, but--” he was clearly distressed.

“I know. I know, but, nobody goes to that floor and we...need to talk.”

His grey-olive eyes set to hers. He needed to stop running from this stupid shit. He was being stupid himself, but in his panic, he didn't know HOW to act anymore. He still had several months of this school to get through and if he was struggling this bad in the first week he was unsure how the rest would play out. He had to man up eventually.

“Okay.” he caved finally, gesturing for the girls to go up the stairs first and followed them quietly, head down the whole time.

 

 

Eventually, they entered Tsumugi's lab and Shuichi was promptly sat down. Normally, Tsumugi would be whipping out the sewing kit and the measuring tape but she was transfixed on the rip in his shirt, the dried purple hue blossomed over it and made ink-like blotches the further it trailed. The girl's face was redder than Kaede had ever seen it but if Shuichi noticed, he wasn't saying anything.

Tsumugi's hand gently touched the fabric, running her fingertips over it repeatedly, trying to find the material with her knowledge and leaving, returning with some spool and a thin needle.

“I promise I won't poke you,” she managed, sitting in front of him while he stared blankly ahead, his own flush developing across pale cheeks.

“S-sure...” he replied, biting the inside of his lips while Tsumugi worked her magic. A rip was nothing to her, the stain was another problem altogether. Kaede knew that it would be best to throw out a simple white button-up shirt but Tsumugi wouldn't let it fly when she knew it could be salvaged. She probably had a cleaning mixture stewing in the back room.

“So...” Kaede broke the silence. Nervousness claimed her so she hid her arms behind her back, clasping hands tightly together.

“This...this isn't easy to bring up to you, especially after all that's happened but...it's about Rantaro.” she said. Shuichi just blinked, waiting for her to continue and seemingly ready for any distraction from the girl in front of him, grazing him with her curled fingers on the needle and string in her mouth.

“So...you probably heard about the massacre that happened here last year, right? It was kept under wraps mostly because of the other things that happen here. But...well, Rantaro was the survivor of that. Well, survivor's a strong word.”

“He practically shtarted it,” Tsumugi spoke between the string in her teeth.

“Yeah...” Kaede dropped her arms and fiddled with a lock of hair.

“Well, see...there was a time when the flashback lights were trialed. And that trial was the effect of the massacre.”

“Wait,” Shuichi frowned, “the lights are what caused everyone to start slaughtering each other?”

“Sort of. The entire Tragedy that happened here was a similar caliber. The tests were to try and neutralize anything that might cause a similar effect and in doing so, the trials had to result in several things. Mainly, the lights didn't work directly anymore; the person in question had to have their memories wiped, mostly. Of course things like typical functions remained: eating, drinking, breathing, and so on. MOST memories were safe to keep. Others caused issues. Such as memories involving our talents. For whatever reason they seemed to wipe those mostly down to the bare essentials before the lights were tested again for a trial.”

“That's why they use them as rewards?” Shuichi asked, still feeling the slight tug of the needle and thread.

“Yeah. See, if the talent isn't wiped it sort of...makes things haywire. Nobody knows if it's the TALENTS themselves or if it's a bunch of memories that cause conflict. But some students signed up for a test run in the event that they graduated Scot-free. For a few days, things went well. Then, suddenly, the gym was filled with weapons and the students were taken there. Everything else is kind of...known.”

“So...then Rantaro. How'd he find a way back to the school? I'd have imagined he'd have been held accountable for murder, right?”

“He wash,” Tsumugi said, “but they deshided that it washn't hish fault after the trialsh failed and wash declared 'not in a right shtate of mind'. They brought him back sho they could do more teshts and shee if they could find a cure for whatever caushed the original murder inshtinct.”

“They just...let someone like that back?” Shuichi wracked his brain for the event. He remembered it clearly; he had been investigating it himself on and off, mostly the victims left behind. He recalled a picture, a freeze-frame from the security cameras of a tall man walking through a doorway holding the tail-end of a chainsaw behind him. His eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember details. But if that was the survivor, then...

“What was today, then?” Shuichi asked, feeling his heart suddenly racing. Why was he so scared? Maybe the man was actually a teacher after all. But that conversation from the morning was gnawing at him...

Kaede fidgeted nervously and Tsumugi turned her head to the side, pretending to be invested in something on the wall.

“Kaede.” his voice was stern.

“I...” she sighed and glanced down.

“Your flashback light wasn't...normal. We had it tested and it came back fine, but...the students who signed up said their lights were...nightmarish. They worked properly, they remembered stuff but it wasn't real memories. All things seemingly implanted. Like when you have sleep paralysis and the monsters feel real.”

The gears stopped in his head. He felt sick.

“You think my light did something similar to the massacre's?” his voice had cracked at the last word. Neither girl spoke, their eyes downcast in guilt. “But I didn't...but the student from the reserve course, they--”

He excused himself, standing up and taking a few shaky steps around in a wide circle.

“It isn't that we think you're going to kill someone.” Kaede's voice was quiet. “We just worried. I know you're a detective and your talent is going to be different from ours, but, that memory wasn't normal, was it? Do you remember that happening? Is there any evidence that it's real?”

The questions were bullets in his brain, lodging deep and bringing pain that made his eyes sting. He remembered it happening. There was no evidence. Was there? Was it swept under the rug like the massacre? Was he a PART of the massacre and didn't remember? No, that was stupid; he didn't have a yearbook, there were no logs of him joining the school up until a few days ago. He's sure if he dug, he'd have found Rantaro's school information, WAS sure he found it when he was studying the massacre.

Suddenly, the emerald of Rantaro's eyes were burning in his head, the dark, pained look he saw in the classroom, the same sort of dead look in his eyes he had in his flashback, the way he swung the blade. Was that the look the RC kid had gotten?

“How do I know?” he asked eventually, his voice barely a breath from his mouth.

“Well...we don't.” Kaede divulged the information and immediately hated herself. She could see the way his shoulders were locked and trembling, the shaky, uneven footing with every step he took. The boy was a whirlwind of emotions, the wind building higher, stronger. There would be remaining damage.

“With the original trial lights, there was a sort of...grace period, where everything was fine. It just...unraveled one day.”

“That's it, then? If my light was bunked, I have to wait until things are too far to be right again?” He was raising his voice. Everything in him was quaking and he had to sit down again.

“We aren't sure if your light is even broken.” Tsumugi said, “But we had to be sure. You saw a memory and blacked out without warning, that's going to be a cause for concern and we can't take any chances.”

“I was brought here so I could be told I'm a guinea pig? That maybe one day I'll be on the field and might just decide I want to end someone's life?” He hated the way he felt his brows knit downward, hated the way he felt the rigidness of his body growing tighter in fear, in the adrenaline rush that was too much and too little. Hated the way he felt the sink of the knife in the RC student's chest again, the stickiness of the blood he could have _SWORE_ he scrubbed off for hours until the shower ran cold and he was too exhausted to stand anymore.

“No!” This time it was Kaede's turn to raise her voice.

“No...we just...wanted to make sure. That you were okay. I spoke to Rantaro yesterday and he told me about how he was fixed. It was another flashback light and when it was used on me, if I wasn't sitting, I probably would have collapsed. And when that happened, I felt like...”

“Like it happened to me. That I was affected by a bunked light and might end up the same as him.” He was quiet now, brushing his fingers into his dark strands.

“We...can never be sure.” Kaede answered, “but there's telltale signs if it's not working right. We came here to tell you this in private. We also...wanted to know if it was ok to sort of...”

“Monitor me.” he answered, his eyes downcast. He couldn't help but fiddle with the patchjob Tsumugi had given his shirt, his eyes being filled with the blossomed purple-pink across the white fabric. It was his blood this time. 'This' time. What about next time?

Kaede's head hung “Yeah.”

“Well,” he laughed, a hollow, empty breath, “you wouldn't have brought me here all this way if you didn't worry about me, right?” He grimaced. “Then...I suppose that's fine. May as well drop something else on my head, right?”

“Shuichi,” Kaede frowned. She wasn't even trying to be positive now. The way her heart wrenched in her chest, she couldn't imagine how he felt. They practically told him he was a ticking time bomb.

“I'm thankful for the repair to my shirt, Tsumugi, but, would it be possible to hold off the measuring until another time? I'm probably going to go back to my room for a while.” he said.

“Yes, of course, no problem at all, really!” she was grinning and though he tried to return it, his face was still sad.

“Well, I can come walk with you to your room if you-”

He raised a hand and shook his head.

“No, I'll make it there myself. I'm sorry, this was just a lot to take in and-”

“Of course.” Kaede's words were genuine but she knew she couldn't keep lying to herself. She had half a mind to demand to walk him back, to make sure he was ok, to apologize with Tsumugi nowhere around. But instead, she just watched herself walk him to the door and stare as he walked down the hall, overcoat over his shoulder and bag on the other one, a storm in his expression.

She didn't need to have eyes to see how badly they fucked this all up. It would be a miracle if he ever spoke to them again.

 


	5. Lapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro explains the happenings of last year and Shuichi, after having a nightmare, has a movie night with Kaede. It's interrupted by a body discovery announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, another chapter for you.  
> Husband and I got approved for a house so we'll be moving in within the next few days. Next chapter probably won't be until February and it's gonna be a bloody Valentine's Day treat!
> 
> As always, I'm @Lilythekitsune on Twitter and Tumblr, so if you ever wanna come yell about Danganronpa, I'm all ears!

It was raining all day. Aside from a silent room, there was nothing but the pelt of raindrops against the school walls and windows. It was the weekend so most students took respite in their dorm rooms or in the multiple activity rooms, like the A.V room, game room, or gym for some basketball.

Not Shuichi.

After last night's events, he hardly slept a minute and was pacing the carpeted floor feverishly. He couldn't think straight. The two people he started warming up to were going to treat him like an animal at the zoo, gawking at his every move. And for what? In case he suddenly snapped? In case he suddenly found a weapon, went 'hey guys look!' and used it to end someone's life on the spot?

“Stupid.” he muttered. He had naught but a small light from his desk illuminating the room, the faint orange glow bringing him nothing but a dull ache in his eyes and a sluggish sort of thought process. He didn't understand how a light—a flashlight of all things—could affect students in that way. It was absurd. A single flash of a light couldn't rewire someone's brain and cause them to suddenly want to kill people. And yet...

“It makes...sense.” he murmured, sitting on the edge of his bed with a small creak. Everything he had read about that case involved a sort of 'stimulus'. At the time, it seemed more like the students were acting under orders the way they seemingly soldiered through the halls of the school, weapons covered in viscera, leaving a trail behind like a sick sort of road map. The way they moved, almost mechanically, swinging at the officers that had come to stop them. All but one...

Shuichi's finger pressed against his lips and tapped. All but one damn near broke free. Then again, there probably would have been more if any students were found alive. He recalled the way the Chief explained the situation, how calmly the man waved, chainsaw in hand, asking the officers if everything was okay. The way he didn't fight the forces pushing him to his knees or his arms behind his head. The faint, confused smile as the student did as they were told.

“Even that's...bizarre.” he stated, getting back up to pace.

There was a knock at his door stunning him into a frozen state. Had to be Kaede. Part of him wanted to ignore it. The other half wanted to tell her to leave. Instead, he stood frozen, eyes on the door.

The knock came again, about thirty seconds later.

Shuichi moved slowly back towards the wall until--

_Creak._

Betrayed. He silently cursed himself and heard another knock, this one almost playful.

“It's rude to leave someone hanging when you're in your room.”

The voice was...male.

Shuichi swallowed hard. It was Rantaro. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. Why? Speak of the Devil and he shall appear...

“Right, sorry.” Shuichi said and reluctantly opened the door. The “teacher” stood there, the same friendly smile on his face, holding what looked like books to his brown sweater.

“Thank you very much. I'm sorry to bother you so late in the day. Is it okay if I come in?” he asked.

“Ah, yeah, of course.” Shuichi stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him, habitually locking it and leaning against the door.

“If I didn't trust being here, I'd be a little frightened having the exit locked off,” Rantaro said, brushing a hand through his pale green hair and ultimately plopping down on the chair by the desk. He'd have to be an idiot to not notice all the papers, documents, and books thrown on top of it. Rather than being subtle, he glanced over, reading what he could even as Shuichi cleared his throat.

“Did they send you?” he asked.

“Hm? Oh, no, nothing like that.” Rantaro replied, helping himself to some papers on the desk and running his ringed fingers over a red stamp-print on one of them. “I'm actually here because I wanted to talk to you privately.”

Shuichi said nothing and Rantaro took it as invitation to keep speaking.

“See, uh...I wanted to apologize for yesterday. It came from left field for you, I know. And that's normally not how things operate around here. Truthfully,” he dropped the papers on the desk, “I know how it is to not be able to clear your name. And with how everything was filmed and angled, it was hard for the police to see what happened, right?”

Rantaro scratched the outside of his ear and then clapped his hands together.

“Well, of course you of all people would know that. I don't need to take any guesses in assuming that the girls told you about the incident last year? I mean, I'm sure you knew but...” he held up a paper from the desk and waved it slightly. Shuichi's breath caught but he tried to act like he didn't care. The paper was some evidence from last year, confidential evidence at that. Evidence that should never see the light of day. But of course with Shuichi's string-pulling, it was easy to make copies.

“Do you want to know what really happened?” Rantaro asked.

“I know what happened.” Shuichi replied. Where was this conversation going, what was the point of him being here if he was going to state things he had already known?

“Oh, that's good then. I'm glad you know about how they tortured us.” his face was cheerful as always and Shuichi practically balked. What? That's not what Kaede said!

“It was a volunteer project,” Shuichi said, “Why would they need to-?”

“Oh, we volunteered, yeah. What we didn't volunteer for was 'lobotomies'.” Rantaro tapped his head. “The lights worked just fine. It was the “aftercare” that was the screwy part. For most of us, the lights didn't do anything until a bit later. Some of them affected people immediately, to the point it was agony. Two students killed themselves. One of them attempted to and failed. I don't know what happened to them; paralyzed, maybe.”

Rantaro leaned back, pressing his elbow onto the desk and tipping the chair a little.

“Anyways. Let's see...well. Nothing really happened for me for a while. Apparently mine didn't work 100%. The rest of the students had already been affected, were already gone, but for me, I could still sort of control it. Huh, control's a weird choice of word...more like I tried to stop it. The impulses. The murders. It was difficult. It feels sort of like a bad dream except...you're the killer.” His face fell and he began to fiddle with the corner of his sweater.

“It was surreal. I could speak and see, hear, touch, had all the senses. But my body acted on its own. Usually more in self-defense; the students targeted each other at first and then their radius' grew. I guess that's why I was apprehended when I was. I still had some sort of control left, though I guess if I didn't, I wouldn't still be here.” Rantaro gave a small laugh and crossed his arms.

“Anyways, it's a good thing I came here to tell you because these,” he gestured at the documents on the table, “are mostly fabricated. Some of it's true, I'd imagine, but the cops didn't exactly take my word for 'truth'. I don't really blame them all things considered. Well, according to what I found out, the lights had several purposes. The most important one was to make sure a situation like the Tragedy never happened again. But the other one was more conventional. The school was basically making a sort of super soldier project and we were the soldiers. Having the globe cornered in the educational and militia with no competitors. It's not like they were looking to MAKE a war, but, because of the Tragedy, wars happened all over.”

“So basically they turned students into living weapons and it backfired?” Shuichi was incredulous but remained curious. This just seemed so...bizarre.

“I'm not sure. If it was just false information to lead everyone off the right trail or not. But that's all I know. I was supposed to have my memories wiped of the whole ordeal—and I did—but, they all came back slowly as the weeks went by and, well, it's a good thing I did, or the stares I get would be really concerning.”

He didn't want to say what was on his mind but it toppled out of his mouth, “And you're telling me so I don't follow suit.”

Rantaro blinked. “Well, no. I'm telling you so YOU have the right side of the story.”

“I only HAVE the story because of Kaede and Tsumugi, because I collapsed after I used my light. And, apparently, you're the expert in these things.” Shuichi shot back.

“No. I'm not the only survivor you know. There was one other. You already met her other half I think in the hospital wing but I don't expect him to tell you any information about what happened. It's a sore subject. His sister was in the crossfire as another experiment after the events and didn't make it. He's been pretty shaken up ever since.”

“Korekiyo?”

“Yeah,” Rantaro sighed, getting up and walking around the room, just looking in silence.

“Well, after yesterday I came to tell you that I don't believe your light was broken. You're not showing any of the immediate signs and after yesterday's events, I just know that you'll be fine.”

“What do you mean?”

“Hm. See, the fastest way to see if the light was broken was to be in a fight or flight situation. That's why the gym was stocked with weapons. We were instilled with fear and in that fear, we pretty much snapped. If that didn't do it, being that close to a weapon--being attacked--probably would have done something.” Rantaro simply waved a hand.

“That almost seems...convenient.” Shuichi replied.

“I'm a teacher; I wouldn't let a student just attack another one like that. Though, I'd be lying if I said it hadn't been set up. Only a little.”

“Remind me to file you for negligence.” Rantaro laughed.

“Fine, fine. Fair enough. But I had to be sure. Anyways, I overstayed a bit long and I'm sorry for killing the mood. The festival's Wednesday, so be sure to get your uniform from Tsumugi if you're expecting something a little more 'in the spirit'. It'll be fun!” he promised and made his way to the door as Shuichi stepped aside.

“Since I'm already here, I want to welcome you properly to the academy. I promise you'll have a good time here once you get used to it. The craziness is just part of the charm,” he said, giving a little goodbye and heading on his way, giving Shuichi more questions than answers.

 

 

He unlocked the door to his lab and glanced around at the dusty area. He wasn't quite sure he'd even find what he was looking for but it was something to distract his mind and get him away from his dorm so neither girl could come knocking. His eyes stung from the lack of sleep but he knew he'd be able to nap at a later time. It was early in the afternoon, after all.

He planted himself in the large red chair by the main desk and reached for the fountain pen, twirling it nimbly between his fingers.

“A massacre caused by a light rewiring people's brains.”

He laughed softly to himself and rolled the pen along the wooden desk surface, eyes drifting from corner to corner of the room. It reminded him so much of his uncle's own “lair”, the thick chair and bookshelves lined with thicker novels, the loud grandfather clock's impatient hand clicking to and from. Sometimes, Shuichi would play with a large globe, spinning it and pressing his finger down until it stopped to hear a story of whatever country his finger landed on, of a tale his uncle had been commissioned to solve. It filled his breast with excitement, eyes big as dinner plates as the stories got larger and more detailed the older he got. He could recall the way his uncle would start making small drawings, using objects to explain cases and people, like a puppet show.

_“I wanna be a detective, too!” he remembered his younger self declaring, jumping up from his stomach on the rug and running to the books to find a new mystery novel to solve. The excitement in his words as he read the role of the titular main character, the way he'd flip nervously to the end for a hint and then, in determination, declare the culprit to his uncle's clapping and cheers._

“When did it get so complicated?” he smiled faintly, resuming the twirling of the pen idly. His free hand gently grazed the patch on his chest in thought, getting up and walking to the bottles of poison in the corner. To the side of the top shelf he noticed a small box of latex gloves and placed them on his hands before fumbling in the cupboard.

Each bottle was more potent than the last, the names all a blur and yet he knew what most did. An unfortunate—or fortune—pro to being educated in the ways. The right cabinet had similar bottles but he knew those were antidotes and remedies as opposed to maladies. Some were to be taken orally, others intravenously. The only issue, however, was most of these antidotes weren't quick workers and some only were potent enough to keep you alive for a few extra minutes until a real cure could be administered, like an allergy pen.

He spent the next twenty minutes putting the antidotes next to their counterpart poison and, satisfied, rubbed the back of his gloved hand on his forehead.

“That won't work, y'know.”

He jolted, shouldering the cabinet and listening to the resounding metal bottles clank together.

Maki stood in the doorway, red eyes glancing around before resting on his.

“You seem a bit preoccupied; it's not smart to drop your guard, detective.”

“I wasn't aware I'd have people sneak into here.” he replied calmly but his pounding heart betrayed him.

“True. That's why I lock my door behind me,” she answered, sitting herself down in the chair he had gotten up from, “It's the weekend, shouldn't you be doing boy things?”

“Like what?” he asked and she shrugged.

“I don't know. Being annoying somewhere. The gym is good for that.”

“I'm not much of an athlete. I'd rather read books than play basketball.”

“It's obvious, probably couldn't climb two sets of stairs in one sitting without gasping for air,” She was smiling a little and he frowned.

“So, what are you doing here?” he asked, ignoring her jest as he started closing and locking the cabinets.

“Nothing in particular. I just came to see how your cut is doing.” she said, her eyes lowering to his stomach.

“It's...fine. It wasn't deep, just long. Just have a small bandage on it for now. I didn't know you were worried; we hardly spoke.” Shuichi couldn't help but gingerly touch his stomach as he spoke.

“I don't care,” she replied flatly, “But I guess you could say I'm...versed in these things.”

“Kaede said--”

“It's a cover. It's a stupid cover and only half-true. After what happened last year, do you think they'd allow an assassin in the school?”

Shuichi blinked in surprise. An assassin? She didn't seem the type. Her hair was extremely long, her frame average, albeit lithe. But, then again, he didn't really appear all that impressive either. And that sour attitude was definitely not something he'd look for or recommend if he had kids.

“So,” she started brushing out a long ponytail, “I wanted to say...thanks. For yesterday. Any reason to put Kokichi in his place is a great day. But, more importantly, that disarm was almost spot on. You're putting too much faith in your wrists and not your shoulders. You're just brute forcing it instead of using the proper momentum. I don't need to see any tapes to know your issue with the student in the hall was just bad timing and placement.”

“You came here to berate me?” he inquired and got an angry huff as a response.

“No. I came here to tell you that you did...good.” She turned her head. “Well. For someone like you, anyways. I'm not sure why Kaede likes you so much, but anyone who can keep her safe is good in my book. With how crazy my own schedule is, it'll be good to have someone who can protect my...” she frowned, turning her back towards him, “friends.”

“You're acting like I'll be a good bodyguard,” he gave a little breathy laugh, “But I'm not like that. It's just a small thing we're taught. Sometimes, people don't stray too far from the crime scene and try and get rid of witnesses, so it's good to know how to keep yourself safe.”

“That so? I don't really buy it, but, you'd know better than anyone I guess. Anyways, if you're gonna try and hide all day, I'd like to ask you to at least write Kaede a note before you go to bed so she doesn't worry.” Maki said, heading for the door. She turned, hand on the knob and gave a hesitant lift of her pinky finger.

“I will. Pinky promise. I just need to do something real quick.” he assured her, watching the door click shut behind her scarlet uniform.

Once gone, he went to the bookshelves and thumbed across the spines, looking at all the titles before finding one that seemed interesting and sitting down on the fainting couch before opening to the first page.

 

 

The 10PM bell rang and Shuichi snapped from his entranced reading, whirling to look at the clock. Night time already? It felt like only minutes ago he started this novel. He found a piece of paper, slipped it in the pages he was currently on, and rested the large book on his desk before leaving and closing his lab with a locked door behind him.

Walking down the stairs he suddenly stopped. His vision was whirling, large black spots like ink blossoming and erupting around the colors and shapes of the banister. He gripped the railing hard and slowly found his way down on a stair, lowering his head. His heart was racing, suddenly breaking him out in a cold sweat and flush of heat. Was he going to faint? He was exhausted, sure, but this was something else. A panic attack? He didn't recall ever having one before. Not since he was a child.

He squeezed his eyes shut and kept his head down low, breathing slow and deep despite the fear resounding in his ears, the drum-like bang of every beat of his heart causing his vision to twitch. It was a constant surge of adrenaline and panic, like he was on the verge of fainting but never quite made it to either end of the spectrum of conscious or unconscious. He didn't realize he was grabbing the railing banister too tightly until his fingers locked painfully in place.

“What's happening...?” he moaned weakly, feeling the sudden shaking of his knees. He didn't feel nauseous or he would have assumed he was going to throw up. His first fear was that he inhaled a poison but he knew the bottles were all sealed tight and the gloves he tossed were dry. Realizing his room wasn't too far, he slowly stood against a trembling body and, gripping the railing, gingerly descended down the staircases and walked slowly to his dorm.

 

When he got there, he found a confused Kaede outside sitting in a ball until he approached.

“Oh, thank god!” she shouted, rushing towards him.

“Kaede, what are you--?”

“Where WERE you?” her voice was fearful, like she had lost her kid at a store.

“I was in my room...and then my lab...?”

“No, I mean where were you?!” There were tears in her eyes now and he was confused. She gripped his shoulders tightly—too tightly—her voice choking into a scared gasp.

“Shuichi...it's Tuesday morning. You've been missing for three days...where WERE you!?”

“What?” This time his voice jerked and he began to sink to his knees. The dizzying headache was only growing worse from the news.

“I was in my room and in my lab, Kaede, I heard the alarm go and I came right here...”

“No, you weren't.” she replied, wiping at the edges of her eyes.

“Ask Rantaro and Maki, they came to--”

“They HELPED us look for you!”

Shuichi pursed his lips. What the hell? What the hell was this? If his head wasn't splitting, it was now. Grimacing, he planted his fingers into his hair and rubbed lightly with his fingertips, trying to massage the pain away as if it would do any good now.

“Kaede, I swear, I was just in my lab reading a book. I started coming here until I got a headache and took a few minutes on the stairs. I should actually be heading to bed, I'm--”

“Shuichi.” her voice was stern now, lavender eyes locked to his, “If...if it's something like a case and you can't tell me, that's fine, but just...let the staff know or something, okay? Everybody was worried sick about you. You just...left.”

The confusion as reaching an all-time high. Was he dreaming? Did he actually faint and this was his subconscious telling him to get up, to make it to his room?

“Y-Yeah...okay.” he managed, getting a somewhat nonplussed sound from her in response.

“Good. Good. Just...don't worry us like that again...please. Especially after...”

“I know.” he answered, slowly wobbling his way to his feet as she followed his movements.

“Should I go get a nurse?” she asked.

“No, I'm okay, I'm just...really tired.” he said quietly.

“Okay, that's fine. That's fine...” she trailed off and he felt her eyes burning a hole into his cheek.

“Hey, Shuichi?” she asked softly, turning her body away from him and rubbing her neck.

“Yeah? What is it?” he asked.

“Next time...don't kill a friend. That's too easy.” she answered. When she turned, he almost vomited right then and there. Her eyes were bloodshot, staring back at him with tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Dark, round marks lined her neck and he didn't have to imagine what those were; fingers. Male, from the size. The tips marked her neck in gentle reds and dark purples, a gradient of greys and greens against the edges of the splashes of color. He managed to make out long scratches beneath the fingertips. From those colors, he noticed the large, uneven jaggedness of a collar mark. Some sort of rope was used when the hands weren't strong enough...when the struggle was working.

“You really didn't have to do that to me, Shuichi. I wouldn't have struggled if you asked. We're friends, right? Or...is the term just pushed aside in place of a death counter?”

It was hard to make the marks out, however, as her neck was leaning awkwardly on her shoulder, just dangling there. The twist was uneven, he could practically see the way her vertebrae were shaped, jutting from her feminine shoulders. The redness below her eyes had taken on a sickly magenta. He almost didn't catch it, he was too busy looking at her smile from beneath pallid, swollen lips.

“I-I didn't...I didn't do this to you!” His voice was shaking, the dizzying in his vision and body was growing. He was going to faint, whether from shock or lack of oxygen.

“That's okay, Shuichi, I already forgave you. It was an accident, right? I just got in the way. How's the saying go on the force? 'There are no witnesses if there ARE no witnesses'?”

“That's not--!” he stumbled back and hit the dormitory wall. She was walking towards him, her neck rolling limply with every step, bloodshot eyes trained on him.

“I really thought we were going to be good friends, Shuichi. I really did. Even when you put your foot on my back and pulled that rope...”

“That wasn't me!” he screamed, but she just kept walking forward, arms extended and reaching out for his own throat.

 

 

He woke up in a cold sweat and heard the resounding ring of his own scream bouncing around the walls. He was quivering, jolting upright just to hug his own form tightly. His shirt was caked in sweat and clinging tightly to his form, the heat from his blankets leaving him and placing cold in its wake. The sting of tears clouded his vision but he was too distracted to brush the droplets from his eyelashes.

What the hell kind of nightmare was THAT? And, more importantly, when did he make it to his room? His eyes squeezed shut and the remnants of a headache pounded annoyingly hard in his skull. No matter what he did, he couldn't wipe the bloodshot eyes and limp neck of Kaede from his thoughts. He didn't even realize he was crying into his own lap until his chest hurt and the sound of a sob escaped his grimacing lips, soaking the sheets across his legs. He had killed her in his dreams? But why? All she showed to him was kindness.

Just stress. It's just stress, he promised himself, lying back down slowly on his side and emptying his eyes of tears until an exhausted form of sleep took him once more.

 

 

Eventually, he made his way to this feet and showered, dressed, groomed his hair fruitlessly and slid into his shoes. He was nauseous but knew the insistent growling of his stomach wouldn't keep him down for long. Food would most likely make him sick but he had to have something in there, after all. A coffee wouldn't do it today, he realized, shuffling his way to the breakfast nook.

 

His tray was covered in different foods and, though they were all delicious, he realized he had only pecked pieces from every assortment before brushing the tray aside idly. He still had his favorite coffee on the table but after taking a sip he realized it was ice cold. He had been here for so long he didn't even realize time has escaped him.

“I'm a mess,” he admitted with a disdainful laugh, poking back at the food on his tray. “Should have been the Ultimate Nutcase.”

“That sounds dumb.”

Kaede sat next to him, a cheerful grin on her face. Normally, Shuichi would have jumped from the ghost-like way she always appeared, but he couldn't do it. Her image was still burned into his mind from last night, the sickly colors of her skin, the fingers pressed into her neck—into his—the awkward jerking of her neck-

“Hey, you look...awful. Did you sleep at all last night?” she asked.

“Well, I-”

She clapped her hand against his forehead, feeling for the temperature. If he wasn't hot then, the rushing burn of a blush would've fixed that immediately.

“You feel clammy. Are you sick?”

“No, I'm fine. I just....went to bed with a...” With a what? He was dizzy, almost fainted, and then found his way in his bedroom somehow. “Migraine?” He sounded uncertain but Kaede didn't seem to notice.

“I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe it's the coffees.” she giggled and aimed her neck at the drink he was clasping in his hand.

“Ah, yeah, maybe.” he answered flatly, dropping his eyes. “Truth is, I had a really bad nightmare and it kind of shook me up a little. I'll be fine.”

“No you won't.” she replied with a sigh and, brushing her blond hair back, she placed her head on his shoulder. He tensed. What? “You need to stop putting everything on your own plate. You got me and Tsumugi to fall back on if you need help, you know. That's kind of what friends are for.”

“I-I know, but-”

“No buts! Know what you need? A spa day. Well, we don't have a spa, but we DO have a Kirumi and a pool and that's JUST as good.”

“What does Kirumi have to do with a spa and a pool?” he asked and Kaede sat back upright, smiling.

“You've never had a famous massage of hers.” Kaede gave a knowing smile and Shuichi just blinked. Didn't that seem a bit...inappropriate, coming from the class rep?

“If you don't want a massage, the pool is heated, so even in the winter, students tend to go there. Since it's only open for Ultimates, it's always clean and usually empty. You'd have fun! Just laying on a floaty for a few hours. We should do it.” she suggested, rattling him by the shoulder.

“O-Okay, okay, sure.” he answered amidst the jostling under her hand. “Not today, though. I'm going to get measured to appease Tsumugi and then probably just watch a movie until I sleep off the rest of this migraine.”

Kaede tapped a finger on her lips, screwing her eyebrows up in her thoughts.

“Can I join you?”

“What? Why? In my room?” The words were rushed.

“Um, yeah, unless you plan on sleeping in the A.V room. Actually, I wouldn't do that, the chairs are awful.”

“Is that...allowed?” he asked.

“Spending time in a student's room? Yeah, why wouldn't it be? This is basically a glorified college, not a junior high dance.” she laughed.

“Oh.” Smooth. “I guess that'd be...fine. I'm not sure if I have any movies you'd like, though.” He skimmed over his meager collection in his head, remembering the titles somewhat hazily.

“Try me.” She adjusted herself on the chair to stare at him.

“Um...” Right. He vividly remembered the movies he had brought and failed at hiding an embarrassed sigh. “Well...they're mostly...girly?”

Kaede blinked. He prayed he didn't offend her, 'girly' just seemed so...damning.

“Like...romance movies? Chick flicks?” she asked. He didn't answer; he just looked away and hey, wow, this coffee was suddenly REALLY delicious.

“No way. No way!” Her smile was huge and she laughed. “The great detective likes chick flicks?! I-I mean there's nothing wrong with that it's just...”

“Lame?” he helped.

“No! No no no! Just...unexpected.” Her cheeks were flushed pink and she was chewing back a smile.

“Invitation rescinded.” he answered, getting a rapid-fire apology onslaught, of which made HIM smile a little. “I'll have you know that most of them are actually really good movies and not at ALL 'chick flicks'. I just have a thing for sad, talking animals and proving your self-worth.” he replied curtly.

“Well...if it makes you feel any better, I...” She twirled some blond strands and pouted, “I...really like action movies. I LOVE explosions. I love gunfights and macho men coming to the rescue with a really cheesy line like 'Have no fear, I'm here!' even though it's dumb.” She spoke and slid her hands over her face, covering the redness on her cheeks that her ears betrayed.

“Not fun, is it?' he chided, grinning.

“No.” she moaned weakly through her fingers.

“Well, if you're feeling embarrassed... 'have no fear, I'm here'.” he replied playfully, watching her drop her hands, bite her lip, and slap him on the shoulder with an angry 'Oh shut UP.”

“It doesn't help if you're a detective, isn't that kind of, like, the point? Just being there to help?”

“Well...no. Not really. By that point it's a little too late, right?”

“I mean...it's no gunfight or explosion, but I'm sure a lot of people would feel calm with a detective on the scene. You'd be coming to the rescue of a mystery nobody else could solve. You'd figure out the whodunit. That's kind of like being an action hero.” Kaede explained.

“Maybe. Maybe my next field op I'll get into a gunfight with explosions in the background.” he smiled, catching her roll her eyes before standing up.

“So, let's head to Tsumugi's and then get this movie party started!”

“Wait, today?”

“YES, today; didn't you say you were going to watch movies after you got measured? Let's not waste any time!”

Shuichi felt that no matter what he said or did, she'd be dragging him along, so he took his cold coffee and followed her up the stairs.

 

 

Once done (and feeling thoroughly like a lab rat who had been examined from every angle), they made their way back to the dorms, a bottle of soda, two cups, and a large bowl of popcorn they had heated from the dining hall in hand.

Shuichi walked into the room and set everything down, fishing around in his dresser drawers for the movies and hearing the bed creak behind him. Kaede was yanking and pulling a large crimson blanket from her backpack with difficulty; it was stuffed in there tightly and her backpack wasn't huge by any means. Once done, she threw it on his bed, kicked off her shoes gently, and got comfortable against the headboard, propping up her own pillows with a gentle smile.

“Your bed smells good.” he heard her say and he paused. Weird, out of place, but to be expected, he supposed. It should smell like him and his clothes, or if nothing else, the soft dab of cologne he placed on his body every morning after showering and applying deodorant.

“Ah, thanks?” he replied, pulling out the CD folder holding his movies.

“Here,” he handed it to her, “pick one.”

“On one condition,” she replied, “we watch one of mine afterwards.”

“Sure, that's fine.” he said.

“Yes!” She started fumbling in the CD folder, flipping the pages to see the choices he had before she gasped a little. “This one.”

She handed him the disc and he took it, glancing at the title and putting it on the dresser while he hooked up the movie player. Kaede sat in silence, save for a few quiet crunches of popcorn she was picking at.

“Alright, should be good,” he said, kicking off his own shoes and then climbing on the bed sitting beside her. He couldn't help but feel himself grab his own blanket he had found in the closet, wrapping it around his shoulders and over his head and sealing it shut in front of him with balled fists. It was a habit he had grabbed as a child and one that stuck with him. Being comfortable AND warm was the optimal movie-viewing experience, something he never could do at theaters and therefore never really went to them.

Kaede glanced over, saw the mound of blankets that was her friend seconds ago, and followed suit with a smile, pulling the blankets closed and crossing her legs.

“Is this what you usually do or have you never watched a movie with a girl?” she teased.

“Both.” was his noncommittal answer. She laughed softly.

“I never watched a movie with a boy, so, we're even,” she turned to look at him, smiling between a handful of popcorn and he couldn't help but return it. After the past few days' events, this felt...normal. It felt good. Watching a crappy movie with a friend, drinking soda and eating popcorn, mimicking the dialogue when it got too cheesy for them to bear. Feeling the way his chest swelled with happiness every time he made her laugh, hearing her talk excitedly whenever he answered her detective questions.

It was entrancing. He knew the movie like the back of his hand, and though he was focusing on it, he couldn't help but be hyper-attentive to her next to him. The way she spoke, the way she made a joke, the lilting of her laughs, as musically inclined as she was. He hadn't even known her a week and everything felt like they had been friends forever, how familiar she felt next to him, how naturally they both spoke to each other.

It wasn't until the credits rolled that they both seemingly snapped out of it and, getting up, Shuichi grabbed her CD and started replacing it in the movie player.

“Y'know...this is nice. It's not like hanging out with Tsumugi, or even Maki or Kirumi. It's...calming. I like it.”

“You do?” he asked, putting his movie back as hers slowly whirred in the machine.

“Yeah, it is. We should do it again sometime.”

“Yeah,” he replied, climbing back onto his bed, “I'd like that.”

Eventually, the popcorn bowl was discarded and they both took to chewing and sucking on the unpopped kernels. Kaede's movie began, starting with a man 'on the edge', gun in hand, running for cover behind his car.

“Is it okay if I get comfortable?” she asked.

“You don't need to ask.” he chirped, and she smiled.

“Well...I thought I should. It's your bed after all.” With that, she grabbed her blanket, laid on her side, and curled into a ball. Her head was touching the side of his leg, the warmth permeating his own blanket. She didn't seem to notice or even care about the ordeal, falling quiet.

They still spoke throughout the movie, of course, the heavy action a bit too much for Shuichi but seemingly not enough for the woman curled on her side next to him, cheering on the action hero when he was victorious, and moaning painfully sad whenever he was severely injured. Though not the same environment as the prior movie, he still couldn't help but feel happy. He was seeing a side to her that seemed so private and hidden. A beautiful girl like her who played classical music and listened to gentle songs...excited by loud booms, helicopter blades, and the ratatatata of machine guns on screen. Everybody was different. He couldn't help but ponder what else she did in her free time. Listen to thrash metal? Hide a shrine of the occult? He bit back a smile, seeing her praying to some action hero in the back of her closet.

“Hey, Shuichi.” she asked, snapping him back to reality.

“Hm? What?”

“Thank you. For...letting me be here, especially today.” she answered quietly, just barely heard over another explosion.

“Where'd that come from?” he asked, peering down at her.

“Today is...your birthday, right?” she asked.

He jolted a little. Was it? It was early in the school year. She must have known his birthday from yesterday's events, seeing his paperwork.

“Oh.” he replied. What else could he say? He forgot his own birthday and frowned to himself. After everything, he couldn't help but forget. It wasn't that he disliked his birthday; once you weren't a cute little kid, it just felt like any other day. “Yeah, it is.”

“Well...Happy Birthday.” she rolled to her back to look at him, giving a big, genuine smile and gently poking at his frowning cheeks.

“You're old.” she said playfully and, curbing the mood, Shuichi grabbed her pillow and squashed it down on her face, muffling a scream and laugh from her.

“Jerk!” she said, smiling.

“Takes one to know one.” he responded, looking down at her and smiling himself.

 

In time, her movie ended and, looking down, he noticed she was asleep. Curled on her side, tuckered out from shouting at Mr. Action Hero for the past 2 hours. He looked down at her almost inquisitively. Her gentle lips were parted a little, her breaths deep and slow. The gentle raise of her eyebrows twitching in her dreams, her blonde hair a complete, static mess on the blankets. There was a confusing sort of pang in his chest. He was being creepy. He was watching her sleep. He knew he had to wake her up but he was afraid that if he did, she'd react badly. Besides, it was late at night, she was bound to be tired.

His thoughts were interrupted by his hand, gently brushing her blanket aside to stare at her throat. Where fingermarks and deep, fervent scratches marked it in his dream, her neck was creamy and free of all bruises and wounds. The only thing that broke the solid color was a tiny freckle here and there, lining her neck like stars.

“I should have thanked you,” he whispered, gently running a finger down her head, delicately, too soft for his shaking hands to convey, the honey strands smooth to the touch before snapping his hand back, “For being here after everything.”

He leaned back against the headboard and missed Kaede's eye open slowly, glancing towards the black screen of the TV and catching his pained expression in the reflection.

 

 

Kaede woke up in confusion to the sound of a running shower and, gathering her bearings, felt her face run hot. This wasn't her room. She had fallen asleep.

She silently mouthed 'oh no' before scrambling up and pulling the blankets tight around her. She didn't remember grabbing her pillow from the headboard, nor did she remember what happened after the movie. From her position on the bed, she was still laying curled up on her side towards the foot of the bed and was very obviously still dressed.

Either one of two things had happened, she thought. Either Shuichi was too drained himself and collapsed into a deep sleep—he had admitted to wanting to nap after all-- or he didn't want to wake her and just left her to her own devices. She was mulling over the thought of either running quickly to her room or if she should stay and apologize when the bathroom door creaked open and a fully dressed, sopping-haired Shuichi stepped out, froze, saw her, and looked away quickly.

“You're up.” he stated simply, but the calm words were strained.

Had he expected her to leave? Or was he forgetting she had stayed to begin with?

“Yup...” she replied, fidgeting nervously at the lip of her blanket. “I'm sorry I fell asleep last night. You could have woke me up.”

“Yeah, uh...” he shook a hand through his wet hair and flung droplets everywhere, “I thought you looked tired and I didn't want to be rude and wake you. Plus, you brought your blankets and stuff and...” he trailed off, looking around for his other shoe he had kicked off.

“I guess.” Stretching, she climbed off the bed and glanced at the clock. It was early, a lot earlier than she woke up at. “I should probably go to my room and get ready for the day.”

“Sure, sure...do you still want to meet for breakfast?” he asked, running a comb through his dark hair.

“Yeah, that sounds--”

There was a loud knock at the door and they both stood stock still. Had someone realized her room was empty? Did someone come to see who was talking in his room so early? They looked at each other and Kaede paused, unsure of what to do. If it was a teacher and she was looking disheveled, there'd be questions and a possible suspension. Thinking quick, she ducked her head under the blankets she brought with her and held her breath. Shuichi opened the door.

“Mr. Saihara, could you come with us please?” A male voice. Korekiyo.

“What for?” he asked. There was nothing in his words but a deep confusion and a female answered.

“Well, we were setting up for the festival and, my goodness, we found something amazing!”

Kaede heard the cheerful trilling of Angie, a foreign exchange student. Happy as always.

“We're not here to mince words or waste time. A body was found on the topmost floor.”

“What?” Shuichi hesitated. “You're sure?”

“Yes. We figured you'd have the authority on all of that. Even stranger, the person isn't from Hope's Peak OR the Reserve Course. It was as if they were brought in to be disposed of. Quite frankly, we hid the crime scene but we contacted the police over thirty minutes ago and there's nobody arriving yet. Would you mind coming with us to examine the body?” he asked.

“I-” Shuichi licked his lips nervously. Kaede was probably just as stunned behind him on the bed, under the mound of her red blanket. “Yes, please give me a minute to finish getting ready.” he said.

“Topmost floor.” Korekiyo replied, against a loud onslaught of Angie's excited chattering.

A body found and one NOT from the school? That was beyond bizarre. Sucking in a breath, he tapped on the wall and watched the blanket stir.

“You got all that?” he asked quietly and she nodded solemnly.

“Yeah, I did. I'm coming with you.”

“No, you're staying right here.”

“Why!?” she pouted.

“Because...” he exhaled and shut his eyes tightly, “I don't know the condition of the body, and even if I did, it's just an extra set of evidence tampering with the crime scene.”

“I'm not going to run through and touch everything, you know! I know how important it is to preserve that stuff.”

“I...okay, just please be careful.” he said.

“Let me go get ready and I'll meet you outside of the dorms.” she stated, throwing everything into her backpack and hurrying out the door.

Shuichi, however, collapsed on his chair and placed his head in his hands. The cops weren't showing up so it was all on him? He had seen bodies before, sure; it was something you both got used to but continued to be shocked by. He didn't want to do this but he knew he had to. Getting up with a pained noise, he went into his closet, came out with a few pairs of gloves and a small round container before stuffing his shoes on and leaving the room with an echoed click of the lock.

 


	6. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and Shuichi go off to investigate the dead body and, much to their surprise, the cops don't arrive. After a lunch fiasco, the two go their separate ways, and another nightmare strikes. Except this one feels a bit too real...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Valentine's Day but uh...I lied. Also, I got my new computer so I'm back to work and will be able to update this regularly.  
> I am almost done with chapter 5's doodle so look forward to that.  
> This chapter might have some weird layout, I had to send the file to myself and, like an idiot, I sent it through email. I promise I know how paragraphs work--usually!
> 
> As always, feel free to talk to me about Danganronpa/my fanfic/ships, I'm a lonely individual and love to shill out for friendship. I'm good at thr whole adult thing.
> 
> @Lilythekitsune on Tumblr and Twitter (NSFW)

Kaede and Shuichi's footsteps were impossibly loud in the silent hallways and staircases leading to the topmost floor of the academy. She kept glancing over, trying to read his expression, but true to being a detective, it was blank. Rather, indescribable. She assumed it was a sort of unrivaled determination in the face of a new case leading him forward, but she wasn't so sure. After all, this was, in a sense, her OWN case, and she wondered if she looked as flustered as she felt.  
A dead body. In the school. How on Earth did that even happen? They turned a corner.  
She had never seen a dead body outside of stunt doubles lying motionless in movies, people feigning death on stage sometimes. But to actually be in the presence of someone who was alive moments or hours ago? Someone who had hopes and dreams and aspirations. Someone with a favorite food or word or smell...erased. Like that. Blowing out a candle would be seen as difficult as a life ending.  
Shuichi's quickened steps slowed and then halted before the doorway to the floor and he turned to look at her solemnly.  
“You sure you want to be here?” he asked cautiously.  
“Yeah, I do.” she replied. A bit too quickly. Her brain didn't even realize it was still in the middle of thinking when the words escaped her. But by then it was too late and he had already nodded, sucked in a shallow, shaky breath, and walked through the doorframe.

It didn't quite register with Kaede what she was looking at, at first. There was a mound underneath a white sheet, the bumps and crevices of body parts hidden underneath, the feet obvious at the bottom and just barely covered.  
Next to the body was Korekiyo, Angie, and Kirumi, who was speaking in a hushed voice until she noticed the two emerging from the stairwell and giving a small bow.  
“It's good to have you both here,” she stated quietly, ushering a gloved hand down at the sheet. Shuichi wasted no time fumbling for his gloves and then handing the small canister to Kaede.  
“What's this?” she asked.  
“You, uh, might want it. It's peppermint rub.” He made a motion with his fingers rubbing underneath his nose, and following the motion, Kaede rubbed some underneath her nose and felt the burn of the spicy smell. Through tearing eyes, she handed it back to Shuichi who only dabbed a tiny bit under his own nose and then grabbed the sheet corner with a trembling hand.  
“Who found the body first?” her asked.  
Kirumi raised her hand. “Me. I found him roughly twenty to thirty minutes ago after I contacted law enforcement.”  
“Where did you find him?” he asked. Kirumi's lips pursed and she shook her head.  
“Well...actually, right here.” She pointed at a locker by the man's head.  
“He was in a locker?”  
“Yes, it seems so. I was walking down this hallway to get something from a classroom and heard a loud bang. I looked over and he was lying on the ground.”  
“We heard that loud bang all the way downstairs!” Angie chimed in, leaning over the sheet and beaming down at Shuichi. She seemed unfazed by the whole ordeal. It was unusual.  
“Anything else?” he asked, still clutching the sheet and looking over the silhouette.  
“Yes,” Korekiyo said, running a hand over his masked lips, “It seems our body here had a little bit of an endeavor before he passed.”  
“Endeavor?”  
“Well, I'm sure you'd understand.” he replied, leaning back against a locker.  
“Kirumi, Korekiyo, can you guys make sure nobody comes upstairs? We don't want a panic. Angie, can you go to the medical office and get Gonta for me? And some tweezers and rubbing alcohol.” Shuichi asked. There was an arranged assortment of agreeing, more or less nodding, and the students left, leaving only Kaede and Shuichi.  
“What do you need Gonta for?” she asked.  
“Well, even a body somewhat freshly dead can start having bugs around it or near it. If there's any larvae or eggs, I'd like them to be examined so I can get an estimate of the time of death.”  
“That seems more of a forensics agent than a detective.” she said and he shrugged.  
“You think? We all learned a little bit about this in training. It's important information to have.”  
He rolled his shoulders and inhaled, exhaling the breath in a shaky mess.  
“I'm going to lift the sheet, okay? Let me know when you're ready.”  
Kaede nodded, took in her own breath, and then gave a sound of agreement.  
The sheet was pulled back with a loud woosh...and Kaede's gasp turned into a painful cough of shock.  
The man was, of course, lying dead on the ground. He wore a brown uniform, some sort of simple white shirt, and what looked like the remnants of a blue tie. His footwear was only simple black flats and his build and appearance was simple and average. Underneath dark brown-black hair was a glassy expression.  
“My God...” Kaede put her hands over her mouth and took a step back.  
The man's mouth was gaping wide, wider than his bugged eyes. They were a dark grey, a presumable black in their liveliness. The color was drained from his face. He almost didn't look real, Kaede thought, looking at the sheen to his pale body.  
“Here, look.” Shuichi spoke quietly, pointing a finger to his shirt's collar and gently pulling it down.  
“He was strangled to death it looks like. His fingers locked in a curled sort of position and his neck is pressed inwards. And look here,” he pointed the same finger across the man's neck, a dark, green-purple blushing across his throat. The indentation of a makeshift rope was visible against his pallid skin.  
Shuichi was very delicate with the investigation, making mental notes and carefully examining the body, avoiding touching his face at all costs. He had placed the sheet back over the man's face for Kaede's sake, but, he was somewhat thankful he had doe so; the expression was haunting.  
“I'm sorry,” he spoke to the man and gently pat his upper thighs, reaching into the man's right pocket and retrieving a wallet.  
“This should...huh?” Shuichi looked inside and flipped it upside down, flapping the folds gently. Papers fell out but there was nothing of importance. Some coupons, a barcode that looked like a rebate slip, a few digits of what looked like old lottery numbers, and a list containing four items: pepper, chicken breasts, rice vinegar, toilet paper.  
“There's...nothing in here. Someone must have cleaned it out before they murdered him. Or afterwards.”  
“Is that...common?” Kaede asked, head still turned away.  
“Yeah, it can be. Usually in a lot of robbery cases or accidental murders. This one, though, was intentional. Usually when a strangled victim dies on accident, there's fingerprints. Domestic issues are extremely common for that sort of thing. Most people let ago when the victim falls unconscious, but some people do one of two things: are either too drunk or drugged out to realize the person's knocked out or...” he frowned, “Sometimes people enjoy the rush. Usually it's the former. But, there's plenty of latter cases, too..”  
“How do you manage to be so calm crouching down in front of a corpse?” Kaede asked, quickly realized she was being insensitive, and brushed it off, but Shuichi shook his head.  
“I'm not calm. Actually, seeing bodies STILL bothers me. But, it's part of my job and...it has to be done. I guess.”  
He glanced back down at the man's neck and carefully looked over every inch with his gloved hands, pressing a finger down gently into the indent across the front and frowning. His finger picked up the bump of vertebrae, but it also picked up the feeling of a vertebrae out of place. No, not really 'moved', but broken. Shattered. There was considerable force behind the choke.  
“I wouldn't have struggled...” Kaede's voice echoed in his head suddenly and Shuichi lost his balance, slapping his hands onto the tiled floor to catch himself.  
“What's wrong?” Kaede asked, alarm in her voice. He didn't answer; but he was blinking quickly, swallowing too often, too hard.  
“Shuichi, hey!” Kaede called out. No response. Just as she walked forward and gripped his shoulders, there were sounds coming from the stairwell and Angie was almost skipping up the steps, Gonta in tow.  
“You called for--?” Gonta's eyes dropped to the body and he stifled a scream with his large hands.  
“I brought him and the items as asked for!” Angie sung, smiling.  
Gonta, however, didn't do anything of the sort, and simply continued to stare down at the dead man, dumbfounded and frozen in place.  
“Ugh...” Shuichi's dark bangs were brushed from his eyes, snapping himself back into reality and then slowly placing himself into the scene before him.  
“T-Thank you, Angie.”  
“A-yup!”  
“Gonta, can you come here please?” he asked.  
The tall man was still frozen in place, glancing down.  
“Gonta?”  
“Ah! Sorry!” He slunk behind Shuichi and sat down on his knees, palms pressed tight against his legs.  
“Angie, the tweezers please?” he asked. She handed them and the bottle of alcohol to him and Shuichi got to work, quickly picking a few small white 'flakes' from the man and handing them to Gonta, who simply looked down at them.  
“Can you tell me what kind of eggs those are and how old they might--?”  
“Fly eggs. Less than a day old.” the man answered quickly. The three of them slowly turned to him.  
“U-Um. Flies like dead things, so-so if there's lots of food, then they lay their eggs and wait for them to hatch so they can eat and grow up quickly. So, they've been here a little while and...” he trailed off, looking down at the eggs like they'd suddenly explode.  
“Thank you.”  
“Shuichi, what do you think?” Kaede had a hand over her mouth, now, but she was staring at him.  
“Well...” he looked over the body one last time, gathered up his mental notes, and stood, brushing off his dark pants and covering his own mouth with his hand.  
“It's a little hard to tell. But he's been dead for probably half a day. I don't think he came out of a locker, they're not large enough. I doubt I could fit in one, let alone him. But...he still ended up here, and Kirumi said she heard a bang. I'd assume a window, but...” he looked over, the windows sealed tight. Not to mention they were on the topmost floor. He frowned and dropped his hand.  
“Regardless, the police still aren't here. All I can do is document the findings and leave the rest to them. As for the body...not much else we can do expect wrap it in a sheet and...put him in a dumpster. For now. Students will get suspicious and we can't just leave him out here.”  
“But-!”  
“I know, it's not ideal. But we can't exactly burn it or hide it. It's a body. It'll rot away in time. Besides, I...I don't know what else to do.” he admitted. “I can examine all day, but, without the rest of the force here and without the proper materials, I can't use my entire talent. It'll stay as speculation until it can get settled properly. Fingerprints or footprints, there's no cameras on this floor, so...”  
He paused.  
“There's no cameras on this floor?”  
“Nope! Nobody uses this floor.” Angie helped.  
“So that leaves out that evidence. Angie, would you be able to sketch this body for me? I'm not sure where the cameras are and--”  
“Leave it to Atua and I!”  
“Who?”  
“Don't.” Kaede said, but it was too late; Angie was already halfway done explaining her love and devotion for her God.  
Shuichi tossed away his gloves with a loud snap and looked at a less-than-confident Kaede.  
“You alright?” he asked.  
“Y-Yeah, I am...a dead body In the school. That just doesn't...'happen'.” she stated. “I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. It doesn't feel like a body just gets dropped into a school or hidden away. That means the body was...made here. Right?”  
Shuichi shrugged, “Hopefully not. I, um, heard the truth. About Maki. FROM Maki. But I don't think she did this.” he said. Kaede blinked. There was a soft sigh of relief.  
“She's a really good girl, I promise. That was her past and she's changed now, so-”  
“Kaede, it's okay. I know she didn't do it. If she did, she'd probably have properly disposed of the body.” He placed his hand over his mouth again, eyebrows furrowed.  
“But, it does make sense. An experienced killer would have disposed of the body. This one was just...hidden. If it didn't just fall near Kirumi, someone would have noticed the odor, the influx of bugs. Even in ideal environments, bodies can take a month or more to decay down to the skeleton. So...why? Why was he just left like that?”  
“I'm not sure. They slipped up?” Kaede suggested.  
“No, I don't think that's it...more like it was left there on purpose.”  
“What?! Why!?”  
“I'm not sure. A warning, maybe? A prank gone wrong? It could be a bunch of things. Killers always have a reason.” he stated, his footsteps careful down the stairs.  
“So, what now?” Kaede asked.  
“Kirumi and Gonta offered to bury the body with the sheet, so once the cops show, we'll exhume him and have them take a look. For now, preservation is all we can do.”  
“That's it?” Kaede seemed crestfallen.  
“Yeah...I'm sorry. Some Ultimate I am, huh?” he replied, the disappointment in himself evident in his words, now. A detective who couldn't find the culprit. Kaede didn't understand how empty he must have felt.

Eventually, they made their way to get food and both simply picked at it. Shuichi was famished but couldn't bring himself to eat more than a few bites. Kaede's nervousness and nausea was still roiling in her. She managed a few nibbles, but the rest of the food went cold and unwanted on her tray. They made small talk but neither recalled a word.  
“Would you like to come to the music room? I need to unwind.” she stated.  
“Yeah, that sounds good. Is it alright if I write down my findings in there?”  
“I don't see why not.” she replied.  
From the dining hall, they stepped into the music room and, grabbing a chair, Shuichi sat at a desk and burrowed into his backpak as Kaede grabbed a duster from the wall, brushed off the piano's cover, and then sat down on the bench.  
“Thank you for the peppermint stuff.”  
“Hm? Oh, sure. It's useful.” he said, tossing open the cover of his notebook.  
“I imagine. That body was...gross.” she stated, sliding up the cover and glancing down at the ivory keys. Glossy, pristine, polished...lively. Shiny. Unlike the man's dead eyes staring in horror at the ceiling.  
“Hey, Shuichi...why do people feel the need to murder?” she asked quietly.  
His pencil stopped scratching.  
“Like...why they become murderers? Their motives?”  
“Yeah, anything like that. I accidentally killed a goldfish as a child and it's still eating away at me. I don't know how anybody could just kill another human like that. I know we need to kill animals to survive for food, but killing someone out of spite or out of an argument just seems so...”  
“Wrong?”  
“Psychotic.” she answered.  
His head lowered. “Yeah, it is.”  
Kaede absentmindedly tapped her fingers on a high-pitched key and let it linger for a few seconds.  
“Murderers...can't be explained,” he started. “Some of them murdered on accident, some were under the influence or on drugs, sometimes it's as simple as getting too angry. Or wanting revenge. But for some...” he trailed off and looked down at his notebook for a long while.  
“A few of the conversations recorded from killers were...chilling. Some of them killed because they wanted to—needed too-like a cheap sort of thrill. Sometimes, it's an accidental murder and then they just...want to keep going. Some killers get addicted to it. It's a high. It's better than anything they've ever had. They have no remorse, no sympathy. To them, killing a human is no different than stepping on a fallen leaf in the Autumn. It's nothing for them to even take a second look at.”  
Shuichi had grown pale, recalling the recordings he had listened to, seeing killers behind the two-way glass of the stations. Seeing how calmly the killer's spoke, the way their eyes lit up as they described their killings, their enjoyment. It was no more different than a hobbyist explaining why they like birdwatching or knitting.  
“The man on the topmost floor. He wasn't just killed, Kaede. His neck was broken. There was so much force in the ligature it went beyond a crushed windpipe. There was rage in that murder. There's no way he went out peacefully, strangulation or not. He was killed brutally.”  
Kaede fell quiet, glancing at her shoes for what felt like eons.  
“What did he do?” she asked quietly.  
“I don't know. He could have just been walking down the street at the wrong time. Could have been a friend to the killer, a teacher, a relative. It's unknown.”  
“But to be strangled so hard his neck was broken?”  
“There was a LOT of force behind the rope. When people hang themselves, their body weight drags their neck onto the rope with the force of gravity. When it comes to strangulation, all you need to do is be behind the person. Even the weakest person can get leverage and pull.” he explained.  
“Even you?”  
He flinched. The pen fell from his hand.  
“I wouldn't have struggled if you asked...”  
“I-I didn't...!” he shouted. The chair tipped back with a clatter and he rose suddenly, shrinking back like she had splashed him with boiling water. Kaede jumped up herself in confusion and fear, looking at the boy frantically brushing his hair with his hands.  
“Hey, hey, calm down, I didn't say you did it! I was just asking a question!”  
“I didn't do it!” he managed, stumbling back across the chair legs and falling to the ground with a clatter.  
For a long moment, neither did anything. Slowly, he managed to make it to all fours, picked up the chair and sat down in it, hands covering his face.  
“I'm so sorry...” he mumbled softly into his fingers.  
“Shuichi, it's okay...” she cooed, walking slowly towards him. He was a frightened, wild animal, she had a net in her fingers, curling tighter, readying to spring...  
“I...keep having nightmares.” he breathed, dropping his hands slowly to his lap but never raising his head. “In one of them, you...had been strangled. To death. You told me I did it, that you forgave me. And I woke up screaming.”  
“Shuichi...?” She tipped her head. Bringing a chair next to his, she placed a hand on his back and just slowly rubbed it.  
“There were fingerprint marks bruised into your neck, Kaede.”  
She fell quiet for a moment, just contemplating her words carefully. Beneath her hand she could feel his trembling. Dream or not, he was clearly in a panicked state, and whatever he saw was getting to him deeply. She didn't understand; she didn't have the nightmares but she still wanted to be supportive.  
“It's just deja vu, right? You had a nightmare and something similar happened so you're freaking out.”  
“No, it's-”  
“You've had a rough week, Shuichi, you need to realize that...weird stuff happens here all the time. Some people call it its 'charm'. Others just...well. Leave before they get too invested.”  
|You think I should leave?” he asked quietly.  
“No! I'm just...the way you're behaving, it's...I don't know what to do,” she admitted, looking down at their hands and frowning. “I don't know what to do but I want to help.”  
“What would YOU do?” he asked her.  
“Me? Well...” she hummed, thinking, “I'd...probably be heavily medicated at this point. I'm not even sure I'd be able to leave my room until I felt safe. But, I'm also not used to dead bodies and...stuff.”  
“Hm.” Shuichi tenderly took his hand back and rubbed his wrist absentmindedly. He felt bad for Kaede; she had to put up with this. All she wanted to do was help but neither knew of any solution. If it wasn't him collapsing, it was him going to the interrogation room, or him having a nightmare, or touching a rigid corpse beneath his plastic gloves...  
He must have made a noise because Kaede was looking at him expectantly.  
A huff of a laugh left him and he just shook his head, running a palm down his cheek.  
“I think everything just came down at once, Kaede,” he stated, glancing past her at the large piano. He just wished things were like the day he showed up, the way they laid on the floor and listened to music. Not a care in the world. The happiest he had been in weeks. Months, maybe. Part of him wished he could turn back the clock; the other half knew he had to trudge forward. To the golden horizon, past all of the anxiety and fear from the past few days.  
But he couldn't.   
“I'm sorry I made you worry about this all.”  
“No, no, don't. Please. I'd want some company if I were in your shoes,” she said, and though she smiled, it felt almost forced.  
“Yeah. Well,” he clapped his hands and stood up, slowly pacing around the room but feigning interest in the instruments and posters around it,” How did you like being a partner-in-crime today?”  
“Y-You mean the dead body? Not...fun. I don't know how you do it.”   
“It's not easy, I know. But you did good. Most other people would run for the hills with stuff like that but you just barreled on in. I'm proud of you.”  
Kaede's cheeks flushed and she took to playing with a lock of hair to focus on anything but the compliment. She could perform for crowds without a care but having him compliment her unraveled her?  
“Still...it's weird the police didn't show up yet. You'd think with a dead body they'd come running.”  
He placed his hand on his chin and looked out the window. The court yard was clean, save for some students here and there, unknowing of the situation on the top floor. He didn't see a mound of dirt so he assumed the body was planted elsewhere, away from prying eyes.  
“Then again...” he trailed off, mouthing words in thought Kaede couldn't pickup. She wouldn't get him back, he was in “detective mode” after all. Instead, she took to sitting on the piano bench and lightly running her fingers over the keys. She hadn't even realized she had begun playing until Shuichi's hand dropped and he turned to watch her. She could feel the stare on her back and gestured for him to sit next to her.  
He hesitated, but followed suit, gently sitting down and careful not to bump her shoulders or elbows as she played the melody for him, slow and soft, the keys echoing in the room. He couldn't help the way his eyes followed her hands, the way his ears expected to pick up every single change in pitch, the high, sudden chirp of keys. He didn't recognize the song but he knew she was playing whatever it was for a reason.  
Between her key-playing was the soft screech of the foot pedal beneath her toes, the hammers in need of some serious oil but he didn't seem to mind; it didn't make anything unbearable but only changed his attention to her feet beneath the piano. He didn't even remember them needing to be this coordinated, but, he supposed, that's what talent was.  
“You think too much,” he spoke quietly, her eyes focused on his, “You need to relax sometimes. Just take a breath and let things go.”  
“That's probably easier for you than me. My job sort of relies on me worrying.” he said mirthlessly.  
“You can't work properly if you're too caught up in the little things,” she replied, shouldering him lightly and letting a key linger, trembling in the air.  
“I suppose not...” he answered, closing his eyes and sighing.  
A dead body found in the school. His nightmares. The wound on his stomach suddenly burning lightly as he brought attention to it. His knee resting high on Kokichi's back, strangling the student for a brief moment...  
None of this made any sense to him. He wasn't behaving right. Was it the stress after all? Everything sort of launched itself down his throat at once, icing his veins and bringing a chill to his blood. He was in a new place, had been to the hospital, an interrogation room, been sliced open, and had nightmares. All in less than a week. Maybe he WAS over-complicating things. A full plate and an even larger headache seemed to be the norm for him currently.  
Maybe his luck was just bad and testing him. Maybe this was all some sort of elaborate prank the school pulled on new students. That would explain why the cops didn't arrive, why there was a student he had stabbed.  
His body froze again. Right. The student...he briefly wondered if he should go visit him but decided it was probably best to stay put. He doubted the student would want to see him, the man who had sent him to the hospital, had gotten him removed from the Reserve Course. An expensive venture for sure, stripped from the student's own hands. Then again, it wasn't exactly Shuichi's fault, if the student had a habit of violence. It was bound to happen either way.  
“Well, we should go eat and ask Kirumi what the situation is,” Kaede said, the last notes of the song lingering in the room.  
“Y-Yeah, okay,” he replied, snapping himself back to reality and sliding out of the bench's space.  
“You need a coffee?” she asked and, laughing, he simply nodded.  
“Sure.”

 

Lunch came and went and was utterly uneventful. Kirumi did not show up and while Gonta was there briefly, they couldn't quite ask him once Tsumugi entered the room and sat with the two. They didn't want to cause another panic, assuming Tsumugi didn't know what happened and they prayed it stayed that way.  
While the blue-haired girl chattered away excitedly, Shuichi couldn't help but glance around the room. There were dozens of students, all talking, eating, or doing work, whether it be homework or stuff related to their talents. Miu was grinding something down, sending sparks all across her side of the room and watching students nearby slowly sliding down the table with their trays, away from the fire.  
It wasn't until he caught a familiar head of hair did he turn away but it was too late as the contact grew accidental and their eyes met. He tried to sink himself into his bowl of Udon but the damage was done and the student was getting up and walking towards them.  
They slapped their tray down and sidled close, a quick greeting to the ladies before turning their attention to Shuichi.  
“I have a little case for you,” the student said, “See, I saw two students carrying out what looked like a bodybag earlier and, color me surprised, you weren't around. How interesting of a development.”  
Shuichi ignored him, working back on his meal before the student simply smiled, pressed their elbows on the table, and rested their hands under their chin.  
“See, as far as I'm concerned, a dead body on campus is quite the concern and I was just wondering what Mr. Detective discovered?”  
“A body,” Shuichi replied, rolling his eyes, “Do you just take joy in terrorizing people, Kokichi?”  
“Mmm, mostly. You give some good reactions, it's easy to just dig under your skin, isn't it? So, what's the verdict, Doc? He didn't get stabbed, did he? Because, from what I know, you'd be the leading authority on that, riiight?”  
“WHAT is your problem?” Shuichi hissed, turning to face the student who feigned shock.  
“Well,” Kokichi smiled, “I'm a little bit curious as a person is all. And, if I had committed a murder, which I haven't, I wouldn't have had the two obvious people carrying out the body. Especially when my lab is on the basement floor and I have a window that JUST shows the grass outside the school. Not to mention the body is, like, buried right outside of it. So, naturally, I decided I'm come asking.”  
“What do you expect me to tell you?”  
“Well...how did he die? This is good information to have.”  
“Why?” Shuichi growled, “So you can just go tell your buddy Rantaro that there's a dead body?”  
Kokichi laughed, covering his mouth and shrugging.  
“I don't know, is that information I should have?” came Rantaro's voice, a few inches behind Shuichi. Of course.  
Of course.  
Tsumugi and Kaede stopped speaking, turning to see the newcomer and fumbling out their own greetings.  
“Now now, there's no need to be so shy. I don't see a seating arrangement on these, do you?” Rantaro asked, sitting down at the bench next to Shuichi, the girls staring at him across the table and returning to their food.  
“Funny what happens when you just walk by and keep an ear out. So, a body was found?” he asked.  
Shuichi made a face somewhere between him being totally fed up and wanting to just slide underneath the table and never come back up.  
“Yes.” he said simply.  
“Interesting. Who else knows?” Rantaro asked.  
“Kirumi, Gonta, Kaede, and this guy,” Shuichi said, jabbing a thumb accusingly at Kokichi who dropped his spoon and huffed in fake pain, muttering a quick 'How dare you”.  
“And Tsumugi.” Rantaro stated, the girl turning back to her food. It wasn't her fault she was forced to eavesdrop, but the circle of secrets was growing larger.  
“Yeah...” Shuichi sighed. He knew where this was going. “Strangled, neck looked broken. No drug use or alcohol use to speak of. On top of that, he appeared to be shoved into a locker according to Kirumi who found him first.  
“That's...weird.” Rantaro's eyebrows knit inward. Clearly this was something even he wasn't used to.  
“The cops haven't showed up so I asked Kirumi and Gontato bury it for the time being to not cause a panic, but that didn't work out because Kokichi saw them do it.” Shuichi said.  
“Yup!” Kokichi chimed in, returning to his food.  
“Anything else?” Rantaro asked. Shuichi shook his head.  
“No. No Ids, credit cards, anything with a name to a face. He was bare bones as far as I could tell. I didn't exactly go snooping.” he said. “But from his wallet, that was all he had on him. Some coupons, a shopping list, old lottery tickets, not much else to speak of.”  
“Shopping list?” Kokichi asked, flinging a piece of food across the table boredly, watching it bounce off the table and sighing.  
Shuichi just shrugged. How was he supposed to know why the man had a shopping list? To go shopping, obviously.  
“What about the body?” Rantaro asked, “Was there anything interesting about it?”  
“No, not particularly. Dead maybe six hours from what it looked like. Body was firm but still malleable. Shiny. I-I don't know, nothing really stood out for me.”  
His neck was broken. Someone snapped his neck...  
“What's this about a body...?” Tsumugi asked timidly,not bothering to mask the alarm in her voice. Kaede hesitated, whispering into her friend's ear and the table watched the girl's eyes widen.  
“That happened here?” she whispered, making sure nobody else could eavesdrop. Didn't exactly matter; half the class was already sitting at the damn table.  
“Can we not-” Shuichi started.  
“Yes, I agree.” came Kirumi's curt response, and sure enough, she descended on the table, siding with the other females, Maki in tow.  
“I apologize for being so late, I had another matter to attend to,” the maid said. Maki said nothing, instead focusing her attention on Kokichi, who was aiming another piece of food—at her—lining it up and poking his tongue out. She mouthed something suspiciously close to 'try it', but Shuichi couldn't tell.  
“No, it's okay...” Kaede said. She was nervous. Half of the class was practically here and this wasn't a common occurrence, especially with Rantaro with them. Add that with Kokichi, away from his usual 'crowd'. People were going to start asking questions. It was immensely out of place. Thankfully, lunch hour had died down and majority of the students had left, but it didn't stop the hushed whispers.  
“So...what do we do?” Tsumugi asked. There was a slight murmur from the table of all varied, uncertain answers.  
“Nothing we really can do until the police arrive,” Shuichi said, “I did what I knew how to do, but, that only does so much. I can't fully investigate, even with everything in my lab. No fingerprints, no blacklights, nothing I can use. So, until then, it's just a mystery.” he said.  
“That's dumb,” Kokichi said, given up on his food and resting his fist on his cheek, “Aren't you supposed to be GOOD at your talent? It's not like they just picked you up off the streets.”  
“No, it's not. But my lab is also really lacking in the fundamentals. It's more like a novel setting than a detective agency.” Shuichi replied.  
“Lame.” came the boy's response.  
“By all means, if you can assist,” Shuichi sniped.   
“Enough.” Rantaro chewed at a fingernail, thinking hard, “Judging by what happened last year, it's probably only fair that they eliminated any traces of finding people. A lot of that stuff was used after the massacre and it'd only make sense if it was all used up, broken, or stowed away. But to have someone have the gall enough to hide a body in the school is a bit...unhinged. It makes no sense.” he said.  
“If you were to kill someone, you'd want the evidence hidden, right? You don't want to get caught, accident or on purpose. So, if the body was just...there--”  
“It wasn't.” Kirumi said, “I didn't see a body until I made it almost completely down the hallway and heard a loud bang. I turned around and it was there, presumably in a locker.”  
“And even if it WAS stowed in a locker,” Maki began, “That doesn't exactly hide it. Bugs would get to it, it'd start to smell. Bodies get liquid-y when they begin to rot away. It would have left a puddle of a bunch of bodily fluids. It would have been found regardless.”  
“Of course an assassin would know,” Kokichi beamed.  
“Shut. Up.” Maki countered, eyes daggers on the smaller male who just snickered.  
“Anyways...we should all split up and continue our lives like we usually do. People will get suspicious if we all hang out,” Rantaro said, standing up and brushing his palms together, “I got my lab if we need to convene, I think mine has the most space. And, um...seats.” he added.  
If a juror's room was what he considered 'seats', then yes. Tsumugi had only one large couch and two barstools. Nobody knew what Kokichi's lab looked like. Maki's was always locked with nobody allowed in. Kaede's couldn't BE locked. And Kirumi's, though large, had mannequins screwed into the chairs, taking up room. Outside of Shuichi's fainting couch and armchair, he had little to offer. It seemedlike the cast had all contemplated this,making Rantaro nod and say “It's settled, then. If anybody has news, come to my room.”  
They moreor less agreed, finished their food, and went their separate ways. Kaede, as usual, walked to the dorms with Shuichi.

“I'm sorry about today,” she managed. She was glancing down at her shoes, shuffling them lightly together. It was obvious she was feeling the distress just as much as he did.  
“Don't be. You said it yourself: it's Hope's Peak's charm, right? Besides, what fun would a school be without some Ultimates running amok and clashing?” he said with a light smile.  
She didn't seem to fully believe him but replied with a small smile of her own.  
“Yeah, I guess so. Well!” she pumped her fists excitedly, a fresh, genuine grin on her face, “Let's tackle tomorrow like a normal school day and do our best! Okay, Shuichi?”  
His head cocked a bit to the side. That was certainly a change. Psyching herself up, probably. Whatever. It was contagious, whatever it was.  
His fist lightly touched one of hers and he smiled, “Yeah. I still have some notes to pass to you tomorrow, right?” he said. She laughed, nodded, and gave him a small wave.  
“Well, see you tomorrow, then.” she said, and left him to his own devices.

 

After showering and switching into comfortable clothes, Shuichi did some research and then took to watching TV until he grew tired enough for bed. It wasn't that he was even tired; the physical drain from today was wearing down on him hard and fast. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like he ran a marathon. Between the corpse discovery, his freak out in Kaede's lab, and then the whole lunch ordeal, he felt utterly exhausted. He wondered if this would be the norm from now on, going to school, freaking out, going to bed.  
He walked to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, dark circles were forming under his eyes and he frowned, running a hand down his stomach to the bandaging across his belly. Where the knife sliced, long and hot, the blood trickling and splattering across the classroom floor, down his clothes.  
“I should redress this.” he muttered to himself and lightly began to undo the sticky seal, hissing as it pulled and tugged at hair and skin. Throwing the strips into the trash, he glanced again in the mirror, running his fingertips just above the wound. The skin was pink closest to the scab that had begun to form, the wound jagged in its seal. It didn't quite hurt unless he bent over or stretched, the reminder of it every morning as he woke his body up.  
He reached for the rubbing alcohol and dabbed it along the wound, pressing the gauze to it and then sealing it back up with medical tape. He couldn't help but feel his fingertips slide lower, below his navel, touching at the white mark. Training. He had been cut that time too. The scar was all but faded in one spot. A constant reminder that he hadn't done correctly and had suffered the consequences. A sad reminder that, despite all of his efforts, he was just another kid in the ranks, vying for a spot among the elite.   
Among the talented. The Ultimates.  
He grimaced.  
He brushed his teeth dutifully, all the while making sure to never catch his own stare in the mirror, those eyes of his too judging even for himself.

He cuddled up under the covers and tucked a fistful of blankets under his chin, giving a deep sigh and assuming a fetal position, edging to the bottom of his pillow and closing his eyes. Tomorrow would be a normal school day. He made a promise and looked forward to it.

 

His feet echoed down the school halls, the corridors dark and long. Ominous, almost. There was light streaming through from outside, a pale curtain from the moonlight outside. He stopped, resting his head against the end of the hallway behind the opened doors. From the other end of the hallway, he heard a man humming to himself, locking away his janitorial supplies and putting the keys in his pocket.  
It was too late for someone to be here, so why was a janitor present? Especially when the students did most of the cleaning? The janitor didn't seem to care, looking into the classrooms wistfully as he passed them. Then he paused. Shuichi blinked, straining his eyes to see what the man was doing. It was nighttime, what could he possibly hope to gain from looking into empty classrooms?  
“Lucky bastards,” was all the man said, continuing his slow journey down the hallway and beginning to whistle loudly.  
Too easy.  
Shuichi curled the fabric into his pockets and made his way down the hallway, his footsteps in time with the whistling. The man didn't seem to notice, too busy fishing in his pocket for a cell phone and beginning to text someone, his footsteps slowing to a crawl and a final stop.  
Shuichi was growing closer, the fabric in his hand balled tight into a fist, gripping it with whitening knuckles. The janitor gave a laugh and Shuichi froze a bit too soon, his footsteps heard.  
“Who's there?!” the man whirled.  
Shuichi halted, his pose tense.  
“S-Sorry, kid, it's past light out, you should be in your dorm.”  
“Ah, yeah,” Shuichi replied, relaxing a bit as the man simply gave a snort and turned his attention towards his phone once more.  
The man had turned his back.  
Shuichi's fist clenched tight and he pulled the fabric out of his overcoat pocket. With a quick movement, he lifted his arms and pulled them over his head, dragging the fabric over the man's neck and yanking downwards.  
The man yelled, briefly, before the scream ended in a pained gurgle. He was kicking, flailing, his phone thrown to the ground and left abandoned, illuminating the dim hallway. The janitor began clutching at his neck, trying to get some airflow, but Shuichi pulled tighter, drawing his legs into a stance where he could pull as the man gasped and wheezed.  
He wasn't sure WHY he was attacking this man, just that he felt like he NEEDED to. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him, his nerves pulsing with a crackling electricity as adrenaline flooded him. The man just kicked and gurgled, slumping to his knees.  
Shuichi pulled the fabric tighter, stepping towards the man and pressing the flat of his foot against his back, forcing the janitor face down. He continued to claw at his chest and throat, working his nails into his own flesh as he struggled for a breath. The back of the man's neck was turning purple, the fabric slicing in deep, bringing veins to the surface.  
The struggling was growing frantic, and though his arms were locked, Shuichi's hands were growing tired and red. The fabric was slipping, the man would break free and get his breath back, recover, escape...  
No. No. No. No. No. No.  
NO! NO! NO!  
Shuichi's foot pressed harder, the man's hands flat to his chest. The man sputtered, a splash of pink across the school's tiles.  
“Stop!” was all Shuichi shouted. The man didn't listen. His fingers were curling pitifully against the ground, the squirming and kicking slowing to a crawl. The fabric was holding taught, the man's wheezing was slowing to an end. Beneath his foot, Shuichi could feel the frantic heartbeat slowing, dimming, fading...  
No escaping. No running. No telling anybody what had happened here...  
He pulled tighter, pressed down harder with his foot...  
CRACK  
The fabric fell away from his wrists, the man's head falling limply to the ground with a thud. In the dark, Shuichi could see his eyes widened in fear, the man's last moments were that of a rabbit in the talons of a hawk, flailing desperately for release, to be safe.  
Not this time. Not for this rabbit.  
Shuichi was panting, foot still pressed to the man's back, looking down at the awkward jutting bend of the neck that was only moments ago craning to look into classrooms.  
His classrooms.  
His school.  
His territory.  
His.  
His.  
His.  
Mine.  
Mine.  
Mine.  
Wiping his face, Shuichi glanced down at the body, motionless and bloody, frozen in time. Dead. He walked towards the cellphone and glanced down at the text message that was left unsent.  
“Fucking job. I hate it here. All these kids thinking theyre hot shit when all they do is suck out the money from my paychecks. Sometimes I wish thered be another massacre so I didnt have to clean up after them. Its not like they even--   
He stomped down hard on the phone, the screen chipping under his heel.  
Another stomp, the screen turned black. He picked it up, careful to palm the glass above his hand and flipped it over, looking for the SIM card and removing it, with the battery. He placed the phone in the cloth wrapped around the man's neck, putting the device in his pocket, and frowned back down at the body. He fumbled around at the man's lap, finding the base of a wallet and removing it. He had a few loose coins, an expired driver's license, and nothing else remotely important to speak of. Shuichi palmed the important items and slipped the wallet back into the man's pants.  
“Waste,” he murmured.  
He glanced around the classrooms, olive-grey eyes lingering too long on the corridor before he nodded and reached down to wipe the blood from the floor with some spit and the rest of the fabric, pocketing that as well.  
Grabbing the man's ankles, he began to drag the man away, the broken neck rolling this way and that, glassy eyes no longer seeing the school he so despised.

 

Shuichi awoke, rubbing bleary eyes and stared, transfixed, at the ceiling for what felt like forever. Just another nightmare. Just the stress. He moaned, stretched carefully so as not to disturb his wound, and rolled over to get ready for the day.   
Shoving his shoes on his feet and adjusting his sock's heel, he reached for his overcoat and winced, jerking his hand back. Something sharp had cut him.  
Sharp?  
Reaching in his pocket, he didn't find anything particularly new. A leftover glove, the peppermint tube, nothing else too important. Instead, he flipped it upside down and shook it lightly, watching a small chunk fall out.   
“Hm?”  
Reaching down, he grabbed the black chunk, a small glaze of pink from where it sliced him—deeply at that—and sucked in a breath.  
It was a piece of glass. A dark chunk of glass.  
A cellphone screen, his brain assisted.   
“Just a nightmare...just a nightmare...” he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and falling back on his bed, catching his breath.  
“It's just a coincidence. Deja vu. That's all it...”  
He looked down at his hands.  
He didn't have it in him to kill anybody.  
He was here to SAVE people.  
“So why...?” he whispered to nobody.  
“So why...did that feel so real?”


	7. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students are given their first exam and a second flashback light is given to the students that appears to be working fine. However, the principal seems to be missing and a battered, bruised and bloody Shuichi finds his way back to the school after wandering the woods in a snowstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> I figured this chapter's a little short and very jumpy and I'm sorry, I wanted to introduce the last characters and get all that fun stuff out of the way before I started playing around with what the cool kids call 'pregame/fanboy' Shuichi, my favorite.  
> As always, I'm @Lilythekitsune on Twitter and Tumblr, NSFW warning for both.
> 
> Have a kitsune Shuichi I drew for Iimojin's awesome AU:  
> http://lilythekitsune.tumblr.com/post/170663180549/iimojin-and-their-kitsune-au-fucked-me-up-and-im

Almost two months had passed since the body discovery in the school and, despite the student's best efforts—those that knew—the police never showed up. Whether it was to prevent another 'incident' being spoke of or something else entirely, they weren't sure. It remained another body underneath the foundation of greatness, another sacrifice for the seemingly cursed school.

The mystery remained as such but there was nothing that could be done and, as time went on, the mound grew grassy before the cold Autumn took the green from it, decayed as the body beneath it. Kokichi had reported back several times on the 'condition' of the mound, a somewhat grim task he took delight in...so it seemed. His pale face would somehow grow even more so every time he cheerfully explained how a dead body was outside of his window and he'd seemingly run away-- like a child who turned off the light-- back to the safety of wherever he appeared from.

The murder had remained on everybody's thoughts but, as per Kaede's wish, Shuichi had tucked it into the back of his mind and treated the rest of the school as normally as he could. And it _was_ normal since then, attending classes, passing notes, relaxing in either the music room, Tsumugi's room, or his own, chattering away and passing the time.

Today, however, he was in the cafeteria with Kaede, sitting across from each other. He had a smirk on his face, his head propped up by his left hand on his cheek, lightly twirling a flash card to and fro, just enough to keep the answer hidden. Kaede's face was screwed up in concentration.

“Is it...platelets?” she asked.

“Close.” his smiled widened, “Come on, you know this. What's the actual word?”

“I don't know,” she groaned, “Miu was laughing too hard and I got distracted.”

“You _have_ been studying, right?” he asked, the card still spinning tauntingly in front of her.

“Throb...something” she murmured.

“Nope. I'd say close, but...” he trailed off, dropping his own hands and sliding her the answer.

“Thrombocytes, I knew that!” she said excitedly and he just laughed, her head hitting the table with a groan.

“Fine, whatever, laugh it up. These exams are important though! I've been studying I just...can never remember stuff like this. You make it seem so easy, Shuichi.” she muttered and lifted her head enough to pout. “You got a 97% on the mock test. What am I at?”

“You? Let's see....after this one you got...” he made small 'tch' sounds as he went down the paper and counted and, smiling, stated “48%”

“You're joshing me!?” She grabbed the paper from his hands, saw all of the X marks and then slid it back frowning.

“Kaede, you haven't been studying, have you?” he asked her softly and she sighed, frowning.

“No...I try but...I haven't been able to focus lately. After the exams, we....” she frowned and he understood. If they all got good grades, they'd get another light. Another memory. She was worrying over him, worrying that he'd collapse again.

“Kaede, it'll be alright. The school relies on good grades for grant money and stuff, right? We have to do our best. I can keep trying to tutor you, but if you can't try and study on your own it won't do much good.” he replied, trying to privy away from the conversation it was heading towards.

“Yeah, I know. And you're doing great at it, I just never was good at biology.”

“A perk to being a detective. I need to know these things,” he began, jabbing his pen at her accusingly, “and so should YOU. But, if it's not helping, Rantaro's always available. He's...well an ACTUAL tutor. I'm just a glorified mess of words and phrases that probably make it worse.”

“Thrombocytes. Are. Platelets.” she growled and he raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, so you DID study.”

“I...well.” she fidgeted nervously, turning to her tea they had made before they sat down and huffing.

“Anyways. How are the sleep medications working for you?” she asked.

“I haven't needed them for a few days, now, but they work like a charm. I'm usually asleep in a few minutes and stay asleep. I've been feeling a lot better so I haven't been taking them. I guess they have a high dependency rate and I really don't need to get involved in that.” he said, turning to his own drink and taking a sip.

“I can tell; you seem a lot more happy now. And your eye shadows are gone.”

“Mmm, well, I used to stay up a lot and whenever I'm stressed it tends to show on my face first.” he explained, licking his lips and looking into the card pile for the next batch of things to study. There were only a few hours until the test and they didn't have much time to spare. They had been given the morning off from classes and decided to brush up on everything before the exams began. He hadn't expected Kaede to be so flustered, considering how on top of everything she appeared to be. And, with her changing the subjects, it was obvious she was feeling burnt out.

“Well, we have a few hours to kill before the exams...what do you want to do?” he asked.

“Um...” she glanced down at the flash cards on the table and frowned. Her eyes flicked between a few of them, her scores, his scores, her drink, and then again at the table blankly.

“Kaede...” she looked up and he gave her a small, warm smile, “It's not the end of the world if you fail ONE exam. You had great scores on every other subject. We'll find out what you have issues with and brush up on them next time, okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. I'm sorry for wasting your time, Shuichi.”

“You didn't!” he assured her, getting up from the table with a stretch.

“How about we...go bug Kirumi? She's the type who never needs to study so I'm sure she has some free time. If nothing else, maybe she'd have time to make us some tea.”

“Tea?” he asked.

“Yeah, I told you before, her tea is legendary! Oh, but you were still waking up from the hospital room, so you probably forgot. I'm sure she wouldn't mind.” Kaede said, stuffing her papers into her backpack enthusiastically, the hope of tea fresh in her mind.

“She won't get upset?” he asked. The cafeteria had plenty of teas and coffees, couldn't they just have some here?

“No, she's used to it. She's the Ultimate Maid, after all. Plus, it's not often she gets visitors so it'd be a 2-for-1. Besides, I'm sure she'd want to know how you're doing, it wasn't easy for her to pull the strings to get those sleeping pills prescribed for you.”

“Right.” He had forgotten about that. Shortly after the festival he had seen the nurses for some advice and, with some prodding from Korekiyo and Kirumi, he was given some sleep medication to help ease off the stress and rest after the events. He was apprehensive at first but eventually took one and the following morning, awoke totally refreshed and stress-free, like the events of the flashback light and dead body never occurred. No dreams, just complete, still darkness for nine full hours. The only drawback was that he had never had to urinate that hard in his life, but it was a small price to pay for the death-like sleep he had gone under.

“Right this way, then.” Kaede beamed, exhaling a sigh she had been building once they left the oppressing atmosphere of the “study hall” and out into the cold air of November. The leaves had begun falling and growing crisp from the bitter cold. She especially loved all of the colors that went from calm greens to burning, bright reds, oranges and yellows. She despised the cold that came with it but it was a tiny qualm about the Autumn.

They chattered mindlessly until they made their way to the maid-turned-class representative's lab and knocked on the door. The voices inside hushed and, after a moment, the doors unlocked and they were ushered inside. Kirumi had guests, a fact that was hardly false. She was so useful for everybody from studying to more maid-like duties. No request was too much for her, it seemed. She smiled softly and let them sit on the large couches by a table. Mannequins were seemingly screwed into some front seats, a fact that Kaede had grown used to but Shuichi hesitated apprehensively at seeing. It was a peculiar...centerpiece afterall, but he sat beside Kaede and watched as Kirumi dutifully began to pour them a cup of tea.

The guests sat across from them, between the mannequins and Kaede began a conversation like nothing happened, introducing Shuichi for him to them and him, more or less returning the pleasantries quietly.

The smaller of the two—a female—raised her head just enough to be seen over her large hat and lazily raised her tea cup. The taller—the male—slapped his hand on the table and smiled, his other hand pressed to his thigh.

“New guy, huh?” he beamed, extending the hand from the table and scratching the back of his head, “Nice to meetcha! That's Himiko, and I'm Kaito! Didn't see you around the past few months but I'm not usually here. Neither of us two are.” he stated.

“Yeah, they tend to help more of the newcomers but usually they're at the RC building.” Kaede said, thanking Kirumi as she wheeled over some snacks on a large trolley.

“What do you do there?” Shuichi asked.

“I teach languages, mostly. Himiko here tends to perform for the less-than-fortunate kids.”

Himiko made a sound between a purr and a groan and Kaito laughed.

“Well, it's amazing she can do what she does, she's always alseep or too busy trying to stay awake. But if you're ever near when she has a show, I'm sure she'd love the support, right, Himiko?” he asked.

“...n-no...” she murmured, turning her head back down to mask her flushed cheeks.

“What can I help with today?” Kirumi asked, standing between both groups on the side of the table.

“Kaede is in a little bit of a funk.” Shuichi admitted, watching Kaede turn sharply to face him with an angry expression, hiding his own lips from curling upwards.

“Again?” Kirumi clasped her hands in front of her, “Kaede, dear, you really need to focus on these studies. It's your last year and you have an example to make.”

“But I know what a thrust is...!”

Kirumi blinked. “What?”

“Throb.” Shuichi helped, “ Thrombocytes”

“Yeah, those.” Kaede said, blowing her cup of tea angrily.

Kirumi looked between them and held a gloved hand to her lips, hiding a small laugh.

“You didn't tell her, did you?” Kirumi asked.

“Tell me what?” Kaede looked at Shuichi who coughed and covered his own laugh with a sip of tea.

“I requested that he teach you things not on the test to make sure you were studying. The real test is a simple multi-choice bubble sheet.” she stated, smiling.

“IT'S WHAT?!” Kaede stood up, slapping her hands on the table and turning to Shuichi.

“YOU.”

“I-I'm just doing what I was told!” he raised his palms, “Besides, you aced the actual questions, I just threw in some of my own materials for...” Kaede was glaring and Kaito laughed.

“Thatta boy! Kaede, you're smarter than you let on; these exams will be a cakewalk for you, they always have been. Gotta believe in yourself more. You panic too much when you take these tests. Just relax and let it come to you. You always get too worked up for the study group but you do the tests flawlessly, so don't worry!” Kaito was ever-cheerful, pumping a fist and smiling, “You got this!”

“Thanks, Kaito. I knew you'd help. How long are you guys here for this time?” she asked.

“Not long...” Himiko muttered, “...just needed a break is all...”

“That busy?”

“Nehh...well. The RC students took their tests already...so I had to do a lot of magic shows to make them happy...” Himiko said quietly.

“That bad, huh?” Kaede smiled sadly and took a sip of her tea, “Well, I'm sure they really appreciated it. I'd love to come see another show for you. That last one we did was really fun! Though, I feel like I didn't do as good as I could have.” Kaede admitted. Himiko shouted a sudden NO! And then fell quiet.

“You did...perfectly.” she said, her cheeks darkening under the brim of her witch hat.

“That's a relief. Once exams are over, we'll come next door, is that ok?” Kaede asked and both nodded, Kaito's a bit more—a lot more—energetic.

“Of course! You're always welcome, both of you. We still take classes at Hope's Peak. We'll be returning to our dorms next week since the RC ones will be filling up. Catch you guys around, then?” the purple-haired man asked and both nodded.

“Alright! Himiko and I will get out of here. Kirumi, Tenko will be by tomorrow, is there a good time for you?” he asked and Kirumi shook her head.

“I'll be here all day after noon if that's fine by her.” Kirumi responded curtly, nodding her head low as they walked passed her and said their goodbyes, closing the door and leaving the room in silence for a moment before Kirumi sat down and let out a long-earned sigh.

“I apologize for that. It's been a very long day and he tends to wear on me.” she smiled at the two in front of her and folded her hands neatly on the table. “How have you two been faring?”

“Good, all things considered. Thank you for the medication.” Shuichi said and she simply waved a hand and shook her head.

“Don't worry, it's not required. It's good to see you back to normal,” she said, “Oh, by the way, did you speak with Rantaro today?”

“No?” he asked, “Should I have?”

“Not particularly,” Kirumi responded, “He was looking for you but I suppose he's in the teacher's lounge preparing a class for their exams. Not much time until ours, anyways.”

“Don't remind me,” Kaede groaned, spinning her cup lightly under a finger.

“You'll do alright,” Kirumi assured her, “As I said, the exams won't be too difficult. I'd recommend a small snack before you both go and prepare for them. Not much else I can do to help you I'm afraid, time's too short.”

“Well, we didn't expect to stay too long anyways. Thank you for the tea.” Kaede said, getting up and giving Kirumi a hug, despite the maid's startled expression and awkward pat, and then taking a step to the door with a grimace.

“If we don't make it out of this alive...bury me with my piano.”

 

 

 

The bells rung and every student quickly got up and ran to the teacher's desk, slapping on their exams and rushing out the door as the homeroom teacher shouted for them to stop and resigned herself to gathering the papers sadly.

Kaede let out a whoop and a laugh once she left the room and Shuichi had to admit it was contagious, a beam on his own face.

“What was I worried about?” she asked and he raised an eyebrow.

“Thrombocytes?” he replied and she swiveled to stick out her tongue.

Off in the distance, Miu gave a howl of laughter.

“Well...now what?” Shuichi asked and Kaede hmm'd as they walked down the stairs.

“I dunno. We gotta wait for them to grade the tests and then see what happens...” she stated.

“The lights.” he helped and she grew pale. The sound of her feet stopped and she looked down at the ground, visibly upset.

“Kaede, I'll be alright. It was a one-time fluke. It just scared me is all, I think. I'm fine now, right?” he said.

She glanced up at him, saw his sad expression and heaved a sigh.

“Yeah...but...what if it happens again?”

“Is there a rule for NOT using the light, then?” he asked.

“I...don't know? I don't think anybody ever DIDN'T use a light. Everybody wants to remember their family, their talent, their memories...You'd be the first person to never flick that light.”

“Would that be bad if I didn't?”

“Again, I don't know. There's not a lot of information on it and the information WE know is what we were told from the school. Anything else would probably be locked away or hidden somewhere. Not like the school would just give out their research, right?” Kaede said, sitting down on a stair and resting her head in her hands.

“Probably. I don't think Rantaro wants another open wound, either.” he said.

“No, probably not. I wouldn't want to talk about that, either if I were him.” she frowned.

“You were there, though.” he said.

Kaede looked at him and then away, “We all were. The entire class you have with me was there. But...he didn't go for us. It was almost like he was protecting us.” Her eyes glassed over deep in thought as she tried to dig up dead memories and ultimately ended up shaking her head.

“He only went for his own classmates and even then, he was never a first hit. It was like he was just...observing. At first. Even after he was all bloody and hurt he just...watched.”

“And then what?” Shuichi urged. Was there something that neither one of them was telling him?  
“And then...he went onto the gym stage and behind the curtains and came back dragging a chainsaw. Like he knew it was there. Most of the students were too busy in their own killing to notice him, but the ones that did notice him only started attacking once he got off the stage. He didn't really do anything but swing it at first, like it was a shield. But then he got hurt and he turned it on.”

She fumbled with her skirt, running a finger absentmindedly down the bar of music and shrugged.

“After that, he sort of just...looked back at us, and then walked into the hallway, and he stayed there. Like he was guarding it—guarding us. I don't know what happened after that. We couldn't hear much over the revving or the screaming. We were told the cops came and took him away but there were still students attacking and a lot of cops fell that day.”

Shuichi fell quiet, just waiting for her to compose herself again. She looked like she was about to cry and everything in her began to tremble. Part of him wanted to comfort her, but the other half gave her her space and waited. He couldn't imagine he'd be calm if he was slapped into a room of killers.

“Rantaro's...always been a really great guy. The fact that even in his stupor he didn't harm any of us really says something about his character. Even after the events—even now—he hasn't changed. The same smiling, polite man. I'm wondering if anybody else...if anybody else survived if they'd be able to bounce back like he did?”

“I'm not sure,” Shuichi said, “But I'd imagine they'd be able to. I doubt a light could really totally control somebody. I mean even hypnosis has a release. Maybe he found his somehow?”

Kaede recalled what Rantaro had said and decided to keep that information from Shuichi. No, he hadn't had a 'release'. In fact, the only thing that cured him was another light. A catalyst, he had called it.

“Anyways, we should go eat and wait for the results. I'm nervous but I need dinner. You wanna go with me?” she asked.

“Yeah, dinner sounds good. Want to find Tsumugi then?” he asked and Kaede nodded weakly. Yeah, her friends was what she needed right now.

 

 

 

After dinner, the three began to walk to Tsumugi's lab as they always did and sat at her bar as she began to whip them up some Shirley Temples and slapping Shuichi's hand away every time he reached for a maraschino cherry, which he managed to sneak a few of before she caught on. In his victory, he let a stem poke from his lips and wiggle at her playfully.

“Stop that!” she hissed and grabbed the fruit as he whimpered. “Now you don't get a cool umbrella topper for your glass.”

'NOT FAIR!” he shouted and Kaede smiled.

“Very fair. It's a cool umbrella.” she said.

“See? You screwed up!” Tsumugi stated, smiling, finishing mixing their drink with a final stir of the grenadine.

“So...how'd you guys do?”

“Good!” Kaede said, reaching for her drink eagerly.

“I think I did okay,” Shuichi said after thanking Tsumugi and dropping the stem in his drink. “How about you?”

“No problems here but I've always loved studying for exams.” Tsumugi stated, sitting across from them with her own stood and twirling her straw idly, “But, I'm more excited for the light. I haven't been able to remember my parents at all and on top of that, I'm still missing a HUGE chunk of my sewing skills. It's insulting to cosplay itself to be this bad, sometimes,” she frowned.

“I bet,” Kaede added, “I've been having issues playing lately myself and I'm hoping that I'm just fumbling because I missed something important.”

“How could you miss something important if you're that good at music?” Shuichi asked.

“I don't know, it's like asking Angie why she forgets how to sculpt sometimes and keeps stealing all the damn candles from the janitor closet. She doesn't even use them for anything, she just...hoards them. In the corner. Korekiyo's gonna have her neck when he finds out.” Kaede said.

“Art kids.” Tsumugi added, paused, realized she WAS an art kid, and slowly went back to her drink.

“What about you, Shuichi? What do you want to remember?” she asked.

“Me?” he hadn't thought about it. Other than forgetting his parent's and uncle's faces, he hadn't really thought about WHAT he could be forgetting. It was a paradox, remembering what you forgot, but he still tried.

“I'm...not sure. Maybe a case I solved or something about solving a case I don't remember. I'm hoping it's nothing to do with bugs. Or blood. Or thrombocytes.” he grinned.

“DROP IT.” Kaede growled and Tsumugi laughed.

“Nope, this is perfect!” she smiled and Kaede's jaw dropped.

“Who's side are you ON, sister?!”

“Whichever one wins!” she stated simply.

Before Kaede had time to respond, there was a loud bell from the computer screen on the wall and a picture of the school's insignia. Below it scrolled the words: ' **PLEASE MEET IN THE GYMNASIUM** ' on marquee.

“Guess it's time.” Kaede said and brushed her blonde hair back fruitlessly.

Tsumugi took their half-filled drinks and dumped them in the sink; they'd be melted by the time they came back and she decided it was easier to just make new ones later. Shuichi sucked in a breath he didn't realize he needed and descended from the stool on shaky legs. What was he nervous about? It was a light. Stealing another cherry with an angry yelp from Tsumugi, the three headed to the gym.

 

 

The class was already there, waiting, the usual voices of Kokichi and Keebo arguing loud even midst the already loud voices. Maki was with Kirumi, as always, Korekiyo and Angie chattering away with a woman Shuichi didn't recognize, staying relatively close to another girl Shuichi DID recognize as Himiko. Kaito was talking with Gonta in the corner with a really small man in a beanie, their backs all turned. The rest of the class was somewhat bundled together, other students from other classes all scattered about and making a large group. Even on tiptoes, Shuichi couldn't see much over the heads and just retracted back to talk with Kaede and Tsumugi, both, again, excited about their light and the memories they might get back.

There was silence as a computer screen descended and the static turning to that of the scores as a total and, with the lowest included, the school marked down as a whole a 94% and the gymnasium cheered. Probably not the highest, but for a flash exam, it was a great score and Shuichi felt a bit of pride seeing his name somewhere towards the top, below Kirumi and Tsumugi, but still in the top 10.

Kaede cheered for him and clapped her hand on his shoulder, jumping up and down a little bit in her excitement and he watched both girls excitedly chatter.

The excitement disappeared as the lights did, the gym growing dark and someone, naturally, screaming dramatically. It sounded like Kokichi. There was a loud pop and the lights slowly filtered back on, the flat of the gym's stage raising like an elevator, a comically large pirate-like chest emerging from the top. The principal's voice via recording from the computer screen said something along the lines of 'please find your assigned light', but the rush of feet and excited shouting drowned most of it out and, like before, Shuichi walked calmly towards the chest and waited while students fumbled for theirs and either used it immediately or left the gym with it.

When the crowd thinned, Shuichi was handed his by Tsumugi, who also handed Kaede hers, and then fumbled for her own. They all looked down uncertain for a long while in silence, the weight of the machines feeling even more so in their hands, until Kaede finally broke the awkwardness with a soft cough and shrugged.

“Well...we should go use these somewhere safe,” she said, emphasis on the word 'safe', the other two knowing full well what she meant and nodding. What else could they do but use the light somewhere else, where a chance of fainting couldn't happen again? The bedrooms were probably out; they were large but a bit stuffy with three people. The seating arrangement was eventually given to Shuichi's lab, where there was, at least, a fainting chair which was both the safest bet and the most ironic option for them.

They begrudgingly did the walk up the stairs and entered his lab. Kaede had seen it before and got comfortable on the large chair at the desk while Tsumugi glanced around at the books with excitement. It seemed she was a fan of mystery novels herself, the way she was asking Shuichi quickly if she could borrow a few, to which he agreed. She practically dropped her light and grabbed the books by the handfuls. Kaede looked at Shuichi and gave a little nod, took a breath, and flipped her switch. The room flashed white for a brief second and then dimmed back to its usual color. Tsumugi looked back and saw Kaede slumped in the chair, nodded to herself, and went back to the books while she waited before residing herself to the carpeted floor and folding her legs in front of her.

Shuichi, per their wish, sat on the fainting chair and waited himself. What could have been seconds felt like an eternity. A surge of nervousness washed into his veins and chilled him to the bone. What would happen if he fainted again? Or worse—what if his didn't work? Or worked TOO well... He damn near shook his head to try and shake himself out of it. He had to think positively! Maybe he'd remember his Uncle's face, or maybe remember a really important case.

_Or remember what happened in the memory from the first light..._

Kaede made a strange noise and smiled, a nervous laugh from her cheeks. She wiped her eye with the back of her hand and looked at them both, beaming, cheeks pink.

“I...remembered. My first concert. My mom and dad were there in the front...they look really nice.” she said sadly, “They were cheering and dressed up really well. My dad had to ditch work for it and I think he got in trouble but...he looked so proud. My mom was crying. I had played her favorite song and...she had bought a rose for me.”

Tsumugi said nothing but chewed on the inside of her cheek softly. Shuichi couldn't tell but she was either trying not to cry herself or was trying to think of something polite to say. Kaede composed herself and cleared her throat, wiping a final tear and shaking herself off.

“Okay! Who's next?” she asked and both looked at each other, unsure.

“Um...” Tsumugi started, her own light in her lap.

“I'll...do it.” Shuichi said, voice barely heard over the grandfather clock's ticking. The females looked between them and then to him, nodding and giving a murmured agreement.

“Thank you for the vote of confidence,” he sneered, frowning, and looked down at the flashlight in his hands. It was the same as the first, a big, metal hunk of a flashlight with cords and wires. It was almost comical, like a villain's prop in a comic book, like a weapon of mass destruction a nine year old might have drawn in a notebook for school. But he knew all too well how real it was. What it was capable of. Maybe it WAS a WMD. He couldn't even be sure.

“Well...good luck,” he spoke to nobody and gently flipped the switch.

 

The world went white as it had before, the colors being bleach out of existence and then resurfacing like watercolors, bleeding onto a damp canvas and pouring into his vision. He was...in the woods. It was morning, early at that. Cicadas were screaming, the scent of summer was strong in his nose. He looked down at his legs, his right pant leg ripped and blood trickling from his knee. He had fallen. He was in pain and could feel the sting from the memory.

His nails dug into the bark of a nearby tree and he was panting, wiping sweat from his brows and eyes, his lungs on fire and a stitch in his side stabbing into his ribs. Why was he running this time? Why was he so tired? Looking down again, he noticed something unusual: his feet had no shoes, only socks, and they were...small?

Memory-Shuichi found nothing strange about this; he was a child, afterall. But current Shuichi was immensely confused about this revelation. He was small again. He was hurt and tired and hot and needed a break. But he was still walking. Still walking. Walking.

Tiny Shuichi stopped and hunkered down low on his knees, looking at a nearby bush and frowning. He was gripping a notebook in one hand and looking at the contents on a page. Current Shuichi couldn't make them out; it wasn't that his handwriting was bad, the words were literal gibberish on the page. Like a remixed alphabet, or a code. Maybe it was just a memory lapse, like how he couldn't remember words from a book if he tried to NOW. Tiny Shuichi was moving slowly to his belly and crawling, his bloody knee scraping along the dirt of the ground and though he winced, he kept going. Quiet, softly, carefully.

And then, biting back a smile, he stopped and waited a few seconds. Just a little more and...!

“Gotcha!” he shouted triumphantly, a screech and a hiss rumbling in his ear. He had pounced on...an alligator? With a bow? 

“Finally found you! Your owner's worried sick...don't you care?” his small voice asked the reptile, who did nothing but stare blankly with its reptile eyes, and just wiggled in his grasp. The alligator was small, maybe a foot long, but its tail was dragging along the ground so Shuichi fumbled with it and placed it across his arms, belly along the tops of them, tail just narrowly touching the grass now. 

“First contract was a success!” he whooped excitedly, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, “Uncle's going to be so proud!” he said. The memory began to stain away in a soft, white light...and then....

And then....

A voice spoke. High-pitched, commanding. Aggressive.

“Do it. Tonight, number 154”

And it faded.

 

 

Shuichi blinked back to reality, sitting somewhat slumped on the chair. Both girls may as well have been bug-eyed, the way they were staring at him. He rubbed his tired eyes and just made a small noise.

“You okay?” Tsumugi asked cautiously and he nodded.

“Yeah, um...I remembered the first mystery I solved. A lost and found.” he said.

“That's great!” Kaede said, “How did it go?”

“...I found an alligator.” he mumbled quietly.

“An...alligator?” Tsumugi asked.

“An alligator.” he repeated, even quieter, face flushing. Both girls looked between themselves and began to laugh at the same time.

“Who loses an alligator?” Kaede asked.

“WELL.” he said angrily in his embarrassment, “It was a classmate's from school, it was his family's pet. They lost it from their backyard. I was just....following it, for three days. He was in the woods a few miles from my house. I'm not sure why he had a pet alligator, most people have cats. But he was odd. Scratch that, I'M the odd one, who goes and finds a gator?” he asked and sighed.

“Well, either way...I guess that's what I did to start getting my own cases....they were fun.”

“Gotta start somewhere. I used to make my own cosplay costumes and they weren't...they were awful.” Tsumugi admitted, a small laugh, “But they were fun, going to cons was fun, so I kept at it. You must have had fun too if you kept at it, right?” she asked.

“Yeah. I still do. There's some bad aspects of it; I'm not too fond of paperwork, and I'm a pretty slow typer, but I still have fun with cases. Finding the truth to a hidden mystery can be exhilarating.” Shuichi said.

Kaede began spinning in the chair. Tsumugi rolled her eyes, “Okay, ma'am, I'm working on it.” she stated and flicked her own light.

“You sure you're feeling alright?” Kaede questioned and Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

“I'm fine, Kaede, I promise. There wasn't anything weird with the light this time. The memory checks out. I remember doing that. My parents were worried sick but my Uncle just praised me. A lost pet might not be anything amazing but it meant the world to my friend. And finding the truth behind a case that people have been agonizing over, well...it makes me feel good. Makes me feel important.”

“I understand. Playing music to me is kind of the same way. I might not be able to solve a murder or help a family find a lost pet, but I know I can bring people happiness, even for a few minutes. I might be able to make someone feel not so lonely, you know?” Kaede said and he nodded.

“Yeah. Talents really are something, aren't they?” he asked.

Kaede opened her mouth but was interrupted by Tsumugi who fell forward a little and made an annoyed sound as she caught herself.

“Dang it, not again,” she said angrily and sighed, brushing back her blue hair. “I didn't fall asleep this time and I definitely didn't almost fall over!”

“Trip again in your memory?” Kaede asked and Tsumugi growled.

“NO. A little. Stupid mannequin hooked on my foot and...eugh. I'm good! I'm good!”

They all began to talk about their memories until dinner time.

 

 

Finishing his shower and brushing back his hair, Shuichi paused as he reached for his bedtime clothes. His fingers just hovered above his clean pajama bottoms and instead reached for the white button-up shirt he was wearing earlier and the pants below it.

_“Do it. Tonight, number 154.”_

The words echoed in his head. Was that to him? Was it a strip of a memory he was given that didn't near completion? He wasn't sure. Rolling his shoulders, his hands went for the clean clothes but immediately stopped and mechanically reached for the ones he shed before his shower.

“What the hell am I doing?” he asked, a mixture of amusement and raw confusion. As if to answer his own question, his body locked up and froze, hand extended above his clothing.

“Tonight.”

What was tonight? A cold night in the middle of Autumn. A little over 10PM. His frozen body began to tremble as a sudden realization washed over him. He was dressing himself but had no recollection of doing so. He felt the fabric along his body, in his hands, the buttons beneath his fingers pressing into the slits and sealing his chest. The belt buckle clasping shut as the needle slid into the notch.

“Stop,” he spoke to himself. But his body didn't listen.

All he was able to do was shut his eyes and wait.

And wait.

Wait.

Tonight.

It had to be tonight.

 

 

 

He opened his eyes slowly. He was inside of a building, from the looks of the desks and chairs he saw it was the school, but...it wasn't Hope's Peak. In fact, judging from the plainness, it was any ordinary high school. So he thought. He looked at the classroom in front of him and placed a hand on the knob gently. He looked down at his hand and gently closed his fingers. They did so naturally, slowly, the control back to him. But yet...it felt off.

 _“Tonight.”_ the word whispered again, almost impatiently.

“Tonight.” he reaffirmed out loud to himself.

He opened the classroom door and stepped inside.

He remembered. He remembered what tonight was.

“I'm sorry,” Shuichi spoke, “I seem to be a little late.”

In front of him sat a portly man with a bag over his head, the rope sealed off at the bottom around his neck. There was an indentation where the man's mouth was, a jut of the nose. The man made a muffled scream from something in his mouth, his chest heaving. He was sitting in a metal chair with ropes tied tightly around his wrists and ankles, his arms behind the chair's backrest and the ankles planted firmly against the legs of the chair.

Below him was a drying puddle, his suit jacket still damp in many spaces.

Shuichi walked to the desk's front and reached beneath it, pulling out a suitcase and fumbling in his pocket for the key to unlock it.

“You really thought the janitor was going to do anything for me?” he asked, almost comically. The man was struggling hard and making muffled sounds of fear and annoyance. Shuichi just clicked his tongue and opened the suitcase completely, fumbling around in the contents.

“I realized something after the first flashback light, you see. That one wasn't for me, was it?” Shuichi asked, pulling out two black gloves, “Because...that wasn't a memory from me. It took me a while to realize it but it dawned on me shortly after. For whatever reason, someone gave me their light. Now why do you think that is?” he asked, snapping the gloves tightly over his wrists and hearing the resulting muffled shout from the man in the chair.

“Honestly...? I'd like to imagine it was a screw up. But, I'm a “detective” after all. I'm going to figure out this bullshit.”

Shuichi walked over the man and gently tapped on his shoulder, causing the chair to wobble hard as the male struggled and huffed. Sighing, Shuichi made his way back to the suitcase and lovingly ran a finger over the cold, metal tools along it.

“What was the word they used before I joined this school? After your “buddies” brought me to that research lab? “Inquisitive”? Did they even stop to think that maybe, if they had just given me what I worked for, none of that would have happened? Sending a scientist after me as a janitor in disguise, are you _serious_?”

He pulled out a long pair of scissors and slowly opened and closed them, the resulting snip of air and scrape of metal made the man begin to sob beneath the burlap sack and Shuichi glanced over, mockingly cooing in the dark room.

“Aww,” he sighed, “That's not how this works.”

He strode over to the desk and tipped the chair back just enough to make the man jolt, pressing the blade of the scissors into his neck, the tip digging just enough to dip the skin. The man made an anguished, wracking sob and began to tremble wildly.

“All I asked for was to be a part of the program, 'principal', and what was I told?”

Shuichi dropped the chair at the same time he pulled the scissors back and spun angrily away from the man, “Only **TALENTED** kids were allowed in _THAT_ program...did you ever stop to consider that some people don't just get a talent? Some people actually have to _WORK_ for it. Do you know how hard I worked to get into that program just to be told I wasn't good enough?”

He slammed his hand on the suitcase and the metal tools rattled ominously beneath his palm.

“To get as far as I could and just be pushed aside because I was lacking qualities. Instead, what was I told?” he asked the man, who, of course, couldn't answer. “I was told that my dedication was borderline...obsessive.”

He grabbed the suitcase and brought it over to the man, pulling a chair over and placing the tools on top of it, looking at the man in front of him.

“Borderline obsessive...” he repeated, mulling the words over on his tongue.

“Researching the greatest Tragedy in the world, becoming enamored with how it all began. How mysterious and sociopathic the entire situation was. To let thousands kill themselves or each other in one single night. Do you understand how great that mystery is to a detective? When we're told it 'just happened' when we know there's a hidden reason for it? It wasn't _JUST_ a girl who caused those events, you know. There had to be some sort of catalyst, right? And you know what it is. You helped make it.” he said.

The man shook his head wildly.

“No?” Shuichi asked.

The man whimpered and slowly shook his head again.

“Once again, you're hiding the truth from me, aren't you. Locked lips tell no secrets, isn't that right?” he asked. “Well, that's fine. That's fine. There's always a method to get lips to loosen...”

He gently tapped a metal tool with the pair of scissors in his hands and looked the man up and down.

“So...out of curiosity. You can count to ten, right?” Shuichi asked.

The man made a confused noise and began to pull against his bindings, the ropes digging in deeper into the burn marks from the entire day, ripping open the scabs. Dried blood began to trickle down fresh.

“That's good. That's good...” he murmured gently, slapping the man's knee and reaching into the suitcase.

“Because you have ten chances to give me the information I need. If not...well...I certainly hope you know how to function without your fingers and toes. I imagine the Reserve Course might have need for them once I'm done.”

The principal frantically wormed against his bindings as the sound of Shuichi's chair scraping back worked its way into his heart. Shuichi hummed a little, gently tapping the metal tool into his open palm, the heavy sound echoing in the room, and walked behind the man, pressing his foot into the man's open palm of the left hand and forcing it open.

“You like to play games with teenagers, so let's play a game,” Shuichi said, smiling, “If I'm warm...nod your head. If I'm cold, shake your head. If I get what I need before I count to ten, you'll go home scot-free and never see me again. I'll finish my semester here and graduate and you'll wish you had never crossed me. Okay?”

The man shook his head wildly.

“Good!” Shuichi responded and placed the tool over the man's thumb.

“Now...is this...'project' still on-going?”

The man screamed and thrashed against the bindings. Shuichi waited for a yes or no answer and when he didn't get it, instead sighed.

“Yes...or no?” he asked.

The man continued, frantically kicking and trembling against his bindings until the chair fell forward and pressed him into the floor.

“Honestly.” Shuichi walked over and replaced his foot into the man's hand, the tool back on the thumb.

“Is this project on-going?” he asked again. The man was blubbering, instantly regretting his choices. From the floor he was unable to shake his head one way or the other and, taking that as an indication, Shuichi nodded and smiled.

“That's a no. Nine...” he said. The man screamed again, muffled by the bindings, and Shuichi lifted his arm, cracking down the tool onto the man's thumb and feeling the bone shatter beneath it. The screams became agonized and wet, the man's hand thrashing wildly beneath Shuichi's shoe.

“Who would have thought that a meat tenderizer would make such a nice object to use?” he spoke to himself beneath the man's desperate cries.

“Next question, then...” the man began to sob again, deeper. “Why did you give me their light instead of mine? Was it intentional?”

The man began to shake and jerk against the bindings, his shattered thumb turning black beneath Shuichi's heel.

“Yes or no.” he demanded, his voice lowering.

The man just took to wracked sobs and Shuichi sighed, raising his arm.

“You're really bad at this game...” he said, bringing down the tool and shattering the man's pinky as his hollowed, anguished scream echoed in the room.

 

 

The man was crying softly, his fingers all blackened beneath the ropes. Each finger was jutting all wrong, bent awkwardly, some spots of blood trickling here and there. His shoes had been tossed away, his toenails crushed along with the toes, some nails missing altogether from the weight of the hammer.

Shuichi was sitting at the teacher's desk, the metal of the tool under his chin, his hands on top of that. He was looking at the principal boredly, twisting the tool idly beneath his palms.

“Interestingly enough,” he began, “the new light didn't give me any adverse affects like the first one. I heard a voice this time. Everything else was normal. It was a regular memory.” he stated. The principal's sobs were hushed now, the dehydration and fatigue from blood loss kicking in.

“I wonder if that's how the others in that project felt? Did they get regular memories?” Shuichi asked himself, twisting the tool again before putting it back into the suitcase and turning back to the man.

“Did they have any regular memories? Yes or no.” he asked.

The man said nothing, his chest heaving with dry sobs.

“Yeah...I thought so.” Shuichi replied softly, and, with a grunt, he got up from the chair and walked over to the corner of the room, a loud sound of metal scraping along the floor as he walked back to the principal.

“You were a great help. I'm sure your testimonies will prove useful in this investigation.” he spoke, bringing the tool up as the man shouted again, voice hoarse. Shuichi looked down at the man with a pitiful glance.

“Well, here's where I make a dumb pun but, I'll save you that dignity. Just let it be known that you're in an old room of the RC building that nobody visits, they leave their tool shed unlocked, and this is a pickaxe.” he stated, bringing down the metal spike into the man's skull with a dull, wet crack.

 

 

 

There was a knock at Kaede's door and she froze, jolting from her sleep and checking her clock. 4AM. Who was here at this time?”

“One second,” she groaned, tossing some pants on under her nightgown and going to the door, opening it. In front of her stood Kokichi, looking grim.

“Grab a coat,” he said, “and be quiet. You need to see this.” he said.

“O-Okay,” she muttered, grabbing her coat and coming outside.

In the dorm's entrance stood Kirumi, holding a blanket, obviously rushing from her room and pausing as she saw Kaede.

“Good, you're here, I need your help,” she said.

“What's going on?” Kaede asked sleepily.

Kokichi said nothing, looking through the glass of the dorms and wiping a spot for Kaede to see.

“There.” he said.

“Huh?” She walked closer and pressed her hands to the glass, cupping around her eyes. In the diatant woods of the school, there was a flash of white and cream, moving slowly, too slowly. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to see until the figure lurched forward into the snow. It was a boy, his clothes torn, shoeless, stumbling through the snow and trees.

“I don't...?” she asked, watching the figure unmoving, wind blowing gently into them. Her heart instantly sunk and she ran to the dorm doors, throwing them open and running out into the cold.

She didn't feel the cold as she ran, her body was too busy feeling the fear chewing into her flesh.

She grew closer and paused, placing her hands to her mouth, and running quicker through the snow. Collapsing to her knees, she nudged the figure desperately. Shuichi was curled onto his side, his clothes disheveled and his skin dark pink from the cold. His eyes were closed but he was awake. She caught a glimpse of his shirt, a little ripped, a bruise and some dried blood underneath it. His white shirt was seemingly wrinkled, buttoned up hastily, some buttons not even in the right spots.

“Shuichi!” she yelled his name but he didn't answer, teeth chattering and eyes squeezed shut.

Kirumi and Kokichi followed her, the blanket gently draping over him and sheltering him from the wind if nothing else. The cold had already gotten to him.

“We saw someone in the woods but we didn't know who it was. We went to Kaito's lab to use the telescope, saw who it was, and came to get you.” Kirumi explained.

“What happened...?” Kaede spoke, seemingly to Shuichi, but he didn't answer.

“And the medical staff?” she asked. Kirumi nodded back towards the building.

“They're on the way with a stretcher. He looks effected by the hypothermia. I'm unsure what happened but judging from his appearance, he looks like he might have been attacked.”

“By what? Who?” Kaede asked.

Kokichi shrugged, looking down at Shuichi with a look of distaste.

“Who knows? Could have been some RC kids trying to avenge their friend. He was coming from that direction.” Kokichi stated.

Kaede looked down at the snowy boy and frowned, blinking back tears.

He was alright this morning. They were laughing, eating cherries and talking about an alligator. They had tea with Kirumi and joked with Tsumugi and now he was here, freezing and beaten up, clothes tattered and ripped, shoes nowhere to be found.

“What happened to you, Shuichi?” she murmured as the sound of the medical staff got closer.

 


	8. Lie or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kaede's turn to have a nightmare that feels a bit too real. After using Kokichi as a lie detector, Shuichi learns about where he was in the woods and Rantaro tries to come up with a solution.

The gym door creaked open in the early morning air and streaked light across the tiled floors. He didn't know he had come here, he had no reason to even BE here after what happened, and yet his legs kept moving him further inside until the door swung shut in finality of what he had chosen to do. Rantaro stepped up to the stage and looked at the podium in its center. Behind it, the large, billowing curtains and the school's insignia remained, stoic as ever. Despite its clean and normal appearance, the dread began to billow up into his chest. He had come here on his first day of school when he transferred, had excitedly listened to orientation with a grin and felt the familiar sting of hope in his breast. And just like that, it was stripped of him in the first months. He hadn't even really remembered the school layout, hadn't even made many friends, and in a flash of white, it all ended and crumbled away like a puzzle, every secret and connection lost in a heartbeat.

He sat on the stage and looked around. There were two basketball hoops, two large side doors where things were stored. Gym mats, balls, rackets, jump ropes, first aid kits, air pumps, bodies...

Bodies. The bodies...

He swallowed hard and shut his eyes but the bright, friendly gym chipped away behind his eyelids to the dark room splashed in shades of pinks and purples, shadows of bodies on the ground. Some whole, some in parts...

He opened his eyes and the gym flicked back to normal, to bloodstained, to average, to smeared ...

“I figured,” he whispered under his breath and rubbed the back of his neck with his ringed hand. Of course he couldn't treat this like a normal room; this was the only class he could never volunteer to cover. It wasn't that he wasn't active or athletic but he knew he'd relapse. Had he not braced himself before entering he was sure he'd be having a panic attack. Somehow, though, he had to come back here. To assure himself that it was over and done, that he was healing.

Without realizing, his head turned behind him to the sides of the stage on the left where he had climbed up before. Where he had grabbed the handle of a chainsaw and hoisted the weight in his arms, holding the pulley of the ignition and scraping the machine along the floor. The heft of it in his hands as he swung it around, pushing students back, keeping his own innards inside of him with every desperate swipe.

“At least...I kept the other class safe,” he murmured to himself.

The gym door creaked open and he snapped his head up in time to see Kirumi walk in and freeze, obviously taken aback that someone was in here and with a gentle wave, she walked towards him.

“Good morning, Rantaro,” she said, courteous as ever and he returned her greeting. Kirumi walked to the stage and slid up onto it in one quick, subtle movement beside him.

“You shouldn't come to a place to be sad first thing in the morning,” she stated. He laughed and raised his eyebrows, sighing.

“Yeah, you're right,” he replied, “I just...had to come here today. I don't really know what compelled me. But, I'm here and I have no idea why.”

“Dwelling on it? Or something else entirely?” she questioned.

“Both,” he responded, “Do you ever feel like you're forgetting something important?”

“At times,” she admitted, “But as a maid, it's my duty to make sure important things are NOT forgotten.”

“Of course,” he laughed again, his smile sliding slowly, “I suppose that's true. I just feel like after everything that happened when my memories came back, it would ALL come back to me. But there's...holes. Like, I get close to finishing a memory and...there's nothing. Static. The memory just stops or replays.”

“Traumatic events can sometimes cause the brain to halt the progression of thinking about the thing that caused the trauma to begin with. It's common in war veterans and children exposed to intense physical violence, but of course, in your situation, I wouldn't be surprised if it was the same for you. We all put that away in our minds even after you came back and we do not blame you for the events that transpired here, Rantaro.”

“Thank you,” he swallowed and was quiet for a moment, “Kirumi, do you remember anything else from that night? I heard the same story from most of the class that would still talk to me, but...if I forgot anything before it or after it, I'd like to know.”

“Like what? How you behaved or if anything was amiss?”

He nodded.

“Not that I can think of. You took to talking to yourself a lot, muttering, like you were arguing with yourself a few days before it happened. You would keep going to the top floor and returning looking flustered or even blank sometimes when you returned. I recall you went to the nurse a lot for anti-anxiety medication but I do not know if they worked. The sleeping medications and nausea medications did not from what I remember.”

“I was on medication?” he asked.

“Not the entire year, no, just the last week before the event occurred. But, that was also around the time you were talking to yourself a lot.”

“Did I say anything that stuck out?” he asked, curiosity driving him now.

“Not that I could make out. They were mostly under your breath even in classes we had together at the time. You sounded miserable, if it is not too forward to say. Like you had witnessed something horrible and were shaking yourself out of it.”

“I see,” he said, “Thank you, Kirumi. What are you doing here, anyways?” he asked.

“Me? Oh. Well, the gym is closed next week so I thought it would be a good idea to wax the floors while they aren't going to be in use.”

“Of course,” he smiled, “Well, I should get things ready for class. I don't need to tell you not to be late.” he said.

“Of course not. I am always on time. Oh, Rantaro!” she called out, halfway to the gym doors, “You should go to the nurse's office. Kaede's there with Shuichi again.”

“Again? Why?”

Kirumi paused and gave a little roll of her shoulders.

“Hypothermia and some bruising. He was wandering the woods last night and is pretty beaten up.”

“What?” he asked. “What happened?”

“Well, we aren't sure. He hasn't woken up quite yet, but when he does, please let me know.” she finished.

“Yeah, of course...thank you.” he said and made his way out the gym to the nurse's office. The walk there, he did his best to try and rile memories but nothing came to him that he could get any hints from. He KNEW he was forgetting something, but what? A brief glimpse of the jail cell, the shackles around his wrists, dried blood caked on his fingers and under his nails.

No.

The feeling of knees and arms on his back, pressing him onto the ground, his weapon kicked aside, guns aimed at his face. The glint of the barrels pointing at his forehead, the cops shouting commands at him, at each other, muffled in their forgotten state.

No.

A white room, covered in cords and tubes. He was holding something black in his hands, a person in white in front of him. They were talking to him and he watched the black thing lift up and into his vision, over his head, a glimpse of dark blue hair across the room...

Rantaro balked, nearly bashing his knee into the banister of the stairwell. No, that was coincidence, it had to be. His brain was filling in the gaps with fresh information. After all, he didn't even know where that room was, what he was doing there; why would Shuichi be there too? He didn't recognize it as a school room. The nurse's office was white, yes, but despite that, nobody dressed IN white. And what even was that black object he put on his head?

He shook it away. There was no point thinking about it; the more he did, the fuzzier it all became. Traumatic event, huh? He supposed that could be whatever it was. After all, if he could still recall the events in the gym, maybe it wasn't as traumatic as he thought. His stomach sank at the thought. He didn't enjoy what happened, never could or would, but somehow it felt like it was just 'normal'. Like he had known it would happen. That he knew where to be at the right time. He was grateful that he was able to control what he did—to an extent—but what if he couldn't? Would he just have had a conversation with Kirumi? Let Kokichi run the classroom? Lock Kaede in his, in hopes that she'd understand?

Before he knew it, he was at the nurse's office and peered inside. Sure enough, Kaede was there, sitting on a small stool with the familiar cords of her MP3 hanging off of her lap. She was obstructing Shuichi but he could see the jut of his feet under the white blankets. With a light knock, he watched Kaede jolt, spin, and wave a little to let him in.

“Good morning,” Rantaro said, finding his own stool and sitting across from Kaede a bit father in the back of the room, “What's the verdict?” he asked.

“Good morning,” Kaede replied sadly and frowned, “I-I don't know. I was woken up by Kokichi and Kirumi and they told me they found him wandering in the woods all beaten up. They said he was coming from the Reserve Course, but...” she turned off her MP3 and folded it all up neatly in her lap, “You don't think there was a group that came for him, do you?”

“Hard to tell,” Rantaro said, looking over Shuichi's face and hands, the only things visible outside of the sheets. There was a small blood pressure node on his finger, an IV higher up from that. A few small cuts on his swollen bottom lip, a scratch here and there on his eyebrow, forehead, and one across his nose. Nothing too serious from what he saw. From the looks of it, the scratches were probably from the tree branches but everything else looked a bit more serious.

He got up and walked to the front of the bed where the clipboard was found and read along the lines of it. The IV was filled with warming fluids, probably to combat onset hypothermia. There were a few more cuts and bruises along his body and his condition was stable. Nothing serious to worry about. Rantaro's eyes skimmed the page and he flipped it over. In perfect, scrawled handwriting, he read some more and hmm'd.

“He wasn't wearing his shoes?” he asked.

“No. They're slip-ons, so if he was running, they probably fell off.” Kaede replied.

“That's interesting,” he mumbled out loud, feeling Kaede glance over. Missing shoes? In the days before winter? Being chased or not, he'd have made sure to try and grab them and slip them back on later. Rantaro lifted the blankets and saw thick, wool socks on his feet. He wasn't going to take them off; chances are, there was no frostbite.

“Was there anything else?” he asked.

“Um...hm. His shirt was a little ripped, the buttons were done up but some were in the wrong holes, others weren't in any at all. His coat was nowhere to be seen. I tried to talk to him a bit ago when he was awake but he was just...mushing his words together. I couldn't make any sense of it. And then he just fell back asleep. He hasn't come to since.” she answered.

“Did he look beat up?” Rantaro asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, he did. I'm worried the RC kid who got stabbed had some friends who found out and came for him.” she admitted, dropping her head.

“What happened after the exams?” he asked.

“Nothing. We got our lights and he said his worked fine after the first one. Told us how he wanted to become a detective. He found an alligator.”

“An alligator?”

Kaede shrugged, raising her eyebrows.

“He didn't collapse or anything. Seemed like it was a normal thing. He remembered perfectly. After that, we all hung out for a bit and he went back to his room. But...I guess maybe not.” she said.

“The cameras?” Rantaro asked.

“I asked Miu to check. She said he left his room and it looked like he was on the phone. He walked up to the cafeteria outside and then behind it where the cameras couldn't see. I wonder if he was asked to meet someone.”

Rantaro tapped a foot and thought. Who would want to meet him in the dead of night unless he was skulking around trying not to get caught? No, he couldn't think like that. Shuichi hadn't done anything that he could tell. He was just an average high school student with an immense unlucky streak the past few months. Just when they climbed one hill, another, bigger one was just over the horizon.

Shuichi stirred in bed and made a small sound before exhaling deeply and returning to sleep. Kaede glanced over and relaxed when the bed stopped moving. Rantaro got up and looked over him one last time and then at the IV fluid bag. It was essentially nothing more than saline and water; whoever put it in his arm gave it to him to keep his body temperature warm without doing it too quickly. Once he awoke, it could most likely be removed.

“Well, outside of that, how are YOU feeling?” he asked, looking over at Kaede with that same, polite smile.

“Tired. I've been up since this early morning and haven't slept since. I tried to here but these chairs hurt my back,” she grumbled, stretching to prove her point, “Besides, I didn't want to leave him alone. I have so much to ask him when he wakes up I just...” she trailed off.

“Well, don't barrage him. Give him space and then ease into it.” Rantaro suggested. He recalled when he awoke in the hospital after the event, his mind muddled from the constant questions, the lingering static and headache pulsing in his temples.

“Barrage who?” a weak voice came and Kaede and Rantaro spun to see Shuichi blinking shadowed eyes lazily at the ceiling.

“How are you feeling?” Kaede asked meekly and Shuichi licked his bruised lips, thinking.

“Ow...?” he replied, seemingly realizing he had an IV in his arm, pinching into his skin when he raised a hand.

“Good answer, “Kaede chuckled, pressing a hand to his forehead, “You're feeling warm again. That's good.”

“Again?” he asked.

“You were in the woods. No jacket, no shoes, all beaten up. What happened?” she pressed before Rantaro could get a word in. Shuichi blinked a few more times, eyes adjusting.

“What?”

“You're...all beaten up...you were in the woods, in the snow?” Kaede helped. Maybe it would jog his memory. Instead, he shuffled a little in the blankets and gently placed his IV'd arm back on the bed carefully, made a small noise, and closed his eyes against the bright lights.

“I went to bed...and then...” he tried, wincing. Rantaro's emerald eyes locked with Shuichi's closed lids and his mouth pulled into a thin line. He opened his mouth to speak, realized Kaede was thinking about what to say, and fell quiet. Now wasn't the time to pressure him for answers. If he was wincing, then maybe it hurt to remember.

_If there was anything left..._

“Shuichi,” Kaede asked again, “Who hurt you? You're all cut and bruised...” she murmured, eyes glancing on his swollen, split bottom lip, a bruise resting just above a collarbone.

“I didn't...” he tried, swallowed thickly, tried again, “Nobody.” he answered.

Kaede and Rantaro made eye contact and he shrugged, pointing to his head and tapping it lightly.

“What time is it?” Shuichi asked. Kaede ignored it and repeated her question. Another noise, another denial that anybody had harmed him. She sighed.

“If it was a Reserve Course student, you have to tell us. I know after the first incident you might not feel safe, but, we need to know, Shuichi. If another student comes here to try and harm you, if another one gets stabbed, then we--”

He jolted upright suddenly, making a pained noise and scratched frantically at the IV in his arm, nails plucking fruitlessly at the tape on his skin. He made another panicked noise, higher-pitched, the scratching growing frantic.

“Easy, hey, let me help!” Kaede said, leaning over him and trying to pry the tape off, his fingers still scratching.

“Get it off of me!” he shouted, scooting further back on the bed, feet scrambling and sliding along the sheets. Rantaro grabbed his shoulders, holding him against the headrest and he kicked and thrashed, nails digging into his arm. Kaede managed to pry off the tape, the needle sliding out and, as soon as he began panicking, Shuichi suddenly slumped. He looked sleepy again, like he just woke up. He wasn't moving, just blinking lazily at his own lap.

Kaede looked to Rantaro, alarm on her face and he stared back, just as confused.

“Bandage,” Kaede murmured, rushing to the back of the room for gauze to stanch the bleeding from the needle tip. Rantaro was too busy looking at Shuichi, who was thrashing wildly and then just...stopped. Like he hadn't even done so to begin with. That wasn't right. Even a fear of needles wouldn't have sparked such a strong, bizarre reaction.

“Shuichi, why are you injured?” he tried again.

“I'm not.” Shuichi responded with certainty.

“Yes, you are. You're bruised and cut up.” he replied. It was obvious; even the boy's hands were battered and purple-blushed with dried blood and bruises.

“I was in the woods,” Shuichi answered slowly, “I must have got hurt by trees.”

“That would explain the scratches...how about the fingernail marks and the bruises? Where's your overcoat? Why's your shirt ripped? Where are your shoes?” Rantaro spoke, far too quickly. Don't barrage him...way to follow his advice.

Kaede sidled over, preparing to clean Shuichi's arm and put the gauze and bandage on.

“I...don't know,” Shuichi answered, slowly, thinking it over.

“You don't know or you won't tell?” Rantaro answered, arms folding over his chest. This was getting tiresome.

“I don't remember...” he mumbled quietly.

“What did you see with your flashback light?”

Shuichi plucked at the blankets, looking at the new bandage on his arm with disdain and sighed, head dropping, bangs covering his eyes.

“I saw me....as a kid. I found a friend's pet. I was in the woods and I found it for him.”

“That all?” Rantaro asked. Shuichi nodded and got slowly comfortable back under the blankets.

“Kaede...can you wait here for a minute? I need to go get someone.” he said.

“Um....sure?” she said, looking between the boys. It might have been her imagination, but she could have sworn she saw Rantaro's expression darken.

 

 

“Please? You owe me,” he asked. The chair spun back and forth, a humming from the other side, “I let you do what you wanted and now, I'm calling it in.” Rantaro said, hands on the table.

“Pfft,” Kokichi spun completely around, back on the chair's bottom cushion, legs crossed, fingers pressed together, “You're redeeming this awfully early, you know.”

“I know.” Rantaro answered, “But, if anybody's good at detective lies, it's you.”

“True,” Kokichi laughed, “Though, why not just go to Mi-ew's little lab? She has actual lie detectors, y'know.”

“Yeah. Except, I might be your age, but I'm also considered a teacher and I am...not going into there. Not after last time.” Rantaro could almost hear the painful slap Miu had planted on his ass the first time he walked in, the hunger in her eyes, and the following disdain as he placed his hands palm up and literally backed up out of the lab without a word.

“Well, I suppose I could. What do I get out of it?” Kokichi asked, purple eyes glinting.

“Um,” Rantaro thought. What COULD he give him? Kokichi was fickle, as unchanging as day and night, “What do you want?”

Kokichi blinked, his smile sliding before he frowned and spun back around with one of his crossed feet, “I don't know, I didn't think I'd get a yes...” he trailed off.

“It'll be quick. I'll do what I can as a reward,” Rantaro said, “Besides, you can't tell me a mind game with a detective doesn't interest you in the slightest.”

“Unfortunately,” Kokichi hissed, “You may have a deal. Plus...I can't say I'm not a little curious about what happened last night.”

“I was meaning to ask you. How'd you know he was outside?”

Kokichi was quiet for a long while and then smiled, a small laugh on his lips.

“Dumb luck. I was going to go harass Kaito and he wasn't in his room so I was going to put some paint around his telescope lens because he hates it. Curiosity got to me so I used it before I pranked it and lo and behold; detective boy slinking out of the dorms on a school night! I was going to report him to the principal but he wasn't in his office so I got the next best thing: class rep. And when we went back, he was stumbling through the woods like a hurt little deer.” Kokichi laughed again.

“Really?” Rantaro asked, pressing a ringed finger to his lips. If that was the case...

“Well, anyways, let's go! I don't got all day to play with him!” Kokichi said, bouncing excitedly off the chair and practically skipping to the door.

 

 

“Well, well!” Kokichi announced, entering the hospital room and looking from Kaede to Shuichi, his grin widened, “Wow! You look like absolute trash!” he stated.

“Hello, Kokichi,” Shuichi replied quietly.

“Hello indeed!” he said, sitting down on the bed at the foot of it and crossing his legs, holding on to his ankles.

“What are you doing?” Shuichi asked and Kokichi just smiled.

“Well, a little birdy of mine told me that YOU,” he poked his chest, “Had a little bit of an...adventure last night. Another RC student tried stabbing you in the woods, huh?”

“No, it wasn't like that...” Shuichi began but Kokichi was already staring his body up and down, admiring the bruises and cuts with a sort of curious intrigue. Kokichi clicked his tongue, brushing back the collar of the hospital gown and seeing a few large scratches and bruises before dusting it back and sighing.

“What a pickle you're in, detective. But don't worry: I'M on the case. And I never, ever miss an interrogation.”

“Kokichi, what are you even doing here?” Kaede asked and without missing a beat, he winked a purple eye, “Extra credit.” he replied.

“Rantaro sent you?”

“I wouldn't say thaaaaat,” he trilled, “I simply got bored and he got me a new game to play. It's called...'Spot the Lies'.” his voice dropped in tone, face growing serious.

Shuichi squirmed uncomfortably under the covers and sighed, “I didn't lie. I wasn't attacked. These are from the trees.”

“Uh-huh. Trees don't bruise and split lips,” Kokichi said, tapping Shuichi's bottom lip a bit too forcefully and watching him flinch in pain. “Though I guess...” he hmmed and looked at the detective with disdain, eyes narrowing.

“Interesting...these scratches are at an...intriguing angle,” he said, pointing at the scratches up Shuichi's arm. From a glance, nail marks were evident, as if he was grabbed and slipped out of the hold. They weren't deep but some blood was appearing in the welts, dried and old, “It's almost as if...they're self-inflicted.”

Shuichi winced.

Kokichi leaned back and smiled, “I knew it.”

“Shuichi...?” Kaede asked.

“I...didn't do this to myself.” he stated adamantly. How could he? He was in his room, took a shower, got ready for bed and...

And what? He was wandering the woods with torn clothes, missing shoes, and sudden wounds? He didn't think an RC student did this; allegedly he was walking from the direction OF the building, but there was no guarantee he had gone there to begin with. Maybe he did get attacked by a student but...why couldn't he remember? That seemed like something important to not forget. He chewed on his lip, growing more and more aware of Kokichi's persistent stare.

“So then...where is your overcoat? You didn't leave without it, it was too cold and you WERE wearing it.” Kokichi said, crossing his arms.

“I don't know,” Shuichi replied.

“Where's your shoes? You didn't seriously walk in the snow barefoot did you?”

“I don't know,” Shuichi replied again, growing angry.

“And why was your white shirt cut up? I don't think a tree would make such...clean cuts.” Kokichi stated, looking at the shirt hanging up, and he was correct. The slice across the front was quite straight. “Another X-acto knife?” he chirped.

Shuichi dropped his head, covering his vision with his hair. Why was he doing this? What was he trying to gain from persistent questioning like this?

“You know...” Kokichi said, pressing a finger to his lips, “Hiding your stare just makes you look so much more suspicious.”

“I didn't do this to myself,” Shuichi answered, leveling his gaze to the smaller boy's. Kokichi leaned back on his wrists, eyes moving a little left and right, searching for something in Shuichi's stony stare. But whatever he was looking for, he didn't seem to find it, and climbed off the bed, satisfied.

“You might have them all tricked, but a bad dog knows when it did wrong,” Kokichi laughed, smiling and turning back around to see Shuichi, “I really hope you remember who holds your collar.”

And with that, he spun dramatically, kicking the door open with a foot and walking down the hallway. It was silent in the hospital room for a long while before Shuichi fumbled out of bed and worked to his feet, Kaede jumping up to put a hand on his back to right him.

“Easy, you weren't doing so good earlier this morning, and-”

“Kaede.”

“Yeah?”

“Ease back,” he said quietly, looking around for his clothes and finding a fresh outfit neatly folded on a nearby chair. A tshirt, hoodie, some pants and socks. No clean underwear but that was fine; he wouldn't have changed into them with her here. He slid on the pants underneath the gown for Kaede's sake and then slid off the blue robe, switching into his tshirt. Kaede had been staring and turned around, hiding her pink face but not her ear tips and stuttered an apology. Shuichi didn't seem to hear it, slipping on the hoodie and then socks. He looked for his shoes and realized they weren't here. In their place, some slippers, most likely from the hospital.

“We tried to find them, but...” she began. He shrugged and sat back on the bed, hands clasped, looking over the scratches on his arms, the bruises along his hand.

“I didn't do this to myself.” he told her, his gaze sad along the wounds.

“I know.” she said. “But...if you really did get attacked...you can tell me. I won't tell anybody, Shuichi, I'm just worried about you.” she stated softly.

“I know you are. Thank you. I...” he licked his swollen lip and tasted the dried sting of blood, “I just...really don't know what happened last night. I did go to my room, I was getting ready for bed. I just wish I...”

The door swung open and Rantaro stepped back in, excusing himself and looking Shuichi over one last time. Satisfied, he leaned against the wall and gave that same, gentle smile.

“You can almost hide all the wounds that way. Thankfully, split lips heal pretty quickly with some chapstick.” he stated, fumbling into his pocket and pulling out a pale pink tube. Medicated chapstick. He handed it to Shuichi, “It's cold out, so you should be wearing some anyways. Don't want to get dried lips on top of--”

“Thanks,” Shuichi said, aiming for the door but was caught by the hood and yanked back by Rantaro who just stared at him for a long few seconds.

“Listen. Just be careful, alright?” was all he said before Shuichi shouldered his hand away and left the hospital room. Kaede choked out an apology and ran after Shuichi who was already halfway down the hall. Rantaro looked at the door as it swung shut slowly and sighed.

“You're slipping, aren't you?” was all he whispered before leaving the room himself and heading off in the opposite direction. He knew who he had to see...

 

 

The door to Shuichi's room closed behind them. He made his way to the bed and sat down on it, running a hand through his hair with shaking fingers. Kaede's hands were clasped in front of her, nervously opening and closing her mouth. She wanted to help, as always, but just what could she do? His panic attack at the hospital room had left her feeling difficult with a bitter taste in her mouth and the questioning from Kokichi...what was Rantaro trying to get from it? Something had happened and she didn't know what.

His light had worked perfectly. There was no massacre in the gym, no change in him. But knowing he had wounds on his body, was wandering aimlessly in the woods outside the school in the dead of night, trudging through the snow and being hospitalized for it? She couldn't help but feel guilty. If she had kept a closer eye on him. Ah, but he was old enough to not be supervised and she didn't want to treat him like he belonged at a zoo, an untrained dog in need of scolding every time he lifted a leg in the house. So then why did she feel so badly?

“You can say what you're thinking,” his voice came thickly. She snapped from her thoughts and sighed, sitting in a chair across from the bed.

“I just...” She just what? Wanted to make sure he was ok? Wanted to track him down every time he went to his room for the night? Have someone watch over his dorm room?

“I just...want to make sure you're alright and-”

“I am.” he snapped.

“You're NOT,” she replied, just as quickly. “You're hurt, you had a case of hypothermia, you're missing your clothes and you had a panic attack in the hospital room. Shuichi, if there's something else going on, I want to know.”

He hesitated, eyebrows knit downwards. There was nothing. Nothing at all. He went to sleep.

_No._

He grabbed his pajamas and sidled into bed last night.

_No you didn't._

He was warm under his covers and didn't dream of a single thing. His room was dark minus the light from his TV power indicator.

_The school was darker than that and you still hit the target._

He had woken up perfectly, gotten ready for school, got dressed.

_Tore up your own clothes, wounded yourself for the pity card._

Slipped on his socks and shoes and walked out the dorm room for breakfast.

_Threw away your shoes because they had left a track and you're more careful than that, Number 154. Walked on tippytoes without shoes to leave no indicator of gender, of height, of the murder you pulled off flawlessly._

Ate a hearty breakfast, drank his coffee and went to class.

_Wiped the blood off of the pickaxe and placed it carefully back in the shed, left no fingerprints behind._

Shuichi sucked in a breath. There was a grinding of metal in his ears, something heavy being dragged. A loud wet crack echoing in the room.

“H-Hey!” Kaede called out, rushing to him and holding him up by the shoulders. His hands were pressed over his face and from behind his palms, a warm liquid soaked into his skin. He was crying? When did that happened?

“What's wrong?” her voice was urgent, panicked, trying to glance into his eyes but unable to from his fingers, “Shuichi!”

Her voice was far away, crumbling away like an old house's ceiling beneath the weight of the wind. Her voice became muffled, an almost sob-like sound, and suddenly he was there, staring down at a portly man with a burlap sack tied around his face. He had been crying too. He had tried to call Shuichi's name but all that came out was a garbled mess from behind the cotton wrap of the gag in his mouth. Stained with blood, with saliva, with tears and sweat.

Kaede was shaking him. He felt the wobble of the chair beneath his foot, the shaking, thrashing desperation of the principal. Kaede's hands gripped his shoulders. Shuichi gripped the meat tenderizer tightly.

“Shuichi!” she called again. He went limp. His hands slowly slowly down his face, olive-grey eyes wide in fear. He was staring ahead, at her but not focusing. Trembling. Silent sobs wracked his body. Kaede quickly glanced at the door but thought second of it. She knew what a panic attack was; this, however, was something else entirely. Like when he had started scratching at the tape on his arm, prying desperately at the needle.

Eventually, he squeezed his eyes shut and took to breathing down slow, shaky gulps of air, doubling into himself and clutching tightly at his hoodie. He was still shaking, the aftershocks of his harsh sobs, but those too fettered out. It took Kaede a while but eventually, he made a small noise and she took that as a sign to speak.

“Are you alright?” she asked him. He said nothing but gave a faint little nod. She got up from her knees and sat on the bed next to him. Before she got comfortable, he leaned over, grabbing her tightly, pressing his head into her stomach. Kaede jilted, looking down at him, to the door, and back down at him. She couldn't leave him like this. Whatever just happened—whatever HAD happened—he needed her. Softly, she reached down and stroked his head once. She felt his body tense underneath her arms but it was only briefly. She had startled him, she thought. Her hand gently went back down and brushed his hair lightly. It was softer than she expected.

“Are you alright?” she tried again.

“No.” he replied, barely a whisper.

Her heart wrenched. He was speaking honestly, so why did it hurt her so much?

“No, I'm...not.” he replied, voice husky from his crying, “I'm not.” he stated again.

“That's okay,” she answered, her hand moving a little to a different spot on his scalp.

“I'm sorry,” he said. She didn't answer. He had nothing to apologize for.

 

 

It took Kaede a while to realize she was waking up. She had fallen asleep on his bed again, curled up on her side. On top of her was a small fleece blanket in a dark olive green color. She stretched a little, eyes adjusting in the dark. Next to her Shuichi slept, his own blanket from the bed pulled over the side and wrapped around him. It didn't cover him completely but enough to keep his back warm. He was curled into a tight ball, his split lip open a little in his breaths. It was...peaceful. He was peaceful. After the events from earlier, she knew he was exhausted. He had every right to be. She didn't remember falling asleep nor did she remember getting comfortable. She tucked that into the corner of her mind and looked him over.

Rantaro was right; she couldn't see any wounds from his new outfit change. However, the wounds on his face and hands were still evident and she took to investigating them in the dark. Bruising on his hands, scratches on his face, a split, swollen lip.

_“It's almost as if...they're self-inflicted.”_

Kokichi's words sunk deep into her thoughts. Why would he do this to himself, she thought? He had no reason to kick the crap out of himself. If he had some mental instability, would they have even let him become a detective? Kaede thought the answer would be no. If he had to inflict wounds on himself, then chances are, he wouldn't have been allowed in the school to begin with. She'd have to talk to Korekiyo later and see if he could manage a therapy session.

Shuichi shuffled in his sleep and Kaede froze. When it was apparent he wasn't going to move, she slid carefully out of his bed and draped the fleece over him instead, glancing at him. No movement but a small twitch of his eyebrows. She moved to the doorway and slid her shoes on quietly, keeping an eye on him. He needed all the sleep she could get. She listened for anything outside and, deeming it safe, she put her hand on the doorknob before looking back one last time.

Her hand slid off the doorknob. Underneath his bed, she saw a glance of something dark and streaked with dust. Pausing, she walked over and slowly ducked down, glancing under the bedframe. Reaching in, she pulled out something firm and, peering at it, saw it to be a shoe. She almost dropped it.

The shoe top was streaked and smeared with blood, dried and flaky, some dust smeared here and there. They were his, no doubt about it, but the blood...did he get attacked after all? She reached in for the second shoe when a hand grabbed her wrist.

Shuichi was looking down at her, eyes blank of expression, but she could have sworn she saw his eyebrows move downwards just a little bit.

“What are you doing?” he asked. His voice sounded strange, almost forced, almost...playful. Like a parent catching their child sneaking a snack when they were told no.

“I-I just...” she looked down at the shoe on her lap and then back up at him, “Why were these hidden?” she asked.

“Hm,” he hummed a bit, sighing, “You know...you really shouldn't be going through other people's belongings, Kaede, that's rude.” he stated. The same voice, playful, taunting.

“They're covered in blood, Shuichi, do you know what that—?”

“I know.” he stated simply. “I didn't have time to wash them.”

“What?” she asked. She tried to stand but his hand tightened painfully and she yelped. “Let go of me!”

“You really shouldn't have seen that,” he stated, “But, I'll just be careful next time.”

“What are you talking about!?” she demanded, angrily trying to jerk her arm away but he had leverage.

“I'm really sorry about this. But I can't have anybody finding out about this.” he said. She jerked her arm back and stumbled, falling to her side, but he was already clambering off the bed and on top of her, his weight holding her to the ground.

“Let go!” she yelled again, and this time, his eyebrows DID move down.

“It's midnight. Keep your voice down.” he stated.

“Tell me what happened or I'll scream!” she threatened. His eyebrows raised and he got up off of her. She made her way to all fours but his weight was back, and with a quick snap, her vision was gone, blocked off by something black and wet and...huh? She knew what this was, it was his hat? He was holding her down, pressing the rim of his hat into her face. She inhaled, ready to scream, but halted. Choked. Her breath faltered. What the hell was going on!?

Panic kicked in. He was holding the hat tightly across her mouth and nose, blocking her vision, sitting on her back and holding her down effortlessly. She was thrashing, screaming, the sound muffled by the fabric pressing tight to her. Her vision was swimming. The hat was choking off her oxygen mostly, the bitter smell and wetness was even more disorienting. It took her a second before she realized what was happening. She was being drugged.

She screamed again, the noise painful and strangled, her neck pulled back enough for his arms to locked around her head.

“We could've done this the easy way...” he said, his lips only inches from her ear. She screamed again, the hat pressing close. Breathe. Scream. Thrash. Fight. Her brain was ordering her to act relentlessly. But where she was desperate and confused, Shuichi was calm and strong, keeping a tight hold of the hat, of her head, his weight keeping her down. He didn't weigh much more than her but her lack of oxygen was enough to keep her complacent and weak.

“Let me tell you something before you forget this,” he whispered, “Those wounds weren't self-inflicted...I had some help. From a friend.” he said. She pressed her head down but the hat didn't move. Her vision was blackening, turning red. Help. Help me. Please. Someone. Her thrashing was growing tired, her body was slumping. No. She couldn't die here. What was happening? What was he going to do?!

“I'm sorry about this.” he stated again, pressing his hand to the top of the hat and into her mouth and nose further. She inhaled to scream, but it was too little too late. She slumped, her head lolling downwards. Slackened underneath him. Her world went black.

 

 

Kaede woke with a start and screamed, thrashing, punching nothing but her blankets wildly before reality overtook her. She pressed her hands to her mouth and sputtered, feeling the firm fabric of the hat, the palm of his hand, the fingers digging deeply into her face. She grew pale. He had drugged her. So why was she here? She overlooked her body, found nothing: no wounds, no bruises, no...

She took in a shuddered gasp and, without thinking, reached down. Dry. No! He wasn't like that! He wouldn't have done that! But still...she recalled the fear. Why did he do that? Why did he try and drug her? What was so bad about his shoes that just seeing them caused him to make her forget. Kaede's brain caught up. Was it...a dream? He was a detective. He had poisons in his lab. He as hospitalized the day earlier. He was injured. Did her brain supplement today's invents into her psyche?

She sluggishly got ready for school. She left her dorm room with a click and didn't see Tsumugi. It was early, and with Autumn came a lot of baked goods. Knowing her friend, she was already in line for carrot cake. She trudged to the cafeteria.

 

 

Grabbing her food, she turned with her tray and halted. Tsumugi was at the table, chattering excitedly with Kirumi, Maki and...Rantaro and Shuichi. Her heart jolted, her veins froze the blood within them. He...had drugged her last night. How could he sit there so calmly?

She brought her tray over and sat down beside Tsumugi, across from Shuichi. She didn't make eye contact even as he sleepily greeted her. His food was half finished, abandoned in Tsumugi's story about some sort of sewing mishap that happened last night. Rantaro greeted her cheerfully and Kaede murmured a hello, ignoring the persistent stare on her. He knew something was up. He always did.

“Rantaro, um...can I see you before class? I need some help with my...assignment.” she muttered. He'd understand. He nodded, acting like nothing was wrong.

“Of course. Eat up and meet me in my lab.”

“Yeah, thanks,” she murmured, focusing on buttering her toast, ignoring the confused, sad stare of her friend across from her. On his head, his ball cap.

 

 

“What?!” Rantaro gasped. He looked her over, made sure she was unharmed, “You're positive?” he asked.

“I...I don't know.” she said. “If it was a nightmare it sure as heck felt real.”

“Kaede.” he hummed. “I don't doubt you. At all. But...I've had nightmares like that since my first light. Are you sure you're not imagining it?”

“I'm...I don't know. I can still feel the pressure on my face. I can still...smell it. Whatever he used.”

“Sometimes,” he began, “You can sleep weird or hold something and your brain with replace the physical feeling with something else. Maybe you had your hand on your mouth and your brain...replaced it with something? Do you really think he'd drug you in his dorm room for finding his shoes?” Rantaro scoffed. Kaede grimaced.

“Bloody shoes,” she helped, “And I don't know. We fell asleep after he broke down. After that, I went to leave and found them. I don't know.” she stated, helplessly.

“Do... _YOU_ need sleep medication?” he asked her quietly.

“NO!”

“Okay. I just offered.” he stated, palms facing her. “I just want you to be safe, alright? This place affects people in so many ways. I wouldn't be surprised if it was your lack of sleep and the events of today. If you're feeling bad, I'd go to Korekiyo and try to talk to him. He's better at the...mental arts than I am.”

“Maybe,” she mumbled, “I just don't want to think it's real. Shuichi's been so nice to me and to think if it was real...I don't know what I'd do.”

“I understand. Maybe...take a break from him? Spend more time with Tsumugi and relax. It can help after a nightmare.” he said.

“It wasn't a nightmare...maybe. Maybe it was.” she ran her fingers down her face and whimpered pitifully. She didn't even know the truth of reality anymore.

“Kaede...if I can offer a suggestion?” he asked.

“Sure...what?”

“One moment.” he said, fishing in his bag. “Close your eyes, it's a secret.”

“Um...okay.” she said. She closed her eyes and heard rumbling in his bag. Books, papers, some sort of rattling...aspirin, maybe? Something plastic. His lunch probably. And finally a loud thunk.

“Annnnd....open,” he said.

She did. And gasped. But she couldn't close her eyes in time. The light flashed in her eyes and she felt the world go white.

 

 

“How are you feeling?” Rantaro asked her gently. She moaned, opening her eyes and feeling a hard book underneath her head.

“Um...” she managed, and he laughed.

“Come on, now, math's not THAT hard.” he answered, grinning, “You did good, though. You should probably head to class, now. Homeroom just ended.”

“It...did?” she asked. Looking around for a clock she remembered there was none here and took to rubbing her head, “I fell asleep?”

“Yeah...you haven't been sleeping well. You started studying but passed out. I didn't want to bother you, so...I'm sorry. I'll apologize to your homeroom teacher later, okay?”

“Y-Yeah...thank you, Rantaro,” she murmured, making her way to the door. Rantaro waved her off and, when the door shut, he collapsed into a chair, looking down at the light left on his table. He had to knock her out, to try and wedge the memory from her mind. Hopefully. A nightmare that felt THAT real could be a problem later on...were all of the lights broken? He felt his heart drop at the thought. No. Not again. Not this time. He was here and he would stop it again if he had to. He could survive twice.

 

 

Kaede knocked on Shuichi's door softly. She didn't know why she was here and everything in her was screaming for her to run. There was a sudden clatter, a rushed apology, and he was at the door, breathless.

“Tripped, sorry, s-sorry, I...” he cut himself off, “What's up?” he asked. She could see one eye beneath the ball cap, widen and concerned. She swallowed hard.

“Why?” she asked.

“Huh?” He looked behind her, saw nobody, and invited her in. It was only when the door shut that she spoke again.

“Why did you do that?”

“Do...what?” he asked, “Kaede, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about?”

“Don't play dumb with me!” she shouted. Her shirked back, confused, looking around the room nervously and licking his split lip.

“I-I really don't know...”

She stepped forward and grabbed his hat before he could react and, with a quick jerk, sniffed the inside. All she smelled was some sort of shampoo and his own body scent. He seemed even MORE confused by the ordeal and simply blinked at her.

“You...last night...we fell asleep. And you drugged me.”

He inhaled sharply, face turning red, “N-No! I wouldn't do that! To anybody! E-Especially in my bedroom!” He was panicking, nervous, he wasn't acting like he was last night.

With an angry turn, she fell to her knees and looked under the bed. Empty. No traces of the shoes or even dust left behind.

“Where did you put them?” she asked.

“Kaede, calm down, tell me what's going on so I can--”

“YOUR SHOES.” she hollered. He tipped his head, pointing to the side of the door where his shoes sat. Black. New. Still slip-ons but brand new.

“I-I lost my other ones so Kirumi got me new ones earlier. After she told me I didn't have any she got me a box. They're a little tight but they should loosen up after some use. Maybe they won't fall off so easily.” He smiled a little, the cut on his lip even more evident.

“You're lying to me,” she stated.

“Kaede, I have no reason to lie to you! You DID fall asleep here and I woke you up. You went to your room and I fell back asleep after I...started crying...s-so, please believe me.”

“Prove it.”

“How am I supposed to do that? There's cameras outside, go ask Miu for the tapes. I can't do anything else. I don't know how I'm supposed to prove myself when I don't know what you're even on a tangent about.”

“I...” He was right. Last night he wasn't himself. He was stern, playing with her, violent...the Shuichi in front of her felt like the first day. Nervous, trembling, unable to even defend himself against her questions. Was it even a nightmare? He was still looking at her, concerned. Sighing, she slowly told him what happened, watched his expression go from scared to downright horrified.

“K-Kaede, I would NEVER do that! To you, to anybody! My lab doesn't even have chloroform and I'm pretty positive that you'd be able to throw me off if I even tried. They're just shoes, s-so I don't know why I'd even be upset.”

“I don't either...I'm so sorry, Shuichi, I didn't mean to tell at you. I just...everything's so weird lately. I don't know what to do anymore.”

“I understand.” he smiled, giving her a gentle tap on the shoulder.

“Well, how about tomorrow after school we have some dessert and go hang out with Tsumugi? I'm sure she'd like that and you could unwind. Exams just happened and you're probably stressed from the lack of sleep. You stayed up all night watching me, it'd be a wonder if you weren't exhausted.”

“Yeah...yeah you're right.”

He smiled, feeling her giving him a hug and he awkwardly reciprocated it with an arm, patting her back.

“You'll be ok, alright? If you need anything else, you can always come bug me if I'm here. Ah, if I'm not I'll probably be in my lab. Well, I'll be somewhere.” he stated.

“Alright. I'm sorry, Shuichi, really.”

“Don't be. We've both been acting out of the ordinary.” he said with a small laugh, “I'm just glad you're okay. Don't scare me like that next time.”

“I could say the same to you.” she laughed, reaching up and gently giving him a swipe with her thumb on his lip, “Please...be careful?”

“I will. I promise.” he stated, hand to his heart. She smiled and, satisfied, told him goodbye and left his room. “I promise.” he repeated. His hand dropped.

He had drugged her in her nightmare? He placed a hand over his mouth, eyebrows furrowing in concern. What would have made her dream of something like that?

_“You know. I think she almost found you out.”_

Found what out?

_“They were such nice shoes, too...you really should be careful with your belongings.”_

He called out to the voice, but all that answered was static.

She almost found him out? Found what out?

All he heard was the grind of metal growing closer and closer.

_Don't screw this up, 154..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this wasn't how I planned this chapter to go, but after learning that most cases of chloroform are actually caused by clothing--not just a rag but sometimes shirts, pants, underwear, and even hats, I knew I had to do it. Kokichi was supposed to be the drugged one but that didn't make much sense. Also, fear not, I will never, EVER write about non-con, but I do apologize if I caused anybody to be uncomfortable with this chapter. Being drugged in someone's bedroom would naturally make people assume the worst in a situation but a cinnamon roll will always be one.
> 
> As always, I'm @Lilythekitsune on Tumblr and Twitter. Don't mind the locked Twitter, they've just been cracking down on NSFW accounts and I'm not taking chances!


	9. The Voice Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nagging voice starts to order Shuichi around. Rantaro orders the class to keep an eye on Shuichi, but after a particularly bad nightmare, Shuichi learns a few secrets he shouldn't have remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the chapter is extremely small and all over the place but I do hope it works out. I'm currently finishing up some work on the side so the next chapter might take a bit. However, I appreciate all the comments and kudos and look forward to seeing them with every update.
> 
> I'm also open for writing requests on Tumblr so if there's something you wanna read, I'd be happy to do a one-off.
> 
> As always, I'm Lilythekitsune on Tumblr and Twitter. Feel free to say hello! I also made a Curiouscat if anybody would prefer to send me stuff on anon. Same username.
> 
> Enjoy!

A week later, Kaede had locked her dorm door and spun to face Shuichi, but he wasn't there this morning; in his place, a very stern looking Rantaro. Kaede paused, confused, but before she could speak, he grabbed her wrist a bit too firmly and started walking out of the dorms with her. He ignored her slew of questions until they made it to the floor where his lab was and, looking around, he walked into the hallway leading into it and sighed.

“I'm sorry, really, but there's something you need to know and I'm not sure how to say it.”

“What are you talking about? You just dragged me around the school for a sightseeing tour and now you won't answer me?”

“It's not...” he sighed again, hands on his hips, “Look, if I knew how to tell you this, I wouldn't be dragging you around but this is serious, alright? I already got the others and they're waiting for this whole ordeal, too, so come on.” He moved to open his lab and though Kaede opened her mouth, she closed it, pouted, and walked inside his lab.

Inside was an arrangement of students: Maki, Tsumugi and Kirumi, as always, chatting in the corner quietly. Keebo was sitting on a desk, trying to find a good way to keep it balanced on three legs. Kokichi was in the far back, watching the robot teetering precariously with a grin, hand on his fist. Miu was smacking a desk boredly with what looked like a piece of metal and Gonta was looking nervously between her and Kirumi, unsure if she was allowed to beat the desk up. And in the middle stood Kaito and Korekiyo, discussing something, instantly shutting up when they got close.

“Okay, we're all here, so-”

“Where's Shuichi?” Kaede asked. The room hushed and Miu groaned loudly.

“Nobody filled her in?!” she shouted, launching the pipe on the floor and kicking her feet up onto a desk.

“No...no.” Rantaro answered, fluffing his hair in agitation, “I don't...know how to say anything.”

“Say what?” Kaede asked, whirling. She wasn't sure if it was the blood-red room or her own anger flashing her vision in hues of crimson, but she didn't care. Rantaro's jaw locked and he sat on his own desk, legs outstretched to the floor, hands clasped between them.

“I...well, I'm not sure how to explain this but...here,” he reached behind him and handed her a newspaper. Kaede took it, looking at him and to the fine print. On it was a blurred photograph and some police crowding around a body, presumably 3 police in total. One had a camera, one had a clipboard, one was reaching for the body. That's what it was. She could see someone laying on the floor. From the colored image, she sucked in a breath. The floor was stained purple-pink, dried blood that had trickled out of the body. In the corner of the blurred figure, she caught sight of some sort of mesh fabric, a potato sack, she assumed.

“What is this?” she asked slowly.

“Read it.” Rantaro commanded, waving his non-ringed hand, “That's all I can say.” The hand pressed over his lips and he fell quiet. Kaede looked down and began to read. The words blurred and trailed down into inky shapes and blotches, and though her brain processed them, she didn't feel like she read a single word until she found the name of the corpse.

“Is this...a joke?” she asked hoarsely.

“No. It was confirmed this morning. They had done an autopsy.” Rantaro replied.

Their principal was found murdered the night before, the autopsy confirmed and printed in the newspaper.” She wobbled a little from standing and sat back against one of the podiums, heart racing.

“So why is this a meeting?” she asked, feeling her skin grow cold.

Rantaro said nothing until Kirumi filled her in.

“He...has a suspicion.” she managed, avoiding Kaede's eyes.

“...what?” The cold on her skin sunk into flesh and bone. She knew the answer. She knew why.

“They found a hole in his head, Rantaro, they said he was tortured. Do you really think he would have done this...?”

“We can't rule anything out. Two dead bodies found in this school since he showed up? It's too coincidental and quite frankly, we don't know the truth. But, there's something in the article that bothered me and I'm sure you know what I'm referring to.” he tapped the paper with the back of his hand.

Kaede skimmed it and tried to figure it out but before she could, he answered for her.

“There was a footprint left in the dust of the room. Not just any footprint: one without shoes. On the tippy toes. It's incredibly difficult for traces to be left without shoes and with just the tippy toes found, and no toeprints to speak of, do you understand why I'm worried?”

“He...didn't have shoes on when he came back,” she choked. Pure coincidence. They were slip-ons, he could have stumbled. The ground was wet from the snow, maybe there was mud that pulled and--

“Kaede,” Kaito spoke this time, scratching the back of his neck, “Listen, we know you like the guy and he's a great asset as a detective but, think about it. Who else to cover their tracks but someone who's versed in it?”

Maki opened her mouth but closed it quickly. She didn't have to worry about hiding her traces: a dead body was indicator that she succeeded rather than failed. But for someone trying to NOT get caught...

“Then...what about the body on the top floor?”

Kirumi sighed, “There were no cameras on that floor so it's impossible to tell. There was nothing left behind on the floor that we could find. No blood, no scraps of cloth or fingerprints. Miu was working on making her own fingerprint reader but it's not quite done yet.”

“Got bored,” Miu stated simply.

“But it's important!” Gonta blurted out, confused as to why she'd just abandon it so quickly.

“Getting back on track,” Rantaro huffed, “Look. Kaede. I'm just letting you know what I read and what could just be a coincidence. But, I also asked everyone who knew about it to come here because, if my hunch is right, we'll need them.”

“What do you mean?” Kaede asked. The room was swimming. Her vision was whitening, fading, twirling around her pupils. She felt sick. He was seriously suggesting that Shuichi was killing people now? That everything that had happened was his fault?

“Well...more eyes on him would be good. Not letting him out of our sights. The murders only happened at night currently from what we know, when everyone's supposed to be asleep. There's no rules for walking around the dorms or your labs, but once people are asleep, it'll be easier to sneak out. Plus, there's only cameras on the outside of the dorm, not the inside. If he leaves, we can figure out where he's going but if he doesn't—or has a new route—we won't know.”

“So we're going to tail him for the rest of the school year?” Kaede stood up straight, crossing her arms.

“I...yeah. Unless another murder happens or we can get some direct evidence, I can't rule it out, not after his first light. You claimed the second one was alright, but how do you know he wasn't lying?” Rantaro asked. “Besides, I want to make double-sure you're all alright. When our lights were broken, the first thing we did was target our own class first and that's why I got most of you here today as a warning.”

“Because he didn't fall over! And you're one to talk, you have your own light, don't you?” she asked. She stomped over to the desk, fished around in his bag and found...nothing. Just aspirin, a lunch box, papers, books, and some pens. But...it was always here...?

“Kaede, easy,” he directed, helping her sit down on his desk beside him, “Look. That was just in your head, you're worried and nervous for him. I understand.”

“You don't! You had one! I saw it, you used it on me and--”

The room was now staring at her, a mixture of confused faces, angry, and some looking away. They didn't believe her. Or, rather...they assumed that SHE was going crazy, too...He DID have a light though. Didn't he? Didn't he...?

He looked at her, worried, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

“It's a temporary situation, Kaede. I can't ignore all of these coincidences. I'm sure you understand I'm doing this for all of your safeties like I did before. Even if it's JUST a coincidence, I'd rather betray his trust than have it turn out to be true, right?”

“Yeah...yeah, I get it,” she managed, shakily slipping off the desk and hearing Miu mutter something under her breath. Kokichi just sighed, returning to looking bored at his desk.

“If I may...” Keebo stood up off the broken desk and cleared his throat, “I do have several recording functions and I don't necessarily need sleep as much as you all do. I could take to sitting stakeout outside of his room at nights and following him if he leaves? I might have poor vision myself, but, my recording should leave it all crystal clear. I can get Miu to install a night vision function if the need should arise.”

“Arising needs?” she asked, smiling. He dropped his head but failed to hide his reddening face.

“That'd be good, Keebo, thank you. Outside of that...nobody treat him any different. He's still a student and a friend to most of you, and I'd rather not have that jeopardized if I'm incorrect, alright? Give it a week and if nothing happens then...” he hummed, thinking.

“If nothing happens...I'll boost one of your lowest grades.”

The room ruptured in cheers, save for Maki, Kirumi, and Korekiyo who simply stared blankly at the news. Their grades were fine. Kaede cleared her throat and sidestepped, shuffling to the door.

“I-I'm done here. I need to go get breakfast.” she stated and left the room before anybody could say a word.

 

 

She sat at the table and ate her food without tasting it. She was positive she had grabbed miso soup and some sort of fish, but she couldn't tell. She was just poking the fish with her chopsticks and didn't notice the tray across from hers set down.

“It helps if you put the food in your mouth.”

“Yeah...sorry,” she stated, smiling weakly.

“Hey...you okay?” Shuichi asked, setting his backpack next to him.

_“Nobody treat him any different. He's still a student and a friend to most of you.”_

“Yeah, I am, I just didn't sleep well last night,” she said, popping a piece of fish in her mouth, “How about you?”

“Not really. I think I fell asleep at my desk again, my back hurts,” he groaned, undoing his own chopsticks and mixing some food together, “Got any plans today?”

“Not that I know of. Depends on Tsumugi as always,” she said. If that girl didn't drag her somewhere it usually meant Kaede had the place to herself and a day free of events. Shuichi just nodded enthusiastically, understanding what she meant and fumbled in his backpack for a textbook and a notebook.

“Got it. Well, if you're not busy, I was wondering if maybe you'd be able to help me later? There's a classroom I want to get to but I don't remember where it is and I can't find my map of this place...” he put more food in his mouth.

“Yeah, sure, what room?”

“The warehouse,” he said, “I didn't know this school had one but I want to look at it.”

“Oh,” she pushed her tray away, “I'm not sure if it's even in use any more. People put their extra stuff in there and there was a time when everything new was stored. Printers, and computer parts, things in case of emergencies. That sort of stuff. What do you need from it?”

“Need? No, nothing. I just wanted to see it is all.” he said, smiling, “This school's huge, I'd like to see every room at least once before I graduate. Though, I'm unsure if that's even possible...this school's massive.” he stated. Yeah, it was. Too large for the amount of students and yet it somehow never felt big enough.

“Well, truthfully, it's right outside of the dining area, just take a left and it's the farthest door. It's blue, you can't miss it.”

He blinked. “Really? I thought it'd be more...elusive.”

“Nope. Hiding in plain sight,” she laughed. “I'll see if Tsumugi is busy today and if not, I'll come find you.”

“Yeah, sounds good,” he said, watching as she got up and brought her dishes to the cleaning area, feeling quite alone for the first time in a while.

 

 

He stretched and got up from the table, bringing his tray to the cleaning area when he heard his name being called. Turning, he saw Keebo, walking briskly towards him with a raised hand, waving. Shuichi put his tray away and turned to face the robot, a small smile on his face.

“Morning, Keebo,” he said, getting a response quickly.

“Good morning! I was wondering if you were busy today? I would like to get to know you better as we haven't really spoke much this year so far.” Keebo explained, a cheerful grin on his features, hands pressed to his sides. It was true; outside of the occasional class together outside of homeroom or being put together randomly for a project, they hadn't spoke much. It wasn't that Shuichi disliked him; more that he spent more time with Kaede and Tsumugi.

“Ah, that's true. I was waiting for Kaede, but--”

“She's a bit busy today, I believe, which is why I came to find you. Would you like to assist me today? I could really use an extra pair of hands if you wouldn't mind.” Keebo asked.

“I...suppose that's fine.” Shuichi said. He didn't have any plans outside of hanging with Kaede; he would have just went to his lab and read like last time or tried to find some movies in the A.V room. Maybe a walk. Homework. Thinking, he realized those activities all sounded dull and decided he would, instead, hang out with Keebo. He was already moving out of the breakfast nook with Shuichi grabbing his stuff and chasing after him.

 

Inside Keebo's lab was a wide array of machinery, tools, electric supplies and wires, and more. There was a large gurney in the center of the room, probably where Keebo rested and recharged—did he have to charge? Was he battery-operated? Shuichi decided those questions would be insulting and kept them to himself. There were some TV screens Shuichi recognized from the first few days of school where he had borrowed a computer. More baubles and electrical bits, wires, plugs, and a large cabinet with metal doors, locked with a thick chain slip lock, underneath a combination one.

“What's in there?” Shuichi asked.

Keebo bristled and shook his head, “I do not like the contents of that closet and so I had them sealed off. They're...upgrades.”

“Upgrades?”

Keebo frowned and looked away, clearly hurt the question was even asked and so simply. Instead of answering, he moved to the doors and fumbled with the locks for a bit before the doors slid open and Shuichi peered inside, instantly seeing the robot's disdain.

Inside was what appeared to be weaponry. Jet engines, metallic wings, a large circular cannon he'd probably have seen in a video game. There were some large canisters, clear, some filled with a bright green-blue fluid, others with a reddish-orange. Behind that were some other things Shuichi could only describe as sci-fi. Missiles, grenades, a large canister that had a crude flame painted up the side and chipping, something spiky and circular.

“I...I'm sorry,” Shuichi stammered. Keebo slammed the doors shut and promptly locked them, huffing. “I do not need to be upgraded. I'm perfectly fine the way I am now!” Keebo spit and moved back to the center of the room, pointing to a large machine. Black, an X-like symbol draped across the front, screwed down with large circular bolts.

“I'm not exactly computer-savvy, so--”

“Do not worry, I only need to be handed tools as I ask for them. Miu promised she'd come and repair this later but for now, the wiring and framework needs to be completed. She can't finish the rest until I can repair this machine.”

“What is it?” Shuichi asked and Keebo shrugged, getting down on his back and scooting underneath the massive box.

“I'm not sure. It looks like a computer but I am uncertain. I assumed if I repaired it, I would understand, but I am only finding it more and more difficult to comprehend.” he admitted. He already had some tools underneath the machine with him but now and again, he would ask for something and Shuichi would go off to get it.

“--so then if I put that there, it would close off the bottom and the wiring wouldn't be exposed,” Keebo explained a bit later, the sound of metal scraping against metal, his hands working underneath. Shuichi watched the robot's legs move a little bit this and that as he worked. It was amusing to say the least, but nothing he could really be too interested in after the third hour.

“Can I have the cordless screwdriver?” Keebo asked and Shuichi handed the heavy part to him, getting a thank you and then a hmm, “The battery is dead. I don't have the charger either. I think I have some batteries in the far right drawer.” Keebo pointed to the back of the machine and Shuichi went over, fumbling in the drawer. There were batteries, of course, but none they needed, so he scoured the rest of the drawers and found them empty.

“Nothing.” he responded after a few minutes.

“I see. Well then, we should go to the warehouse. Normally, I would ask Miu but she isn't here right now. I believe she was helping Kirumi earlier and I do not want to help myself to her things without permission.”

“Perfect,” Shuichi answered, “I wanted to see the warehouse myself earlier, anyways.”

“Then...” Keebo untangled himself from underneath the machine and wiped his hands off on a rag left behind, excusing himself to wash his hands and then returning with a smile, “Let's go!”

“Okay. Is it alright if I drop my stuff off on the way back? I don't want to lug around all these books if I don't need to.”

“Of course, Shuichi, feel free.” Keebo stated and they made their way to the warehouse.

 

 

The door creaked open and dust settled down to the floor from misuse. Keebo helped himself inside and Shuichi followed suit, backpack slung lazily over one shoulder and pulling at his overcoat. Inside was not what he expected. It was, for all purposes, a literal warehouse. Shelves upon shelves stacked to the ceiling of everything he could imagine. It felt more like a massive mall than a warehouse and he pondered how it was both devoid of students at this time and also as large as it was. The school store next door was the size of a closet by comparison with a meager selection of what seemed like snacks and doodads.

Keebo was walking towards the back row, locating all of the batteries and looking at them each carefully, picking some up, reading the barcodes of others.

“Do you need help?” Shuichi called, still at the entrance and wandering in slowly, taking it in. He heard a response from the robot in a sort of distracted hum and Shuichi took it upon himself to continue walking around. Sure enough, there was a row of what seemed to be for teachers. Printers, papers, white boards, erasers, markers, stamps, and more. He looked over at the next aisle. Machinery, in the form of CD players, replacement TV parts, spare laptops, and others. He hummed, grazing a finger over something large and metallic, an oblong knob hanging off the top. Some sort of starter for something? Next to it was a strange, slanted object with a diamond hole in both sides and a wire on the opposite.

_“Take it.”_

He froze, fingers glazing over it delicately. Take it? Why? He didn't even know what it was. Shaking his head from the thought, he looked over at the rest of the objects with curiosity, the subtle jostling and rattling of batteries in boxes being moved by Keebo only a figment of his hearing now. He reached for something else, a sort of UFO-shaped object, more wires hanging off the side. It was silver, a button on the side, another underneath.

_“You'll need them both.”_

“I don't know what they do.” Shuichi huffed.

“Did you say something?” Keebo yelled, still fumbling in a box.

“N-No! Sorry!” Shuichi responded and took a breath. He was talking to himself...He squeezed his eyes shut at the thought and exhaled slowly. Just stress. Just stress. He'd be fine.

His fingers grabbed the UFO-object and began to untangle his backpack before he realized what he was doing an, on instinct, slapped his own arm, the object clattering to the ground hard and wobbling in a circle on its side. If Keebo looked up, he didn't notice; he was panting in fear, wondering what came over himself, and took a step back.

“What's gotten into you?” he whispered to himself. Of course, he didn't answer. Nor did the voice. The voice...god, he sounded like a crazy person. A voice telling him what to do. How badly was he slipping up to think that was the case? Hearing voices was normal if he was bored; he'd carry on conversations, try to walk himself through a case with logic, debate it with himself. But then...why was this voice so...unlike him?

_“Really, you're being difficult. Take it! Take them both! And get that box on the right side, closest to the robot. Use what's inside. You really need to start paying attention to what's in front of you. The truth.”_

Shuichi froze. Again, the voice spoke to him, harsher than before. If he grabbed the objects, would it stop? He grabbed the UFO and the weird, oblong bar and moved towards the box. Looking inside slowly, he had to bite back a gasp. Inside was...a grenade. Rather, what looked like a grenade. It was pink, brightly so, an animal inscribed on the side. The top where the pin was looked more like something he'd find on a fire extinguisher.

“What is---?”

“Ah, please do not touch those!” Keebo shouted, alarm in his voice, “They're EMP grenades and they're quite dangerous! For a robot like me, they can...have some side effects and I do not wish to become ill. As ill as someone like me can be.”

“EMP grenade? Just sitting here?” Shuichi asked, holding the pink bauble in his hand. It was lightweight, easily throwable. But why would a school keep them here? He imagined it would be useful for if a creation went haywire, or perhaps if a student's experiment went awry.

_“Use it on him. He's keeping an eye on you, you know...if you use it, you can return to your dorm by yourself, without a set of eyes monitoring you.”_

His fingertips pressed harder onto the ball, twitching. He was being watched? For what? He knew about Kaede's and Tsumugi's stipulation they had set in place a few months ago but he imagined that that time had come and gone. So what purpose would Keebo have to watch him? He wondered suddenly why he had been approached by the white-haired robot and assume he really DID want friendship...did Kaede ask for Keebo to keep an eye on him while she couldn't? He supposed it made sense; an extra pair of eyes would be useful. Was that what Keebo was working on, a machine to record Shuichi's every actions?

_“Stubborn...you know what will happen if they get upset with you...you don't want to go back there do you?”_

Go back where? Them? The voice wasn't making sense anymore. Just another strange whispering. Just another distraction in his already confusing life at HPA. His thumb slid over the tab on the top of the grenade. What if he...DID use it? Keebo only stated it would make him ill...they jammed electronics, right? So, if he used it here, he might screw up all of the electronics in the warehouse, good and bad. Instantly, he thought of the hospital wing and the delicate machines there and, pressing his free hand to his mouth, dropped the hand with the grenade to his side and walked backwards. He'd have to dispose of it. If another student found it and used it, there'd be trouble for the medical equipment here.

_“You didn't care about the medical equipment when you signed your contract...”_

He balked. Contract? He tried to think back but all he got was static. Of course he wouldn't remember it. Perhaps they meant signing the contract to join this school, the way they wiped his memory of all the unimportant things. It made sense, in theory, but the more he thought about it, the less he understood.

“Found it!” Keebo said suddenly, pushing all the extra batteries back into the boxes carefully while Shuichi jolted back to reality and grabbed his backpack, slinging it back across his shoulder.

“I apologize for the wait, things have not been organized here and it's difficult to locate things at times. I hope I was not long.” the robot said, smiling.

“Not at all, there's so much stuff here...” Shuichi admitted, tipping his head all the way back to the ceiling, seeing even more objects hanging he hadn't before. Keebo gave a small noise of agreement, sliding his fingers over the large, rectangular battery and giving a small point to the door, “I'm ready when you are.” he stated. They made their way back to Keebo's lab in relative silence.

 

 

“I can make it to my dorm, Keebo,” Shuichi laughed, watching at how determined the smaller was to escort him to his dorm.

“But I kept you late and I really think I should walk you back there safely. I have a lighting function and the campus gets quite dark at night.”

_“Refuse him.”_

“Ah, I see, I suppose that's handy. Like a flashlight?”

“Yes, of course! It is quite bright, if I do say so myself, although my eyesight is not effected by it quite like humans are.”

“That so?” Shuichi shrugged, adjusting his overcoat. It WAS late, a little after 11PM, they had missed the announcement message but Shuichi had eaten something a few hours prior for dinner. Keebo had politely declined, but he imagined it was because the robot wanted to feel more human and eat something, but was unable. He didn't pry any further after insisting once and getting a firm no and a monologue about how it was robophobic to assume he needed to recharge instead of eat food.

“You're only a little bit passed the dorms, Keebo, I can walk 30 feet away,” Shuichi stated, but the robot, once again, insisted. Sighing, Shuichi rubbed his forehead and looked down.

“How long do you plan on watching me for?”

Keebo's mouth opened a bit and closed quickly. “I am NOT watching you! I-I simply want to make sure that you're alright, and--”

“Fine.” He caved. They'd get nowhere like this. He made his way to the door and heard the footsteps behind him.

 

Inside the dorms, Shuichi placed his hand on the handle and turned back to face him, giving a small bow.

“Thank you for today, I had fun.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Shuichi, please do not hesitate to stop by if you are ever bored!” Keebo gave a small wave and Shuichi returned it, entering his room and kicking off his shoes with a long sigh. They WERE still watching him...

“Hey, um...voice.” he murmured. “Why are you helping me? What are you even doing?”

No answer. Static-soft silence as always. He wasn't surprised. After all, he was going crazy, he had to be. Studied like a lab rat, friends keeping secrets, now being watched 'just in case'. Just in case he did something unsavory. Like get injured, forget what happened, where he was, the grinding of metal...of metal....the grinding...metal....

He squeezed his eyes shut and fell back on his bed, jamming the heels of his palms into his eyes until it stung and pressed into his vision, blurs of purples, reds, yellows, swirling into the blackness of his mind. The grinding metal was still screeching rougher, assaulting his ears. Without thinking, he grabbed a pillow and sandwiched it over his ears, hoping to drown out the noise. Eventually, he was successful, in the form of sleep.

 

 

_Multiple pairs of cold hands held him down. He could feel their fingers pressing hard, deep, into his bruised and tender flesh. His head was locked by something hard and metal but it didn't stop his frantic neck movements to get a glimpse of his assaulters. He could feel the sting of tears in his eyes, the cold trails down his face, into his ears and soaking into his hair, but yet the streams were unrelenting._

_He was screaming, the taste of cotton and blood firm in his lips. His teeth and tongue scraped against fabric, balled tightly into his mouth. From his limited position on his back, he saw the bright fluorescent lights above him, beaming down into his stinging eyes. Every now and then, a face would obscure his vision, looking down at him, yelling, their face masks covering their lips, their goggles covering their eyes. Enigmas. Every single one of them in blue. Blue caps, blue robes, blue gloves, stained with red and purples. His blood. His life essence on all of their hands, fresh or dried, a mixture of the two._

_Endless. The torture was endless._

_He was screaming through the gag, desperate, kicking and thrashing despite being restrained. Hands on his arms, legs, stomach, neck...metal shackles holding fast on his ankles and wrists, a large metal bar holding his ribs down, his thighs. Keeping himself safe. From himself. From them. His screaming was growing hoarse in its desperate volume and he heard one speak._

_“This is what you wanted, Saihara. You signed this form. You promised anything to get in. Stop acting so childish and relax.”_

_As if to prove a point, the doctor moved into his vision, holding a needle close, the vial filled with a yellow-ish liquid almost see-through, the metallic tip glinting under the lights. Even with an obscured face, Shuichi saw the doctor grinning ear to ear, moving out of his vision. There was a pinch of the needle and Shuichi was screaming again, feeling the metal tip slid in and under his skin, all the way in along his arm. Where the tip ended, his arm began to burn. The syringe plunger was pulled, the liquid seeping into his flesh._

_“One more dose.” The doctor demanded, grabbing a needle from another clone, a man in blue holding it out. The needle bit into flesh again, the burning growing familiar. If Shuichi was screaming, he couldn't remember. All he heard was choked sobs, desperate whimpers and mewls from his own lips. There was a sudden shadow across his vision and suddenly, a black strip ended it. He was in the darkness._

_“Keep him still.” the doctor spoke slowly and Shuichi felt his breath hitch, his body trembling from fear and his choking sobs. He was terrified, unable to comprehend what was happening. This hospital was his worst nightmare. Everything in him was roaring, demanding to scrape off the needles, to pry off every doctor's hand, to break free of the shackles and run._

_But every thought, his mind was growing hazier. Erupting into sleepy purples and soft creams and whites. More needles. More suction cups. More fingers pressing into his bruised flesh. Hard, always too hard. Tight, too tight. The fingers would scrape, prod, jab..._

_Shuichi gave another pitiful scream in the dark but nobody answered or even cared. His voice was ripped raw from him, a fresh wave of tears chilling the inside of his ears. He would die here. This is how he'd die. Strapped to a table, a guinea pig...that's what he wanted. An experiment he had agreed to. But when? Instantly, he realized...he couldn't remember. His mother and father, sitting on a couch, not smiling. Just holding him as an infant. Their dark hair and light eyes. The way his mother wore her hair in a tight bun, his dad's hair kept immaculately short and proper. The way he wore a suit...no, he wore a...a work shirt. No, a dress shirt, buttoned with a tie and....no, maybe his mother's hair was down behind her back...no, it was in a...it was...what was it? Who was she? Who were they?_

_“Who are you?”_

_Who was he? It didn't matter anymore. He had forgotten. Or, rather, he no longer had that right. His raw voice hesitated before responding slowly, carefully, mulling it over on his tongue._

_“Number 154.”_

 

 

“Shuichi!” He was being shaken awake and, coming to, his eyes snapped open slowly and then suddenly, jolting backwards against whoever was touching him. Too tight, the fingers always dug in too tight...Who was that?

“Hey, it's okay! You're okay!” The hands grabbed him, gentler this time, holding his head into something firm and soft all at once. He smelled something sweet, flowery and sugary all at once, and he blinked rapidly to try and wake from his still-sleepy state.

“Hey, shhh....” the voice repeated, softly, a whisper. He knew who this was. Kaede was in his room. He must not have locked his door...he made a small sound, a mix between a sob and a confused grunt and she simply pet his hair, fingers running through. Always too rough, pressing into too roughly...

“I'm...?” he managed and she leaned back, moving his head away from her clavicles.

“You...were screaming. In your sleep. I came to wake you up for class because you weren't outside yet but all I heard was you screaming...”

Her purple eyes stared at him, too impossibly wide and full of concern. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was crying too. Sympathetic crier, perhaps. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and pulled his fist back, wet with tears. Swiftly, he wiped his face and his ears, feeling the dampness in them too. He had been crying after all.

“I'm...” he tried again. Kaede looked at him expectantly. Nothing came out but his ragged, tattered breathing, scraping into his lungs and oozing out of his mouth in sad wisps. Painful. His throat hurt. His chest hurt.

“Hey, woah!” she shouted suddenly, grabbing his arms. Outside of the cuts that had started healing were fresh bruises, biting deep into his forearms. Kaede grabbed his other hand, placing his fingers onto the bruise, and giving a soft gasp.

“You didn't...do this to yourself...did you?”

“That? No...I don't...think so...” he whispered, pulling back his arms and investigating. He grabbed his forearm and...perfect match. No. He didn't do this to himself. Or, maybe he did. Was his dream warning him? He couldn't tell. He felt the bruises NOW, after bringing his fingers down onto them. Kaede looked broken.

“Shuichi, I...”

“Huh?” He blinked his olive-greys, confusion lining them deeply in every crevice. “Who's...that?”

“C'mon, I know you're still sleepy, but you can't joke like this. Please, tell me you're alright?” she asked, shaking his shoulders tenderly. He made a small noise. The purple haze was back, the swirling, he couldn't remember his parents, couldn't remember his...

“I am serious.” he answered, throat working fruitlessly, “Who is that? Who...is...?”

“Shuichi.” she was stern, grabbing his shoulders and staring at him with fear now, “You need to knock this crap off right now. Go take a shower and get ready for breakfast. We're going back to the nurse's office and they can have a look at--”

Shuichi stumbled back, slamming hard into the headboard and clutching at his arms, a sharp inhalation screeching in the air.

“No! I'm not going back there!” he screamed. The trembling was back, and if he did so any harder, she was afraid he'd drill right into the damn wall. Kaede leapt back from the bed, edging slowly to the door, giving him space.

“I-It's okay, calm down!” she hissed, glancing quickly at the door and back to her friend, “They're just going to make sure you're alright, you're still hurt, and they—”

“NO!” he shouted, this time, leaning forward into a ball, head to the blankets, arms clutching him tighter. She could hear muffled sobs in the sheets and felt her body grow icy. What the hell was happening to her friend?

“You need to relax and—”

“ _Stop acting so childish and relax.”_

His eyes widened and the sobs stopped. Craning his head awkwardly, she felt her body tense and freeze. She had never received a look like that from him. He was glaring. Angrily. She could practically taste bloodlust in the air and she took another step back. His trembling amplified but he said nothing, choking sobs in place of regular breaths of air shuffled into the sheets.

“I'm not going back there!” he hissed, voice low. Another step back. She tapped the door once with a foot.

“You can't take me back there! I'm not going there!” he screamed, clutching his chest harder, fingertips biting into his biceps. Too hard, always too hard! “No more needles! I promise, I'll do better next time!” he shouted into the blankets, tears streaming freshly onto the comforter. Kaede was clutching her chest. She didn't know how to handle this. She was terrified. He wasn't acting right, he was running on impulse and that impulse was akin to a traumatic event. She kicked the door again and it swung open.

Shuichi looked up and his eyes widened, scrambling back off the bed and pressing his arms to the wall. A ringed hand went palm up, and Rantaro stepped in slowly, closing the door behind himself.

“Jesus...” he muttered. Kaede moved aside, managing to catch genuine surprise in the taller man's eyes. If Rantaro wasn't sure how to handle this, she was somewhat glad she had asked him to come. She couldn't handle this on her own.

“I think he had a nightmare but he's--” she started.

“No worries,” Rantaro responded, taking another slow step forward. Shuichi's eyes narrowed, bangs cascading into his vision.

“You stay away from me!” he shouted, another step back, pressing into the wall by the shower. “I'm not going back there!” he repeated.

“Kaede, go get Korekiyo. Tell him we might have to deal with an...orange.”

Kaede froze, glanced at her trembling friend looking more akin to a coyote in a trap, and slowly backed from the room. The door swung shut just as she heard the final syllables of her name being shouted, both in anger and fear.

 

“Calm down...” Rantaro cooed softly, another step forward, watching the boy take another one back. Right into the bathroom door. He didn't have anywhere else to go but IN the bathroom, which wasn't large to begin with. And, thankfully, the bathroom doors couldn't lock. Where would he go?

“I don't want to hurt you, Shuichi, you're blurring reality and dreams. You need to sit down and take a deep breath. We aren't here to hurt you, we want to help you.”

“I'm not going back!” Shuichi repeated, his voice cracked in a failed shout, pressing his fingers to the wall behind him.

“We're not taking you anywhere,” Rantaro promised, “We just think you need to see a doctor. You're acting weirdly, and we want to make sure you aren't hurt or needing medications, alright?” Rantaro took another slow step. Shuichi punched the bathroom door, making it rattle. Rantaro stopped.

“They won't hurt me again.” Shuichi whispered, more to himself than Rantaro.

“Who?” he asked.

“The people in blue...the doctors. They said I promised them I'd do anything...they hurt me. Over and over....they gagged me. They drugged me. They...” Shuichi was quivering, his chattering teeth slurring his speech, fingers drumming against the wall.

“That was a nightmare...” Rantaro assured, another slow step closer. He had just passed the bed. Another foot or two, he'd be able to reach Shuichi. Detain him. Subdue him if necessary.

“Don't!” Shuichi warned, fingernails digging into the wall. Nowhere to go. Nowhere to go. He was trapped. He couldn't move. There was nowhere to go. Left, right, it was all too far, blocked off. He could make a mad dash for the door, but Rantaro could catch him easily. He could try and trip him, try to sneak to the side, but he'd be caught. Caught. Trapped. Bound to the gurney.

Shuichi's throat worked pitifully, swallowing thickly but never getting anything down. His vision was spinning, twirling, growing hazy from the adrenaline, from the lack of sleep, from the fear. Fear. He was afraid. They were here. He was here.

Another step. Shuichi's eyes darted to Rantaro's long leg, his shoe tip pressing softly into the carpet, adjusting his weight.

“Who hurt you?” Rantaro asked, softly. Shuichi's eyes remained glued.

“The doctors.” he repeated.

“What did they do to you?”

“They...” He licked his lips. His heartbeat was hammering in his ears. What did they do to him? The question should have been what DIDN'T they do to him. He was breathing heavily. The needles, the fingers, the surgical masks, scalpels, the IV bags, the trays filled with bloody tools and gauze...

“Shuichi?”

“Who is that?” he answered without a second's hesitation. Rantaro, this time, frozen.

“You...it's you...” he replied incredulously. Shuichi glanced up, eyes wide, as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. His hands slipped slowly from the wall and he slid down it, cradling his head in his knees, pressing them to his chest.

“I'm...not.” he answered between trembling legs, “I'm not? I'm...”

“Who are you, then?” Rantaro asked. He had moved slowly down to his knees, making his eyes more level. Shuichi opened his mouth and closed it, once, twice, throat working and failing. He didn't reply. Rantaro got up and moved to his desk, fumbling around before grabbing his paperwork and, opening it, he pulled out Shuichi's police record, handing it to him.

“That's you,” he said, “That's your name. So, if you don't believe me, who are you?”

Shuichi was looking at the file, absorbing the information before taking in a shaking breath. This was him. He knew that face, knew that hair color. His birthday. His height, his weight, his age. He knew it all. It was him. But what he didn't understand was the name. Kaede had called him that too. The paper fell from his hands and he threw them carelessly into his hair, squeezing down, digging in his nails. Too tight, always too tight...

“I'm not...”

“Shuichi.” Rantaro sighed, ruffling his own hair and sighing again, “That is your name. Need I remind you of your student ID? Your paperwork? Your--?”

“They...took it from me. Just like they took my blood. My measurements, my...everything. They took it.”

“The doctors?” Shuichi nodded faintly, slowly raising his eyes and studying the man in front of him before they widened. Shuichi shirked back, slamming his head the inch he had of space behind him onto the bathroom door with a loud crack, and he scraped his legs fruitlessly onto the rug, trying to scramble back.

“Hey, hey, easy!” Rantaro asked, palms up, fear in his figure. But Shuichi was already trying to make it to the door. He had to escape. He had to run. He fell forward, catching himself with shaking legs and grabbed the handle before a hand pressed to his shoulder and stopped him.

“Don't.” Rantaro ordered gently, pulling Shuichi enough so he'd turn to face him, “I didn't want to do this...this is my last one....but you need it more than I do.”

Shuichi twisted hard but Rantaro's grip was firm and, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a white light and aimed it at the shorter boy's face, “I'm really sorry about this...truly. But you're starting to unravel and you're going to hurt yourself and everybody else at this rate.”

“Y-You...!?” Shuichi's eyes widened, tears pricking at the corners.

“Yeah.” Rantaro said, thumb on the switch, “I hope that this one works for you. If nothing else, a good night's sleep will do you some good.”

“D-Don't! I don't want to go back there!” Shuichi was thrashing, desperately reaching for the doorknob, digging his short nails into Rantaro's wrist, but the taller boy gave a sad sigh and aimed the light again.

“I'm just following orders. Please, don't be upset with me...I made a promise, too, and I intend to keep it. Take a deep breath and it'll be over...Number 154.”

Shuichi opened his mouth to scream for help—for someone to hear him or help him—but it was too late. The light was flicked on and his world warped in an instant haze of white and red.

 

 


	10. The Voice Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro and Korekiyo use a strange machine on Shuichi that ends with him unconscious. Kaede ends up confessing to Shuichi and, after he has a breakdown, she decides that maybe he needs to learn the truth.

Kaede felt a sense of dread as she stepped into the dorm hub, Korekiyo and Gonta in tow. They had barely spoken on the journey here and she didn't doubt that would change in the slightest. After last year's events, it wasn't likely for Korekiyo to be in the same room as Rantaro—willingly--and she didn't quite blame him. After all, in Rantaro's defensive, manic swipes with the chainsaw, Korekiyo's sister had been struck, and while the swing didn't kill her, she did end up dying only a few minutes later. It was still a sore subject for the both of them.

Yet, he followed Kaede dutifully, holding two large suitcases and a sort of cloth over his shoulder and made their way to Shuichi's room, giving a small knock. There was no answer for a long while and the door creaked open, slowly, letting them in and closing quickly behind them when they entered. Kaede immediately went to the bed, a curled up Shuichi under the covers, wrists tucked tightly into his chest, hair splayed across the pillow.

“What happened?” she asked, naturally, and Rantaro just sighed and shook his head.

“Don't worry about it, he's fine. He had to be...detained.” he mumbled, practically hiding the word from her as he turned his back and went to the suitcases Korekiyo has brought.

“Detained how?” she asked. There was a long silence. Rantaro chose not to answer and instead helped unload the contents of the second suitcase.

“Kaede, he's fine, he's just unconscious.”

“That is NOT fine!” she shrieked, “That's the OPPOSITE of fine!”

“I didn't hit him or anything like that. Not going to add more bruises to the kid.” he replied, untangling a long, thin tube. Kaede watched the two men work, Gonta leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, unsure how to help and doing his best to stay out of the way. Though he worked exclusively with bugs, he was learning medicines and procedures on humans, to help further his knowledge of insects and their importance. However, most of the time, he was a glorified assistant, doing what he could to help Korekiyo often in the form of heavy lifting or being a makeshift gurney. Anything to help.

“What's all this?” Kaede asked and Korekiyo simply replied, “Help, as requested.”

“Help is...this thing?” she asked. It was a large white box, a curly, spiral cord dangling from one side, a large black visor attached to the other. She waved it around and Korekiyo snatched it away with a noise of annoyance.

“Yes.” he answered, brushing back his long black hair and working on the second suitcase.

“What does it do?” she asked. Rantaro just swallowed hard and focused on the boy lying limp on the bed. Nothing good, he wished he could tell her, nothing good...

“Since he's asleep, this will be necessary to do it. We can't risk him waking up until it's finished or he might hurt himself or someone else.” Korekiyo spoke softly. Kaede raised an eyebrow and this time Gonta spoke up, softly despite his deep voice.

“It's going to help him sleep better.” Kaede wasn't entirely convinced. However, she took to sitting on the foot of the bed, resting a hand on Shuichi's left lower leg and sighing. She never wanted to see him act the way he did prior. Untamed, wild, panicked and crying out of the blue. She'd have thought he was being tortured with the way he was acting, a rabbit in the face of a flock of hungry hawks, trapped. He certainly seemed that way, slamming into the walls and trying to escape. But from what?

She was biting her nails as she thought. Only a few hours prior he was joking with her at breakfast, asking her to hang out. If she had done so, would he have acted like he did months ago, watching crappy movies and laughing? Or would he be scrambling from the bed in a blind, fearful panic regardless?

“Excuse me,” Korekiyo said and moved to Shuichi's side, placing the visor over the boy's eyes and untangling his hair from the straps on the sides. Rantaro, on the opposite side of the bed, was undoing the cords and plugging one into an outlet next to the headboard. Gonta said nothing, head turned and avoiding their gazes with his long, wild locks of hair.

Kaede watched them work in relative silence, and even though they weren't comfortable with each other, they both seemed well-versed in...whatever they were doing. Eventually, the machine was put up and Korekiyo, giving Gonta a nod, invited him over. Gonta hesitated but did as gestured, coming over and grabbing Shuichi gently from the bed and, with an apologetic look at Kaede, pulled the boy's arms behind his back and held him to his chest. Restraining him.

“How is this going to help?” Kaede asked, anger surging deeply.

“It's...I can't say.” Rantaro replied and Kaede pointed at Gonta,

“But having a student 'detained' is going to help? I really wish you'd tell me the truth, Rantaro!”

“I can't!” he shouted and she jolted. He had never yelled at her—or anybody—that she knew of, and seemingly he realized, immediately wiping a hand over his mouth and then around his chest, “I...can't tell you. I'm sorry. It's not because I don't want to but it's because I don't know HOW.”

“Are we going to do this or not?” Korekiyo asked in a bored monotone and Rantaro nodded.

“Yeah, we have to.” He fumbled into the suitcase and pulled out a needle, a think white jar, and a rubber strap. With a free hand, Korekiyo lifted Shuichi's pant leg up to the thigh and let Rantaro run the strap around it, preparing the needle as the veins wriggled slowly to the surface. Kaede wanted to know what that was but instead fell silent. The needle was prepped, a quick flick and a spurt of the liquid and Rantaro aimed it into the thigh.

The plunger dropped and Shuichi stirred with a noise of pain, head lolling down with the visor. Korekiyo was seemingly counting, looking at the clock on the wall and, satisfied, nodded. Rantaro returned it and looked to Gonta who more or less shrugged, getting a firmer grip on Shuichi's arms and pinning him tighter. Rantaro worked at the box, flipping a switch here, moving a lever there and, a final nod, flicked a large green button.

The visor lit up instantly, a bright white, illuminating the bruises and cuts on Shuichi's face that were not quite finish healing. The boy didn't move even as the visor hummed and changed colors. A yellow, now....and eventually a bright teal. Back to white. A sudden flick of red...white...

Kaede watched, mesmerized. Had it not been a medical visor, she felt it akin to a Christmas tree, glowing baubles of color, a soft warmth in her happy heart. But where the Christmas times made her happy, her heart sank. Whatever they were doing, she was unsure. She couldn't look anymore at the visor, at her friend's arms pinned behind his back, knees resting on the bed. She knew Gonta wasn't comfortable with this, either, but knew that perhaps it was for the best. Tenko would be too difficult to ask for a situation like this, especially in a man's room and she knew Maki, though strong, would more than likely refuse. That, and Gonta was the strongest person in the school currently so it was obvious. She doubted the hospital had any sort of equipment that'd keep Shuichi safe if anything happened.

He made a sound, his knees tightening and his head lolled again, dropping completely. The visor was now flicking colors somewhat consistently, flicking from white to red, to white, to blue, to white, to green and sometimes staying one color for far too long. Even turned away, she watched the colors flash along the DVD cases next to the TV. Her action movie was still here. Maybe after this, they'd watch the sequel and everything would be fine. Maybe.

She heard a sudden huff of air and the creak of the bed beneath her and, turning, she watched Gonta pull his arms back, holding tight to a suddenly restless Shuichi. He was still asleep; she could tell from the jerky movements, but where he was quiet, he was making noise. Pained huffs of air, sudden gasps, sob-like noises and he'd start to struggle. Whether or not he was conscious of this or not, Kaede couldn't tell. Rantaro's eyes seemed sad, Korekiyo's amber ones seemed unfazed. Another noise, like a pained whimper and Shuichi shuddered, falling limp in Gonta's arms. The visor began flashing rapidly, making a beeping noise, and Rantaro got up to check the computer.

“...huh?” He was pushing buttons, checking the readings, eyebrows knit in confusion. He gave the machine a little slap to no avail. More buttons being pushed, more levers being pushed and pulled until the visor turned off suddenly, darkening the room considerably. Silence. Korekiyo and Rantaro made eye contact before glancing at the limp figure in Gonta's arms. There was no movement, no sounds, just the steady rustle of his clothes as he breathed.

“Well?” Korekiyo asked. Rantaro shook his head, moving a hand in front of the visor and waving. No flinching, no movement. He was still knocked out cold.

“I...think it worked. Never seen it do THAT before...” he pondered, looking back at the machine. Kaede came over and looked at the screen. On it were weird, light blue and black images of...

“An MRI?” she asked and Rantaro gave a lopsided shrug.

“Sort of...” he replied, looking them over and tracing some areas with his fingers, “I hoped I could see if there was an anomaly but everything looks...fine. I think. They're all pretty much the same except for here-” he pointed to the bottom-left one, “-and here.” the top middle, “The activity spiked suddenly around the same time the visor began to flick colors.”

“And?” she asked.

“Well, we tried to pinpoint what was causing him to act funnily and I think we might have figured it out...I'll have to give these to Mikan and see what she thinks. But, I have a hunch.”

“About these?” she asked, pointing at the busy-brained images.

“Yeah...lack of consciousness. Whenever he's asleep and wakes up, it seems he's...”

There was a loud clatter as the visor slipped off Shuichi's face and off the bed, undone by Korekiyo but unable to catch it in time. Sighing with himself, he picked it up and began to stow it away, Gonta moving to gently lay Shuichi back down on his side and fixing his pants leg. The blood from the needle had stopped but it would most likely be a new bruise.

“Anyways, I think we got what we needed. I'll let you know the results.” Rantaro said, “I'm no doctor so I can't pinpoint the specifics, but, after a few months in a hospital with brain scans, I got a little used to seeing them.” he replied.

“But--!” Kaede stood up sharply and was halted by a ringed hand waving her back down.

“This is...the last thing I can do for him, Kaede. I can't help what's happening but I can make sure it can stay prevented. He'll wake up in a bit from the medication and will probably need some water and food. Make sure he stays warm. He'll be fine in a few hours and, hopefully, won't recall this whole ordeal.”

“So that's it? You come in here, do a quick test, and leave and I'm expected to pick up the pieces?” she asked angrily, “That isn't fair to anybody in this situation! What should I do if he's not okay? What do I do if you made it worse?”

“Well....you ARE in Hope's Peak,” he stated, “So...have a little hope.”

With that, the door closed behind the three men and she was left in the dark. Chewing her lips closed, she felt the rage boiling in her again and sighed before she took to screaming in frustration. Everything in her felt weak, tired, a swirling abyss of rage and confusion she wished would just stop. Yet, everytime things got better, they got worse immediately. She pondered if she should have even spoke to Shuichi at all. Would any of this ever have happened? Could he have been pawned off on someone else? Maybe that would have been the best solution, to have let the new kid wander aimlessly in the corridors, never asking her a question. How would someone like Kirumi handle him? Maki?

To her side, Shuichi gave a small twitch in his sleep and went motionless.

 

 

Kaede stepped back into the room slowly and saw the figure on the bed. He had moved a little, adjusting his position, but still asleep. Moving inside, she turned on the desk lamp and placed a tray of food down. She opted for a soup and sandwich, though the soup would probably be warm by the time he woke up, and a bottle of water. She wasn't sure what else to do for the time being but wonder what had happened.

Part of her thought about scouring his room for whatever he drugged her with, but the scent of his hat showed no signs of being tampered with. He didn't have time to wash it and she knew he only had the one hat with stripes on the side. Were the shoes still under the bed? In the trash can by the bed? Would she ever really know at this rate what was a truth and what was a lie?

Shuichi inhaled and sighed deeply, the click of his jaws working in his sleep echoing dully in the room. She couldn't help but look over. If he was a liability—if he could hurt her at any time—why was Rantaro letting her stay here? Keebo was, presumably, right outside the dorms, and she wasn't sure if he would even help, if he could make it in time. Her legs began to burn with the insistent flight-or-fight suddenly surging inside her. No. He didn't harm her ever. In fact, he looked out for her, as Rantaro had...would she need to truly wonder if something happened and he decided to protect her and her class as well?

But then again...what if he HAD killed the principal in cold blood? The man wasn't found for days after it happened and by then, perhaps, an RC student had found the principal and tried not to tamper too much with the evidence. There was a whole slew of things that could have happened in that time and, presumably, if Shuichi HAD killed the principal, the man was tied up from the newspaper photos. She doubted he would have just went to the man and got into a fight. So what was the true timeline of events?

Kaede's fingers drummed along her skirt in a rhythm she wasn't even sure she was aware of, dancing the fingertips along the musical bars ever so tenderly, watching the constant, slow rise of Shuichi's breathing in the dim light of the room. Maybe she would play this song for him if he woke up and felt better. Maybe they could play it together.

Maybe she'd be dead before then.

For a moment, she thought about waking up the sleeping beauty and trying to get him to eat or drink something, to get rid of the unbearable silence of the room outside of his sleepy sighs and huffs of air, the rustle of the blankets. Maybe he'd ask about her day or tell her about his. If he was even in the mood to talk.

In the short span of only a few moments, he forgot his own name, tried to flee from her, scrambled wildly like an injured animal, impossibly wide eyes full of terror and tears, reduced to a pitiful pile of sleep and medication on the bed, hands curled tightly into his chest, legs crunched into his stomach and a mess of socks and pant legs on top of the covers. The Ultimate Detective...reduced to a trembling slump of a figure where only hours ago he was laughing, smiling, those olive-greys staring at her with such excitement and humor.

“I'm sorry,” she murmured without realizing and drew her own legs up onto the chair, pressing her forehead tight and feeling her own tears start slipping down her rosy cheeks.

 

Kaede jumped from a sudden warmth on her shoulder and dropped her legs quickly to see past her knees. Shuichi was sitting on his own, a hand on her shoulder—pulled back quickly—concern on his tired features.

“Are you alright?” he asked with a hoarse voice and she looked around at the clock. It had been over an hour; she must have fallen asleep.

“Y-Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine,” she spoke and wiped her face quickly of dried tears but it was too late. His thumb was pressed to her right cheek, wiping the stain along her face with a frown.

“Kaede,” he sighed tenderly and sat back on his legs, “You don't need to hide that. Is everything alright?”

“N-No...no, it's not.” she admitted, bringing her attention to his food tray. The sandwich was still somewhat cold and wrapped, she wasn't sure the contents of the soup. Instead, she handed him the water bottle and let him crack it open and take a few, long sips with a gasp and a weak coughing fit.

“Thank you,” he managed. His eyes lingered on the tray and then back to her, her head tipped away from his and focusing on his carpet. Now that he was awake...what would she even say? She didn't get this far ahead in her thoughts.

“I...” she tried and realized she couldn't even bullshit her way through this conversation. She didn't know how he would act or behave or if he was even relatively aware of what had happened before or after he fell asleep. He must have sensed her indecisiveness and stood up, moving to be beside her, and wrapping a loose hug around her shoulders, a hand lightly rubbing.

“You don't need to force small talk, Kaede,” he assured her. His hand continued to rub gently, enough to give her something else to focus on. But though she felt it, she knew that this was just a small piece of quiet and hope. Tomorrow was another day, after all, and his emotions had been fickle to put it lightly. Every time her mind edged to the 'what ifs', she focused hard on the warmth across her shoulders.

“Do you...remember what happened?” she asked.

“When?” he replied, “You'll...have to be specific.”

“The past few days...the last time I was in here. Earlier, even.”

His hands slid off her shoulder and he propped himself on the floor, running a hand through his bangs. “I...went with Keebo earlier after breakfast into the warehouse. He was working on...something. Hm...we—sorry, I—had dinner. I came back to my dorm. And...”

“And...?”

“I don't know, it's all hazy. But, I smell rubbing alcohol so I can only image that I was in the nurse's office, again.” he admitted, sighing, “I'm sorry I've been such a hassle, Kaede, I promise I'm not like this.”

“Do you remember your name?”

He cocked his head to the side and blinked, eyes wide, “Y-Yes, why?”

“And your talent?”

“Yes.” he answered again, “I'm Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. But...Kaede, what-?”

She dropped from the chair and landed on her knees, clutching him tightly in an embrace with trembling arms, ignoring the sting of tears in her eyes. He stiffened in shock and just blinked, feeling her quaking in wracking sobs. Nuzzling his chin on her shoulder, he held her back gently and rubbed her spine.

“It's okay...” he cooed into her hair, getting nothing but hard sobs in response. He squeezed his eyes shut and moved his hand to her hair, lightly brushing through the strands.

“It's okay,” he said again, breathier, “I'm here for you...”

She made a noise—or perhaps a word, he wasn't certain—and slowly broke the embrace to sit on her knees and rub her eyes dry with the sleeve of her shirt, sniffling.

“I'm sorry,” her husky voice replied and he simply smiled sadly, shaking his head. Swallowing air slowly, she looked back at him and returned one, blinking rapidly to fight the onslaught of fresh tears threatening to form.

“Can you tell me what happened? Why are you crying?” he asked. Genuine curiosity. Of course. He didn't remember. Somehow, she was feeling resentment in knowing that. The whole day he had been acting oddly and now he couldn't recall a damn speckle of it.

“Nothing, nothing...” she lied. She had to. They worked so hard to help him calm down and sleep, to break free of what had occurred and yet, even as he wanted to know, she couldn't tell the truth. He could relapse. He could freak out again. Or maybe he'd do nothing at all. 2 against 3. She didn't like the odds. “I'm just...glad you're feeling better.”

“Yeah, I am. A little sore, my arms kind of hurt...” he muttered, rubbing his bicep. It was to be expected; Gonta had him in a vice grip only a few hours ago.

“You slept on your arms a little funny, and I couldn't get you off of them,” Another lie. Why was she lying?!

“Oh,” he answered, frowning, “I guess that makes sense. I've always tossed and turned a lot.”

“Well, you uh....you should eat your dinner. It's probably cold by now but, it's something.” she stated.

“Ah, right. Thank you, Kaede.” he said and she nodded, giving him the chair she was in front of and residing to his bed instead.

 

He crumpled up the plastic wrap and eyed the trash can, lobbing it and watching it hit the wall and bounce off the rim, right into it. Kaede couldn't help but laugh; all boys were the same. She would never admit that she did it herself on several occasions and instead took to watching him stretch his soreness from his limbs with a small groan.

“So...what do you want to do?” he asked, “Ah, unless you already had plans or were going back to your room since it's...” he squinted at the clock, “Kinda late.”

“Well, I did what I had to do earlier, I just didn't know if you still wanted me here or wanted to be left alone.” she replied.

“I wouldn't kick you out of here!' he admitted, shock lining his words, “I mean if you wanted to leave you could, I wouldn't stop you or anything, I-I just didn't know if you still wanted to hang out or not.”

“We may as well. I'm not really tired after today,” she stated, “We can watch a movie or something?” she suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” He looked around the room and hesitated, “Um...do you want to go get your blankets or...?”

“I'll be fine. If I could just borrow a pillow.” she said and he nodded, gesturing at the three on his bed. She beamed, went to the movies and put one in. In time, they both laid on their backs, heads propped up, talking throughout the movie—both one they had seen several times in their youths—and spent the time smiling. It felt like nothing had even happened, yet again. Something in Kaede's stomach churned. History repeating itself, perhaps. Her unease made her grow quiet and she hadn't even noticed that he had been calling her name for an answer until he rolled over and shook her shoulder gently.

“What, what!?” she jolted. Those wide eyes, full of worry again.

“I...asked a ques—Are you okay?” A new question altogether.

“Yeah, I just...zoned out, I'm sorry!” she said and, entirely unconvinced, he continued to watch her until she looked over at him with a laugh and a 'What?”

He wasn't sure what compelled him but the next thing he knew, their lips were pressed together. It was a quick peck, a bit too forceful from his sudden jump forward, but before they both realized what had happened, he had pulled back, sitting up sharply and covering his mouth with a pained sound.

Kaede sat up herself and just stared at him with a reddening face.

“D...Did you just-?”

His hands covered his entire face now, his red ears still on display and he gave a weak little nod. Between his fingers she heard a muffled “I am so, so sorry” and his fingers pressed deeper over his face. Her lips tingled. Did he really just kiss her? There wasn't enough red in the world to convey how brightly he was blushing and his fingers weren't helping matters worse.

After a few seconds, Kaede just laughed. A soft, tinkering laugh, pressed into the heel of her hand and, slowly, he dropped his hands, looking at her with the guilt on his face.

“Are you really that worried about it?” she asked, smiling.

“Yes! I am! I didn't mean to do that and you just--”

She rolled her eyes and leaned forward, returning the peck on the cheek. If the red had begun to fade, it was no longer the case and, eyes wide, he turned to stare at her as she laughed again.

“Jeez! You really are shy, aren't you?” she asked, the remnants of a laugh in the air. He said nothing, grumbling and turning away, trying to calm his racing heart. They were even at least. He supposed if nothing else there was that silver lining to this embarrassing ordeal. But in the moment, he couldn't help but feel happy. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the movie, or maybe it was him just panicking and reacting on instinct, he wasn't so sure anymore.

“Well, it could have been worse,” she mumbled, smiling, eyes focused back on the TV, “It's just a good thing I like you.”

He blinked, olive-greys impossibly wide. “...what?”

“W-Well, I mean...” she was the one in line to fumble over her words now, “I-It's not like...it didn't surprise me at all. But, maybe...I didn't mind it.” she said, quietly. He blinked again. Kaede reddened, feeling his stare on her and, giving up, she grabbed her pillow and socked him with it, growling.

“Do you know how hard this is!?” she yelled, pushing the pillow down on his head.

“What!?” he retorted, grabbing the pillow and holding it to his chest as she reached for it for a second wallop, “How hard _what_ is!?”

“Saying that I...” she pouted, crossing her arms, “Nothing, forget about it.”

“Kaede, I-”

“I just....after everything that's been happening lately, I felt so worried about you. I thought you'd leave the school or worse...you're always hurt or in the hospital, you've been acting weird, and today you even...” She trailed off, biting back the truth, “I just wanted you to know that...I care. About you. A lot. S-So, the kiss wasn't like...bad. Or anything.”

His head tipped and he realized the pieces were sliding together before he turned to face her fully.

“I didn't...I'm so sorry, Kaede,” he laughed humorlessly and brushed some hair aside, “Some detective I am, I can't even see obvious clues, huh?”

Kaede though for a moment before nodding. “Nope. You're pretty bad at it.”

“Hey!” he threw this pillow this time, making her tip over and lose her balance, grabbing his arm and pulling him down, both of them toppling from the bed hard and into a tangled heap of legs and arms.

“Ow...” Kaede rubbed her head, laughing. Shuichi was working on righting himself comfortably and moving off of her, making his way to two legs and helping her up. She stood, dusted herself off and glanced up at him, bedhead and tired eyes and a genuine smile on his face. She fell forward, hugging him again, but this time he was more than prepared and gently cradled her.

“You're a dork,” she told him. He just laughed again, warm breath ruffling her hair.

“Well, I imagine it takes one to know one.”

“Get me a pillow so I can hit you,” she replied, and he shoved her playfully onto the bed, fixing his shirt and joining her on it once more. They both figured out where the movie was and, sitting up, she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“I think...I like this.”

“What?” he asked. She shrugged, gesturing at the TV and his room.

“This. Hanging out. Us. This...” she rubbed her head a little on his shoulder, blonde hairs tickling his neck, “It's...it's nice.”

“Yeah, it is,” he agreed, “Although...I'm not sure how this even happened.”

“The kiss.”

“Well, yeah, that...” he cleared his throat, “I mean...this. Just a little while ago we were both crying and now you're here. Laying on my shoulder.”

“I can stop if you don't want me to.”

“No, no, I like it, I just...are we...?”

Kaede looked up, saw the heat to his face and laughed again, the light sound that made his heart skip a beat.

“Yeah, I guess we are dating.”

“You have low standards.” he mumbled and she clocked him again with a pillow.

 

 

 

_“For the last time, no.” the voice spoke sternly. He was walking quickly, trying to get around to the male's front, jogging to keep up and pressing clasped hands together in a prayer._

_“Please, I promise! I told you I would work as hard as I possibly could and I don't intend to go back on that! I would do anything for this so please-!”_

_“Enough!” the man shouted, slamming down the heavy stacks of paperwork on his desk and glaring at Shuichi as he sat down in his hair. “Enough. I already told you, you were denied. We found enough that we needed and you're just taking up resources and time at this rate.”_

_“I-sir, please, if you just give me a chance!” Shuichi tugged nervously at his dark blue tie, swallowing and desperately trying to find the words, “I got the proper scores, I tested perfectly in the physical division, my medical records and private records came back crystal clear. Why isn't there a chance for me to partake in this? I was under the impression that all indications of denial were up to the records, were they not? So then-”_

_“No.” the man rubbed his temples and sighed, leaning back on his creaking chair and crossing his hands onto his stomach. He stared for a long while at Shuichi with apparent disdain before he got up and looked out the window idly, “I did what I could, but the project has been filled up. There's nothing I can do. I can't get you in, I can't get a slot for the school, either. What I can do, though, is put in a good word for you at your_ other _choice and-”_

_“_ _**SIR,** _ _ with all due respect, I am not going to sit by and let this go without me! I signed on for this project and I intend to make good on it. I did everything I needed to flawlessly, and I would do it again. Continue to if I were given that option, but you don't seem to be understanding. I would do anything—and I mean  _ anything _ —for this to work for me.” _

“ _ I'm aware, _ ”  _ the man stated, another sigh. Shuichi straightened his tie when the man looked away, as if correcting his obviously disheveled appearance would do anything for the man's state-of-mind against him. Shuichi had done everything by the books and more. His desperation for this project was...indescribably obsessive. He'd show up thirty minutes early every day, stay behind an extra hour, cram everything he could into it. All of the research he'd gathered at his own hands, all of the evidence he had fabricated into a coherent strand of logic and sense, where others hadn't. He had been a huge assistance during the event of last year and even after police had been to chip off of the project and abandon it, Shuichi continued, combing through articles and looking at the blurry photos the school had managed to salvage time and time again. Searching for...something. _

_And yet, even when the police had closed the books, Shuichi hadn't given up and decided to keep working at it. Chipping away at the wall he was given until the cracks formed and he could stick fingers inside and tear it open. An indescribable obsession with a case cops had given up on and left to die in a box of paper. He had grown attached to the case in a way that the man couldn't fathom._

_“Say you were given a spot here...what would you do?”_

_Shuichi blinked and widened those excited, desperate eyes with a smile, “I would do absolutely anything it took to fulfill my end of the bargains. I would continue to work as hard as I possibly could for as many hours and days as it takes to figure this out, sir. I believe I just need one solid piece of evidence that everyone else is missing and I'm not sure what it is. B-But if I could just get a lead, then maybe I could figure out the bottom of the event from last year. Why those students went ballistic. I know I could do it, I just...can't see the corner pieces I need.”_

_“If I pull some strings...how soon could you start?”_

_“As soon as poss--!”_

_“BUT!” the man cut him off, “You are aware of how extensive this project is, correct? There will be dozens of tests, possible surgeries, medications, side effects, the whole works. You will be bedridden and monitored throughout it all. Can you handle that?”_

_Shuichi fiddled with his shirt sleeve, fingers rolling along the curve of the button with uncertainty. He could handle some needles and tests, it wouldn't be that bad. If it meant he could join the ranks of the elite—Hope's Peak—without a proper talent, then he would do whatever it took._

_Whatever it took._

_“Yes. I am are and willing.” he stated, raising his vision below his ball cap to view the man in the eyes. He simply sighed in response and, clicking a pen, handed it to Shuichi with a clipboard and a white stamped piece of paper._

_“Sign here. And, as long as you're entered into the program, you'll be given a name and a number until the tests are deemed complete. To them, you're nothing but a blank slate. They don't care about formalities. No -kuns, -sans, or the like, do you hear me? You will address them as sir or ma'am and nothing else. This program is nothing more than a means to an end, do you understand me? You're worth less to them in there than a dying dog.”_

_Shuichi nodded bitterly. He knew. Oh, he knew..._

_“Fine. Report back here in an hour and leave your belongings at home, anything of importance. You won't be needing them after this summer.”_

_“I will, sir, thank you.” Shuichi replied. He'd solve this mystery....and then, maybe he'd be able to get a talent of his own. Super High School Level....no, THE Ultimate Detective._

_He liked the way that sounded._

 

Shuichi woke with a groan to the sound of his alarm clock giving off steady beeps. Lazily he slapped around with half-opened eyes and bopped the alarm until it stopped, yawning and groaning back into his pillow. He felt restless. Every ounce of his body was stiff and warm and yet he felt like he didn't sleep a wink. Maybe it was the dryness of his eyes, or the unruly tangled mess of hair around his head, the way the sheets and blanket were tossed around across one side of the bed, or perhaps it was the leg reaching over across his own.

Oh.

He moved his leg a little, feeling the smoothness of the other leg and paused. He knew what it was, who it belonged to, and yet he froze. When did they fall asleep? When did they dress for bed and fall asleep in his room? He rolled slowly and faced a sleeping Kaede. She was wearing his white button-up shirt, long enough to cover her bottom half but not massive by any means. It was wrinkled, a button in the middle undone I her sleep, sleeves awkwardly rolled down and across her wrists. Her pins weren't holding her bangs back so the honey locks just blinded her and spread across her face. She was covered, mostly, in his comforter and sheet and he realized he hadn't had a blanket for what could have been the whole night. That would be difficult to get used to, he thought, and wondered if he needed to steal a blanket from the warehouse to combat the thief lying next to him.

He got up and brushed his hair quickly with raked fingers, and walked into the bathroom for his morning duties. He was brushing his teeth after a quick shower when he realized the door had opened and Kaede was staring at him, smiling awkwardly and waving a long sleeve covering her fist.

“Good morning,” he managed between the bristles and she nodded, smiling sleepily.

“I'm sorry I stayed the night here,” she said and he shook his head leaning forward to spit, “Not at all, it's alright.”

“Good,” she replied, sitting on the toilet as he finished brushing his teeth and started to wash his face, “Truthfully, um...I'm not sure if I'm going to go to class today.”

“How come?” he asked and she shrugged, “I'm just not feeling all that great today, I guess. Haven't been feeling well for a while now. Going to go to the nurse later and see what can't be done. It's just the after-holiday stress I think.” she said.

“Well, if it'll make you feel better, um...” he paused, looking suddenly confused as he pat down his face, “Do I...um. Do YOU have a preference for a...name?”

“My name?” she asked, laughing, “What do you mean?”

His face could have been red from the hot water but he knew better, “Well, like...a nickname. A pet name or something. Unless you want me to call you Kaede still, that's...fine.”

“Hm...” she rubbed sleep from her eyes lazily with a fist full of shirt and tilted her head. Had she not thought of it? Was he jumping the gun too quickly? He didn't know. Opening his mouth to apologize, she laughed again, “How about you pick one for me?”

“Me? Oh, I don't know, I'm not good at stuff like...that,” he admitted, “And what if you hate it and I get used to it and keep using it? That's unfair to you.”

“I'll live,” she retorted, beaming, “So...how about it? What do you got?”

He began to list off names, getting a myriad of 'no's', 'hmms' and 'maybes' in response before he gave up and told her he'd find one later. She caved with a teasing poke to his cheek and she made her way back to the main room to make his bed. He finished up and left the bathroom, fiddling with the last buttons near his neck.

“It'll be lonely without you in class. I'm not sure I can fend of Tsumugi by myself.” he teased, smiling. Kaede tipped her head and laughed. She couldn't help but imagine him fending her off with a foot and protecting his face with a book. Tsumugi was excitable but always meant well though Kaede wasn't sure if she was ever NOT in the middle of them both.

“Well...maybe I can go to a few classes. But I should probably get ready first. Meet me outside in about fifteen minutes.” she stated, gathering her belongings and, seeing the coast was clear, made her way to her dorm.

 

 

The class bells rang and they made their way to their seats, getting a sidelong glance from Kirumi and Maki as they passed down the aisle and, sitting, they checked the board. Nothing was listed today so the teacher was probably not coming in or it was a free class. Shuichi gave a small huff of relief and flipped open his book he had started a few days ago. Kaede took to writing notes with Tsumugi despite her being right there. They both wanted to do their own thing so having pauses to write and wait seemed the best course of action.

That is, until Tsumugi clapped her hands across her mouth to stifle a gasp—poorly--eyes wide and practically smacking the paper on the desk as she took to furiously scribbling back. Kaede's head lowered to her own desk with a groan. It didn't take much detective work to discover what had happened; Kaede was a very honest woman after all. Tsumugi tried to play the subtle card by not glancing in his direction but failed.

This time, however, the paper landed on his desk and he glanced at it before seeing Tsumugi peering over with a grin as wide as her face. Flattening it with a palm he saw her curly writing in thick letters saying 'CONGRATS'. He wanted to tease a bit and ask her what for but he understood and instead drew a crude thumbs up and handed it back. Tsumugi laughed behind her hand. Kaede groaned again.

 

 

They made their way back to Tsumugi's lab and she went right to work with making their Shirley Temples. Shuichi went to the corner and grabbed a beanbag chair, dropping it to the floor with a loud PLOP sound. Kaede took to a small cushioned chair, watching Tsumugi work from her back, the clink of dishes as she stirred echoing in her lab.

“So...what sparked that?” Tsumugi asked, reaching into the counter for something. “I feel a little betrayed I wasn't told about this sooner.”

“Well...as soon as I could tell you,” Kaede murmured guiltily, “We did wake up and go straight to class. I wasn't going to come bust down your door at three in the morning.”

“You COULD HAVE.” Tsumugi responded cheerfully, handing them their drinks on a small platter. Kaede's was blue-ish, Shuichi's red, filled to the brim with ice and cherries. Tsumugi winked and sat across from them on a makeshift sofa. “Besides, it's been really boring lately and I could have used the company! Do you know how dull it is to just sit there all day staring at needles?”

Shuichi shuddered. Kaede sipped idly, smacking her lips loudly on purpose with a proud, “Nope.” and residing back with a dramatic lean.

“If this umbrella wasn't cute, I'd throw it at you,” Tsumugi growled, twirling the tiny umbrella in her drink and watching the polka dots blur. Kaede laughed.

“Oh, right!” Tsumugi took a quick sip, “I guess there's a movie night tomorrow for us to watch in the A.V room. Kirumi said everybody has to go. She's making a whole bunch of stuff. I even convinced her to make her nikuman! I told her I'd help but she just scrunched her nose. I think that means 'maybe'. It'll just be for our class,I guess she wanted to celebrate the exams and shake off the winter blues or something.”

“That sounds fun. What time?” Kaede asked.

“Um...Seven? Bring your own blankets and pillows.”

“We're sleeping there?” Kaede questioned and Tsumugi shrugged.

“I'm not sure it's big enough to sleep in but it's better than the chairs in there. I'll be bringing some beanbag chairs but I think Ryoma's gonna fight for them again and you know Kokichi and Himiko don't let them go without a fight...” Shuichi glanced down at a thick patch on the chair and realized it was probably from that.

“True...are there any extra pillows and stuff in the warehouse?” Kaede asked and Tsumugi shrugged.

“Not sure? I could check later. If not, I have some extras but they're goose down and I'm not sure how comfortable they'd be to sit on. Maybe propped against the wall. I'll see what I can do, making a quick pillow only takes a few minutes and I have enough cotton here to do it.”

“Well, we'll be fine, we all have three pillows in our dorms.” Shuichi added and Kaede nodded, “True, yeah. So what's the movie?”

“No idea, Kirumi didn't say. It's some older movie. It's just for us to unwind, really, I imagine after five minutes we'll all be bored and just start playing on our phones or another round of pin the tail on the Keebo. He just...he just never finds the donkey...” Tsumugi said sadly, hand on her chin in thought.

“Anything we should bring?”

“Anything you want to use or play with, I guess,” Tsumugi said, “I'll be bringing some cards and stuff. I'm not going to bring much this time. I still want to respect Kirumi but honestly, nobody likes those old silent films she does...and I doubt anybody would wanna watch a kiddie movie outside of Ryoma, Himiko and Gonta. They'd just slap it on repeat.” she said with a smile.

“Nothing wrong with that, but I can see how we can't win either way.” Kaede said before hmming. “How about some nail polish? It's been a while since we had a spa day with 'Mr. Amami'.” she teased the name playfully. Tsumugi wiggled excitedly in her seat.

“I don't know if he'd be up for it. But it's worth a shot! I got some new colors last week actually, been trying them out on mannequins. They're really pretty!” Tsumugi exclaimed.

“Spa day?” Shuichi quirked an eyebrow and Kaede nodded, “Yeah, right...well, he has a lot of siblings—all sisters apparently—so he's pretty good at painting nails. His hands are so steady it's as if he's a robot. Ah, well, maybe not...Keebo would be mad if I said that out loud. He just never makes a mistake. Don't need any cotton balls or removal. Just 'fwip' and it's done,” she made a upward stroke motion and then held out her hand to admire her non-painted nails.

“Ah, but I've been chewing on mine again.” Kaede frowned.

“You still got toenails, right?” Tsumugi said and Kaede shook her head quickly, “I'm ticklish! I don't want to kick him you know!”

Tsumugi laughed, almost dropping her drink, “I guess that'd be the only way you ever fail a class—kicking a teacher in the face.”

“It's not funny, it could happen!” Kaede shouted, puffing her cheeks. Shuichi was wiggling a cherry stem in his lips as he watched her and, making a noise, she looked over and tried to snatch it, missing entirely and huffing.

“You're all so mean!” she yelled, pouting.

“Am not.” Shuichi said, “Though...if you're ticklish, I suppose I could--”

“You do and I stab you,” she hissed, jabbing her straw at him. He smirked.

“I'm just mean because we're besties, that's kind of my only purpose in this relationship,” Tsumugi said, hiding her own grin behind the lip of her cup.

“That's it, no more cherries OR umbrellas!” Kaede said, rushing to the counter as the other two tried to stop her, apologizing and begging for her forgiveness.

 

 

Kicking off his shoes, Shuichi landed on the edge of his bed and flicked the button for his TV. He had a granola bar in hand, fumbling with the package as the TV's power light flicked a few times and brought the screen to life. Scooting back with a few wiggles he reached for his book on the night stand and opened it up, finding his page with the bent edge and tried to find his spot he left off on. Satisfied, he took a bite of the granola bar and began to read down the line. Unfortunately, he found concentration to be difficult after a few seconds and he reached for the remote to turn it down when he paused, looking at the screen.

On it was a news announcement of a man found dead at...

He swallowed, the granola dry and sticking to his throat, but a painful reminder that he choked in surprise and fear. That was the RC building, right across the way, a little in the woods. They had found a body. A man brutally tortured before his life was ended with a blow to—and through—the head. Despite his previous attempts, Shuichi was now turning the volume up, eyes narrowed, detective mode on. What the hell had happened? The granola was coming back up. No, that wasn't quite right, that was a real lump in his throat and his stomach sank as the man on screen—rather, a picture of him before he was killed—was shown.

That was the current principal of HIS school.

“ _This program is nothing more than a means to an end, do you understand me? You're worth less to them in there than a dying dog.”_

“--despite any efforts to contact next of kin, none have come forward, and as such, the funeral service will be held regardless with a closed casket. Any witnesses need to report to the closest police station for questioning and--”

He felt sick. Why was he remembering the principal saying that to him? He had joined the school, the principal had made him fill out some papers, leave his information behind and--

_“Sign here. And, as long as you're entered into the program, you'll be given a name and a number until the tests are deemed complete. To them, you're nothing but a blank slate.”_

His forehead broke out into a cold sweat and the room began to seep away from him in an ever-swallowing void of colors and shapes. It was all growing hazy. His head was throbbing with every beat of his heart, pounding like a taiko drum, the bachi sticks slamming hard into his ribcage, shattering them into fragments, impaling every vein.

The grinding metal was back, screaming in his ears, getting louder and louder, engulfing him in a sensation of his hammering chest, his throbbing skull, the vibration of the metallic scream piercings deep. He clutched hard at his ears, curling his legs into his chest. Infantile as it was he tried desperately to right himself, to remember he was sitting on his bed, that he was in his room, safe and warm, that the lights were on and he could see.

He could see.

He could see the head of the pickax sparking along the ground, the wooden floors bowing underneath and splintering up. Welcoming the heat of the sparks, the weight of the metal, the way it ground into the floor, dug up the cracks, began to grind. Grind, grind, into his ears, the grinding going up the shaft of the ax, pulsing into his tightened hand, vibrating into his fingertips. The soft click, click of his tongue...the dark room illuminated just enough to see...

See what?

He bit his tongue hard, the pulsing in his head was too much for him. He was going to scream. He was feeling like he'd throw up at any time, that he needed to claw into his own flesh and remove his damn skull, to bleed out the sounds and the agony of the grinding, screaming, foreboding metal in his ears, in his head, in his ribs.

He inhaled to scream. He'd launch it into his pillow and pray nobody heard, he'd scream until his lungs gave out and his voice was raspy and shattered. He'd scream. Like the principal tried to.

There was a sudden knock at his door. He sucked in a tight breath and squeezed his eyes shut, tears sticking to his eyelashes in desperate clumps. They'd go away, it was just his heart hammering, it was the feeling of the metal breaking down the floorboards, it was--

Back. The knock came again. He swallowed a few times and when he was sure the stickiness wouldn't go away, he choked out a 'Who is it?”

“Um...it's me, Kaede.” the voice was quiet enough to be heard but not overly loud for anybody else to hear it. The doorknob wiggled and the door swung open slowly, and, stepping inside with a smile, it quickly slid off when she saw the state he was in—when she saw the television and pieced it together. Her heart jolted. Did he know? Did he..do it? She shook her head and psyched herself up.

“A-Are you alright?” she asked, walking over to place a trembling hand on his own trembling shoulder. He made a pained noise in a mixture of him answering and just unable to do so properly.

“Do you need anything? A drink or...something?” she asked meekly. NO answer, more quivering. She wasn't sure what to do. Rantaro said he should be fine so what was this? An aftereffect, or did the news really get to him? It's not like he KNEW the principal she didn't think, but maybe the news was more shocking to him than she thought?

“N-No...” he managed, rubbing his eyes and then his scalp frantically, in circles, shapes that held no discernible meaning. He coughed a few times, swallowed a few more, and then fell silent into himself, shaking.

“Are you okay?” she asked again and he gave a weak nod.

“Y-Yeah, just a migraine,” he said, though he himself wasn't too sure about that “truth”. His head DID kill, the constant taiko pounding was back and relentless as ever. But when he had migraines, usually there was more flashing lights, numbness, a feeling of ice jammed under his skull. This was...auditory. Painful.

“Do you need any aspirin?” Kaede asked and, hugging himself, he shook his head.

“I'm alright,” he managed, brushing his hair down smooth and sighing, a shuddering, trembling huff of air that rattled him to the core. Kaede took to rubbing circles down his back, trying to rouse any responses from him she could. But the room grew silent quickly as he composed himself and she was left with her thoughts.

“Can I...ask you something?” he said eventually and she nodded.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Do you...” he licked his lips, thought about it, tried again, “Do you ever hear...voices?”

“Like...in your head?”

“Y-Yeah...sort of. Like...intrusive thoughts.”

“Intrusive thoughts?”

“Yeah,” he said, “Like...when you hold a knife to cut your food and your brain makes you wonder what it'd be like to jam it into your thigh, or when you're riding in the car or on the bus and your brain tells you to jump out the door and roll.”

“Oh,” Kaede grimaced. She had those rarely, always at the most random times, “What about it?”

“Sort of like that. I sometimes...hear a voice a-and it tells me things.”

Kaede paused and sighed, “Shuichi, if you need to see a therapist or something, we can--”

“You think I'm crazy?” he laughed, a soft, mirthless noise, “I think I'm crazy too, sometimes. I have nightmares, or I can't sleep. I'm waking up in the hospital an AWFUL lot since I got here when I only went once as a kid. A-And now, my clothes are missing or ripped, and I'm hearing voices and dissociating a lot. Migraines, and flashes of things I see and hear...”

He laughed again, running his hands through his hair, “I'm crazy, aren't I?”

Kaede chewed her lip. He couldn't know. About Rantaro's request, about the dead body at the school—though that cat was out of the bag—about a few nights ago...she swallowed. Right. Was...he aware at the time? Was she dreaming?

“Have you ever...chloroformed anybody?” she asked suddenly, quietly. He cocked his head at her with a confused, narrowed expression and scrunched his expression to one of doubt and remembrance.

“No...no, what the hell? Why would I ever--?”

“A few nights ago...you did. To me.”

The narrowed expression grew wide, ghostly, his jaw opening but no sound coming out. Instead, he searched her eyes for answers and when he came back without them, he turned to look frantically around his room as if a bottle would fall into his lap with a slip of paper inside telling him 'yes'.

“I...” Kaede looked down and Shuichi balled his hands into fists, “Kaede, I would NEVER do that to--”

“But you did.” she admitted, her voice flat, “You did. You said I knew too much and you held me down and drugged me.”

His mouth opened and shut again and at this point, he may as well have become the Ultimate Fish Impersonator, because he was just gaping and shutting his confused mouth.

“Kaede...is...is that why you asked about my shoes?” he asked, slowly. She gave a nod.

“I didn't...” he covered his mouth, looked away. He searched his mind for anything, desperately combing through the sand of his memories, but came back empty. He didn't remember doing that to her, didn't remember getting a bottle of chloroform or even holding her down. He didn't...what night was that? Where was she?

“Oh, God,” he muttered through a hollowed breath and covered his eyes, curling into himself tighter to the point he would have been grateful if his knees punctured his chest and killed him.

“I...wasn't supposed to tell you,” she whispered finally, taking her hand from his back to squeeze her own together tightly, hiding her own trembling. Thinking about the accident, she grew scared, even sitting by him she suddenly felt stiff, like she needed to move at any given movement he made.

“Did...it really happen?” he asked. She nodded. He didn't see it through his fingers but he must have felt that she did and he made a choked sound, a lump in his throat suppressing his next words.

“Did I hurt you?” She hesitated but shook her head, feeling the stiffness of her neck, where he pulled her head up to keep it steady. The trembling beside her was back, and she heard a pained sob escape his fingers. He really didn't remember...?

“Are you afraid of me...?” he asked quietly. Another long hesitation. Kaede didn't know how to answer that. If he wasn't in control—didn't even realize it—could she even be afraid of _him?_ If he couldn't even remember doing it, should she feel so agonized over the fact that it DID happen? Amnesia or not, she had to hold him accountable. She could have died that night, could have had irreparable damage.

“Then...why?” he asked after a time. “Why are you here? Why are you with me?”

Kaede couldn't answer that either. Rather, she wasn't sure how she would or could. She cared about him, true, but she was shaking right alongside him at what he had done. Even now with the uncertainty of his condition, she both wanted to be safe from him and make sure he was alright.

“Because...I care,” she said softly. He didn't answer. His fists curled tightly around the slacks around his knees, holding him still. He managed a small nod.

“I care about you, too. That's why I can't believe I did that...”

Kaede sighed and leaned her head on his stiff, shivering shoulder. He'd be alright. They all would. She knew they would.

“Hey...” she reached sideways and gently felt for his chin, lifting his head. His face was pink from crying, tears streaming down his face, clusters of them clung to his long eyelashes like stars in the sky. They only brought out the dark circles under his eyes, the pitiful dents in his lips from him biting them, trying to keep quiet in his crying. He was beautiful. He was broken. It took everything in her to make eye contact, to see those distraught eyes, sadness and despair swirled and darkened them, breaking their pale honey into something muddied and tender.

Brushing her hair back, she leaned forward and kissed those chewed-up lips softly, her free hand finding one of his and resting over the top of it.

“You'll be alright,” she said, smiling only slightly.

He blinked rapidly, dusting his eyes of tears and running his wet sleeve over them quickly.

“Kaede,” he said, “You really are a sweetheart.”

She smiled, giving a small laugh from her nose and sighing, “No. But, I do like the sound of that.” she said.

He nodded, sighing slowly and feeling a cold chill ripple down his spine. Exhausted, dehydrated, his food left abandoned. The TV was showing some sort of scenery now, a commercial about some medication. They fell quiet in their composure for a time until Shuichi made a small laugh.

“I really told you I hear voice.” he said exasperatedly and she nodded.

“Yeah, you did.” she admitted, adjusting some hair behind her ear.

“Maybe...they'll say something nice.” he said, “I'll...see someone. For me. In two days. But first, we have that movie night tomorrow,” he spoke, voice hoarse.

“That's true. We should get some sleep, huh?”

“Yeah,” he agreed, rubbing his eyes once more and sighing, “I'm sorry, Kaede. For...everything. I shouldn't need you to babysit for me.”

“It's alright...we all need people to fall back on.” she said, smiling.

“That's true...” he sighed, looking around the room before tossing out the granola bar. He didn't want to eat anything anymore. Turning around, he gave a final, long look at Kaede before turning his head away, brushing his hair back down.

“Do you want me to stay?” she asked. He gave a noncommittal shrug and she laughed tenderly.

“Well, I will. Maybe it'll help you sleep.” she said, “Can I borrow a shirt again?”

He nodded and she went to the wardrobe, finding a dark grey button-up and holding it to her chest. It'd do, it was longer than his usual white ones and, after changing, she scuttled under the blankets while he turned his back and changed. She laughed.

“I'm not a prude. It's not like you're stripping naked.” she said, patting the bed. He mumbled something but eventually came to bed with nothing but his boxer briefs. He had to do laundry, he thought, sliding into bed and leaving a large gap between them. He had never slept with just his underwear on and especially not with a girl next to him. She rolled her eyes, and he realized his face must have betrayed him.

“I'm in my undies, too,” she admitted, pulling the hem of his shirt up. He saw something pink and white, striped, and quickly jerked his eyes up and closed. She laughed again, scooting close enough to tuck her head into his chest.

“You're a dope.” she laughed. He just agreed.

“And you're a sweetheart.” he repeated.

It was Kaede's turn to blush but she didn't answer; just a smile on her face as she closed her eyes for the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I figured I needed to post one of these thingies. I've played the English release of V3, watched someone play V3 in Japanese with them translating as they went. I realized I keep juggling between the proper translation(Japanese) and the English localization of the character's personalities, but honestly, it's too late to change, so I'll probably just stick with the English release since I got that at my disposal.
> 
> Nikuman: Japanese steamed buns filled with pork, onions, and usually cabbage. Super good.
> 
> Nicknames: In the Japanese version of the Love Suite, Kaede is mad Shuichi won't call her 'Kaede' and asks for him to do so (before they bang). Obviously, that'd be...weird if he called her 'Akamatsu' as a nickname, so I went with the English version of the Suite where he's hopelessly lost(dumb) and won't call her Sweetheart. That'll come in handy later on.
> 
> Taiko and bachi: Large Japanese drums and drumsticks.


	11. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night with the class ends up being more fun than they can imagine. However, things turn sour as Kaede finds something disturbing in a photo she took and Shuichi discovers--and remembers--something long left forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Hey guys, another somewhat small juggled chapter, but I hope it works out.  
> I recently moved my Twitter to @Frostfirelily, which is strictly DR and is 18+. Feel free to toss me a follow request! I still use @LIlythekitsune so feel free to follow the unlocked account as well/instead.  
> I'm also currently taking headcanon and ficlet requests on Tumblr @Lilythekitsune  
> I'm sorry these chapters are taking longer to get out; I'm currently dealing with a lot of 'anon hate' offsite as well as general disdain for creating at the moment, but I'm trucking along!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, we're halfway done!

“Did you find it?” Kaede's voice came from behind some stacked shelves.

“No. Not yet.” he called back, hearing a sudden clatter and a shriek. He craned his neck to look around the side of his shelf and saw that Kaede had been thoroughly smooshed by what seemed to be a blow-up canoe and some tarps. He watched her beat back the items with frustrated hands and, hiding a smile, went back to his shelves, looking into their contents and humming a little.

The movie night was in an hour and they were scouring the warehouse for whatever they could find to pass the time. He had a large duffel bag across his feet filled with a few extra pillows and blankets and he was running his hands along the shelves and grabbing what seemed interesting. So far, he found a pack of unopened playing cards, a mahjong set, some checkers board (he opted for checkers since the chess set seemed to be missing some pieces), and, surprisingly, some large plastic popcorn bowls. He wasn't sure if they'd be needed but if not, they could be left in the A.V. Room afterwards.

Kaede seemed to have finished cleaning herself up and was slapping items back on the shelf with a groan of anger.

“You okay?” he asked, getting a sarcastic 'I'm just dandy!' in response. His laugh was cut off but her sudden scream of surprise and she jumped back. Something loud hit the ground and rolled along the floors towards him and, leaning to pick it up, he raised an eyebrow.

“Where did this come from?” he rolled it in his hand, tossing it lightly between hands.

“I don't know, a top shelf. Jeez, that was scary, that could have hit me!” Kaede said.

“Could have broke your foot if it fell far enough,” he said, glancing up at the top shelf. Who in their right mind would put a shot put ball on a shelf that high and without a box? He assumed it must have BEEN in a box until Kaede knocked everything over. He set it inside of a small box by his feet and tsked.

“Got to be more careful,” he said.

“I was, I promise, it just...” Resigning herself, she took to sighing and brushing some unruly honey strands back, coming over to see him and leaning over his shoulder from behind, “What's that?” she asked, pointing to something in his hand.

“This? Oh, it's a digital camera...or a video recorder. Not sure yet. I was going to see if it could work. I think recording some of the class just hanging out would be good for you. It's your last year and making memories you can keep is important.”

“It's your last year, too,” she said, grabbing the video recorder and looking it over in delicate hands, “Besides, where did that come from? I made plenty of memories. I take photos all the time.”

“I've yet to see you take one,” he stated, to which she beamed, pulled her phone out of her backpack, and looked through her phone before showing him a picture of himself. He was in homeroom with her, his head was up, hand on his chin, looking towards the window. He looked utterly bored and wondered when exactly she had taken that.

“I slide it under my arm when the teacher's not looking. I'm not just sneaky at tossing notes, you know, I have good ears and can move quietly,” she beamed.

“Yeah, but, when did you even take...this?” he asked. He was looking at the picture again and then hesitated. Was that...his first week here? The leaves were still turning orange in the picture and most verdant.

She nodded and her smile grew.

“Why? That's weird,” he said. She stamped a foot down.

“Is not!”

“You barely knew me and you snapped a secret photo? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a crush,” he flashed a lopsided smirk and she punched his shoulder, flushing.

“It wasn't like that! The lighting was good and it made your eyes look nice. And...” Her hand fumbled with her skirt and she sighed, “Okay, maybe! Happy?”

“Nope. Just doing some investigating.” he replied nonplussed and she hit his shoulder again with an open palm, making him laugh.

“You're a jerk,” she laughed, moving back to her aisle to find what she could and he returned to do the same. Just dust covered boxes, old items, some toys of various age groups, office supplies, batteries, machines, and the like. He found interesting things like t-shirts, towels, and scarves, some extra buttons and zippers, baskets, hampers, toothbrushes...the list went on. Truthfully, he wanted to stay here the whole night and just look around but he was sure even that wouldn't be enough time to look through it all. A warehouse was a perfect word for it.

His fingers grazed a thick binding of leather and, reaching for it, he found a heavy book. Peering at the cover, he saw it didn't have a name, and running his fingers along the cover didn't give him anything to go by. No indentations of a cover that use to be there or bumps from words long since removed.

He flipped open the first few pages and saw nothing but a few stains here and there, a page lightly bent and crinkled closed. There were sticky notes in some pages but no words on the marked pages, let alone the notes, and frowning he ran his hand over the pages. Blank like the cover. Tipping his head he turned to look at Kaede who was fumbling with things on the shelf and then back to the book, storing it in the bottom of the duffel bag. He'd look into this later...

 

 

Eventually, the two moved to the A.V. Room and were greeted by most of the students already there and grinning or waving, some helping Kirumi and others cleaning the room up enough to make it presentable. Kaede, as always, was cheerful and beamed at everyone with a hearty greeting while Shuichi moved the bags they had brought to the corner of the room. They had been successful with their findings and managed to find some extra pillows and blankets and, though a bit musty, they figured they'd be used as seating anyways and brought them along.

Kokichi's head poked up from the front row of the movie seats and, seeing the newcomers, instantly broke into a grin and waved, deliberately, at Shuichi, who returned it someone rigidly. The stiffness definitely settled into his bones as the smaller boy came bounding up with his hands behind his head, grinning.

“Hey there, detective!” he chirped. Shuichi nodded and pointed to the duffel bags he had brought.

“Brought some pillows and blankets.” he stated simply. Kokichi quirked an eyebrow and looked back at Kaede and then to him before nudging the bag with a foot.

“Y'know, it's a wonder you guys haven't made it to third base yet,”

Shuichi choked and coughed hard, looking at Kokichi in shock who just laughed.

“Aha! So you two are dating. How interesting,” Kokichi nudged the bags again and sat down hard, slapping his legs, “Well, you're gonna tell me everything, I want to know.”

“That's not--”

“Hey everyone!” Tsumugi's voice came from the door, getting her several greetings in response. She was carrying two large bags and some cups strapped to her side, beaming. Her hair was thrown up in a large, sloppy ponytail and her usual uniform was gone, instead donned by a fitted t-shirt and baggy pajama bottoms. Miu gave her a nod of approval; she wore a similar outfit, a tank top and some sweatpants with words on the bottom though Shuichi was glad he didn't know what they said.

Behind Tsumugi was Rantaro, also carrying a bag, and waving a little. He was holding a smaller box in his hand and put it down on a table before looking for a chair to grab. Kaede bounced over to her friend and waved her over to the table where Rantaro had sat, opening the box and pulling out several bottles of glass, all of different colors.

“She convinced you, didn't she?” Kaede teased, to which Rantaro just gave a small laugh and nodded.

“She's...persistent. I said yes on the second beg but she kept going...” he stated simply, pulling out more bottles and looking them over. He began to count the tops slowly, frowning when it came up short before turning into his backpack and fishing some extras out and, satisfied, he gave a broad, dramatic wave of his arms and spoke, “The salon is open.”

“I have a reservation!” Tsumugi practically shouted and sat across from him, slamming her hands onto the table. Kaede laughed. Rantaro sighed deeply and reached for his nail file. Shuichi smiled, watching the events unfold. It definitely felt like a classroom. There was food, chatter, friends having fun together. He had told Kaede to make memories. This would be his. Since she would be busy with her nails, he pondered what he'd do before he turned to Kokichi, still waiting to hear the story, and he smiled.

“Hey, so...” he slapped a duffel bag and nodded at the other, “Pillow fort?”

“That's so childish, Shuichi,” Kokichi said, getting up and walking away with a sneer. Of course. But that wasn't going to stop him because he knew the smaller boy was hiding his excitement for the idea. Shuichi shrugged dramatically and began to rip the blankets and pillows from the bags, stacking them in a sloppy pile and getting to work, all the while feeling the stare of two purple eyes on his back.

 

Finishing his fort, Shuichi nodded, made sure it was sturdy, and climbed inside carefully. Inside was a lot larger than he assumed it'd be and he couldn't help but roll on his back, stretch, and glance up at the cushioned ceiling with a smile. Outside was the sounds of the pots and pans Kirumi had brought, the students chattering, and...footsteps. Fast ones. Sure enough, the 'door' was pulled open and a flash of white crossed his vision before it was on top of him with a painful drop.

Shuichi sucked in a breath and glanced up at the white being on top of him in both surprise and anger. But Kokichi didn't seem to mind; he was straddling him with a grin, one arm across his chest, the other underneath his chin. He nodded with satisfaction and moved off of Shuichi, complimenting his craftsmanship before critiquing it to the ground. Typical.

“You could have helped, then.” Shuichi responded.

“Nope. I have people to do that for me.”

“I assume you mean me?”

“Nope, my organization. Best blanket fort makers in the world, all 10,000 of 'em. And they'd make them properly or they'd face my wrath,” Kokichi hissed.

“Uh-huh,” Shuichi sat up, “Well, I'm just one pair of hands and it seems to be fine. Got room for...probably four people. Five max. Maybe more if I take some blankets off the side and move them to the top, so-”

“It's fine. For a beginner,” Kokichi smiled.

“What makes you think I've never made a pillow fort before?” Shuichi asked. Kokichi looked around it again before shrugging, “I don't. I can just feel the inferiority oozing from the...blanketed walls.”

Shuichi looked unimpressed. Reaching out a fist, he dug into the blankets and watched them all fall on top of Kokichi and himself both. The smaller boy yelped, frantically scrambling out of the blankets with a look of disdain until he caught Shuichi's smirk, a blanket half on his head. With a growl, he grabbed a pillow and swung it, missing Shuichi who fell on his side and slamming Kaito in the hip with it, making him shout “HEY!”

Kokichi paused, saw who he hit, and beamed, swinging the pillow again. Kaito grabbed it, tugged it from his hands, and charged after the boy who immediately ran behind Gonta who had absolutely no idea what to do in this situation. For the first time in a long while, Shuichi laughed hard enough to cry.

 

Dinner was served and everyone thanked Kirumi, sitting at tables while the movie played. Unsurprising, only Kirumi, Ryoma and Korekiyo seemed interested in the black and white film; the rest of the students grabbed their plates and their groups and began to eat and talk. The usual suspects sat in the back, Tsumugi chattering on and flourishing her nails, Kaede listening and laughing, Shuichi watching both girls bicker cheerfully. It was a usual meal for them. Shuichi had to admit the Nikuman was fantastic and would have to thank Kiurmi again later for the meal, but as soon as he brought it to his lips with the thought, there was a small shutter sound and Kaede uttered a sharp swear under her breath.

“Was that...?” he started and she quietly exclaimed 'NO!” and adjusted her sleeve of her shirt. He raised an eyebrow to her and waved his hand in a sign to give it here. Instead, she slid her chair back and shook her head. Tsumugi sighed.

“Give it up, Shuichi, she won't give that phone to anybody. Once she starts taking photos, it's too late. I'm sure she's already taken at least thirty.”

“No, more,” Kaede said proudly, “We NEVER get to do stuff like this and it's our last year. We got the whole class back together for one whole night! I don't want to let a second go to waste. But I usually have the sound off, I must have nudged it when I got my plate...” she murmured, peering into her sleeve.

Tsumugi sighed again, taking a bite of her food, “That's all well and good but you got to do it in moderation! We've only been here for...maybe an hour. We have the whole night to take pictures! There's still games, and dessert, and Himiko's gonna do some magic for us, and Angie's gonna paint caricatures. It'll be great!” Tsumugi beamed.

“How often does the class do things like this?” Shuichi asked.

“Hm...maybe once a year? Twice if we count the festival. It's never scheduled or anything, but we try to do it after mid-terms. Lets everyone relax and stuff. Plus, since it's our last year, we really gotta wonder how many more times we can all hang out like this...” Tsumugi trailed off, clearly bumming herself out with a frown.

“So...Kaede should take extra pictures, then,” he stated. Kaede looked up, “I-I mean...this is the last year. I'm sure most of you will stay as friends, but, I mean...you're all ultimates. Who knows how busy you'll all be. Kaede will be playing in concerts, you'll be making costumes and outfits in your own store, I'll be in the field. You got to take all of this for granted and enjoy it while you can. You don't want to live with any regrets. If she has to snap pictures every second of every minute to feel happy and keep those memories, then....let's make the memories the best we can.” he said.

Both girls were silent and staring at him.

“That...was cheesy,” Tsumugi said, “But you're right. We're still young, we're still friends and hanging out with each other on a daily basis. Let's take those photos! But first, let's eat. I'm famished,” she whimpered into her dumpling and Kaede laughed, the sound of a camera shutter snapping and the irritated wailing of Tsumugi.

 

 

Eventually, dinner was finished and the dishes were washed and put away with Kirumi returning swiftly, completely expected of her caliber. By then, Himiko was having Kaito guess a card with Gonta and Tenko watching adamantly. Korekiyo was reading a book, Ryoma was watching another movie, legs hiked up on the chair and hands in his hoodie pocket. Miu was chatting to Rantaro while he painted her nails, Keebo looking positively uncomfortable as Miu swiped her arms around in conversation, though Rantaro seemed to have a grasp on the situation in all intents of the word. Shuichi had been pulled away by Kokichi who was being instructed how to make a pillow fort correctly. Maki and Kirumi were talking in the corner about something softly and Tsumugi and Kaede were chattering on, talking about their favorite manga which had just gotten a new chapter.

“--and he just leaned in and gently grabbed her chin with his thumb. And they didn't even kiss! I hate this stupid manga,” Tsumugi growled.

Kaede smiled, “It could be worse; it could be on hiatus. At least they're getting to the kiss.” she stated.

“I'll be GRAY before then, Kaede! Haaah, you don't understand, you have a boyfriend now. Some of us just,” she placed her arm across her eyes dramatically, “Have to dream!”

“Stop,” Kaede blushed, “Besides, you've had more boyfriends than me.”

“True. But if we add up your girlfriends, then I think we're even.”

“I only dated two!” Kaede huffed. Tsumugi just gave a knowing laugh, “Well, it would have been three if Maki said yes.”

“That was in junior high...” Kaede pouted, “I didn't know she didn't like girls like that. She said she liked me, I liked her, but it's obvious I liked her a little bit more than she liked me.”

Tsumugi nodded, “Well, cheer up. You found out about yourself and you also kept her as a friend. So it worked out.”

“Yeah, it did.” Kaede smiled, twirling a strand of hair and frowning, “Do you think it's okay that we're together, after....everything? I mean, I wasn't even thinking, I just answered.”

“Do you not want to be with him?” Tsumugi asked and Kaede shook her head.

“No, I do. I like him. I just...wonder if I should have waited to answer,” she said quietly. Tsumugi just stuck her tongue out and clapped her shoulder with a tease, “Well, if you didn't answer, I'd have asked him.”

“You like EVERYONE, Tsumugi. He could be a hamster and you'd have fallen in love with him,” Kaede joked. Tsumugi looked offended, paused, then thought about it.

“Would he be a hamster-sized hamster or a human one? Because this questions matters.”

Kaede just laughed and pushed her friend over onto her bundle of blankets and pillows. Tsumugi joined in and shrugged a little.

“Well,” she dusted herself off, “I mean, he's not the worst person to be with. Look how adorable he is,” she said, looking over at Shuichi, currently covered in blankets and being pointed at harshly by Kokichi, “Like a lost puppy. You got yourself a winner. Assuming he can get away from Kokichi, or unless he's into being treated like a dog. He might be. Look how obedient he is.”

“Tsumugi.”

“Anyways!” she cleared her throat, “The point is, if he makes you happy, then all things aside, go for it. If it doesn't work out, well, you've broken up with people before and I'm sure he'd understand. He doesn't seem like he'd take rejection badly.”

“True...” Kaede reached for her drink and took a few sips, “You wanna play some solitaire?”

“I thought you'd never ask,” Tsumugi hastily reached for her bag and grabbed some cards to shuffle.

 

 

The pillow fort done, Shuichi clambered inside and watched Kokichi on his back, moving his arms and legs as if he were making a snow angel and, with a satisfied nod, he sat up and held his ankles.

“You did well, greenie. Maybe next time you'll make it perfect.”

Shuichi laughed softly and nodded, “Sure, whatever you say.”

“I say what I mean and mean what I say,” Kokichi huffed, “But, you've got potential. You might make a good sandcastle one day, but that'd be instructions for another time.”

“Of course,” Shuichi replied, looking around the quilted room. The blankets moved aside and Kaito poked his head in, whistling, “Nice fort, man!” he said and began to climb inside.

“I don't want space man in here!” Kokichi growled. Kaito rolled his eyes and sat across from them both, waving.

“Had to get away from there, Miu was getting her makeup done and they're trying to put some on Keebo. He keeps asking me if he looks pretty. I-I don't know how to answer that!” he replied.

“Robots can't be pretty, idiot,” Kokichi responded.

“They might be!” Kaito replied angrily.

Shuichi just watched them fight among themselves; he had no idea what he had even gotten himself into. He partially wondered if he should leave the fort and go to the safety of...anybody else. But he realized that would be the wrong move.

“Makeup doesn't even work for a robot, why would he want it?” Kokichi asked.

Kaito just shrugged, “Look, man, I have no idea. But if Miu suggests it, he won't turn it down. I'm just afraid of what'll happen if Angie hears about it.” Kaito said, scratching his head.

“What if it doesn't wash off?” Shuichi caught himself saying. Kokichi's eyes widened at the realization and he bolted from the fort before Kaito could grab him, shooting Shuichi an apologetic look before heading out himself with a shout. Shuichi sighed, the warmth of the fort was heavy on his mind and he sidled down to curl up, comfortable. They'd come back and he'd sit up but for now, he could feel the comfort in his bones.

It didn't take too long for the blanket-door to open and he bolted upright, pausing as Kaede started to scoot her way in and carefully adjusting her clothes as she did, sitting across from him and looking around with a grin.

“You did good work,” she stated.

“Thank you, I was forced to do it against my will,” he responded back with a smile.

“Yeah, you get used to it when Kokichi starts making orders.”

“How's the party out there?” he asked and she shrugged.

“You'd know if you were out there,” she jested lightly before shrugging, “Not too bad. It's almost four in the morning. People are packing it in and heading out for sleepovers. I was wondering if you wanted to as well.”

“And leave my castle?” he placed a hand on his heart, “How rude.”

“We could leave it up, actually, nobody uses the A.V. Room. It'd be a nice place to hang out when Tsumugi's lab is cluttered.”

“But the blankets and pillows?” he said.

“Eh, leave them. They're all extras from the warehouse. If people need them, they're here.”

“Well....alright,” he said, “That should be okay. After you,” he said, waving his hand to the door. She gave a light bow and began to scoot out, him slowly following in her path and emerging from the blankets, coughing. He didn't realize how dusty they were until his lungs choked on a fresh gasp of air.

Sure enough, he saw students starting to pack up. Gonta was heading out the door with Himiko on his back, conked out, Tenko right behind him and watching him with narrowed eyes. Ryoma was nowhere to be seen, nor was Korekiyo. Angie was chattering to Kirumi while she cleaned up. Maki was avoiding Kokichi's persistent questions. The rest of the room was shuffling quietly and gathering their belongings.

He gave a look back at the fort, decided it'd be safe if he kept it up, and looked around for his duffel bag, slinging it over his shoulder and looking for his shoes. Tsumugi was chattering to Rantaro and holding a bottle of nail polish to her chest, beaming. Judging from the colors it was the one that he had painted her nails with and he was urging her to calm down a little over her excitement. Kaede couldn't help but smile; it all felt like last year and years prior. The entire thing. The happiness of the class, hanging out and doing stupid things for fun while they celebrated taking tests and passing grades. It was somehow refreshing, cathartic almost. Make memories. Yeah. She had every intention of that.

She looked back at Shuichi, who was watching her with his own warm smile, and she couldn't help but feel hers grow wider. Her best friends would remain that way for as long as she was able to. Tonight was just another night, but she still had the rest of the year to spend every day with them.

“Are we ready?” Tsumugi asked, bounding towards the two with a smile and they nodded, double-checking to make sure they had everything, and heading to their rooms. Tsumugi and Kaede would be having a sleepover and Shuichi decided he'd get some room done in his lab until he got tired. Kaede and Tsumugi decided that would be the best course of action since his lab was near hers and they could theoretically keep an eye on him. After a quick trip to Kaede's room for her blanket, they all headed to their respective rooms in a happy buzz of conversation.

 

 

Shuichi dropped the duffel bag hard onto his desk and fished around until he got the book from the warehouse. Once again, he opened it up and ran his fingers along the empty pages. Shooing the duffel bag onto the floor, he clicked on the desk lamp and squinted at the pages. The entire book was blank. And yet, it had wear and tear, pages bent a little, rubbed down, as if thumbed through several times. It didn't make sense; if it was empty, was the amount of traffic?

He fumbled around for his magnifying glass and pressed it close to his eye, looking at the pages. Nothing stood out. He even checked a few pages just to make sure and frowned when nothing came up. He was being silly; it was just a book. So, why did it call to him?

Frowning, he stood up and went to the glass container of bottles and, fishing out his keys, unlocked it and looked around for the right tincture and, satisfied, he held the bottle and ran a thumb along its roundness. Walking back to the book he looked down at the first page and ran a hand over it.

“What are you hiding?” he murmured to himself. Reaching for a tissue, he opened the bottle's safety cap and dampened the makeshift rag, dabbing it lightly over the first page. At first, nothing happened and he simply sighed, reading the label again to make sure he grabbed the right one. And then, he paused, taken aback.

On the first page was a very familiar symbol. Slowly bleeding onto the page, bringing itself to life with an air of importance. And just as it appeared, it slipped away, invisible again. Shuichi blinked in surprise, running a hand back over the damp page and then down at his own chest. Though he wore a simple t-shirt from the party, he knew that symbol. It was the same one from his chest's patch of his overcoat.

In a frantic hurry, he went to the next page and dabbed along it. The page sunk into a different color, the air came to it and...nothing. Okay. The next page then? And so it went until four or five pages later the book was a damp mess and he learned nothing. He clasped a hand to his mouth and furrowed his brow. He knew this book had something important so then why was it not showing anything else after his symbol appeared? A trick of the light? He was tired but he knew he wasn't seeing things.

Scrambling from the chair he went into the back cabinet and came back with a long metallic stick and, checking the batteries, decided it would be enough. Sitting back down, he turned off the lamp next to him and flick on the metallic pole. Instantly, the page lit up in a flash of blue and pale white.

“Blacklights saves me again.” he muttered. His eyes fell over the page he was reading. Instantly, his breath hitched. It was detailed, explaining the 153rd class of Hope's Peak, the enrollment status, the student's names, their information. He craned his head to the side. That was an odd thing to have listed, considering...he paused. His name was there as well. But if this book was old, why was he listed? He joined earlier this year.

Clearing his throat and adjusting his seating, he flipped to the next page and, in alphabetical order, he looked at the first student. Akamatsu Kaede. Her statistics were listed and everything else seemed normal. Schools she came from, where she transferred, parent's names, her address, emergency contacts....and then. Blood type. Illnesses and allergies. That all seemed normal. Shuichi blinked with wide eyes as he continued.

Mental status. MRI scans. CAT scans. Heart rate. This seemed more like a private medical file not a school information listing. His index finger pawed down the page as he read and the further he got, the more convoluted and intense the descriptions got.

Reaction to stimulus: 4

Reaction to pain: 7

Reaction to whitenoise: 3

Reaction to...

He swallowed. Hard. Several times.

Reaction to torture: 9

This couldn't be real! A gnarled chill ran down his spine and he looked around at everything else. Everything else was some sort of garbled medical jargon he couldn't quite understand. But torture. He knew that word. He knew that word well. He grit his teeth at the same time the metallic grinding came back to his ears like a whisper in the dark. Slow, soft at first, gradually louder and louder. He shook his head a little and continued down the page until he stopped on a paragraph. If he mouth wasn't hanging open, it was now, and between his strained eyes and headache forming, he made out the next part of her evaluation.

“Candidacy: Uncertain. Reaction to the light aimed in a 3. Vivid hallucinations, realistic feelings and smells, faint reactions to sound. Normal.”

Shuichi sucked in a jagged breath. Reaction to light? They didn't mean the flashback light did they? If they did, there was no mention elsewhere. He skimmed back up and down the page but found nothing and, flipping to the next, he paused. On the back of her medical history was a small number: 166

Curious, Shuichi went to the next student and hesitated. Amami Rantaro. Much like Kaede's, it listed his family status, age, height, weight, the rest of the information he skimmed by as it didn't seem relevant. Until he got to the medical information.

Reaction to stimulus: 6

Reaction to pain: 6

Reaction to whitenoise: 6

Reaction to torture: 10

Shuichi frowned and sighed. Kaede only fared slightly better to the torture. What did it entail he didn't know, but he had a guess. These didn't seem like usual medical tests no matter how he looked at it and the more he read, the more sickened he felt. Unlike Kaede, his document went on for a few pages.

Reaction to needles: 6

Reaction to darkness: 10

He was afraid of the dark, then? Unless it was a controlled environment, everybody was a little afraid of the dark. What had happened to make him get so freaked out by it?

Reaction to gore: 3

That was surprising. Though, again, if it was something controlled, the data could be skewed. An organ in a jar wasn't nearly as nauseating as a dissected frog. He brushed the page of some dust and moved the blacklight to get a closer look.

“Amami seems to show a general distaste for following instructions unless he deems them necessary. This can make him a difficult candidate. However, all instructions given were followed regardless of personal feelings which makes him useful. All orders followed.”

What orders? He glanced around but didn't find anything and continued until he found a similar description to Kaede's.

“Candidacy: Perfect. Reaction to light aimed in a 10. Vivid hallucinations, realistic feelings and smells, hostile reactions to sound. Lengthy, disruptive nightmares and subjugation to medication. Constant soliloquy, harsh reaction to outside stimulus when affected. Abnormal.”

Shuichi paused, glancing back at the words. So when the light was used on him, he started freaking out and talking to himself over time? Shuichi paused again, remembering what he told Kaede only a bit ago about hearing voices. Was this along the same vein?

He flipped the page and looked around for a number. Scrawled on the back of Rantaro's final page was the numbers: 152.

He mulled through the rest of the student's pages before gathering the same information. None of them seemed really affected, with numbers only one number lower or higher than Kaede's. All listed as normal with a few different reactions. He noticed Korekiyo's numbers had all been altered after something called 'conductive treatment', a similar term used on Rantaro's page. He deduced that perhaps that was the rehabilitation Kaede mentioned Rantaro went through before he returned to school.

He flipped around until he got to his own name and read. Similar situation. Parents, schools, measurements, blood type. And then...he grimaced, his fingers trembling on the page. This...couldn't be right.

“But...but I...?” he started. The blacklight toppled from his hand and he started curling into himself tightly. Who else knew about this, about him? Could he even tell anybody? SHOULD he even tell anybody? His throat closed and he felt a harsh sob get trapped.

 

 

“Ew!” Tsumugi exclaimed, flopping onto a beanbag chair next to Kaede and laughing at the candid photo she had taken. Tsumugi handed her a drink and sighed, adjusting her glasses.

“You look cute,” Kaede stated, looking down at the photo she had taken. Tsumugi was mid conversation with Rantaro, hand delicately extended and held by his, the nail brush mid-curl applying paint to her nail. Her hair was messy and draped across her shoulder, her expression somewhat comical compared to Rantaro's small smile and downward eyes.

“I do not! I look like I just ran a mile. Delete it.” Tsumugi demanded. Kaede yanked the phone out of her reach.

“I'm going to send it to Kokichi if you don't quit,” Kaede threatened. Spurred on by that comment, Tsumugi grew desperate and threw herself at Kaede, toppling onto the beanbag chair and jostling the phone from her grip. It hit the ground and spun, sliding along the tiles as the girls laughed and tried to right themselves.

“God, rude,” Kaede exclaimed. Tsumugi just laughed and helped her up, walking over to grab the phone and handing it back with a loud slap.

“You're the rude one, I was mid laugh!” Tsumugi snarled, flopping back dramatically onto the beanbag chair with a crude flump sound. Kaede just shrugged and smiled, flipping back through the photos while Tsumugi righted herself and leaned her head on Kaaede's shoulder. She turned the phone sideways and tapped the first photo.

In it was the room being set up. Shuichi was bending over to drop a duffel back, Kirumi was working on food. Gonta was hoisting Ryoma up on the top shelf, which he was wiping down with a rag it looked like. Kokichi's head was barely visible in the front row and to the far right of the room Korekiyo was seen leaning against the wall, fiddling with the projector.

The next was more lively; everyone was there and chattering. Tsumugi was waving, Rantaro's sleeved arm was visible just out of frame. Shuichi was fumbling with blankets, Kirumi was cooking. Gonta was sitting on the floor talking with Ryoma who was holding a soda. Kokichi was making a face at Kaito who didn't seem to notice, talking to Maki who looked unimpressed. Himiko was sitting alone, practically sleeping sitting up.

“Feels like old times,” Tsumugi said cheerfully and Kaede nodded in agreement. It did.

The next photo was a bit more busy. The movie was on,a blur of greys, whites and blacks. Kirumi, Ryoma, and Korekiyo were watching intently. Maki was braiding Tenko's hair, who was talking excitedly to Himiko and Angie. Miu and Keebo were talking, Miu making a rude gesture blurred by how fast she moved. Shuichi and Kokichi were working on the fort. Tsumugi was pointing at a nail polish color and Rantaro was pointing at a different one, mouth open.

“He said I'd look good in cream and orange.” Tsumugi said, rolling her eyes.

“Was he right?”

Tsumugi sighed and raised a hand, fingers pointing straight. Sure enough, a lovely French manicure of orange with white-dipped tips.

“He's always right,” she admitted angrily, huffing. Kaede laughed.

“You're the one who wanted a spa day,” she teased. Tsumugi tapped her shoulder with the back of her (manicured) hand.

And so the pictures went, various activities, various students. In the process of eating, talking, walking, or sleeping. The pictures were all stills of a lively bunch of students and Kaede smiled at each one.

“--to be honest, I think that that was the best dish she's had in...wait.”

“Hm?” Kaede perked up, looking at her friend who was frowning, squinting.

“Look,” she stated, pointing at a picture. In it, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Kirumi was gone, this was around the time she was washing the dishes. Kaito and Kokichi were arguing. Keebo was smiling, holding Miu's hand and pointing at a finger. She had a bad hangnail and he was asking about it. Ryoma was asleep sitting up, head down. Tenko was smiling, looking down at, presumably, Himiko on her lap. Angie was chatting with Korekiyo, who was holding a silver shell the girl had given him. Maki was now braiding a strand of Gonta's hair with difficulty.

“I don't...?” Kaede said and Tsumugi zoomed in.

Whereas nobody noticed the camera, someone did.

Shuichi. However instead of a blank look, as if he had just simply caught it on accident with his vision, he was staring directly at it. Kaede didn't realize she took in a sharp breath. In his stare she felt something icy. He wasn't just looking at the camera; he was looking at HER. Sitting cross-legged outside of the fort on some blankets they hadn't used.

“That's so weird,” Tsumugi laughed, “You're so good at hiding the camera, I wonder if he was looking right at you when he was looking for Kokichi.”

“Probably,” Kaede said, somewhat relieved, “I haven't been caught yet. Even YOU don't catch me.”

“You're good at being sneaky, what can I say. If you wanted to hide something on your person, you could do it easily, no pockets required. It's almost something to be envious of,” Tsumugi stated. Kaede laughed, stuck out her tongue, and flipped to the next picture. This time, she felt Tsumugi suck in a breath.

Shuichi was still staring at the camera, expression hardened. He almost looked...mad. Sure, he didn't like his picture taken, but this was something else. As if he had some sort of resolve on his mind. She had seen him in 'detective mode' and he was serious then. But this, this was something else. The students were doing their things and yet he didn't see them at all. He was still staring with olive-grey eyes, narrowed.

“Um,” Tsumugi managed, but Kaede shook her head. Why was she feeling off?

The next picture, same thing, except on top of his hard expression he was smiling now. A small uptick of the corner of his lips. His hand was in the air now, a blur of motion.

Kaede snapped to the next picture and the smile was a little wider. This time, his hand was still and was making the number four with his fingers. Stone stare aimed right at her. Kaede's heart was racing now and she must have started trembling because Tsumugi grabbed the phone and flipped to the next picture, eyebrows knitting downwards.

“Kaede...?” she whispered.

Kaede looked over.

Shuichi's smile was impossibly wide now, bangs moved a little in his vision. His hand was making the number three now. He was counting down. To what? Tsumugi quickly went to the next picture and Shuichi was laughing, grabbing a blanket from Kokichi who was handing it to him angrily, his legs uncrossed in the middle of getting up. Kaede quickly blurred to the next photos and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Shuichi was making the fort in this picture, raising his arm to avoid a pillow thrown by Kokichi in the next, only his foot showing in the next, half inside the fort, then nothing for several pictures. Eventually he was back onscreen, wiggling from the fort to look for Kokichi and then back inside. Kaede imagined that by this point she had come to talk to him. Kaede nervously slipped to the beginning pictures just to make sure and when she had checked them all, she realized he hadn't done anything that 'weird'. Pictures snapped mid-conversation, mid movement, pictures taken of him staring blankly or, in one of the recent pictures, a candid of him with chopsticks to his lips, holding the steamed buns Kirumi had made and opening his mouth for a bite.

“Why was he counting...?” Tsumugi asked quietly.

Kaede just swallowed. She didn't know.

“If I tell Rantaro...” she started and Tsumugi shrugged.

“M-Maybe he was just....about to prank Kokichi? He was smiling. He was looking at your camera like he knew, so...”

“No,” Kaede said, “I know his smile. You do, too. When he steals your cherries and laughs? That's his grin. But that was....not. That was almost...”

“Malicious,” Tsumugi helped, holding herself tight. Kaede flipped back to the picture and paused, looking closely. Sure enough, they hadn't changed. He was smiling, staring intently, counting down. But why?

 

 

 

Shuichi was looking down at the pages on the book with disbelief. Running his fingers through his dark blue hair he was frowning, trembling, eyes twitching left and right as he read and re-read the words on the page. On the document. His document.

Reaction to stimulus: 10

Reaction to pain: 8

Reaction to whitenoise: 3

Reaction to torture: 10

Reaction to needles: 10

Reaction to darkness: 2

Reaction to gore: 1

“Saihara boasts unique test scores and as such, will need to be watched carefully. Adverse reaction to needles to the point of immobilization for medication and experimentation. Stimulus shows promising results, affecting almost immediately before waning out. Possible skewed data. Does not show much change to dark or light conditions. Torture conditions were optimal. Expressed extreme stress and fear. Subjected to the experiment twice. In the second attempt, torture leveled down to a 2. Possible skewed data. Did not appear affected by the damage. Needle torture proved the same at a 10.”

He took a shuddered breath and continued again, making sure the words didn't change.

“Realistic nightmares, inability to differentiate between reality and dreams, constant soliloquy, frantic thoughts and heartbeat. Panic attacks imminent, to remain medicated. Lapses in memory and failure to remember times throughout the day. To be monitored.”

Oh, he had realistic nightmares, alright. From the very first light he had gone crazy with them. Every night was either darkness or...Kaede's neck held limply, bruises marring her perfect skin. His hands holding onto a rope, pressing his foot on a man's back, a meat tenderizer in his hands, swinging down on a portly man's fingers. They had all felt so real.

He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes and added pressure until the colors bled before shaking free and glancing back down at the page.

“Candidacy: Volatile. Reaction to light: Unknown. Upon the first test, he showed no reactions to it. Upon the second test, he immediately acted on impulse and tried to attack the founder. Currently suggested to be at a 10 or, impossibly, higher. Saihara shows absolute promise to the tests and conditions but his condition is somewhat of a mystery. Possible tests to condition the host needed.”

His teeth were chattering now. All of the students were subjected to this? And none of them remembered? If Rantaro had, he hadn't said a word and Shuichi wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. They all had their memories wiped of events before the school so it wasn't difficult to imagine that they had had the experiments removed from their memories as well. His shaking was growing worse.

Was this why he was having...what did they call it, a relapse? He was waking up in the hospital a lot, Kaede was yelling at him over stuff he didn't know, why he couldn't recall things he had been told. But, then, why did everyone else act properly? Rantaro had some memory loss, allegedly, but he wasn't sure to what extent. And then Shuichi paused, shaking fingers running down the page before flipping it. In bold numbers scribbled with affirmation, he saw a number: 154.

The grinding metal grew louder and louder in his ears until he kicked back from the desk and fell to all fours, wheezing. His chest was pounding, vision blurring, grasping tightly at the threads of his carpet. He felt the sting of tears welling in his eyes and threatening to fall but they never did. He couldn't even hold himself up and opted instead to collapse into a heap on the carpet and tremble. Panic attack. He was prone to panic attacks and needed to be medicated. If he could breathe, he'd be laughing.

Curling into a ball he squeezed his eyes shut and willed his body to still but it wouldn't. The darkness behind his eyelids was growing brighter, a figure making its way into his clearing vision until it hesitated on something crescent shaped. The shape lifted, the grinding stopped.

“Please no,” he heard himself whisper. He knew what that was now.

**Wake up.**

The figure in front of him was crying, shaking, panicking and struggling desperately with broken fingers.

**You did this.**

The burlap sack was stained purple, the dried blood only dampening from tears and sweat.

**You're a murderer.**

There was a clap of his shoe against the tiled floor, his hands in his vision, gripping the hilt of the pickax.

**You laughed at him.**

He walked over to the man facedown on the floor, squirming in anguish.

**You tortured him just like he tortured you.**

The man's broken, purple fingers shone grotesquely in the vague lights of the school.

**Reaction to torture: 10**

The pickax raised.

**Candidacy: Volatile.**

The metal screeched loud in his ears again. Loud, loud, louder still. He was biting onto his arm's skin, sinking teeth in to make it hurt, to almost draw blood.

**Two down...more to go.**

The pickax hit the mark, gouging the man's skull open.

**Number 154. You're their experiment. Did they expect you to go awry? To go haywire? Is this the simulation they wanted from you?**

Shuichi's head was pressed hard to the carpet now, biting down on his arm to keep from screaming. He could feel the vibrations in his fingers every time he smashed the meat tenderizer down on the principal's fingers, feeling bone and nail shatter beneath the heavy weight.

He could feel the tense of his arms as he tugged on the rope, pulling tighter to the man's neck, feeling it snap like a carrot under his constant pulling.

**It felt good, didn't it? A detective being the one to cause the murders. How despairing of a thought...it's almost as if you wanted that outcome.**

The bile was rising, making his throat bitter. He...wanted that outcome? To murder people and then solve the mystery of it? In a sick sort of twist, he supposed it made sense. But that wasn't him, would never BE him. His eyes squeezed shut, the metal screeching louder and louder into a static, an amalgamation of destroyed thoughts he was unable to finish. He was whimpering.

**Reaction to whitenoise: 3**

Whitenoise. Yeah. That's what it was. Just like then, lying on his back with the visor across his eyes, the straps holding him down. Whitenoise was the only noise he heard outside of the beeps and howling of the machine. Whitenoise was the only noises between the harsh orders of the doctors. Of the news after a murder was explained. After an album ended. After....a heart monitor stopped...

He clasped hands over his ears and squeezed until the silence occurred and sleep took his tired body.

 


	12. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi uses his flashback light and discovers a secret. Kaede finds out the truths behind the photographs she felt uncomfortable with and a body is discovered.

Winter had melted away and left green in its wake and with it, time had seemingly stood still for Shuichi. It had only been weeks since he found the book and it was making him restless. For the first day afterwards, he would be sitting in the class, eyes darting nervously to each student that happened to move too much or talk too loud. Every single motion or sound was a number, a requirement, a result.

Angie would flip her hair behind her shoulder to look down at a book unobstructed.

**Reaction to needles: 2**

Miu would sigh in frustration and tap her feet whenever she was given a math test.

**Reaction to sound: 5**

And so it went. Kaede had known something was up but he'd always reply with a cheerful 'I'm fine, really' and leave it at that, though she knew he was fibbing, the papers she'd been tossing on his desk to answer all unopened.

With the restlessness came his old habit of bouncing his legs and while it was a gradual sort of motion, he felt it become more frantic as the days wore on.

**Reaction to stimulus: 10**

It was on this particular day that he was bouncing his leg a bit too quickly and Maki had to spin around and tell him to shush with an angry glare and a finger to her mouth and he apologized, his leg stopping, but he could feel the need arising to do it again within seconds. To combat this, he started chewing at his nails until he realized that he hated doing that and began to instead fiddle with his hair.

Kaede turned to him, frowning.

“Shuichi,” she said, “Stop it.”

“Hm?”

“Your legs,” she said. He was bouncing them again. Jittery hands slipped under the desk and pulled his feet upwards, holding them, frowning down at his own thighs. Maki shushed him again.

“I'm sorry,” he stammered, face reddening. He felt Tsumugi turn in her desk to look at him with her usual sympathetic look. He was unraveling, a bundle of nerves and a mess of actions he could only describe as 'literal anxiety'. But, he had to be medicated for that after all!

He breathed out a laugh, biting instead on the inside of his cheek until the bells rang and he stuffed away his belongings.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Kaede asked.

“Yeah, I am,” he said.

“No...I don't think so. You've been...bouncy,” she stated, pointing an accusing finger at his knees. He frowned.

“I'm just...anxious.”

“About what?” Tsumugi chimed in, closing her bag.

“I...I don't know,” he said. Because, in truth, he didn't. It could all be a prank, an elaborate ordeal planned by the school. Why else would an unmarked book be there in the warehouse with his symbol on it? To scare the new kid, he assumed, to make it seem like HPA was back to illegally experimenting on humans. Because that worked so well the first time, didn't it?

_Except their subject wasn't a failure..._

“I'm fine,” he said again, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and nodding to the girls, “I promise. I've just been worried.”

“Because it's your final year?” Tsumugi asked.

“N-No, not that.”

“It should be,” Kaede groaned, “It's already April and we haven't even DONE anything!”

“What do you have in mind?” Tsumugi asked. Kaede kicked her shoe to the ground, a resulting squeak from the tiles.

“I-I don't know. We graduate in two months and all we have is...” She paused, cut off by the sound of static in the air. On the TV was an announcement video, ushering them all to the gym once more. Kaede and Tsumugi glanced at each other; there hadn't been an exam, but with the end of the year so close, maybe they were being generous.

“Well...that's something to do,” Tsumugi chimed in simply. Shuichi felt his legs itch.

 

 

The walk to the gym was its usual quick trip down some halls and when they arrived, the students were already rummaging into the chest. Kaede rubbed her temple and mulled her tongue across her lips in though.

“Should we have even expected this?” she asked.

Shuichi shrugged. Tsumugi just pressed her glasses to her nose bridge and gave a random wave of her arm.

“Are you really complaining about memories?”

“No, but...” Kaede huffed, watching a swarm of students leaving in groups, chattering cheerfully and making plans, discussing what they might see, “What if it's...a memory I don't want to remember?”

Shuichi stiffened.

“Like, what if it's a sad memory about my parents? Or like...a breakup, or something stupid like that?” she said.

“Well, we'll be here for you,” Shuichi said softly. Tsumugi nodded cheerfully.

There was a pause of silence before Kaede shrugged uselessly and walked over to the chest, fishing out their lights and handing them over carefully, shutting the chest with a free hand and looking at them.

“Well...where to?”

“Um...my lab?” Tsumugi offered, since it was the largest. And with the beanbag chairs repaired, there were two seats at least. They both gave a noncommittal answer and headed to the upstairs.

 

 

Once there, Tsumugi got to work making drinks and Kaede and Shuichi stared at each other for a long while, unsure of who would go first.

“Well,” he said, “If you're worried about a sad memory, then...if I go first, I'll have more time to comfort you.” he offered. Kaede decided that that would be the best decision and let him go first, sitting back on a chair and listening to the clink of glasses to her left.

“I just feel silly about it,” Kaede said as she ran fingers across the exposed wiring of the machine, “I should be happy to remember things but I just feel like I'm going to get something awful. What if...what if my parents aren't even alive anymore? Or I lost a childhood friend or-”

“Kaede,” he cut her off, “You're overthinking. You'll be okay, alright? I promise.”

“I...” she exhaled a shaky breath and nodded.

He gave a nod in response, sat down in a chair himself, and flicked on the switch. Only this time, the world didn't go white. It went red.

 

 

_He was running. People were screaming. Men and women dressed in black, eyes obscured by shadows. His chest was on fire and every breath was choking the saliva from his tongue, winding him, a stitch stabbing into his sides but he ran. They were chasing him, chasing them, the students beside him a blur of legs and arms and panting breaths._

_They had escaped. And as the crowd of the city began to swell, they lunged into it, a mess of students and adults clashing, blending in, hiding. Except for him. He turned to Kaede who was unable to get into the crowd and he shoved her in hard, falling to his knees as he was bodied by the swarm. She turned to look back but his arms were being grabbed, his head jerked upwards to look at the captors._

_“GO!” he screamed, but he didn't know if she responded; something cracked into his vision and split his head, knocking him out._

_Instantly he came to, sitting in a car. There was a flash of red and blue and...he remembered this car. It was from the first light, wasn't it...?_

_And sure enough, he suddenly bolted from the car, running down the alleyway that went on forever and ever and ever. The red and blue bouncing off the dirty bricks until he felt the hand on his shoulder and he spun, screaming, the knife sinking deep._

_Why show him this again?_

_He knew what had happened, where he was, but...the cop car was different. In fact, it wasn't a cop car at all; it was an armored vehicle. His mouth went dry. The man sunk to his knees, clutching the wound tightly but the blood was already too dark, too quick to slip past the flesh and Shuichi took a few steps back, clutching the knife tightly in his hand._

_His free hand grabbed at his hair, fingering through the strands to scratch at his scalp. Red and blue became black, more silhouettes moving into the alleyway to get him, and he hung tight to the handle._

_“I'm not going back,” he murmured, squinting through the flashing lights, focusing on the crowd. One of them had a weapon, a taser. The others simply had long metal rods. He remembered those rods, felt the bruises on his back and stomach. For when he 'misbehaved'. The man with the taser stepped closer from the pack, walking briskly to Shuichi with purpose. His eyes narrowed, reaching slowly into his breast pocket._

_“Thanks, Maki,” he whispered and he threw it. In an instant, the alleyway turned white, the smoke thick and strong and the crowd began to choke and twist around, trying to see. They couldn't, but he could. He was smart enough to use the flash of lights to his advantage and he entered the smoke swiftly. A man gurgled, another screamed, one hit the wall blindly with their pipe._

_And so it went until the smoke cleared, perhaps only a moment of time. But that moment was enough, and in the clearing smoke, a blood-stained Shuichi was left panting heavily, knife trembling in his hand. Below him were the bodies of the men once dressed in blue. He never saw their faces and yet, he could recognize them. He knew them all. He knew what they had done._

_“Was it worth it?” he asked them, but he felt the question as directed at himself. The answer was no. He looked up at the sky and watched the clouds grow dark. Was everyone else okay? He hoped so; they should all be able to handle the Ultimate Hunt well. After all, they were all talented. And he was lucky to be able to fight alongside them as blank of a slate as he was._

_“You know...” he heard, a hand on his shoulder, “I really think you're the shining example of 'hope' after everything you went through.”_

_Shuichi stiffened as the figure turned to face him with a calm, wide smile on their face. He should have been more surprised by the way a chill ran down his back, by the way he felt his blood run icy. How he couldn't tear his eyes off of what he was seeing. But yet, he remained, locked in place, rigid as the bodies below him._

_“Was it worth it, Shuichi? Was this the talent you wanted?” the man walked into his vision and kept their head down, obscured by a black cap on their head, hand over their mouth as they stepped over a body still wriggling for air._

_“Was this what you wanted?” the voice asked and it raised it head._

_Shuichi was staring at himself and yet it wasn't him. The figure in front of him was dressed in dark blue, a striped tie knotted tightly at his throat, white sleeves of his undershirt stained with blood. And those eyes...another shiver racked down his back. In the dim light, the yellow of the figure's eyes was impossibly bright, glowing, smoldering as the smile simply widened. It was manic._

_“Don't answer that; you already have. And we don't have much time, do we?” the figure tapped its wrist playfully before clapping a hand to his shoulder._

_“They're here,” he said, tossing his head back in a laugh. Shuichi hated that sound; that wasn't him, there was no joy in this situation. But he couldn't answer. The world was swirling back to life and he was losing his balance._

 

 

Shuichi choked as he came to, eyes impossibly wide and skin pale. Tsumugi and Kaede were already at his side, holding him to keep him from hurting himself.

“Did you...?!” he asked Kaede but she just stared in surprise, unsure of what he was referring to. He swallowed hard and brushed wet bangs back, grazing his slick forehead before he got up quickly and grabbed Kaede's light.

“What are you doing?” she asked, but he didn't answer. He threw it hard to the ground, the glasses shattering and splintering across Tsumugi's tiled floors. Kaede screamed in shock, Tsumugi's jaw dropped, and Shuichi was pacing, running his fingers through his hair and trembling.

“I knew something was wrong!” Kaede snarled, standing, “Why did you do that?! What did you even remember that we--?!”

He grabbed her shoulders and shook a little, “They were coming for us! They they all tried to kill us, Kaede, I don't want them to....I don't want you t-to...” he was wheezing, his breath growing short and he realized he was blacking out. He dropped to all fours and breathed deeply, feeling the room spinning. Tsumugi was picking up the large glass chunks carefully.

“Don't touch yours, Tsumugi,” he ordered. She looked from the light to him, concern riddled her features, and he made eye contact.

“Don't.” he ordered again, more commanding than the first time. She simply swallowed and nodded, returning to the glass in fear.

“WHAT the hell has gotten into you, Shuichi!?” Kaede shouted. There was no hiding her rage, she was absolutely angered.

“I remembered,” he responded weakly.

“I don't care what you remembered, that light could have been important to me!” she shouted.

“It was important for me too, I saved your fucking life!” he shouted. Kaede froze. He had never swore at her—or anybody—before and the word felt...wrong on his lips. He just shook his head, working slowly to two legs, “They tried to get us all and...I pushed you. You got away but I-I didn't. I was...” he was talking in circles, making a mess of words.

“I...I'm going to go get one of the nurses,” Tsumugi suggested and Shuichi pointed at the door, “You leave this room, I'm breaking your light, too.”

“Shuichi, enough!” Kaede snarled, “Enough. I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to get some help.”

“Last time I did that, they erased my memories,” he growled back, standing on wobbly legs.

“Well,” Kaede snapped, “CLEARLY they forgot a few, because you're acting like an ass. Do you even hear yourself lately? You threatened Tsumugi for crying out loud and all she does is worry about you, same as I do!”

“I understand,” he said a bit calmer, “I do. But these lights? Us? We're all some...huge program. We're all just going through the motions because they find it FUNNY. They're waiting.” he said.

Kaede looked unimpressed and instead sighed, hands on her hips.

“You know what? I think I'm done with this. Actually,  _we're_ done. I don't have time for this crazy talk, alright? I'm here to graduate so I can leave and follow my dreams. I understand you're a detective and you got some crazy things to research but this is just insane. You need to get help,” she stated, and with an air of finality, she turned and began to help Tsumugi who was keeping her head down.

Shuichi took a shuddering breath and left the room, snatching his backpack on the way out.

 

He should have been sad he was just dumped, that his now-ex-girlfriend didn't want to talk to him for...who knows how long. But there was something worming its way into his mind he couldn't quite place. He was gaining memories but more were slipping away. He was growing angry when he's only ever been calm.

He didn't know when he made it to the warehouse but he recalled the items the voice told him to get and he slipped them into his bag, running back up to his lab and throwing the book open, reading it with the blacklight once more.

The information didn't change; they were all involved in...whatever this was. So then why could only he remember? He was reading along a few lines of text when he heard a small chip of static and he glanced at the TV announcement screen. It was blank. He watched it for a few seconds but it was still the same. Blank. He shook his head and went back to the page but after a few seconds, another hiss of static.

“What?” he asked, glancing at the TV. Nothing. He rolled his eyes and went back to the book but his hands locked in place. He sucked in a slow, shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

**“Tonight.”**

“No, not you,” he hissed, fingers shaking on the pages.

**“They're here.”**

“Who's here?”

But the voice didn't answer. And it only took until then for Shuichi to realize why.

The voice was his.

 

 

“It's probably best if you go apologize, Kaede,” Tsumugi said, the rest of the glass tossed into the trash.

“I know, but I'm too mad,” Kaede explained, sighing. She was sweeping the corners, making sure no tiny shards were left behind.

“He didn't mean it, Kaede, he's been...eccentric lately. Something's bothering him he can't tell you, I wouldn't take his anger at face value.” Tsumugi gave her a small smile and Kaede just rubbed her eyes of tears threatening to form.

“I-I know that but...I'm worried. I can't get him the help because he hates the hospital, Rantaro won't tell me anything, and I don't know how else to help him.” she said.

“Well...just being there is a start.” Tsumugi replied, dumping another small tray of glass in the trash and clapping her hands as she finished.

“...should I go see if he's alright?” Kaede asked and Tsumugi shrugged.

“Only if you're ready, really. And you'd probably have to find him though he hardly leaves his room or lab. That's if he lets you in either,” she said with a small tip to her head in thought, trying to wonder if she ever saw him anywhere else.

“Yeah, I should go say sorry, I was...probably more mean than he was,” Kaede admitted numbly, “What do I even say? I'm sorry I was a jerk?”

Tsumugi snorted back a laugh and grinned, “If it works!”

Kaede brushed back her hair and sighed, dusting herself off.

“Tsumugi, did I...tell you I spoke with Rantaro a few months ago and he told me that the teachers were fake?” Kaede said slowly.

“N-No...? He said that?” Tsumugi barked out a laugh and sat back on her hands, wiping an eye behind her glasses.

“Yeah...yeah he did. I thought he was crazy. But now I'm starting to think that...” she trailed off with a deep sigh and shook her head, “I'm wondering if I should have just stayed more attracted to girls, boys have been nothing but problems this year.” she let out. Tsumugi chewed back another laugh and worked to two legs, rubbing Kaede's back a few times and planting her hands on her hips.

“Well...there's always the old 'college experience'.” she teased. Kaede rolled her eyes and stuck out a tongue. Tsumugi just beamed in response.

“I think you guys should talk about this, though...he's not in the right mind and I'm worried he might do something reckless,” Tsumugi said, “He might not even want to talk but at least he won't be alone.”

“Yeah...um, what about your...?” Kaede pointed to the oversized flashlight and Tsumugi chewed her cheek.

“Well, we've shared a lot of things. I suppose we can both be the ones who don't use their light. Who knows: we might remember what we need to on our own anyways.”

“Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks, Tsumugi,” Kaede said, hugging her friend and planting a kiss on her cheek, “I'll be back with the news when I get a chance.” she said, running from the room. Tsumugi placed a hand on her cheek and blushed, sighing.

“She never learns.”

 

 

It didn't take long for Kaede to find Shuichi. He was currently lying on his belly in the middle of the hallway, head pressed to a grate next to a classroom and when she called his name, he jolted immediately, his backpack slamming into the grate and making it rattle. When he saw her, his expression turned somewhat sour and he stood up to walk away when she grabbed his hand.

“We need to talk,” she said.

“No, we don't,” he replied, pulling his hand away but she swatted with her other hand and grabbed it tight, squeezing with both.

“Yes, we do...please.”

“Fine,” his back was still turned, “What do we need to talk about?”

“Well, for starts, what were you doing down there?”

“I heard some rattling and went to see what it was. Next question,”

“I'd imagine the A.C units are being turned on, it should be getting warmer later this week. B-But that's not what I—look. I don't know what happened back there but we need to talk about it.”

Shuichi didn't answer but she saw his head drop to his chest as he sighed quietly.

“Look, I...I can't imagine to know what you're talking about. I don't understand why this is such a big deal for you or what you remembered. And I can't forgive you for shattering the flashback light.”

“But...?” he asked.

“B-But...I don't...want to break up with you. I said it in the heat of the moment and I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for calling you an ass. I just got defensive over Tsumugi's feelings and...” she sighed, running her thumb along his palm, “I just...want to talk. I want you to tell me what happened.”

“Kaede, I have things to do. I'm sorry. I want to be alone.”

“No!” she jerked her hands away and scowled, “No! Not until we talk!”

“You didn't care then,” he whirled, eyes looking tired and narrowed, “You didn't listen the other times, either. Why is this going to be any different?”

“Because Rantaro said something similar!”

Shuichi hesitated and Kaede fiddled with a strand of her hair, “H-He said something along the lines of the teachers being fake. I didn't know what he meant but maybe it has to do with whatever you saw?”

His body went stiff but he didn't say anything. This was...difficult. Was there more to it that he didn't know? The book didn't say anything about it if so. This wasn't a hallucination, or a simulation. This was a real school with real students. So then why did Rantaro suggest that the teachers were fake? Did he mean that they didn't exist, all in their heads? Or did he mean that...?

Shuichi began to tremble. He understood. He knew exactly what he meant now.

“I need to go,” he said but she grabbed his arm again and yanked him, hard.

“No! Talk to me, Shuichi! What is going on!?”

“I don't know, okay!? That's what I'm trying to figure out, Kaede. I'm trying to figure this out as much as I can and you won't listen to me. You won't let me do this!” he jerked his sleeve away and whirled quickly, taking long strides.

“Shuichi!” her voice cracked. She hadn't even realized she was screaming, that she was crying. But he turned the corner and was gone, leaving her alone in the halls. She slid down to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

 

 

“I see,” Rantaro's arms were crossed and he was kicking lightly at the ground of the teacher's lounge's carpet. On the desk in front of him was a mess of tests from the freshman, a highlighter capped and a pen left abandoned, “You're sure?” he asked.

“Yeah, and I'm sorry I keep coming to you for this but I-”

“No, it's alright. I'm just...” he sighed, running a hand through his wavy bangs and brushing them back, “Kaede, I'm going to be honest. I don't know what else to do. He's gonna run himself ragged over this whole thing. Graduation's two months away and you need to realize that maybe that's just who he is. He's a detective after all. He's going to cling to any small bit of information he can until he finds something worthy of evidence.”

“So you think he's lying about his light?”

“No, I don't. But maybe his mental state is just...fragmenting them. He might not even realize the memories he's remembering aren't finished or all over the place. Do YOU remember him saving you from anything?” he asked.

“No. I only met him this year, how could I?” she replied. He just shrugged, looking down at a test with a frown and twirling it idly with a finger, “All I'm saying, Kaede, is maybe...he's still worried about the last light that got to him. Maybe every light he uses freaks him out now and he doesn't get the 'whole experience'. If you aren't calm and prepared, you can fall over or backwards, or come to because it was a good memory and not realize you were crying. If he's panicking beforehand, maybe he's cutting the memory short. I don't know. I'm just a substitute teacher not a scientist. I don't know how they work.”

“I know you don't, but bow he's starting to say things YOU said.”

“Well, maybe we both got defective lights. You already know how mine went. Maybe all broken lights give you a similar vision. I don't know.”

“I honestly think you're hiding something from me, Rantaro.” Kaede accused.

Rantaro sighed again, eyebrows lowering. He looked up with those bright green eyes of his and shrugged.

“I told you everything I know, Kaede. If I was lying to you, you would know. Kokichi wouldn't trust me as much as he does if I lied. Besides, what would I gain from lying to you or anybody? I'm just here to get a paycheck and do what I enjoy doing. I'm sorry your boyfriend is having issues, Kaede, but I did all I know and all I could. If he won't talk to you about it then...perhaps you should drop it.”

“I'm not-”

“Take it from somebody who stuck his nose where it didn't belong once. You're a smart girl with a bright future ahead of yourself. Don't ruin it over delusions. I want to see your concerts next year and I'm sure Tsumugi does as well. Keep your head down so you can focus on what matters.”

“Shuichi matters.” she snapped.

“I know he does. But it doesn't seem like you'll gain anything from walking in circles. Besides, who's watching him right now?”

Kaede paused, frowning. Right. He was supposed to be watched.

“You said it only mattered for the week. That was a month ago.”

“I did. But once you saw him acting strange, you should have kept to it.” he scratched behind an ear and stood up, “Well, come on, let's go find him. I'll have a talk with him.”

“Oh? And what exactly are you going to say?” she asked.

Rantaro's face paled but he hid it by turning his head away towards the door, “We'll get to that hurdle when it comes.”

Kaede didn't believe him, but she followed in tow.

 

 

They searched the school for him but didn't find him. The nightly announcements had already played a while ago and everybody was shuffling to their dorms except for the rest of the school who was heading towards the buses and trains for the weekend. It just left the sixteen dorm rooms occupied by the 'talented' students. Kaede hated the weekends for this very reason when she was left alone to play piano, how eerie and empty the classes got. She was suddenly very thankful to have Rantaro there who didn't seem fazed at all by the dark hallways.

Of course not, she thought, but bit the thought back quickly into the back of her mind.

“It's getting really late...where haven't we checked?” he asked.

“The outside and the courtyard...also we should probably sweep our rooms again,” she said.

He nodded. They had just left Shuichi's lab and it was empty as ever, dusk clinging lightly to the large oak desk. He hadn't been here in a week or so, she thought with a frown. They had asked a few of the students for help and while some declined, mainly Miu, Tenko and Himiko, the rest more or less agreed if they weren't sleeping. Kaito and Maki were searching the top floor, Ryoma and Gonta the basement, the rest scattered wherever.

But though Rantaro and Kaede kept bumping into other groups, they all came up empty. Kaede grew sick every time she saw them down the hall, shaking their heads and checking a room.

“Where are you?” she murmured. Rantaro didn't answer; he was thinking the same thing.

 

 

Outside, Rantaro took in a deep breath of the warm Spring air and exhaled, frowning.

“We should probably check the dorms real quick. You should drop off your backpack, too.” he said.

“Yeah...let me do that,” she said. They knocked on Shuichi's dorm and of course got silence. No lights on, his room still locked from the outside. He followed her to her dorm and she let him inside, switching her shoes from flats to some sneakers and she started to tie them when he frowned, pointing.

“What's that?” he asked.

She turned to look at where he was pointing and on the side of her bed was a small light.

“I don't know. My laptop might not have closed all the way,” she said, tying a sneaker, “Can you grab it for me?”

“Yeah, sure,” he said. Walking over aroundside her bed he reached down and paused with a frown. “Uh...”

“What?” she asked, finishing the knot and turning around. In his hand was her phone and he was looking down with a strange expression. She walked over and looked over his hands at the screen. On it was a photo, the same one she took at the movie night.

Shuichi was staring at the screen and smiling, a four made with a hand.

“Oh...that's weird,” she said, “I-I thought I had my phone in my backpack...”

“Did you have your pictures open?” he asked.

“No.”

“Does he have your password?” he asked

“No, it's not password locked.”

“Then...” Rantaro's finger grazed the screen and slid over, the next picture was Shuichi making a three. Rantaro squinted down at it. He scrolled to the next. Shuichi was laughing, grabbing a blanket from Kokichi.

“He was counting.” Rantaro said.

“Yeah, Tsumugi and I realized he might have been getting ready to prank Kokichi but then-”

“Kaede.” Rantaro grew pale.

“W-What?”

“I don't think he was counting...”

“What do you mean?”

Rantaro's fingers were shaking as he pulled down the menu for Kaede and she paused before clamping a hand over her mouth.

**April 3** **rd** **, 12:09AM**

He was warning her.

“We gotta find him. Now!” Rantaro practically slapped the phone into her hands and started dashing from her dorm room, “Don't bother locking it, we need to go!”

Kaede's body felt numb as she ran. What we he warning her about?

 

 

Rantaro ran into Maki and Kaito on the way to the school and he stopped them with a shout.

“Woah, what's going on?” Kaito asked. Kaede looked to Rantaro for help, unable to speak, and he shook his head.

“We got to find Shuichi.”

“I know that's why we're-”

“No, like, right now.” Rantaro exclaimed, glancing down at his wristwatch and then back at the school. “Where have you guys not checked yet?” he asked.

“Uhm...Tenko's lab, Keebo and Miu's lab, the cafeteria, and the backroom along the side of the school.” Kaito stammered, trying to think.

“That's fine, come with us, then,” Rantaro said, jogging to the direction of the cafeteria. Maki looked to Kaede with those red eyes narrowed and Kaede shook her head, blinking back tears. They had to hurry.

 

 

_“Was this what you wanted?”_

His own voice rattled in his head and he adjusted the cap on his head, his feet moving tenderly in the kitchen of the school. In front of him was a woman, her hands lifted in front of her in innocence, talking to him. Pleading with him. He remembered her. He never saw her face but he remembered her. She came here to investigate. She was the one who held him down, injected his veins again and again under orders with no remorse, her face shielded by a mask and her eyes by goggles.

_“Was it worth it?”_

He gripped the chef's knife's handle tighter in his hand. It was a cliché of a weapon, he realized, but it was the closest one he got. His eyes were trained on her as she hit the fridge and looked around for something to grab to defend herself.

“Was it worth it...?” This time the voice was outloud. She looked at him, chest heaving with panicked breaths.

“W-was what worth it?” she asked, her voice cracking.

“Was it worth it?” he repeated, a biting edge to his voice. He was stepping closer, running his index finger along the top of the blade playfully, the quiet metallic swipe impossibly loud in the air, “Was it worth it experimenting on students? Did you get anything from it other than a paycheck?”

“I-I don't...I was just...you don't have to do this,” she stated softly. More pelading.

Shuichi was in front of her now, running his finger along the blade up close and raising it to the dim light to examine in.

“Did you know how many times they had cut into me?” he asked. She said nothing.

“No, probably not. I signed up for research development. I signed up to become something I wasn't. What I didn't know was that that required them to actually splice who I was,” he stated.

“I didn't—”

“--and do you know how many times I screamed and cried and pleaded for them to stop when they cut into me? How they stopped giving painkillers after a point because it was 'too expensive'. Too expensive for research. Too expensive to give an experimented on, tied-down wretch like myself something to take away the pain.”

“Please, I-”

He glowered at her for an instant before the knife sunk deep into her thigh. She screamed, the voice high and desperate before it keened off after a crack. He pulled the knife out and stared at the blood, frowning.

“You're lucky. They let you scream. I was gagged, they'd numb my vocal cords if they got tired of the muffled sounds. Did you ever consider that YOU were the one who kept numbing them?” he asked. She was clutching at the wound, now, sobbing, eyes desperately pleading for him to stop.

“Do you hate how I sound, “ma'am”? Does this voice bother you so much that you want to throttle it out of me with medicines?” he asked.

“P-Please, d-”

Another time the knife pierced, this time her other thigh. She screamed again, the sound echoing off the walls. He twisted the knife just lightly, feeling the skin and muscle separate, the blood spurting down and trickling down her pants and shoes, cascading on the floor in a thin ribbon.

“Turn around,” he ordered, quietly. She didn't reply, still clutching her leg, murmuring with senseless words. Sighing, he leaned over and pressed the tip of the knife under her chin and lifted it up to glance at his single eye visible from behind the brim of his cap.

“I said 'turn around'.” he replied. She made a guttural sound and spit into his face.

“Hm,” was all he said, wiping the spit off with the back of his sleeve and staring at it before sighing, “This really could have been easy. Was it worth it?” he asked again. She didn't have time to answer before the knife sunk deep a third time and pierced another scream from her dried throat.

 

Rantaro, Kaede, Kaito and Maki all paused. There was a muffled scream that rocked them to the core and Rantaro looked at Maki who glowered.

“Yeah,” she whispered, “That's real.”

Kaito paled. Kaede made a choked sound.

“Shuichi told me 'they're here' earlier today...I didn't know what he meant...” Kaede whispered. Rantaro glanced at her and then frowned, shaking his head.

“We're passed that, now, let's go.” he said, and they ran to the cafeteria.

 

 

Kaede was glad they had ran to the cafeteria because the sight before her knocked the rest of the wind out of her. Kaito had a hand across Maki's chest, Rantaro holding onto Kaede's shoulders. She was trembling, sinking to her knees in a harsh sob. To their front was a large island in the middle of the kitchen, cabinets to either side behind it against the wall, a refrigerator in the center. The door had been ripped off, hanging uselessly by one hinge, its contents on the floor mixing with the blood.

In front of the fridge was a woman, her face looking at them upside down. She was laying on her back across the island, held up by the knife in her chest.

“Kaito,” Rantaro said, feeling the man ball his hands into fists.

The knife was pulled out, pressed back into her body with a loud thunk of metal to ribs. It went on for three more times before Shuichi's head slowly lifted and, seeing them standing there, he pulled it completely out.

“...I didn't do this.” he said quietly, the same trembling, terrified transfer student warped back into their vision. He was holding the knife by his side and letting the blood drip. He was just repeating the same phrase over and over until Rantaro walked over and slowly took the knife, Maki closing the eyes of the corpse and looking over the damage.

“Shuichi,” Rantaro said quietly. The boy looked up, tears in his eyes.

“I didn't do this.” he stammered, hand still clasped around the invisible knife handle.

Rantaro glanced over at Kaede, staring blankly ahead at the corpse. Tears were streaming down her face now, endlessly, her quivering body still standing.

“You're going to come with me, now.” he said quietly.

“I didn't do this.” Shuichi repeated, clutching at Rantaro's vest with bloody hands, “I-I didn't do this!”

“I know,” Rantaro said sostly, “But you have to come with me now, okay?”

“I'm not going back there!” he shouted suddenly, jolting back and hitting the doorway of the fridge. He was looking around now for a weapon as the woman had and, seeing this, Kaito bounded forward and punched him in the chest, watching him collapse to the floor.

For a long moment, nobody said anything, watching the black-dressed, blood-stained boy on the floor. He wasn't moving but he was breathing. The silence was broken when Kaede turned to the trash and puked violently.

“Maki, can you...?” Rantaro asked and she nodded.

“Fuck, man,” Kaito said, running a hand down his goatee and grimacing, “Dude went fucking nuts.”

“No,” Rantaro said, chewing his lip, “No, he's...”

Kaito looked over quizically. Rantaro shook his head.

“Go find the others. Tell them to meet me in Classroom 2-A. Tell Kiyo to bring his sturdiest rope. Maki, take Kaede back to her room and don't let her leave.”

“What are you talking about...?” Kaede said, wiping drool from her lips, “What's going to happen?”

“The rest of the students left for the weekend, right? I have to end this, Kaede.” Rantaro said, scooping up the unconscious student in his arms. As he left the cafeteria, Kaede was convinced she saw Shuichi's hand form the number two.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! We're at the crescendo of the story and it's only going to get bloodier from here. Hope you guys like torture.  
> I wanted to explain a small thing because I totally forgot I was writing for an American-style school instead of a Japanese one so things might seem off. In America, most schools start in September and you leave for the year in June, getting half of June off, as well as July and August. SOME schools start in August but it varies by state.  
> I also wanted to mention the whole 'counting thing'. America uses the Month, then Day, then Year system. I realize it should have been 3 then 4 instead of 4 then 3, but again, I'm a mess. I hope that clears some stuff up for folks.
> 
> As always, I'm Lilythekitsune on Tumblr and Twitter. Frostfirelily is my DR account, please feel free to send a follow if you wanna get some sneak previews of stuff I'm working on.


	13. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm coming for all of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin.
> 
> As always, I'm Lilythekitsune on Tumblr and frostfirelily on Twitter.  
> Also, I recently made a V3 Discord, so please feel free to come in and say hi! I'll of course be there and may even share some tidbits of fics and art I'm working on.
> 
> Since it...shouldn't need to be said but I'm saying it anyways, the next chapters are going to get very uncomfortable and will be listed as character names. There will be torture, there will be gore and graphic violence. But, if you read this far, you should be fine with it.)
> 
> DISCORD: https://discord.gg/v2Q3HhA

Numb. That was a good word to explain how she felt right now. Everything in her was icy. Every sound was a mess of static, a hum to her ears even as Maki escorted her to her room. All she saw was the wide eyes of Shuichi as he stabbed the woman over and over as if entranced, hardly reacting even as they all approached. She felt absolutely sick and spent a good few minutes by the toilet before ejecting up its contents with loud sounds and tears to her eyes.

He was warning her. Had been trying to, anyways. Though she appreciated the efforts she realized perhaps trying to get information from a detective was a difficult thing to encompass. True to his talent, he had left her evidence that she wasn't able to understand until it was too late. Was that how he felt, when they first met, when he explained how his talent made him feel sad? He was only useful when it was all said and done.

She was frantically trying to think of all the ways he was telling her things in secret but realized that perhaps this wasn't the easiest thing for her. He hadn't even told her about what he was planning and now? She chewed on her thumb nail in thought. No, there was something else about it. He must have said something to her once about something. She recalled the way he acted when the news of the principal occurred, tried to recall the conversation but came up blank. He complained of a headache that night. She frowned, thinking. There was also the dead body that was strangled, and she tried to think back to that conversation but came up short. He acted fine, then.

“Maki,” Kaede said, “You have to let me see him. I need to talk to him,” she wiped her mouth of saliva and gave the toilet another flush just to be sure. Maki looked over at her from the doorway and shook her head, pigtails sliding along the bedsheets from her seat on the mattress.

“No,” she said simply, “You're not going to do that.”

“Why not!?”

“You couldn't even handle a dead body, do you really think you're going to be able to stomach what they're going to do?” she said.

“What do you mean? What are they-?”

“It doesn't concern you,” Maki huffed, brushing her fingers through a long pigtail, “But I think I have an inkling. Rantaro got the 'bodyguards' on his side and the keys to the school. Shuichi's not going anywhere.”

“Maki,” Kaede glared at her, wobbling from the bathroom and clutching the frame with white knuckles, “I think you should tell me what's going in.”

“No.”

“Maki!” Kade growled, “I deserve to know!”

“No, you don't.” Maki stood up and crossed her arms aggressively, “You don't, Kaede. He's a murderer and he's a danger to everybody in this school. You need to come to terms with that reality and leave it alone.”

“He didn't--!”

“You're going to say he didn't stab that woman repeatedly? That he didn't kill her?” Maki scoffed, red eyes narrowing, “Go ahead. Please tell me how that's possible.”

“I...” Kaede dropped her eyes and raised them slowly, “He tried to warn me. Maki, he's not a bad person, he must have had a reason for it.”

“There's only ever two reasons for murder, Kaede,” Maki said, raising a finger, “One is, obviously, an assassination. For money. For power, status, or revenge. The second? Because you want to. Because you have the capacity to do so. Which one do you think he is?” she asked.

“He didn't know her, I don't think. He has no reason to need money or status, so...” Kaede's head tipped. Revenge? Maybe? But if he didn't know the woman then...what?

“Sorry,” Maki said lowly, “But leave it to an expert on murder to tell you the truth. If I had my guess, they're keeping him tied up until Rantaro can hand-deliver him to the police.”

“Why would he do that?” Kaede asked sharply, “He killed people before too, so-”

“No, he didn't. You and I both know that.”

“But-!”

“You're not thinking clearly, Kaede.” Maki huffed again, dropping her arms and fumbling with her tie, “He has a criminal record from last year but no traces of manslaughter on his record. Shuichi can't be so lucky. The kitchen has cameras and so does the cafeteria and I assure you that Miu can get a snippet of film and make a copy.”

“But...” Kaede tried again. The room was spinning. If he got pinned for this murder then his detective career—his life—was over. He'd rot in a cell for possibly his whole life.

“But...?”

“He's not....that kind of person...” Kaede said. She didn't know when she fell, didn't know when tears sprung from her eyes, didn't know when maki sat beside her and put her hand across her shoulder. Maki let her cry, it was all she could do. She didn't know, either, why Shuichi had done what he did but she wasn't about to ask. If they were getting rope and being escorted by several students then she assumed they were immobilizing him for the night. It was all they could do.

Maki drew a heavy sigh from her breath and looked at Kaede, “You're not going to stop crying until we go see him are you?”

Kaede sniffled, rubbing her nose as dry as she could before giving a half-attempted shrug and getting up to get toilet paper. Maki just watched her with a glare and brushed herself off while she climbed to two legs, hands on her hips.

“Well...clean yourself up, then. You can see what they're doing and then we're leaving, is that clear? I'm not about to get involved in this bullshit.”

Kaede nodded, wiping the remnant of fluid from her nose and then eyes, throwing away the tissue. “I'm sorry, Maki, I know I need to stay put, but...”

“You're hopeless,” Maki replied, rolling her red eyes and then frowning, looking at the door, “Well, fine, we'll be quick. Just look through the door and we'll be leaving so you know he's safe. Is that good enough for you?”

Kaede gave another poor nod and Maki responded in turn, grabbing her hand and walking her from the room gently.

 

 

The chair was placed in the center of the room, desks lined around it and giving it a wide berth around the walls. Shuichi sat in the wooden chair with a slumped forward head, dark blue hair disheveled and entangled, covered in blood and grime. Korekiyo stood beside him, holding his slack wrists to the arms of the chair while Rantaro began to tie the knots. They had encased his chest with the ropes and were working on his arms quickly. Kaito stood in the corner with his arms crossed, watching the ordeal with narrowed eyes. Keebo was in the far back next to a desk, watching pitifully. Miu and Kokichi were off to the other side and also watching, a mixture of mild horror and disdain. Tsumugi was standing at the front of the room and frowning, doing her best to not look at the blood-splashed clothes of the man in the chair in front of her.

“Up and over,” Korekiyo teased, Rantaro's eyes meeting his with a sour expression.

“You could be doing this, you know,” he replied, tying a tight knot. Korekiyo's tongue clicked behind his mask and he simply shrugged, “I could, but where's the fun in that? You've gotten rusty.”

“Yeah, well, at least I'm trying.” Rantaro replied shortly. Korekiyo just hid a snicker.

“Hey!” Miu shouted, “Quit jerkin' each other off and let's go! We ain't got all night.” she huffed.

Then come help us or keep quiet.” Korekiyo ordered. Miu made a small sound and fell quiet, muttering something under her breath. Kokichi rolled his eyes and walked towards the chair, leaning forward to look at the slumped-over body. He was leaning over and staring down intently at Shuichi's face as if expecting him to rear up at any moment before frowning and stepping back, leaning against the window with a scoff.

“You realllly think that's gonna work?” he asked after a bit. Rantaro shrugged and sighed, Korekiyo made a condescending sound. Nobody else said anything. “Some rope and we're all gonna be safe from a killer?”

“Look, it's not...ideal. I know that. But it'll be enough until we can get him to talk and maybe see what really went on. I doubt it was self defense but at the same time he was totally out of it.” Rantaro stated, tying another knot and standing to admire his handiwork, trussing over the small details.

“Of course it ain't fuckin' ideal, we gotta sit here with our thumbs up our ass and hope he doesn't try to kill us, too,” Miu snarled, tossing a blond strand back and glaring at him, “You bet your ass if anything happens, Im clocking his ass back to sleep.”

“Nobody's going to do anything rash to him” Rantaro replied.

“Why, because you got a soft spot for killers after last year?” she scowled. Rantaro's shoulders locked but he didn't face her. She had every reason to be upset; they all did. Last year was an absolute nightmare for them all and he knew that none of them trusted him. Hell, he didn't even trust himself. The way he'd suddenly change, his fingertips itching against his pants as he clutched and pulled at them under his desk, fighting back every urge to suddenly leap up and claw a student's life from their throat for simply existing.

He realized that perhaps Shuichi had been feeling the same way and did his best to hide it. Much like Rantaro, though, it seemed like he had enough control to be somewhat aware—even when he _wasn't._ Or, perhaps, he was able to quell the urges enough to realize that he was losing it. The photos were a good example of it. Nobody could see him, nobody knew he was relapsing. But he _wanted_ Kaede to know, was trying to show her something was wrong when he probably even didn't know there was.

“Rantaro,” Korekiyo tapped his shoulder as the doorway opened and Maki stepped in with Kaede in tow. Make scowled and shook her head, leaning against the wall closest to the door.

“She wouldn't let me just let her have a look,” Maki explained.

Kaede was in front of Shuichi in an instant, running her hands across his face and running a thumb underneath an eyelid. She glanced to the side, seeing the ropes holding his arms to the armrests and she whirled, angry.

“ _THIS_ is how you're going to 'handle it”?” she accused.

“Kaede-” Rantaro started.

“No, enough of this. You're going to tell me exactly what's on your mind. What you've been doing the past few months. I was told you'd handle it and instead it looks like an interrogation room.”

“It might be,” Kokichi replied, eyes dark and low to her, “Sometimes that's the only way to get what you need.”

“And you're all going to let this happen?” Kaede shouted. Tsumugi looked up and then immediately down. Keebo ran a hand over his arm. Miu popped some gum loudly. Maki sighed. “...wow. Wow. You're all totally fine with this?”

“Kaede,” Korekiyo interrupted, “I think, if you're upset by this, perhaps you should leave. There will be no interrogations going on. We simply need to see what he knows and go from there.”

“With that visor thing again? Because that worked so well the first time and Gonta's not here to  _break his arms to keep him still._ ” she hissed. Korekiyo's eyes just narrowed but he said nothing, lightly tapping a boot-tip to the ground as he waited.

“Kaede, look. I told you, I'm going to handle it. I promise I just want to talk with him and keep him here until the morning when I can drop him off to get some help.” Rantaro spoke softly, turning to face her fully, “I don't intend to do anything rash, I just need to evaluate-”

“Evaluate? You sound like a doctor, now, is that what you're going to suggest? That you know better? That those MRIs will suddenly solve every single-”

There was a coughing sound and a hollow, choked gasp as Shuichi stirred, lungs working overtime to inhale the air from his squeezed chest and, looking up, he jerked an arm and felt the binds.

“What's...?”

Kaede rushed back to him in an instant, looking into his tired eyes and brushing his hair from his face.

“Kaede...” Rantaro said. She didn't move, whispering her relief into the blue-haired boy's ear and holding him. She wasn't bugging and he sighed, gently tapping her shoulder until she looked up, “Kaede, I need-”

“No, you don't need to do anything, just...just leave us.”

“That's not an option,” Korekiyo replied. Shuichi blinked a little into focus and then tried his arms again, feeling the tug of rope against his arms and frowning, making a small noise.

“That's an option I'm taking regardless,” Kaede snapped and Rantaro huffed, grabbing her from behind as she screamed and started kicking before he slid her away and held a hand to her chest.

“You. Stay. Maki?” he asked. She nodded, grabbing Kaede's arm and holding tight. Kaede revolted and started yanking hard but Maki's grip was steel, eyes locked and daring her to try. Kaede struggled a bit before she realized it was pointless and fell limp in Maki's grip. Satisfied, Rantaro cleared his throat and crouched down in front of Shuichi, checking him over.

He was still blood-splattered, some grime on his face from...something. Dirt, maybe. He had bags under his eyes, the usual tussle of his hair from his hat, lying on the floor, draped across his eyes. Outside of that, there didn't seem to be any wounds or anything to speak of and Rantaro adjusted his knees on the ground.

“Shuichi.” he said. The boy stirred a little, blinking behind bangs, “Can you hear me?”

The boy grunted, head dropping again in fatigue. It was a start. Miu made a fed-up noise and sat back against a desk. Tsumugi kept her head low.

“Shuichi”, he tried again, “I need to know if you know where you are.”

“I'm...” he choked, coughed, swallowed thickly and attempted to speak a second time, “I'm...in the school.” he stated. He probably didn't know what classroom but that was good enough he supposed.

“Do you know why you're tied up right now?” Rantaro asked. Shuichi's head lifted a little and then dropped again. He made a small, pained sound.

“I....she was here.” he said quietly.

“Who was here?”

“The...” Shuichi paused. What was the word for that? He didn't know. He settled, “The needles.”

“Needles?” Rantaro asked. Shuichi nodded and blinked again, frowning. He tried to move his arms and couldn't. He made another pained sound.

“...she was the one who-” He coughed again, hacking spit onto the ground in the process before he made a pitiful sound and fell quiet. The room more or less looked around at each other or him before Rantaro tried again. But this time Shuichi didn't answer and instead took to trembling.

“Shuichi...do you know that she died?”

“Yes,” he managed after a while, barely a whisper of the word.

“Do you know who did it?” Miu popped her gum again, clearly frustrated by this whole ordeal. Rantaro glanced at her and then back down. There was a method to this, it was like teaching a child what they did wrong. But he had to. He was gauging reactions. Answers. Anything out of the norm.

“...yes” Shuichi replied after a while. “I did it.”

“Why?” he asked. The trembling grew harder and his sharp panting was echoing in the room. Kaede was pressing a fist to her lips now, she was trying everything she could do not to run to him, to comfort him. She wanted to tell him it was okay, that he had his reasons. But what she _didn't_ want was what she heard.

There was a breathy sound. She couldn't tell what it was at first until it sent a cold chill down her spine and she wasn't alone. Tsumugi blinked in surprised with wide eyes and then turned to her. Miu stopped chewing. Kokichi's eyes narrowed. Rantaro even hesitated.

Shuichi laughed. A tiny sound, nothing higher than a whisper at first. And then it grew a little louder, just enough to be confirmed as a chuckle.

“Was it worth it?” he asked, lifting his head to glance at Rantaro. Kaede was glad his bangs had grown out so long because just seeing the manic smile beneath the strands sent a wave of discomfort and fear down her spine. Maki squeezed her wrist a little, her eyes locked on the boy. Her fight or flight had kicked in and Kaede understood.

“Shuichi...” Rantaro said.

“Was it worth it, though...?” Shuichi replied.

“Enough of this shit.” Kaito snarled, walking towards him with his slippers slapping loudly across the tiled floor, “Answer the damn question!”

“Was it?” Shuichi asked, looking up at Kaito with his covered vision. Kaito balled a fist and threw his punch square into Shuichi's stomach. Rantaro didn't have time to react but Kaede did, jolting forward and being tugged back. Shuichi made a pained noise and coughed again, head lolling to his chest with a pained groan.

“Try it again, man, see what happens,” Kaito snapped. Rantaro put a hand up to urge him back and he looked down at Shuichi but the boy was recovering from the gut punch slowly, a hiss of a groan escaping his lips.

Shuichi cocked a lopsided smile, “Was  _THAT_ worth it?”

Kaito jumped forward to swing again. By this point, Rantaro had stood up and grabbed the man, dragging his flailing and angry body to the wall and stopping him with just a look.

“Knock it off or you're out,” he said. Kaito opened his mouth to retort before he glared at Shuichi, whose head was turned to glance at his. He was licking blood trickling down his mouth slowly from his bottom lip and teeth and sighing.

“That...really wasn't smart.”

“What was that?” Kaito asked. Rantaro opened his mouth and Shuichi just shrugged.

“Shuichi...?” Kaede asked. He paused, turning to face her and shaking his bangs away from his vision to give her a small cock of his head. She paused. Nothing looked different about him. But he was smiling, a weak, upturn of the corner of his lips. It felt wrong. He was enjoying whatever this was.

“...that's not....that's not him...” she murmured.

“No, I suppose not,” he replied, tapping a foot and letting the blood-stained drool trickle from his bottom lip, “He's been long gone.”

“What...?” she asked.

“Kaede.” Rantaro said and she stopped to look at him. Rantaro's eyes looked sharply to Shuichi and then back to hers. He was shaking his head slowly in a no. She fell back, frowning.

“So...if he's gone, who are we speaking to?” Rantaro asked.

Shuichi glanced up at the man and beamed, blood spilling from his lips when he spoke.

“You of all people should know. After all, we were on the same team, once.”

Rantaro swallowed. He understood, now. He remembered weeks ago but prayed he didn't. He sucked in a breath and frowned.

“I see. So you relapsed. When?” he asked. Shuichi rolled his shoulders and sat back against the chair with his head towards the ceiling, vision finally cleared up of his hair. That smile still remained. He was playing with them. Playing with all of them and he knew it. A cat staring down a mouse with a broken leg. That's what this was.

“You've known,” Shuichi just stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“...so you really were lying.” Kaede said, staring Rantaro down.

“No. I never lied. I was hoping this outcome wouldn't be the one that was going to happen. I did what I could to stop it.”

“Did you?” Shuichi asked tipping his head and adjusting his seat on the chair. His hands furled and unfurled at the arm rests before he gave a low roll of his shoulders, “Is that really what you're going to tell them?”

“What are you talking about, Shuichi?” Rantaro asked, voice low.

“Ah, but, I don't have the right to that anymore, do I...? Just a number was all I was given,” he teased, crossing his leg over the other and beaming, “I lost the right to my name when I signed on for this project...as did you.”

“What the fuck?” Miu snapped, jolting to her feet. Kaede's jaw dropped.

“You...signed on for a project?” she asked.

Rantaro dropped his head and sighed deeply, almost angrily. He placed his hands on his hip and looked back to Shuichi, still smiling, as innocently as a child.

“Ooh...you didn't tell them yet, did you? Well, the cat's out of the bag!” he lilted, those olive-greys aglow with a humorous glint.

“Kaito.” Rantaro said, “Hit him.”

“What!?” Kaede shouted. Maki yanked her back.

“You sure...?” Kaito asked, looking at Shuichi, blood-filled saliva still trickling down his grinning face.

“Yeah. He's out of it.”

Kaito hesitated, stepping to Shuichi who just grinned and sat up straight.

“If I were you...I really wouldn't do this a second time. I've a very forgiving person but, well, fool me twice...Hm, I wonder, does Maki do this to you in the bedroom? That's a pretty strange way to get o--”

“Shut up!” Kaito socked him in the stomach as instructed and Shuichi keeled forward, spitting blood to the ground with a loud gag. Maki's wrist tightened around Kaede's arm and Kokichi glanced out the window before pausing.

“Hey, guys, do you...feel something?”

“Hm?” Keebo looked out the window and then at Kokichi, “Now's not the time for pranks.”

“Oh, but...” Shuichi spit blood to the ground and lolled his head back upwards. He was licking the blood slowly from his bottom lip again, watching it trail down onto his lap, “He's not lying. It's not smart to hit the only guy with a code.”

Rantaro stiffened and alarm lined his features.

“What code?” Kaito asked, grabbing Shuichi by the blood-stained collar and Shuichi just smiled, that same manic, wild smile, showing him his bloody teeth.

“I believe I was told to shut up.” he simply said. Kaito raised a fist for another hit and paused when Shuichi suddenly kicked back. The chair fell to the ground with a clatter.

 

**And the bomb went off.**

 

 

 

 

Kaede came to and coughed, sputtering dust and dirt from her lungs before clambering slowly to all fours. She made out the familiar green head of hair that was Rantaro, clumped against the chalkboard at the front of the room. Keebo was currently lyong on top of Miu whose head was lolled to the side beside a locker. Maki, Kokichi, and Korekiyo were lying face down. Kaito was balled on his side. Kaede didn't see Tsumugi but made out a figure in the back of the room to the other side of the locker. Desk remnants and chair pieces splintered around the room.

Where Shuchi sat was a broken chair. The armrests had snapped off when he kicked back onto the floor and, with it, the ropes on his arms were now useless and dropped to the ground. There was a swipe of fingers through the dust and a circular pattern ending them. He had grabbed his hat, seemingly, and ran.

Kokichi was the first to come to and coughed hard, shaking dirt from his dark hair and gagging as he swallowed on debris. He had a large bloodstain down his face from the blast and was kicking chair and desk pieces off of him. He made eye contact with her and winced, stretching to two legs.

“Where is he?” he asked softly, eyes darting around.

“I...I don't know,” she murmured. He made a pained sound and walked over to Korekiyo, shaking him awake. The rest of the students took their time in coming to and the ones that had been awake were helping the others free themselves of splintered legs and desk fragments. Rantaro was the last one to awaken, rubbing at the back of his head and returning with a blood palm. Korekiyo was already there, handing him a handkerchief and nodding solemnly.

“Well,” Miu snapped irritably, “You got a lot of fuckin' explaining to do.”

“...yeah,” Rantaro murmured, wiping his mouth of dust. “Yeah, I really do. But no matter what I say, the trust I built up is gone. This project was something every single one of us—one of you—signed up for. When you all were failed candidates, they wiped your memories of it and it took more than it needed to. Those flashback lights you guys have been getting were supposed to remedy that.”

He winced and sat up a bit straighter to lean forward and clutch the rug to his head with a pained noise, “The reason you all were failed candidates and I wasn't was because--”

A shrill screech of static cut him off and he turned his head upwards. From his vision, he couldn't see the bottom of the TV monitor but the others could. Kaede felt her knees grow weak.

The vision was a dimply lit room with a light from the top, swinging lightly. The light clink of a chain was audible through the speakers. In the direct center was a wooden table and behind it were six forms. They were bound, their forms hidden by a cover. For some, it was a burlap sack. For others, it was pillow cases. They were tied off at the bottom by an assortment of ropes, belts, and duct tape. None of them had their arms visible, presumably tied behind their backs. Muffled whimpers and screams echoed through the TV. Tsumugi clapped a hand over her lips. Miu shouted an expletive. Kaitos jaw was dropped. Six people. Bound and tied, desperate to escape.

The camera adjusted a little with a twist and turned from the figures, smeared with the color of skin before the glint of something metal sparked into life and the screen resumed to its dim light. Pressing his palm against the handle of the butcher's knife and digging the tip into the wood, Shuichi stared at the screen, one eye visible from behind his ball cap. He wasn't saying anything at first, just staring, watching them. His other arm came to rest on the table and he began to twirl the knife, clearing his throat.

“Good morning, Hope's Peak,” he started, “I think it's time for a little chat.”

“Shuichi, what are you-?!” Kaede shouted but he twitched visibly, nails digging into the table.

“You must have me mistaken for someone else. My “name” is 154...”ma'am.” Now then...since I have most of you here and the others are still around campus, I decided this would be the best course of action since, well, I'm in a very secretive place right now.”

He leaned back, the knife sliding down to the desk and he clasped his hands together on the desk's surface, “Since it seems our substitute has forgotten, allow me to clarify a few things for you.”

“I didn't forget,” Rantaro said, “I tried to protect them.”

“And how did that work?” Shuichi grinned, shaking his head slowly, “Tried to keep them safe and yet here you are, causing them so much more harm.

The knife was picked up, the blade glinting in the overhead light and he ran a thumb along the top, admiring the metal, “I'm here to offer an...alternative.” he said, “See, I discovered a lot of things about this school. Things they stripped from me. Things they hid away. Even our dear principal was so guilty of that, taking us all for granted, selling our information to others for corporate gain. No, not anymore.”

The knife sunk deep into the table.

“Here's the deal. I have six hostages here with me. All “teachers” of this lovely establishment. Take a look,” the camera was turned back to the bound people, shaking and worming against their binds. The camera turned back to him, “I am offering an alternative. You either have one hour to find me and, in turn, discover what the entire school has been hiding. Or...” his head turned towards the hostages and back to the screen, smiling.

“You can all simply leave the school. The doors are unlocked. The gate is open. No strings attached. Leave the school and don't come back. Maybe they'll put sympathy on you.”

“Or what?” Kokichi asked, “You think this is the kind of game we want to play?”

“No, I don't.” Shuichi said, “But they didn't give any of us a choice when we signed up, did they? You've always loved games, Kokichi, loved to bark orders. How does it feel knowing that I hold this entire school in my hands right now?”

“You really don't,” Kokichi sneered, crossing his dusty arms, “What if we don't care about what the school did to us?”

“Then you're dumber than you look. I don't appreciate how unenthusiastic you are for this. So, let's raise the stakes about. How lucky do you think you all are combined? They say the headmaster had some fantastic luck...I wonder how it fares with all of you? With me?”

“What do you mean...? Kaede said quietly. Shuichi's gaze turned to hers.

“Well. I have six hostages. There's...a few of you. So here's what we're gonna do. To...speed things up before I destroy the evidence. After all, Kokichi said you all don't want it.”

“That's not-!” Kokichi started Shuichi put a finger to his lips.

“For every 10 minutes I'm not found OR...for every ten minutes none of you tell me the real truth to this school...I kill a hostage.”

The room exploded in gasps, screams of no, people stepping to the screen.

“You're out of your mind,” Kokichi hissed. Shuichi tapped a finger to his chin and shrugged, rolling his shoulders, “Maybe. But then again, most of my “mind” isn't even mine. Right, Rantaro?” he grinned. Rantaro's fingers twitched against the handkerchief.

“Actually, I have a better idea,” Shuichi said, “I'll keep the evidence safe on a condition of my own. They're just going to dispose of me, anyways, I went 'off the grid' as they say. I was a “volatile candidate” from the start,” he laughed, tossing his head back and closing his eyes. Tsumugi shuffled uncomfortably behind Maki who was stiff as a board, glaring.

“Well. Here's what we'll do. If I'm not found in an hour AND if Rantaro isn't delivered to me, I'll kill the hostages and destroy the evidence. Oh, but don't feel bad for the teachers. They were all the scientists signed on for this project after all. Every single one of them cut into us, injected us with drug after drug, numbed us and kept us awake through the whole process.”

The camera turned to the hostages and in an instant, Shuichi was behind them in the center, hand on the two middle people's shoulders, leaning forward to the camera.

“So...let's play a game. Number 154 versus...the last remnants of Hope. I think that'd be nice.”

“You're crazy....you're crazy!” Kokichi snarled, “If we play the game, people die and if we don't they die anyways, do you not understand how unfair that is?”

“He's right...” Tsumugi whimpered, “Either way, it's a lose-lose situation.”

Shuichi said nothing, leaning back and placing a hand to his chin in thought.

“You're right. I deeply apologize,” he scratched at his chest and tipped his head, shrugging, “But...oh well. I'm just one person. There's 15 of you and only one of me. So...let's raise the stakes a bit.”

“What? But we don't want to do this! Please!” Kaede pleaded, tears in her eyes. Shuichi looked at the screen and frowned.

“You....really look sad,” he observed, “I cried, too. I didn't want to do it. They didn't give me a choice when I screamed and begged. They still cut into me, still drugged me, still put that damn visor on my head a-and...!”

He sucked in a breath, clutching at his chest. From the camera it was obvious he was panicking, breaths deep and shallow, mouth turned into a grimace.

“B-But it doesn't matter...I'm behind that, now. And you know what? I'm still going to raise the stakes. This is a game I finally intend to win.”

“By killing hostages and threatening your friends?” Maki growled.

“My 'friends'? The people who watched me like an animal, the ones who STILL drugged me just like the doctors, still put the visor on me? Them!? You all?!”

He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“No. Not...not you all. You're almost no better than them. Killing them? Choking that man to death, the same one who threatened me and told me he wished I'd die? Who turned off my oxygen so I'd choke because he hated me? That was fun. That felt  _ good. _ ”

“T-That  _ was _ you?” Kaede leaned back against a shattered desk and dropped her head.

“Haah, what do you think? The detective who cleverly hid a body and blamed it on someone else? Or the RC student who charged me? A child of the same man, the damn “janitor.”

“So it was intentional.” Maki said.

“Of course. A disarm is extremely simple. Simply play along and everybody falls in line.”

“So...so then...the principal?” Kaede's chest was feeling tight. Shuichi just smiled.

“Also me. When I pleaded to join the program, he allowed me to, of course. No family to speak of but an estranged uncle, no siblings, no next-of-kin, of legal, consenting age? I was perfect. Except...what he refused to tell me was that I was being entered into a dead program. The same one Rantaro and Korekiyo's sister had entered the year prior.”

Both mentions immediately stiffened. They knew. They knew all about the horrors.

“What they didn't tell me,” Shuichi said, running the tip of the knife down the sacked face of the person to his left, “Is that they had 'fixed' the program. That they had made it better. Safer. No. They didn't. In fact, they were hoping to finish the same results they worked so hard to get. They were continuing that program.”

“No...” Rantaro whimpered, finally moving to see the screen, “N-No, they shut it down. I saw them!”

“Do you even trust your own memories?” Shuichi asked.

“I do.” Rantaro said, eyes narrowing.

“You really do follow their orders  _ nicely, _ ” he said, “Always played along at every snap of their fingers. Not anymore. This is my terf, now, and I intend to make you all see what they did to me. What they did to every 'talented' student who entered these doors.”

“Fine then,” Kaito chimed in, “So all we have to do is find you and then kick your ass before you hurt anybody?”

Shuichi just raised an eyebrow, “Is that how easy you really think this will be? Do you know how many rooms are in this school? Do you even know how many rooms aren't on the map and hidden away by contraptions?”

“Doesn't matter,” He said, “We're still gonna fix this issue. I don't care what problems you had at a lab or whatever, but this here is our school, and we got more than enough people to cover all that ground. You might try and scare us with that knife and having hostages, but you're still just a student like us. A detective really isn't a match for all of us.”

“Is that what you think?” Shuichi asked.

“Damn right it is.” Kaito replied.

“I see. Fine then. We'll play this with a handicap,” he said, dropping the knife to the table, and in an impossibly quick motion, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a revolver, thumbing the hammer into place and firing. The person to his right instantly slumped, their head covering exploding into a mess of dark purple and pink before they fell to the ground. Kaede wasn't sure who screamed; maybe it was all of them. The people in their gags were screaming now, thrashing wildly. Shuichi turned the camera towards him alone and narrowed his eyes angrily.

“Make that fifty minutes to find me. For every ten minutes I'm not found?”

The camera grew a little closer to his face, the twitches of a smile forming in the corner of his lips.

“I'm coming for all of you.”

The feed cut off in a shrill scream of static and the room grew quiet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I'm very active on my Tumblr and Twitter, both under the alias @Lilythekitsune  
> I'm always open for requested headcanons, ficlets, and one-offs, so please feel free to drop by my askbox!  
> I also have a NSFW Twitter dedicated to DR @SHSLKagehara, so if you're curious to know what I'm working on, please feel free to send a follow request!
> 
> http://www.lilythekitsune.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing


End file.
